Touched By Death
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry has been blamed for being the Heir of Slytherin and seems like everyone is against him. All he wants is not to be Harry Potter and have a normal life for once.A wish impossible when you're the Boy-Who-Lived. This is very different from "Serpent Lies in Crimson". Will be slash, Marcus F/Harry P. I don't own any of the HP series, could never match JK Rowlings genius
1. Chapter 1

Touched By Death – Chapter 1

Harry Potter honestly didn't know what to think, first was that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. A chamber that nobody knew the location to. And from what they were told in class, it was a secret chamber created by the founder Salazar Slytherin. And apparently there was something that was attacking all the muggleborns in the school. And from what was said from Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Norris was only petrified. It was that fact that confused the Gryffindor, if this monster was supposed to kill muggleborns, why was a cat attacked?

Harry's friends didn't have an answer about what happened, though they didn't talk much about what they had seen. Unless you counted Ron's mumbling that it had to be a Slytherin. Harry didn't respond to the mumbling but silently agreed. As it did say the Heir of Slytherin, so it had to be someone in the house of Slytherin.

They didn't talk about possible Slytherins for the Heir till a few days later after the events had settled in. The three second-year Gryffindors didn't know many Slytherins except for a select few. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Patsy. Harry had known a few more because of being on the Quidditch team. But that hadn't helped much. The only older Slytherin that came to mind was last month when Malfoy announced as the new seeker. Oliver Wood had called someone Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain Harry had assumed. He didn't seem too bad, he had at least been civil unlike a certain Slytherin he knew. It had almost seemed Flint was less hostile than the Gryffindor captain. The 12-year-old doubted that his two friends would share his opinion.

But Harry doubted that any Slytherin would willingly share any information with him, he was a Gryffindor after all, not to forget the Boy-Who-Lived. A title that the 12-year-old hated, after all it was the reason his parents were dead. So naturally Harry's two friends had concluded that Draco Malfoy had to be the heir. Harry didn't really include his input, but who else could it be? As Ron had said, Malfoy had said, ' _you'll be next mudbloods.'_

And it was then that Hermione had brought up the idea that they could brew the Polyjuice Potion, a potion that let you shape your physical features to look like another. It was an intriguing plan, but Harry felt like they were going to get caught. After all, brewing the Polyjuice Potion was an advanced potion, certainly not something you learn to brew in your first or second year. And the fact that the book was located in the restricted section, what professor would be dumb enough to let a second year in that section? That was when Harry almost had to bite his tongue, his thoughts answered his question. Who else? Lockhart…

It seemed that Hermione had the same thinking, besides her infatuation with the fraud professor. Most of the girls in the school if not all had a crush on that fraud. Therefore, she had a note clutched in her hand with the professor's signature, of course that man didn't bother looking what book Hermione requested to check out.

And that lead them to what was happening now, the potion was already half finished and at the Dueling club. Though there wasn't any information who was leading the club, though Hermione was determined it had to Professor Flitwick, a Master of Charms and Duelist. It was they discovered that Lockhart was leading the club that Harry almost wanted to run out the doors. He had already dealt with how much magic that man knew, seeing that he didn't know a single healing spell and wound up with no bones. Sadly, Hermione didn't see it that way and forced both him and Ron to stay.

It was after the Dueling Club ended, that Harry realized that he should have ran for the doors despite Hermione's protests. The reason for that was, he had spoken Parseltongue to the snake that Malfoy had summoned to prevent it from attacking Justin. The staring and looks of horror had been the final straw for the small Gryffindor, he had practically bolted off the stage and out of the doors. Nobody bothered to stop the Potter heir as he headed straight for the Gryffindor common room, in his mind the only place of solace. But he knew the first thing that people would think, he was the Heir of Slytherin. The Gryffindor wasn't daft, he knew there be a reason why Slytherin's symbol was a snake.

Ron and Hermione didn't spare as second, they raced out the same doors that Harry fled through. They knew they needed to talk to him, the two friends had seen the frightened look at the raven headed boy.

"Harry," Hermione gasped as she saw the 12-year-old almost curled into himself on the red chair by the fire.

"They think I'm the Heir, don't they," he mumbled quietly.

Hermione nodded as Ron looked at Harry grimly. "How are you a Parselmouth, Harry?"

That actually got Harry to look at them in confusion, "a what?"

"Parselmouth?" Ron repeated as he looked at his best mate.

"That you can speak to snakes," Hermione explained gently.

Harry fiddled with his uniform, "I don't know… I found out before I was eleven when I accidentally let a python loose in a zoo. I honestly thought it was just my imagination, my relatives weren't very happy."

Hermione's expression looked stricken.

"I know that Slytherin's symbol is a snake, I'm guessing people will think I want everyone dead…" Harry muttered.

Hermione looked surprised that he clued that in, "we know you aren't the heir, Harry. Anyone who knows you, knows that. But yes, people will start to think you're the heir of Slytherin, seeing as Salazar lived thousands of years ago."

"It's going to be like first year all over again, won't it?" Harry looked back up at his friends.

Ron nodded but didn't say anything, what could he say? Hermione looked to be in the same dilemma. What could his friends say, the school was going to be under the impression that he wanted the school's muggleborns dead.

Harry finally uncurled his body and muttered a good night as he went into the second-year boy's dorms.

* * *

It was when Harry wake up that he noticed the silence in the dormitory. All the boys were awake, even Ron, but Neville, Dean, and Seamus refused to look at him and quickly left the dorm.

Harry left out a sigh, "even they don't want to be near me."

Ron looked at Harry in shock, "then they don't know you."

Harry briefly smiled at Ron in gratitude, "thanks Ron. I don't know what I do without you and Hermione."

"Let's go get Hermione and head to breakfast, I'm starving."

Harry let out a laugh, "least we know one thing that doesn't change."

Ron looked confused.

"Your stomach, Ron," Harry grinned before Ron chuckled.

Hermione wound up meeting both boys at the exit to the Gryffindor Common Room. Though she easily noticed that nobody would look or meet Harry in the eye. She had to roll her eyes, _'did they really think a 12-year-old could be responsible for that stupid chamber?'_ Obviously if their reactions were nothing to go by… That was when she proceeded to drag both boys down to the Great Hall and was met with whispers and nervous glances.

"I'm never going to get a break, am I?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry, I wish there was something we could do?" the young girl replied.

Suddenly Harry felt like something was watching him, before he scoffed, who wouldn't be watching him. He glanced behind him towards the Slytherin table but couldn't find why he felt like this intense stare was narrowed at him. Ignoring the looks, did Harry try to eat his breakfast. Yet the queasiness never left him as he glanced at his two friends before darting out of the Great Hall.

Harry needed a moment to himself as he hid behind a tapestry and let out a deep breath. He felt a little shaky and it was like a moment of déjà vu of the loss of one-hundred fifty points. The whole school had been against him because they had left Slytherin be so far in the lead for the House Cup. The Gryffindor felt miserable, he knew that he was to blame about the points. But this felt like it was totally out of his control, he just wanted to have a normal life. Course nothing could be normal for him… First was having relatives that hate magic, a dark wizard wanted to kill him, and it felt like people were turning on him at every turn. Everyone except for Ron and Hermione, and yet he was terrified that they would leave him too. Why did this have to happen to him…

Harry's inner turmoil had made him loose track of time before he realized that Hermione and Ron had to be worried where he had gone off to. He knew that his first class was Transfiguration and decided to head there, seeing it was on the first floor. When he walked inside the classroom, Harry was automatically met with glares from Gryffindors and Ravenclaws both. The only caring glance was from Hermione and Ron, who had sat near the back. Both were fully aware of his intention to avoid attention. But what made Harry want to sink deeper in his seat was the wary look from Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindor's heart sank, his own Head of House didn't even believe that he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin.

Harry knew from Hermione's look that she seen the look McGonagall had given and her expression was sad. It was one thing to have your own peers turn against you, but to have your teachers do the same was heartbreaking.

The young Potter heir didn't bother paying attention, it wasn't like McGonagall would draw attention to him. If Harry had to give a word to the look he got from Head of Gryffindor, it had to be distrustful, wary, or disappointed. He knew automatically that his professor was just like the rest of the students, they thought him as guilty.

After class did Hermione track Harry down before he could try to find another place to hide, besides Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't let it bother you, Harry. We're still here for you and the potion will be done by Christmas. Then we can find out if Malfoy really is the Heir or not," Hermione voice was gentle. "Do you want some company?"

Harry immediately felt guilty, he had tried to slip away from the very people that was on his side. But he couldn't help it, the stares and intense glares were getting to him bad. And he just wanted to be away and calm down and that urge was strong. So, without any words, he briefly nodded, and Hermione's expression brightened.

It was in a hidden corner in the library that Harry spoke softly, "I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"The glaring and stares are getting too much. And I didn't even think what you guys would think when I slipped away on my own…" Harry muttered as he looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Everyone needs a breather, Harry. Especially you. Just know we're there for you."

Harry brightened before asking, "so you think the potion will be done this soon?"

Hermione nodded, "should be able to use it Christmas, though it may be tricky as we don't know where the Slytherin Common Room is."

Harry looked thoughtful, "we should be able to just follow Malfoy to the Common Room, I doubt he'll suspect a thing."

Seeing that Harry was in a more cheerful mood, she talked more about what the monster could be.

"It has to be something ancient and lived for thousands of years. But it could be under a preservation charm and a strong one," Hermione thought out loud.

Harry and Ron didn't bother saying anything, but it did make a little sense what she was saying.

* * *

It would be the following days that would make Harry a little more skittish to be around his own house and the others as well.

For one there had been another attack, Justin and Sir Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost. And once again the houses blamed the small second year. Though it was a small blessing that the Slytherin never seemed to buy in the ideology that Harry was the Heir. At least from his own perspective.

That was brought down to this moment, Harry was fleeing the corridors in a fast pace run. The reason behind the running was the upper years had resorted to cursing him wherever he went, unless there was a professor around. It seemed innocent so far, tripping jinxes, the full body bind, disarming jinx. That was the reason why Harry was terrified and running, he had seen a hex aimed at him and it looked lethal as he dodged it. It looked to create a burn on the wall that was too close for his liking. While running Harry had to quickly glance to back to see if they were still behind him, it looked as if the group of three was gaining speed. Perhaps a third or fourth years in black robes trimmed with red and blue. They were older Gryffindors and Ravenclaws that thought it be right to tell the boy what they thought of him being the Heir of Slytherin. It was around the corner that Harry had to take his chance. It was either to be cursed, miss the tunnel and be knocked unconscious, or make it to safety. There was a tunnel that took the appearance of a wall and could be found as soon as you turned to the right around the corner. The smaller Gryffindor practically dived into the hidden tunnel and pressed himself against the wall as he knocked his head. It created an intense headache, but it was better than what was chasing him in the corridors. Holding his breath so not to reveal his new hiding place did he hear furious running past where he had fallen to. Finally let out a sigh of relief did Harry close his eyes and try to will the intense pain away. It didn't work but Harry let his body fall to the side, completely on the cold, stone floor. And let the pain take him to unconsciousness and would later worry about the conversation that he would have with Hermione later.


	2. Chapter 2

Touched by Death – Chapter 2

Harry had to gently touch his scalp where he knew a dark bruise would form. It didn't really ache that much now, despite the fact that he had collided with a wall. And true to form, Hermione had almost panicked when she saw the bruise.

"What happened?" she finally asked in the sanctuary of the library.

Ron hadn't spoken though he looked as equally worried.

"I got chased again…" Harry left off.

"Ohh…" Hermione whispered.

Harry sighed, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." He knew what Hermione's question would be.

"My brothers won't be happy," Ron whispered.

"It's not like they will freely admit to Fred and George that they tried to attack me," Harry said.

"True, but it's not like we know many of the upper years," Hermione commented.

"Unless you count the Quidditch team," Harry countered.

Hermione nodded, "So how did you know about that tunnel on the fourth floor? I've never heard of a pretend wall."

"Something that Fred and George gave me. They already knew they couldn't really protect me despite being on the Quidditch team. They had this map that shows everything in Hogwarts. That tunnel is a shortcut to the second floor."

Ron looked a little grumpy, "no wonder they knew where all the secret passages around the castle."

Ignoring Ron did Hermione ask, "you said something about a spell that created a burn on the wall?"

Harry nodded, "I've never seen a spell like it and I doubted I wanted to get hit by it."

"Did you notice what color the spell was after you dodged?" Hermione interrogated.

"Like a bluish tint to it…" Harry guessed.

"Well… it could have been the Expulso Curse," Hermione guessed.

"What does it do exactly?"

"It's supposed to blow a target to bit or burn the wall as it tends to create small explosions…"

Harry looked a little green and scared.

"It has a different effect on humans, most of the time it will blow you into a wall, with enough force, will knock you unconscious."

Harry gulped, even if that spell had a different effect on people, he knew if he had been knocked unconscious. He would have been left there for someone to find or target practice.

"Guess I know what to expect next time," Harry almost stuttered out.

Hermione gently bit her lip in nerves as Ron looked a little stricken. They had been lucky that as Harry's friends, to not be targeted. But they didn't know what to do, none of the teachers would believe them. And there wasn't much they could do as second years.

* * *

It was only a few days before the Polyjuice potion would be ready. Luckily it would be ready a day or two before the Christmas holidays.

Which brought to Harry's current predicament, he had barely just left the Potions classroom before he heard a snarl that said, "Potter!"

The snarl was from a little way down the corridor from what looked to be an older Gryffindor, though Harry couldn't place his name or face. Not even questioning himself, he darted towards the other end of the hall. Hopefully he could manage to escape the dungeons or give the older boy the slip.

It was near the end of the hall that the second year could have cursed his luck, it was a dead end. Then before he could stop himself he collided with an upper year Slytherin and was knocked to the ground.

The Slytherin never budged from he was standing but the older Slytherin looked down at the Gryffindor.

"Potter!" he snarled.

Harry ducked his head before glancing behind him. He didn't see anyone, but he could hear that someone was running towards them.

"Help me, please. They'll kill me…" Harry practically begged as he gently rose back to his feet.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow in disbelief before noticing a figure at the other end of the hall.

"Stand behind me."

Harry just stared at the older boy in disbelief, was a Slytherin actually going to help him?

"Can you not fucking hear?" the Slytherin hissed.

Harry nodded his head instantly and practically dove behind the bigger Slytherin and pressed himself against the stone wall in an effect to stay further hidden.

"Stupid ass Gryffindor," Harry heard the Slytherin mutter under his breath. Harry didn't pay much mind to the words, seeing as that Slytherin was hiding him.

Moments later Harry could hear cursing from two females. He was confused for a second, he swore there had been a male chasing him.

"Drat… I don't see him… do you?"

"How hard could it be to catch a franky second year?"

Harry couldn't see very well behind the bulky Slytherin, but he heard the boy's words.

"What do we have here… two lonesome Gryffindors and a weak Hufflepuff?"

"Why the hell are you here, Flint?" a girl hissed.

"One would think a Gryffindork couldn't get any dumber," the Slytherin smirked as the girls fumed.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Maybe I wanted to try out some new curses…" the Slytherin left off.

The two older Gryffindors and Hufflepuff paled.

The snarky Slytherin snorted, "I'd hurry along before a certain Quidditch captain learns he just got short two players for Gryffindor and one for Hufflepuff."

One of the girls still down quite bow down to what the Slytherin was saying, "just tell me where that Potter brat is?"

Her two companions were alarmed and slowly backed away from Flint.

"Even if I did see that Gryffindor, why would I tell you? Or maybe he's lying around somewhere unconscious by a stray curse. So why would it be any concern to you Bell or Johnson?" Flint purposely let the two girls' surnames slip, knowing full and well who was listening behind him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was betrayal from their own house.

"Come on, Katie. This is a waste of time, why would a slimy Slytherin care where a Gryffindor is," the girl named Johnson bit out.

Flint just smirked at them as they slowly walked away, hesitantly. With good reason as Flint had just casted a few curses at the trio. All a mix of the calvorio curse and a pus-squirting hex.

The Slytherin got glares but it wasn't very effective as they were holding their noses.

"Just be lucky it wasn't the blood boiling curse," Flint snarked.

It was as soon as the older Gryffindors and Hufflepuff were out of sight did Flint move and show the hidden second year.

Harry didn't say a word and just stared at the Slytherin that towered over him. The Slytherin was very tall and bulky. Like he was purely all muscle. His hair seemed to be pitch black, though he couldn't tell the color of his eyes.

The staring began to get on Flint nerves before snarling, "why the hell are you still standing there for?"

Harry started to stutter before he could get his words out, "why did you help me? I thought all Slytherins hated Gryffindors. Especially me…"

"Anyone with a fucking brain would know you aren't the Heir. Plus, anyone willing to betray their own house deserves to be cursed, those dickheads got what they deserved," Flint practically snarled.

Harry just looked at Flint stunned, he believed him... "I thought all Slytherins didn't care about that…"

The 5th year snorted, "McGonagall might be Gryffindor, but she doesn't lie when she says your house is your family. You don't betray that… that makes you the lowest scum past filthy ass muggles."

Harry's ears went hot as he heard the cursing, maybe Flint didn't care how he said it…

"Why are you telling me all this?" Harry hesitant voice asked.

Flint studied the second year for a minute. "You don't act like a lion… Maybe for one you asked a Slytherin for help? And the fact that you actually approached me. And I would never allow a younger year that can't defend themselves to be cursed."

Harry looked confused, yet stunned, but why was it such a big deal that he asked someone in Slytherin to help him.

"You're different, Potter," Marcus observed.

Trying for a different question, "how did you know those Gryffindors?"

That got a snort, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize their voices. They are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Harry looked crestfallen.

"By your look, you finally recognized them… Shame that you lions are supposed to be known for your loyalty and not one has any of it. No wonder Gryffindor isn't a fucking challenge."

"How do you know that they were on the…" Harry cut off his own question. It made sense. Flint had to be on the Slytherin's team, especially if he could recognize two of the players.

"You're the one that announced that Malfoy was on the team with the Nimbus 2001s'. I remember they had called you Flint. You seemed alright, not as hostile as Wood was," Harry said as he remembered.

The older Slytherin looked surprised, though it was a little amusing that this tiny Gryffindor claimed he wasn't as hostile as the Gryffindor's own captain. "Malfoy can't fly worth shit, though many would disagree with you on that, Potter."

Harry had to blink a few times before laughing about Flint's comment about Malfoy. "So why is he on the Quidditch team, then?"

Flint rolled his eyes, "I rather not hear his whiny ass mouth about his father. He's lucky he's not got cursed like any dumb ass Gryffindork."

Harry snorted, least his house wasn't the only one annoyed by Malfoy's higher and mighty attitude. "How is it that only Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff is wanting to curse me? None of the Slytherin house."

"You just answered your own question, Potter. Slytherin knows very well that you're not the Heir," Flint responded. "Not like anyone does," he muttered.

Harry's eyebrows raised as he caught Flint's muttering. So that meant that nobody in Slytherin was the Heir. Who could it be then? Harry didn't have the answer and supposedly neither did any of the Slytherins. That meant that Hermione was making a complicated potion for nothing.

"Spit it out, Potter. I know you have another question," Flint almost droned.

"If I need help again… how I can I find you?" Harry's question was hesitant, knowing full and well that Flint was probably going to refuse. That he didn't want nothing to do with 'brainless Gryffindors.'

Flint almost froze at the question in surprise. A Gryffindor was wanting to associate with a Slytherin… willingly? Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"What will I get in return for helping you, Potter?" Flint asked.

Harry went a little wide eyed, Flint actually was agreeing to this? Then he got a little panicked, what could he offer an older Slytherin? "I'm only a second year, doubt there is anything I could help with…"

"Use your fucking brain, Potter. You're a seeker, are you not?" Flint hissed out.

The Gryffindor looked confused, what was Flint getting at? "What does that have to do with…" Harry left off. "You want me to make sure Gryffindor loses…" Harry's heart sank, that's what Flint wanted in return for his help… Wood was going to be so furious if he found out.

"You catch on faster than most Gryffindorks," Flint noted. "I don't expect you to throw every game, just against Slytherin. But you never know with brash Gryffindors."

Harry gulped, he was thankful enough that Flint didn't want Gryffindor to lose every game. That would be a lot harder to explain why their star seeker couldn't find and catch the snitch like he had for every game so far. He knew it would already be difficult enough to not catch the snitch right off like he usually would. But maybe he could play off that he hadn't seen it till he actually caught it if he did at all.

Flint looked gleeful, "You are willing to sabotage the Gryffindor team…"

Harry looked torn but nodded.

Flint grunted but looked pleased.

"How will you know if I need help and its urgent?" Harry asked. He needed to know if he was going along with Flint.

"There's an ancient spell that can work as a tracking charm and sends out a pulse if you were in immediate danger. As it reacts to your thoughts," Flint explained.

Harry made a small ohh sound. He didn't know such a thing existed.

"I will not cast it on you, but I can cast it on an object. I have a snake pendant that you can will invisible, as not to alert any brainless Gryffindor that can't keep their mouths shut," Flint continued.

The Gryffindor nodded his head in understanding, "won't it get damaged in Quidditch? I can't have it lying around…"

Flint actually laughed at that "Something so Slytherin found in the Lions den. They would be outraged. That pendant will be magically resist."

The 12-year-old's fears calmed down significantly. Last thing he wanted was for someone on the team or Ron to come across the pendant by accident. He already knew his house was extremely prejudiced against the House of Snakes.

It was then that a tanned, bulky hand gave a silver intertwined snake pendant, it was like the snake was coiling around the chain to the Gryffindor. It looked beautifully crafted and the eyes took the color of emeralds. Harry was stunned, he hadn't expected that the pendant would look like this, but considering it was coming from someone in a Pureblood line. But the pendant looked like it had cost a fortune and Harry didn't dare protest that this was too much. "Thanks." Without any further thoughts, Harry automatically put the pendant around his neck and felt the wave of magic wash over him.

As if Flint could read his mind, he nodded in approval.

As if a parting gesture, Flint ruffled the Gryffindor's hair, making it more messed up than usual. The second year reminded the 5th year strongly of the younger Slytherins in 1st or 2nd year. That were hated because of their house and yet this Gryffindor was hated because of a conception that was usually associated with Slytherins. "See you, Potter. I will enjoy beating you at the next match."

Despite the somewhat nasty words, Harry grinned at the older Slytherin. "Doesn't mean I won't catch the snitch first, Flint."

"I look forward to it, Potter," Flint smirked before walking to the assumed Slytherin's Common Room as he seemed to vanish behind a stone wall.

* * *

Harry was now in Moaning Myrtle's haunted bathroom with Ron and Hermione. They still planned on using the Polyjuice potion to interrogate Malfoy. Harry had tried to protest that Malfoy was not the heir. His friends refused to believe him as that Slytherin could be the only logical person. Hence why he was still dragged along to drink an illegal potion. Not even the words that he had eavesdropped Malfoy talking about him wishing he knew who the heir was would convince them. Seeing as the Potter heir couldn't tell them that he basically had an inside ear inside the house of Slytherin.

Harry could picture Hermione and Ron laughing or they believe him and abandon him altogether. For associating with a Slytherin… He knew that not all Slytherins were bad. It was like saying all muggles acted like the Dursleys and yet Hermione's parents were fine with magic. He doubted anyone would believe him for saying that Marcus Flint wasn't _'all that bad.'_ But it all had to count for something and it felt like Flint had dropped some of his Slytherin masks when he had begged for help. Where he knew Malfoy would have gladly watched in amusement as he got cursed. But it wasn't like Flint was doing it out of the _'goodness of his heart'_ , like any Slytherin he expected something in retribution for his 'help.'

'Wood is going to be so mad…' Harry thought with dread. He knew how much of a fanatic the older Gryffindor could be. But maybe it was worth it, seeing as two of the girls on that team had wanted to curse him. He already knew what this meant; they were not only going to be losing the Quidditch Cup, but the House Cup as well. The House of Gryffindor was going to be devastated.

It would be through the whole process of the drinking the Polyjuice potion that started to kick in Harry's nerves. He had no idea how this was going to work out well, but Hermione had believed nothing could go wrong. The first sign that Ron had started to believe what Harry said was when he led them to where the Slytherin Common Room was hidden.

Ron was going to protest on why they were standing in front of a wall before hearing Malfoy shouting towards them. Apparently, the blonde took their word that the two boys had still been pigging out in the Great Hall. He took no notice that his 'disguised friends' didn't know the password.

The entire encounter had Harry's nerves hitting skyward as both boys listened to Malfoy. It was the close call that had Harry want to dart through the doors no matter how suspicious. And that was because the potion was starting to fade. It was by luck that their distraction came in the form of Marcus Flint.

Later Harry would admit that Flint's expression was hilarious as Harry let the invisibility charm fade on the pedant for only Flint to see. The older boy had looked dead shocked before regaining his composure and asking why Malfoy wasn't in his dorms being after curfew. It was so satisfying to see the Malfoy being knocked down a peg, that just because he was the Heir to the Malfoy fortune did not mean he was excluded from following Hogwarts rules. And he was to expect a word from their Head of House.

It was the hard look from Flint that made sure Harry and Ron had scrambled out of the common room and head back to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. It would be then that Ron would apologize to Harry about not believing him about Malfoy, it could have saved both boys the trouble.

Harry just wondered what Flint may say to him when he next saw the Slytherin on why he was in the Slytherin Common Room.


	3. Was that Real?

Touched by Death – Chapter 3

Harry and Ron had already returned to the Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom where they finally looked like themselves again in oversized Slytherin uniforms. Where they had found out Hermione had gotten cat's hair in her Polyjuice potion. The situation was slightly funny considering Hermione had a tail. And was therefore in the Hospital Wing to untransform. It was a few weeks before the three convened in the private corner in the library, so Harry could recount the entire conversation.

"You said you knew that Malfoy wasn't the Heir, how?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked a little embarrassed, but knew he wasn't going to mention Flint and his involvement. Any Slytherin wouldn't want to associate with a Gryffindor. So, the story was embellished a little.

"You know how I was getting late out of Potions after you guys had left?" Harry asked.

The smaller Gryffindor received two twin nods in response.

"Well two older Gryffindors knew I had Potions and had a Hufflepuff with them," Harry started speaking.

Hermione and Ron's faces went a little pale but with no interruption.

"I had thought I could just hide in a corner and wait till they went past. But there's really not much to hide in the dungeons. Well I had lucked out that the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room was so close. Malfoy and an older Slytherin had come out and I had quickly hide behind him, as close against the wall as possible. They didn't notice a thing. So, when those Gryffindors and Hufflepuff almost collided with them. The Slytherins basically chased them off, something about they didn't know where I was and couldn't care less if I was unconscious on the floor somewhere. Though the older Slytherin did curse the three just cause. It was that conversation between those Slytherins that Malfoy basically said he wasn't the Heir and he'd gladly help out and where the Common room was," Harry explained.

Hermione and Ron just gapped at their friend.

"I'm sorry Harry… we should have just believed you. I know neither of us have really wanted to risk getting caught and thought it was one of those, honestly," Hermione said with guilt all over her face.

Harry brushed the comment away, "it's not a problem, Hermione. I probably would have done the same. Thinking that the words were just heard wrong or something."

Hermione looked relieved but still worried.

"You said there were two Gryffindors. Did you know them?" Ron asked.

Harry had looked at both his friends nervously before nodding his head in affirmation.

Hermione gasped, "who were they?"

"Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson," Harry whispered.

"Both from the team?" Ron asked in shock.

Harry nodded once more as Hermione looked too shocked to say anything.

"As much as I hate Slytherins, I'm glad they got cursed. I imagine Fred and George will have a great time pranking those two," Ron grinned.

Harry laughed as Hermione snorted but her amusement was clear.

"We all know that Slytherins are dirty cheaters with Quidditch. So maybe your next match will be a good thing," Hermione brought up.

Harry almost had to grimace in reminder. It was just his luck that the next match would be part of his deal with Flint. He wanted to think that Flint had probably done that on purpose, but he doubted that the fifth year would try to sabotage him during the game. Though knowing the older Slytherin, he wouldn't mention he was helping a Gryffindor, or more specifically The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The Gryffindor knew that Flint probably would use that to his advantage and twist the truth if it got out that the Boy-Who-Lived was basically aiding Slytherin. Though Harry knew he could probably twist the truth a little if Wood got too suspicious. That was a confrontation that Harry wanted to avoid at all costs. No doubt that Wood may accuse him for spying for Slytherin, despite that he is the Gryffindor Seeker.

That was then all three of them had left the library towards the Gryffindor Common Room, though Harry got a few glares. Nobody made any sudden movements towards him, Harry realized it was because his two friends were with him. The Gryffindor decided to keep that information in mind, though he doubted they wouldn't try to attack even with his friends with him.

Surprisingly the common room was mostly empty, but that could be because of the two twins in the room that shared devious grins. Most likely the two were up to their pranks and inventions again and nobody wanted to be their test subject.

Ron shared a look with Harry and Hermione.

"Come on, lets go ask them if they know about Katie and Angelina," Hermione said as she dragged both boys with her.

The twins immediately noticed they had company and grinned broadly.

"Ms. Granger," Fred got up and did a low bow and acted like he was tipped his invisible hat to her.

That got an eyeroll from the bookworm as she noticed George teasing his younger brother if the red ears were any indication.

"What's up, Harry?" the two older redheads asked.

The raven-haired was nervous for a minute but tried to steel himself. If there was anyone else he trusted besides Ron and Hermione, it was the twins. They had after all tried to prevent him from being hit by a rogue bludger. "Have you heard of any of the team trying to go after me?"

That's when Harry noticed a shift in the twins' posture, their eyes were narrowed with their lips pursed a little bit.

Harry shared a quick look with Ron, who's expression seemed to say, 'I told you.'

The tiny Gryffindor looked back at the twins when he heard Fred ask, "who was it?"

That's when Harry pleaded Hermione with a look for her to answer instead of him. She only shook her head. Harry needed to be the ones to tell Fred and George. Harry sighed as he whispered, "Katie and Angelina."

George's eyebrows almost raised in disbelief, "You know Fred, I thought those two girls seemed alright."

"I have to say George that we may need to choose another test subject."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Harry's eyes flickered back and forth as the twins finished each other's sentences. Ron was right… not that he didn't think he wouldn't be. The twins after all had given him the Marauder's Map. Harry was just glad that Oliver didn't think he was the heir or least he never seen the older year try to attack him yet. Though he almost felt pity for the two girls, it was never a good thing to be targeted by the Weasley Twins.

It was back in the 2nd years dormitory that Harry had asked. "Do you think they be alright?"

The dorm was empty at the moment, most likely the other 2nd year boys were still in the Great Hall.

"Who cares…" was Ron's blunt answer. "But with the teachers not knowing who to believe right now, otherwise they would have been suspended from the team. They're just as scared as we are."

"You been hanging out with Hermione too much," Harry noted before laughing.

Ron then started to crack up a little. "Just as long as I don't have to live in the library…" The red head shuddered slightly.

* * *

To Harry it felt like any other day, but it surprised him that there were no ambushes from any of the houses so far. The Gryffindor internally cringed, he probably just jinxed himself for the day. With those thoughts Harry had tried to remain vigilant throughout the day and through his classes. He noticed the hateful glares, but no wands were drawn.

It was back in Gryffindor Tower that the Potter heir decided to skip the Common room and just head to the dormitories and try to take a shower to get everything off his mind.

That would be Harry's fatal mistake…

There was nobody in the dorm, Harry didn't think of anything of it to disrobe and leave the Slytherin pendant lying on top of his clothes. And without those controlling thoughts to keep the disillusionment charm up, the pendant would be visible to who gazed at it. There was no link to keep it invisible, until Harry was wearing it, then the link would reengage.

It was barely after Harry had finished his shower where things began to go downhill.

"Harry… are you in…" Ron cut himself off. "Bloody hell… what the hell is that thing?"

Harry had heard Ron calling his name, he must have entered the dormitory. He hadn't expected this to happen and his heart felt like it plummeted. He knew that Ron had seen the pendant… the last person he wanted to see it. He knew that the redhead utterly despised anything to do with Slytherin.

The small Gryffindor had brought a clean pair of robes with him and dressed quickly. The first thing he noticed was the disgusted look Ron was giving the pendant on the bed. As if he would be cursed if he dared to touch it. If Harry had honestly pondered it, he wouldn't be surprised if Flint added some dark curses to anyone that's wasn't him if they touched the pendant. Or least some spells that warded against theft.

Harry's thoughts were in turmoil, "Ron, I can explain…"

Ron recoiled, "so it is yours…" like he couldn't believe it. "It's a Slytherin necklace, why the hell would you have it?!"

Harry looked completely lost, he didn't know how to explain to Ron that it was for protection. No matter what he said, it wouldn't appease the redhead.

"Are you helping that Heir, that nobody knows who it is? I doubt you're a Gryffindor at all!" Ron almost yelled.

"I don't even know who the heir is, Ron. Why would I help anyone who wants to kill Muggleborns? I'm friends with Hermione!" Harry finally bit out.

"Who says that you're not pretending then!" Ron shot back.

"I'm not pretending, Ron! I would never fake a friendship with Hermione! You already know I've never had friends before Hogwarts, why the hell would I pretend to have a friend?!" Harry practically screamed out.

The smallest Gryffindor's eyes were starting to tear up. He couldn't understand why Ron would ever think he would pretend to be friends with Hermione. He could still remember the feeling what it felt like when Dudley would chase away any possible friends before Hogwarts.

That was when Harry noticed who was standing in the doorway, though the door was currently shut. Hermione's bushy hair was very distinctive as she had hands covered over mouth.

"Did you really not have any friends before Hogwarts?" the bookworm gently asked when she found her voice.

Harry barely nodded his head before he was enveloped in an intense hug.

"So, you're going to believe him over me?!" Ron shouted.

Hermione released Harry and raised an eyebrow, "what are you going on about, Ron?"

"He's aiding the Heir of Slytherin," Ron accused as he pointed a finger at his friend.

"That makes no sense, Ron. Why would he help the heir considering nobody knows who that is?" Hermione pointed out.

"Why don't you ask him," Ron snapped. "After all he apparently owns a Slytherin necklace."

Hermione looked surprised after she noticed a necklace that was still lying on Harry's bed. The necklace was in fact in the shape of a snake. "Where did you get that, Harry?"

Harry internally winced, but he knew that Hermione wouldn't have as big of a reaction as Ron would.

"It's a gift," Harry whispered.

"A gift?" Hermione asked.

"Probably from some slimy Slytherin, helping to attack muggleborns. A spy for Slytherin!" Ron spat.

Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief, "shut up, Ron. Harry would never want to attack muggleborns. Even if Harry was friends with a Slytherin, that doesn't make him a spy."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled.

Ron looked enraged but didn't say anything. But that could be because Hermione had cast Silenco on him.

"So, a Slytherin gave that to you?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"It wasn't cursed?" Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione looked a little taken back as Ron silently fumed.

"It has protective spells and charms in it. Remember when I told you about when I was almost cornered in the Dungeons." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded silently.

"An older Slytherin actually helped me. I'm guessing I made him curious about me."

Hermione looked instantly intrigued. "That would make sense. There is the possibility that he saw you as a fellow Slytherin."

Hermione and Harry could tell that Ron was ranting, probably along the lines that evil, slimy Slytherins. They most ignored him at this point.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry was confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Think about it, Harry. Slytherin always gets the bad reputation. So that means every Slytherin is the target of the houses, even first and second years. You are being targeted by the same three houses that always target Slytherins."

Harry gapped at Hermione, but her words made so much sense. He always wondered why Flint had agreed to hide him, despite the deal that was made afterwards.

It was then that Hermione and Harry looked back at Ron, seeing the redhead had stormed out of the dormitory. Fully believing that Harry wasn't a Gryffindor but a spy for Slytherin.

Harry then placed his head into his hands and let out a big sigh. He looked back up at Hermione who was kindly smiling at him in reassurance. "He's going to tell all of Gryffindor I'm helping the Heir, isn't he?"

Hermione bit her lip and her smile faded, "I don't know. But he is very prejudice against Slytherins. But I feel like this will make your life a bit more difficult…"

Harry groaned but then looked at Hermione in panic, "He's going to tell Wood…"

Hermione just stared at her friend in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Ron is convinced that I'm a spy for Slytherin. Wood will believe anything… especially if its concerning Slytherin. Wood may not have tried to ambush me, but some of his players have."

Hermione shared Harry's look of horror.

If anyone had told Harry that it would slowly get worse, he probably comment how could it get any worse than that. To prove the point, the next week Hermione was found petrified. Harry had just lost the only two friends he had. Though only one seemed to be temporary as the mandrakes were supposed to be ready soon.

The attacks upon Harry just steadily got worse, with everyone believing Ron's rantings that Harry only pretended to befriend Hermione in an effort to get rid of the girl. And because of Ron, the Quidditch team fully believed that Harry was a spy for Slytherin, everyone except for the Twins. But even then, they didn't provide much relief.

The last straw had been when Harry had been chased on the 2nd floor and nobody came when the pendant sent out the frantic pulses. Harry had lost his last bit of hope for help. The tiny 12-year-old was cornered and trying to curl into himself as much as possible. Spells were cast that seemed to replicate the feeling of being electrocuted.

It was with that feeling that Harry woke up with a piercing scream. Ron was besides his bedside trying to rouse him from the apparent nightmare. Hermione was also there… not petrified.

"You alright mate, you'd wouldn't wake up," Ron was worried. "You were screaming…"

"Nightmare…bad one…" Harry slowly breathed. It had felt so real.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked kindly.

Harry nodded, "I think so." The Gryffindor looked around and noticed the room was empty except for his friends.

"They're already in the Great Hall," Hermione answered Harry's unsaid question. But she didn't pester what Harry's nightmare had been about. It clearly shook the boy to the core.

* * *

AN: If you hadn't noticed after the line breaker is when Harry's nightmare begins. So none of that has happened yet, if my last few sentences haven't made that clear.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	4. A Deal's a Deal

Touched by Death – Chapter 4

Harry looked back and forth between his two friends. He didn't know what to think, it was like his thoughts were frantic and scattered.

Harry tried to gather his thoughts. The smaller Gryffindor least knew that everything that had happened had to be a nightmare. So, Ron didn't know anything about his pendant, neither did Hermione. Hermione wasn't petrified, so that meant that the house of Gryffindor didn't think their friendship was faked. Harry felt a shiver go through him, those spells and curses were horrible to experience.

Harry felt jerked out of his thoughts and noticed that Ron and Hermione were just standing there, awkwardly. He tried for a reassuring smile, but he knew that failed. It was starting to feel like he was surrounded, like he need some air and free space. Claustrophobic was the word for it. It was almost like he was choking to stay in that dorm. But that could be from the nightmare and he hadn't quite grasped that it never happened. Like he was expecting for Ron to go off any second.

He practically jumped off his bed as if it would try to bite him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry snuck a glance at her, Hermione's lip was quivering.

The girl wanted to ask what was on Harry's mind, it looked like his eyes were glazed over. Her first thoughts were that Harry had cursed, but she couldn't come up with any spells. His face looked deathly pale, she couldn't imagine what kind of nightmare that could cause such an intense reaction. Though Hermione still thought her friend was under some sort of curse, but she didn't know how she could help him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Harry just looked at her for a second and nodded, "I just need some air away from all of this. It's getting to much."

"You'll be safe, right?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…" Harry mumbled. "I can always find somewhere to hide in if needed."

"Okay," the bookworm whispered. "Come on Ron, let's go to the Great Hall." She honestly didn't want to leave Harry alone, but she knew he would run if he had to. And that their presence would only want to suffocate the 12-year-old.

Ron didn't need any more convincing. To the redhead, the Great Hall meant food.

But food wasn't on Harry's mind, it happened to be the furthest thing. But his feet started to move before his mind could tell him where to go. And his feet started leading the small Gryffindor past the 7th floor and taking shortcuts to pass the 6th and 5th floor. It was when Harry was passing through the 5th floor that he got the feeling he was being followed. That or his followers were trying to curse him, and he was moving too quick for them to aim a well-placed curse.

Harry's luck would run out on the second floor and his frantic thoughts were going everywhere. There was a secret entrance that would lead to the first floor and there you had to make your way to the dungeons. Though Harry didn't really know where his final destination was going to be. But it looked like he was be blocked in the 2nd floor corridor. So, Harry tried to get them lost in the maze of the floor. Mainly to give himself more time and get to the hidden wall. That plan wouldn't work out so well but maybe it was good timing. Because Harry almost barreled into Marcus Flint… again…

"Flint!?" Harry almost yelled as he stood still. His head had to strain back a little to look at the older Slytherin.

"Gee, Potter. Could you yell any louder," Marcus snapped.

Harry looked a little bashful, now realizing how loud he had been. He wondered if those chasing him heard him. Maybe he lost them…

"Get behind me," Flint hissed.

Harry blinked a few times, unsure had heard Flint right. 'Behind him?' What did he mean?

That was when the younger Gryffindor practically yelped as he felt himself picked up and crammed into the corner that Marcus had been leaning on. The placing wasn't very gentle, but Harry assumed that Marcus had caught on that Harry was being followed. And was helping him according to their agreement…

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Marcus had once again threatened off his attackers but knowing the Slytherin he probably hexed them. Though he had briefly noticed a panicked looked on a boy in blue? Maybe yellow robes… Were they holding their mouths? What did Flint do?

Harry had to blink a few times before he noticed that Flint had turned around. There was a certain expression in his eyes before it was gone. That was when he realized that Flint had called him by his last name several times. That was when he felt something hard and painful across his shoulder and bit back the cry of pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Harry yelled.

"Stupid ass, Gryffindor," Flint muttered before speaking up. "That was to get your attention, Potter."

"What spells did you use against him, he was holding his mouth…" Harry asked before leaving the question open.

That got a smirk from Flint, "let's just say there's an engorgement charm for someone's teeth."

Harry's eyes went wide before he felt himself stumble. Though the Gryffindor let out a small laugh.

Flint's eyes then narrowed.

'Uh ohh,' Harry thought. 'Flint is going to ask me why I was in the Slytherin Common Room.

Turns out that wasn't what Flint was going to ask. "Hold still…"

"Huh?" the 12-year-old stated.

"Just shut up for a minute and let me concentrate," Marcus growled.

Surprisingly Harry didn't say another word as he stared at Marcus, who proceeded to have his wand in front of his face. Where before the Slytherin had it by his side, holding it almost in a death grip. Though the sight strangely reminded the Potter heir of Madam Pomfrey.

The Slytherin was muttering something under his breath and it looked like his wand were moving in complex patterns unknown to the 2nd year. There was a flash of color, a mix between black and purple. Then there was a sudden movement as Flint flicked his wand towards the right harshly.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times, his head seemed to clear up a little. Like something had been fogging his mind and it was now gone. "What was that," he whispered.

"Dark curse," Flint scowled.

"What did it do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Have you had any nightmares that almost feel like a reality?"

Harry was going to automatically answered no, as why would a Slytherin ask if he had nightmares. Then he remembered that nightmare. The details a little more pronounced. Had that curse caused those nightmares? The Gryffindor slowly nodded yes.

"Hmm…" Flint debated on telling the Gryffindor what the curse did or not. Not like it would hurt. "It is a curse that makes a person think their worst nightmares are happening. If exposed too long it will drive a person to insanity. It's a slow way to torture a person's enemy."

Harry's jaw dropped in horror. "Is there a way to find out who cast it?"

Flint squared his jaw and nodded. "I would look at your memories."

Harry looked flabbergasted, like he couldn't believe that magic had the capability to do that. "My memories?"

Flint rolled his eyes, "yes, your memories…" _'Clueless as a Mudblood,'_ he silently thought.

Harry was nervous but tried to steel himself before nodding the 'go ahead.'

Marcus only raised an eyebrow in surprise, he honestly didn't think the Boy-Who-Lived would let someone go through his mind. Potter was definitely interesting. "I need you to think from the last time we spoke."

Harry let out a loud sigh before muttering an okay. It was when he started to think about that particular day that he felt something wash over him. He wasn't sure what, but it was like a probing itch.

The older Slytherin was using Legilimency on the younger boy. He didn't want to probe too much. Too much exposure at a young age tended to damage the mind. He did catch glimpse of some family that seemed to be twice the size of the Gryffindor. Marcus decided to stow that information for later, it might be useful. It was watching the after events of their first run-in that Marcus got the information he needed. With that he gently pulled himself from Harry's mind.

The Gryffindor was slightly panting as if he was just running. The slight probing had gotten worse and he felt the pounding headache. Harry just hoped that Flint got the answers he needed.

Flint just looked at Harry as if trying to determine if the boy was worse for wear or not. "The effects will wear off. Looks like a Ravenclaw got too curious for their own safety. Knowing them, they didn't know the full implications of such a curse. Even a Slytherin wouldn't use that spell on their enemy, considering the spell is considered dark. Outside of Hogwarts, that's something different. It's surprising that it wasn't picked up on the wards."

Harry didn't dare interrupt Flint while he was explaining as the boy didn't have to tell him anything and yet he did, but that didn't stop from his eyes widening. So, someone probably knew dark magic was cast and didn't care? Which brought the next question that Harry asked the older Slytherin. There had to be spells or enchantments that could block unfriendly spells.

"Are there any spells that can block that?"

Flint look thoughtful, there were spells and enchantment. Those were more to ward against minor spells, hexes, and curses. To deflect that kind of curse, the Gryffindor would need a ward. Then he decided, he wouldn't cast a ward on the Potter boy just yet. He wanted to see if the boy would keep his word. He would find out about that later at the match. Though he could gain another favor from the young Gryffindor, that or charge him a fee.

"There is an enchantment I can cast against that spell…" Marcus started to speak.

Harry's eyes were wide with hope.

"I won't cast it now, find me after the match and then I'll see." Marcus finished.

Harry's eyes went downcast in dread. Then he heard the last part of what Flint said. Did Flint think he wasn't going to hold up his end of the deal. Though he thought about it for a second, Harry really couldn't blame him. When did a Gryffindor ever get along with a Slytherin? Both of them were bad with trying to sabotage the other. Harry decided to just say what he had originally thought.

"You don't believe that I'll keep my word?" Harry asked, almost hurt.

Flint merely just raised an eyebrow.

"Right… Gryffindors and Slytherins typically don't get along."

"Smarter than you look, Potter," Marcus noted.

I'll see you after the match, then," Harry replied, looking determined.

Flint didn't say a word till Harry turned and headed back towards the Gryffindor dorms. The words were more to himself, "this could be interesting. A Gryffindor that willing to keep his word to a Slytherin."

It was after Harry left Flint that he returned back to the dorms, though he did have to make a quick detour to the Great Hall to grab some toast. But knowing Hermione and Ron, those two were probably waiting back in the boys' dorm before the match. With that Harry hurried with a quicker pace towards the 7th floor. He needed to get his Nimbus 2000 after all. One thing that was on Harry's mind, Flint didn't bring up that the Slytherin knew he'd been in the Slytherin Common Room.

Just like Harry expected, Ron and Hermione were in the Boys' Dormitories. Both of them were grinning broadly as Ron handed Harry his Nimbus.

"You guys are oddly in a good mood," Harry noted suspiciously.

Ron just let out a laugh, "I'm just excited when you'll beat Slytherin today."

Harry's heart sank in guilt, "I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this game."

Hermione smiled encouragingly, "even if you don't win, Harry, least you know you did your best."

Harry tried for a smile, "thanks Hermione. Maybe I can least make it hard to Malfoy if we don't win."

Ron looked a little grim about that it was possible that Gryffindor may lose to Slytherin. "Least you'll give Malfoy hell…"

"Right…" Harry mumbled to himself as he grabbed his Nimbus from Ron. "I'll see you guys after the match."

"Try to stay on your broom this time, won't you, Harry," Hermione teased as Harry looked back at the bookworm.

Harry grew embarrassed, he remembered his first match all too well, "I guess we'll see…"

"Don't let Wood take off your head, mate!" Ron shouted at Harry as the Gryffindor practically ran out of the dorms.

* * *

Harry was full of nerves as Wood droned on about tactics how to win against Slytherin in the Gryffindor dressing room. He had already gotten a couple hateful glares from a couple of his teammates. The youngest Gryffindor didn't need to focus on them to know who they were. Though when he did look at them, the seeker almost burst into laughter. The Quidditch uniforms were still the typical red of Gryffindor, but their hair was a mix of green, pink, and purple. No doubt a prank from the Weasley Twins. And when they charmed someone's hair it wound up lasting for days or weeks. Though, apparently Marcus' curse had either worn off or the girls somehow regrew their hair. Harry was curious what all the Weasley Twins may have done, he knew they wouldn't have stopped just at cursing their hair.

It was when Harry's eyes met Fred and George's that he noticed identical grins. They knew he saw the cursed hair. It was after then that Wood finally decided to end his lecture and to head out on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had honestly not paid attention to a single word the Quidditch Captain had said. He did listen when Madam Hooch was warning both teams that she expected a 'clean' game from them. Not very likely, Slytherins and Gryffindors always played dirty, especially Slytherin.

The Potter heir did manage to catch Flint's eyes, who gave a firm nod in his direction. Though the Slytherin Captain did scowl at the other Gryffindors. It was honestly expected.

Harry then mounted his broom and hovered several feet in the fair, waiting for the Quaffle to be released. As the game couldn't start until then. The Gryffindor did notice that Malfoy was glaring at him. He decided to ignore the blonde for the time being. Knowing Malfoy, he probably would take insult to that.

When the game actually began, Harry didn't really search as much for the Golden Snitch and studied some of the chasers. Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to be evenly matched. Though Gryffindor only managed about three goals where Slytherin already had seven.

Though if someone asked, Harry probably would deny that he had aided Malfoy into almost flying face first into a bludger on his own. Sadly, the blonde gained the few senses he actually had and swerved out of the way. Not that the 'innocent' looks from Fred Weasley would help him any. Though, supposedly George accidently hit one of the bludgers towards Katie, who let out a short scream when it collided with her shoulder.

Madam Hooch couldn't tell if the act was intentional, so no penalties were given. The match continued and seemed like the match was getting dirtier. Harry already had slammed into the Malfoy heir to let the snitch escape. That had gotten a few curses from the blonde and before the Slytherin could retaliate, Harry flew out of his reach. Harry smiled, there was no way he was going to make this easy for Malfoy to gloat about. He'd let Slytherin win, but Malfoy had to work for it. His rival wasn't going to be given the victory on a golden platter.

The next time that Harry would look at the points, Slytherin was in the lead at 110 points and Gryffindor following with 60. That was when Harry figured that Slytherin was enough in the lead to let snitch be caught. Of course, he probably could have lured Malfoy at the beginning of the game to catch the snitch, but there was no way he would make it that easy. Immediately, he saw the snitch at one of the posts on Gryffindor end, he raced towards there. He was fully aware that Malfoy would probably follow him and then he would pretend he lost sight of it. The young Potter slowed down and flew towards the center of the pitch. Malfoy didn't notice anything except that he caught sight of the snitch. Harry would then grin when he saw the bludger Fred had aimed towards the Malfoy heir. The blonde didn't realize the path he was in until after he caught the golden ball. There was a loud crunch as the boy was hit face first. The tiny Gryffindor had to wince, he knew what it felt like to be hit by a bludger, a cursed one at that. Malfoy would probably have to be taken to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Hooch then blew the whistle. There were a lot of groans when the words were shouted, "Slytherin win!"

Taking a chance to look back at the scoreboard. Harry noticed that Slytherin had won with 310 points and Gryffindor with 90. 'Wood is going to be pissed…' Harry thought with a gulp. He chanced a glance at Wood who looked crestfallen and probably near tears. It was then that Harry looked over at Flint, who was still hovering in the air. He had a triumphant look on his features and then caught Harry's eyes. The captain gave a firm nod and shockingly gave a small smile. Harry was so surprised he almost fell from his broom. Though he returned the smile.

The Gryffindor thought it was about time he needed to get out of the air, knowing his friends, they would want to speak to him. Though he would later try to find Flint.

Harry didn't even have to pretend to be disappointed and down about the Slytherin's victory. He loved beating Slytherin and Malfoy at Quidditch. Though he was gleeful that Malfoy got hit full force by one of the Bludgers.

"So Slytherin won…" Ron grumbled.

Harry had to roll his eyes, "least I got to see Malfoy get hit by a Bludger in the face."

Ron's annoyed look had turn to glee, "that's was bloody brilliant!"

Harry snorted, and it turned into a laugh. "Too bad he avoided the first bludger…"

Hermione didn't say anything, but you could tell she loved that Malfoy got his version of karma handed to the arrogant prick.

* * *

AN: I'm hoping I didn't too bad for the Quidditch match as it's the first time I wrote one. I did enjoy writing this chapter. Hope you all liked it.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	5. To the Bathroom We Go

Touched by Death – Chapter 5

Harry wasn't sure if he should be surprised that Hermione and Ron let him go out of Gryffindor Tower. They were both worried about him, he knew that. But Ron and Hermione knew that he needed his space.

In all honestly, Harry probably would have stayed in the Tower if he hadn't promised to meet Marcus after the match. He just hoped that today proved to Marcus that he could trust him, despite being sorted into Gryffindor house.

It would be after that meeting that Harry would ponder on what had all happened. Flint almost seemed a bit kinder. Course his words could be a bit harsh, being a brainless Gryffindor as he would say. In all honesty Harry didn't mind being around the Slytherin. Despite that his encounters with Flint were few and far between. Though the Gryffindor knew that Marcus' mood would be in high spirits, seeing as Slytherin did win the Quidditch match and that put them in the lead for the Quidditch and House Cup. But even if Marcus did make a nasty comment, there was no fuel or fire to it. Definitely not like Malfoy with his taunts and insults like he knows everything.

And the magic Marcus performed on him was interesting. He had never heard of what exactly he did except a lot of chanting. Something about protection, though a lot of it seemed to be from Latin or something. But Harry could feel the immediate difference, like a shield formed around him. It was like a thin layer before vanishing. The Potter heir just wondered what type of magic it was.

It was weird to him though, Harry had heard from other students that Marcus wasn't very intelligent. Even rumors from Slytherin themselves. But then how could Marcus have known about the magic he did, it appeared to be advanced. Though he wasn't too sure seeing as he was only twelve. But he never asked about it, although he really wanted to. Flint may tolerate him, but he didn't think he saw him as a friend. The one thing he did ask Marcus was about Draco getting hit with the Bludger. That was the first time he saw Flint genuinely laugh.

The blonde had apparently been bitching a fit that he got hit by a bludger to anyone that would listen. And that was to say there weren't many that wanted to listen. Apparently, the blonde got hit with several silencing charms. That had gotten Harry into a bunch of laughs, even in Slytherin the Malfoy heir wasn't too liked.

As amusing as it was for Harry, Marcus' parting words stayed in his mind. 'Stay safe, Potter.' But that didn't stop Flint from once again ruffling his hair. Harry grinned ear to ear as Marcus left back towards his common room.

So maybe some Slytherins weren't so bad.

* * *

Harry was in shock, almost to the point of tears.

The young Gryffindor was looking down at the bed in the Hospital Wing where a familiar brunette girl laid petrified. Parts of Harry's nightmare was coming true, Hermione Granger had gotten petrified. If there was one part to be glad about concerning the nightmare that happened over a month ago. That was that the school was starting to doubt that Harry was the heir. Considering the strong friendship that Harry held with the young bookworm. And not that Harry had only pretended to be friends with the muggleborn. But it still left the school in bit of a frenzy on who possibly could be the heir.

Harry honestly never felt more lost, Ron wasn't much of any help. He was as clueless as Harry and didn't seem to offer any support. Hermione was always the brilliant one and he knew she could have figured it out if not already. But how does one speak to someone who's petrified and won't talk back? There was none unless Professor Sprout had the mandrakes ready, unlikely as they still had a few weeks to go.

Marcus had surprisingly been very sympathetic about it all, though he didn't really say it in so many words. He still snarled and would respond that he needed to get out of his pathetic state. So maybe Harry had been a bit gloomy about it all and Marcus was trying to remind him that Hermione wasn't dead. And there was an antidote along the way, though Harry wasn't sure if Flint was fond of muggleborns or not. He appeared not to be, but sometimes the Gryffindor wondered if that was a phase or mask.

There had been several more encounters between him and the Slytherin before Hermione was petrified and some of those he actually spoke with Marcus. They really didn't talk about their own houses much, though it was nice to talk to a Slytherin without being cursed. And for some reason Flint was very tight lipped about his family. Maybe his parents were like the Malfoys, it didn't say much considering Harry had already met Lucius once.

And which brought Harry back to the present moment. He was still by the bed that Hermione was in. Though his eyes felt a little unfocused. Ron had never bothered to come into the Hospital Wing to see him or Hermione.

A sight that did make Harry's jaw drop was when the Hospital Wing doors opened and someone with a Slytherin crest walked through. It wasn't that it was a Slytherin that was so surprising, it was which Slytherin in specific.

"Marcus?" the Gryffindor asked in shock.

"Nice to see you too, Potter," Flint commented sarcastically.

Harry had the nerve to look embarrassed. "Sorry, just didn't expect to see you, that's all."

Marcus laughed, "then I be careful if I were you. Someone may mistake that you like talking to Slytherins, then."

Harry merely rolled his eyes, "heaven forbid the day…that means you have to be careful too, someone may think you tolerate foolish Gryffindors."

Marcus wound up sitting on the other side of Harry, staring at the petrified girl with a calculating glance. "And yet you're not as brainless as most of them."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "was that actually a compliment?"

Marcus only huffed and didn't say a word, but that didn't stop the grin from Harry's face from growing.

"Insufferable Gryffindors," was Flint's only remark about that. Though the Slytherin froze for a second before his steel gaze went to Hermione's balled up fist.

Harry lost his teasing tone before realizing that something caught Marcus' attention. "What is it," he whispered as if afraid they be overheard. Madam Pomfrey was just in the other room after all.

"Look at your friend's hand, she's clutching something," Marcus hissed.

Harry's eyes widened dramatically when he took notice what Flint had said. And true to what the Slytherin said, there was something clenched in Hermione's balled up fist. _'What is that?'_ were Harry's silent thoughts.

Harry looked at Hermione's fist intently, it was clearly a piece of parchment. _'Did Hermione find something out?'_

"Marcus," Harry whispered.

Flint took his attention from Hermione's lone figure and focused it on Harry.

"Can you help me get the parchment without ripping it? I think she may have figured it out," Harry finished asked.

Harry didn't have to see Marcus' nod to know he would help. It was trying to unravel Hermione's hand that was the most difficult. The parchment was clenched tightly in her hand and Harry didn't want to rip it.

It took some careful maneuvering, but Harry and Marcus managed to get the parchment loose without any damage. Harry took the parchment in his hands and sat back down next to Marcus. Flint started to look over Harry's shoulder, so he could see what it said.

The Gryffindor's hands froze when he saw the word, Basilisk. The monster was a giant snake that could kill with its stare. He felt like he couldn't think properly, first it was the chamber and nobody knew what was going on. Then came the bullying and accusations and now the realization what the monster actually was.

Flint's lips thinned out as he furiously thought. It had all started with the Chamber of Secrets being opened. He had never cared much for Mudbloods, so the chamber being opened didn't affect him much. After all he had grown up with a hatred for them, stealing magic of wizards as his parents had said. Then it felt like everything had turned upside down since he helped that tiny Gryffindor. Harry Potter. He knew of the boy, seeing he was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and there had been an uproar about a first year being on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. He didn't really think of him until he ran into him, literally. The twelve-year-old was so skinny, dare he say maybe even malnourished. Though his Head of House always claimed that the Potter boy was spoiled beyond belief, it didn't make much sense to the boy's appearance. His figure was skinny, and he looked afraid. He didn't think he was scared of him, which would be a surprise as most were. But the scared look had been because of his chasers. The young Gryffindor honestly reminded him of the first years that were sorted into Slytherin house. Nervous and scared eleven-year-olds and some coming from abusive or neglectful families that didn't believe a child's life is precious. But that was what make them a Slytherin, they were survivors. And someone Marcus thought that was Harry Potter as well. He was a prefect and so he was very protective of the charges that came under him. And it seemed that Harry was falling under that category. So naturally, Marcus felt that protective urge about Harry Potter. One reason why he gave the Gryffindor that pendant and not some random object. The necklace was linked to his magic and its pulse would give him the boy's location. It had pissed off the prefect that nobody cared for the boy and just turned against him. That was the worst betrayal, and if his thoughts were correct. This was the only place that the Gryffindor could seek protection from. Though he felt like your house should be the one place you should be able to trust. It was awkward at first as he would usually avoid Gryffindor at all cost unless it was to curse them or rarely take points. Taking points didn't teach those idiots anything, showing them would keep the lesson in mind. And the protective urge just grew stronger with every second that he spent with the boy. He could almost say the boy was innocent, though he knew he was not. The Gryffindor had some horrors in his past, that fact in the stories remained true. The idea that a Basilisk was running around the school was a terrifying thought. It was common knowledge that the snake's stare could kill and its venom guaranteed death.

Harry curiously glanced up at Marcus, his features was unreadable. He couldn't quite get an idea what the Slytherin was thinking. But he was sure that the Prefect would be mad on his behalf. Harry already knew that it pissed the older boy off that all the Gryffindors were against him. Though he wasn't sure why the older Slytherin would care. From his nightmare, though that seemed ages ago, Hermione had thought it was from being a Prefect. Harry assumed that Prefect had a soft spot for his 1st and 2nd year Slytherins. Though it calmed him that he realized that Hermione wouldn't be in danger of dying. The mirror now made sense, the girl never looked directly in the Basilisk's eyes and only its reflection. Hence the petrification and not death.

"It will not solve where the Chamber is, though it will make the school panic," Marcus finally spoke.

The Gryffindor knew that Flint was still thinking, but he knew his words made sense. But he couldn't see the use in the professors knowing, what could they do against a Basilisk that nobody seemed to spot?

"Even if someone knew where the Chamber is, it can't have been opened easily… could it?" Harry hesitantly asked.

Marcus was looking at Harry which made him awkwardly shift. The stare was intent. "It was called a myth for a reason. You speak to snakes, Harry."

The Gryffindor's eyes almost cast down before he realized the tone wasn't accusing. It was more of a statement. Then he realized what Marcus may have been hinting at. It made prefect sense. "You have to speak Parseltongue for it to open?"

Flint nodded, "probably why nobody could find it."

"That's brilliant," Harry grinned.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Harry, "whatever you are thinking. Get rid of it. Your ideas always end up bad."

Harry almost pouted at the words. "They aren't that bad."

"I've heard of what happened last year, I don't believe that for a minute, Potter."

"I think the Chamber may be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Harry thought out loud.

"Don't even think about going alone!" Flint hissed.

Harry's eyes jerked to meet Marcus', he hadn't expected the Slytherin's response.

"Who else speaks Parseltongue!"

"Do you realize you will not be facing an eleven or twelve-year-old. This apparent heir is intent on killing and wiping out all the Mudbloods in this school! You would not stand a chance! You be dead in an instant!" Marcus growled with anger.

Harry was taken back by Flint's words. He did stiffen up when Marcus said 'Mudblood', though he didn't say anything. When had Marcus gone from being rivals, to acquaintances, to maybe friends? When had they got the point that Marcus actually cared… per say? Harry honest did not know but he would not take any of it back. He appreciated Marcus, he actually was there for him besides Hermione who he could normally rant to. But Marcus actually protected him, it felt different somehow.

"You're willing to go with me and help me?" Harry couldn't help but be flabbergasted.

"Obviously, you dumb ass Gryffindor…" Flint droned.

Harry frowned for a second before grinning again, "Hey! I take insult to that."

Flint rolled his eyes and gently ruffled Harry's hair as he been accustomed to do recently.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hallucinating?

Touched by Death – Chapter 6

Harry Potter was once again on the Hogwarts Express and their destination was Hogwarts. He was going to be starting his third year. Yet he couldn't help but think of the last few events of his second year and his summer.

Marcus basically told the Gryffindor that he would be coming with him to the Chamber of Secrets. To prevent him from acting like a brash Gryffindor. Least that was Flint's words. Marcus didn't look thrilled at having to help rescue one of the Weasley's youngest.

Harry had honestly been a little embarrassed on what happened in the Chamber. Like Marcus said, he acted a little bit like a rash Gryffindor. Harry honestly thought Marcus would have cursed him if not for the fact that Harry had gotten basilisk venom in his bloodstream. And then there was the fact about this Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle that would eventually turn into Lord Voldemort. Marcus looked about dead shocked. The same Lord Voldemort that his family practically worshiped was a half-blood. Not a Pure-Blood like the mad man proclaimed. It hadn't ended there.

Harry had wound up escaping Marcus' watchful eye and killed the Basilisk when Tom Riddle sent the beast on him. It would be after Tom Riddle was essentially vanished and diary destroyed that Marcus revealed something things. By that point Harry had already been healed by Fawkes and cancelled out the venom. Though Marcus had seen the diary for what it was, a Horcrux. The Slytherin Prefect didn't tell Harry much what a Horcrux was, only that it was a very dark artifact.

The seriousness of Marcus' tone made Harry not want to ask more. He doubted that Marcus would have elaborated, no doubt because of how young he was. Flint may have been talking to Harry more, but that didn't mean he gave information freely. But he felt like maybe if he was a bit older, Marcus may have said what a Horcrux is exactly. The term was unfamiliar, but seeing it was a dark object. There would be no way Harry would know anything about the topic.

Marcus may have not said, but Harry knew that he probably dueled Tom Riddle. It was enough to keep Tom's attention off Harry when he decided to be a Gryffindor and go after the Basilisk.

That was the first time in memory that Marcus crushed Harry in a hug. The Slytherin was so much bigger than the Gryffindor, yet he somehow created that safe feeling. It was after that Flint had demanded to see Harry's arm and the scar left by the Basilisk's fang. The Gryffindor's skin was healed by Phoenix tears, but that didn't stop the growl that Marcus gave.

Then there was the end of term at the Feast. Slytherin had won not only the Quidditch Cup, but the House Cup as well. Wood was basically near tears that Gryffindor didn't keep their winning streak. McGonagall was very tight lipped about losing to Slytherin and by extension, Snape. She was a big fan of Quidditch after all. Harry had known that Slytherin would win if Gryffindor had lost the matches that it did. But he honestly wasn't that saddened over the fact. He had remembered the previous year when the House of Gryffindor turned because of point loss. No doubt there be a similar occurrence if they knew how they lost. And of course, Marcus was ecstatic over the fact that Slytherin won, all courtesy of Harry Potter.

Harry's ears had turned hot when he remembered the lecture Flint basically gave him because he dared to try to lose against Ravenclaw. Apparently as a brainless Gryffindor he didn't think that losing only applied to Slytherin. Flint basically ordered that he was not to purposely lose every match and almost draw Wood's attention to his lack of skills. Marcus didn't really care that Gryffindor was to be in last place, but he did care that those actions would bring the wrath of Gryffindor on the younger boy. Harry had known that Marcus wouldn't not specifically say he cared in so many words, but he knew exactly what he meant. That had created a feeling of warmth that Harry couldn't quite understand.

That brought Harry's thoughts to his past summer, Harry had been allowed to let Hedwig out of her cage. If not to keep her quiet, Uncle Vernon's words, not his own. He occasionally mailed letters to Hermione, Ron, and Marcus. The summer hadn't really been worth noting. Unless you counted where the Gryffindor tried to avoid being in the house as much as possible. It would have been an alright summer if not for the fact that Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister was staying for a week. Then it happened, Marge had pushed one of Harry's buttons and his anger went off. He wound up blowing up his aunt and the Gryffindor proceeded to run off to the Leaky Cauldon.

That brought Harry to where he was now, still on the Hogwarts Express, attempting to find an empty compartment. He didn't find an empty compartment as the emptiest held an older gentleman. No doubt he would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That was where Harry would meet up with Hermione and Ron. And the speculation that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and was after him. And yet another apparent mad man was after the Gryffindor.

And Harry worries didn't remain on Sirius Black, but the Dementors of Azkaban as well. The Gryffindor knew he was lucky that the compartment contained the new DADA professor. The only thing that was puzzling is when he remembered hearing some woman screaming. Apparently, Ron and Hermione had heard nothing. The Potter heir didn't think he was hallucinating. Maybe it was something like the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, where only he could understand Parseltongue. As much as he liked to believe the idea, he doubted it had much merit to it. The same professor that had sent the Dementor away had already left the compartment. He had said something about talking to the driver or maybe he was making sure the Dementor was gone.

Harry had to resist the urge to go find Marcus on the train. He knew the older boy would know what that screaming may be about. As smart as Hermione is, she didn't understand what screaming he may have heard or maybe she thought it was his imagination. The idea of finding Marcus wouldn't do any good as Hermione and Ron didn't know anything him and Marcus being friends. He knew that he had to eventually tell his friends about Flint. That was something that Harry desperately wanted to postpone as much as possible. And yet he knew it is impossible with Hermione around. That girl often caught onto things instantly that normally would take him a while. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to tell Hermione, the problem was Ron. Harry knew that Ron had the tendency to overreact, especially when it involved Slytherins. That boy's prejudice ran very deep and Harry had a feeling that it would break their friendship.

Another reason why Harry had resisted the urge was he knew that Marcus would be surrounded by other Slytherins. Most likely they were Slytherins from Flint's year. Harry believed that Marcus had to be either in his fifth or sixth year while he was entering into his third. Marcus may not have minded being around him and talking to him. But other Slytherins had no such opinions. To other Slytherins, he was a Gryffindor, an instant rival and enemy. Marcus may never mutter a curse at him, least not a lethal curse, but that wouldn't stop another Slytherin.

It would be at the Great Hall that Harry felt a little mortified. That reason was because of Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy heir was currently reenacting the scene of him fainting on the train. The blonde apparently thought it was hilarious that a dementor made Potter faint.

Harry tried to ignore the blonde as did Hermione and Ron. Despite that Harry was trying to ignore Malfoy, he was trying to seek out Marcus. When he found him, he noticed that the older boy looked mad at something. Flint was basically snarling at anyone who dared to speak with him and it looked like the boy's eyes were narrowed. Harry scanned the entire Slytherin table to find where Marcus' glare was aimed at. The Gryffindor wasn't sure if he should be surprised or to take pride on who had gained Marcus' anger. His cheeks flushed when he realized that Marcus had met his gaze despite him being at the point of cursing Malfoy on his behalf.

The Potter heir had to advert his eyes when Hermione noticed that Harry was gazing at a certain Slytherin intently. He would let the bookworm think he was glaring at Malfoy for his attempted reenactment. Seeing the girl didn't really see what Slytherin her friend may have been looking or glaring at. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that his cheeks were noticeably redder and that he never looked at the blonde.

Subconsciously did Harry place a hand where the pendant was hidden under his robes. It was surprising that Marcus never did ask for the pendant back. Only that he told the Gryffindor to keep it, in case he needed to know when he was in danger.

* * *

Harry could be found in the library in the hidden corner with several books spread open around him. None of his friends from Gryffindor was with him. He hadn't spoken to Marcus since the summer, but he knew that the Slytherin would know where he was if he wanted to. He imagined that he would get some incredulous looks if they heard him saying he'd prefer Marcus' company.

The Gryffindor was trying to find out what spell that Professor Lupin casted to drive the Dementor away. He still didn't understand what the screaming was about, but he hoped that researching may give him an answer. So far, he hadn't found anything yet, he even went to actually reading through his Standard Book of Spells for year three and four.

Not only was Harry trying to figure out the spell, he was trying to find information about the elective classes. Hermione was still giving him a dirty look for choosing the easiest courses. Choosing the same classes as Ron did, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Despite that the girl was going to try to take every course imaginable.

It wasn't really Hermione's looks that got Harry to do this research about classes. Just the fact that Harry knew that Marcus would likely curse him if he dared to take a stupid subject by a fraud just for an easy class.

There wasn't really a conversation between them two about classes that he would take the following year. But Flint had ranted before about the fraud of a teacher for Divination and that the school could do better. Of course, it had been a rant on Marcus' part on how much he hated the headmaster.

The Potter heir wasn't blind to the mistakes that Professor Dumbledore made. Though he imagined he would have been without the Slytherin's friendship. Though Harry wouldn't mind the headmaster most times. But he wouldn't willing go to the headmaster to sit down for a chat.

Harry was so focused into the books that were in front of him, that he never realized the shadow that appeared behind him. He didn't notice it until he felt a warm hand ruffle his hair. The Gryffindor couldn't hide the grin that appeared on his face.

"Marcus," Harry guessed as he glanced behind him.

Flint easily towered over Harry despite the small growth spurt Harry had over the summer. It was even more noticeable when Harry was sitting down.

"Well I'm definitely not one of those brainless ass Gryffindors…" Marcus muttered as he pulled himself a seat.

"No doubt," Harry replied dryly.

Flint bit back a laugh, "one would think you're hanging out with Slytherins too much."

Harry grinned, "and yet here you are still tolerating my presence."

"What the bloody hell are all these books for?" Flint finally asked.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. "Class electives…"

Flint had the nerve to look disbelieving.

"Yes, I know we chose the classes at the end of last term. But I may have chosen a wrong one…"

"You fucking signed up for that fraud's class, didn't you?" was the accusing question from Flint.

"Ummm… yes…" the response sounded more like a question.

"And what were you expected to do with that class? Be a seer?" Marcus' tone was mocking.

Harry was not offended by Marcus' tone as he was too use to the Slytherin's vulgar and sarcastic language. Though it left him a little annoyed. Ironic since he been wanting to talk to Marcus earlier.

"It's not like I knew what class to take!" the Gryffindor snapped.

Flint was unimpressed. "Look at it this way, Harry. You need a class to make a career out of. Divination is utter shit. You could have asked any upper year."

Harry's anger melted away and instantly felt guilty. He knew that Marcus tended to be blunt a lot. Most the time he appreciated the honestly. It was nice to hear Marcus call him Harry and not Potter. It truly gave Harry the idea that they were friends. Not just two people that tolerated the other. It was Marcus' last phrase that got his attention, was that his way of saying that he could have asked Marcus?

Marcus wound up scooting next to Harry to see his current schedule. "The other classes aren't too bad. You have the main five that's required. Care of Magical Creatures can be a good choice, depending on what you want as a career."

Harry felt a little meek under Marcus' intense stare as his cheeks heated up. "Healer," was his soft whisper.

Flint raised an eyebrow at that. "It suits you…"

Harry had to blink a few times, like almost he couldn't believe that Marcus didn't even question it. Complimented him really.

"You're not surprised?" Harry didn't even have to hide his astonishment.

Flint snorted, "you honestly don't expect me think you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Well… no… but that hasn't stopped anyone else from thinking that before," Harry answered back.

"You hate violence… you really expect me to believe you want a job that's about violence?" Marcus arched an eyebrow.

Harry's cheeks turned even brighter red, he never realized that Marcus had paid that attention to him. Enough to realize what he may or may not like. He honestly liked it, considering that Hermione and Ron thought he wanted to be an Auror.

Marcus just smirked as if he never expected Harry to answer him. "If you want to be a Healer, you will have to ask Madam Pomfrey about apprenticing under her. As she will be responsible for teaching you your healing courses."

"Oh…" The Gryffindor muttered as if it didn't occur to him.

Flint rolled his eyes before muttering, "bloody Gryffindor…"

Harry maturely stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin. That's when he posed his next question, "what am I supposed to replace it with?"

"You could just drop the stupid class…"

"You have to have two electives though!" Harry cut in before looking sheepish. "Sorry," he muttered.

Marcus sent a minor stinging hex at Harry's hand. Who turned and glared at the Slytherin though the hex didn't hurt that much.

"If you listened to your Head of House, you would have realized that you can drop a course if it is too much and not have to replace it with another. But if you are so set on adding another course, I would take Ancient Runes," Marcus continued with annoyance.

Flint's annoyance was then set aside when he noticed the two sets of Standard Book of Spells. "What are those for?"

Harry actually looked nervous now. He knew that he wanted to ask Marcus about the Dementors. But now he had annoyed the Slytherin, though unintentionally. The Gryffindor knew that it wasn't really him that Marcus was mad at, it was the entire school or specifically the dramatics of Malfoy.

"Dementors…" the Potter heir muttered quietly.

Marcus had to lean in to hear Harry before he was taken back. His annoyance faded with the realization what Harry had been looking for. He really hadn't been annoyed with Harry in the first place, but everyone in this damn school was driving him all to hell. Especially Draco Malfoy, but at least he knew why that stupid blonde was reenacting someone fainting.

"Why would you need the Patronus Charm?" Marcus finally asked, though his tone was soft.

Harry's eyes shot up to meet Marcus' and his face heated up on seeing the soft look. As much as people always said that Flint was always glaring or snarling at someone. The Gryffindor didn't believe that to be true. As the only time Harry had ever seen the Slytherin glare at him was when they first met.

"I keep hearing screaming when they come near…" Harry's voice was below a whisper. As if he was afraid of what Marcus may actually mock him. For being weak.

Marcus almost had to grasp at the table as he was in shock. He fully knew that Dementors brought forth a person's worst memories. A person typically suffered more, especially if the memories were worse for wear. And the Slytherin had a pretty good idea on who may have been screaming in Harry's memory. But there was another frightening thought for the Slytherin, if Harry had passed out did that mean that the boy could have been kissed. Though Flint had never met the new professor, but he had already gained some of his respect.

Marcus lightly grasped Harry's arm, "something you need to know about Dementors. They will relieve your worst memories. Memories that you may not remember until now… But the only thing that can protect you from this is the Patronus Charm. It is considered a 7th year spell, though they speak about it in your fifth year."

The light touch felt warm to Harry, though it helped with Flint's words. The grip wasn't tightening, it felt like it was showing concern. Though the words were a little frightening to think about. Memories that Harry didn't know he had… "My mother…I saw my mother murdered…" It made sense, he recalled the flash of green light from the same memory. And it was a woman's scream after all. And despite the sinking feeling Harry felt, he felt an urge to learn the charm Flint mentioned.

Flint had to grimace at the thought of what Harry said. It wasn't easy to witness someone being murdered and to be reminded of that memory was even worse.

"Thanks Marcus," Harry whispered. He felt a little better but not much. Not with the fact that Sirius Black was after him and it seemed that his memories attracted Dementors. But it was nice to know that he wasn't hallucinating like his friends probably thought.

The Prefect gave a small smile and ruffled Harry's hair like he did when he got there.

"Well someone has to stop you from getting into your rash Gryffindor tendencies," Marcus teased.


	7. I Quit

Touched by Death – Chapter 7

It was in the morning that Harry found himself outside the doors to the Hospital Wing. Most the time he tried to avoid it, not that it worked with how much he got injured in Quidditch.

The Gryffindor gently pushed the doors open and wasn't surprised to find it empty. It was the start of the year and nobody had been injured or cursed yet. Most people tended who been in the Hospital Wing didn't pay much attention to Madam Pomfrey's office in the corner of the Wing.

Harry went past all the empty beds and headed to the open office. The Mediwitch was in the corner by her potions stock, checking off what was needed for the new year.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry's voice was quiet, yet strong.

The witch quickly turned around and her gaze turn stern. "What happened this time, Mr. Potter?"

The Gryffindor let a small smile show, he been there so often that you could say he had a bed with his name on it. It wasn't surprising that Madam Pomfrey thought he got injured again considering that she had checked him over when he got inside the castle after the Dementor fiasco.

"Not hurt…" Harry muttered.

The Mediwitch raised her eyebrows. "Then what have you come to ask of me, Mr. Potter?"

"Can I train under you to be a Healer?" Harry's response was shy and unsure. Scared that he would be refused.

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful. "You do realize, Mr. Potter that you may not be able to handle it with having two or three additional electives for your third year."

Harry looked a little more confident. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and plan to drop Divination. I don't want the class just because it's known as an easy class. I know I can do it."

The Mediwitch looked impressed. "You wish to be a Healer?"

The Gryffindor nodded furiously.

"The work will be hard, and I expect you to not fall behind and do your best. If you do slack off, your lessons with me will be dropped. Healing is a serious profession and the slightest mistake can cause a death. Are you sure you want to do this?" Pomfrey's voice was hard and stern.

Harry's voice was confident, "I'm sure."

Pomfrey nodded in approval. She went to grab a spare parchment and wrote on it before signing it. "If you gain approval from Professor McGonagall. You are to replace Divination with your lessons here. And I fully expect you to be prompt. I do not approve of tardiness. Minerva will notify me if your schedule is changed. You are to give her this, this will let you make the change. Do not make me regret this Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry was fighting his nerves as he stood outside of a classroom. The classroom in specific was for Transfiguration that was taught by Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall.

The main reason the Gryffindor was outside the classroom was because he wanted to drop Divination. It wasn't hard for Marcus to convince him to drop the class. Harry did feel guilty where he wouldn't share a class with Ron. The decision to drop the fraud's class was pretty easy considering in his first class the woman started predicting about his death about this Grim. The woman gave Harry an uneasy feeling as did the pitied look from Ron and Hermione.

Steeling his nerves did Harry finally walk through the open door to Professor McGonagall's class. Thankfully he had already gained approval from Madam Pomfrey.

The older woman was sitting at her desk while looking down with a fancy quill in her hand, grading essays most likely.

"Professor McGonagall," went Harry's tiny voice.

The sudden voice made the Minerva glance up to see one of her lions in front of her. She focused her attention on the boy.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Is it too late to change electives for our third year?" Harry's voice was hesitant.

Minerva looked a little shocked at the question before recomposing herself. "No, a student is given a few weeks to decide if a class is too much or is not suited for a student."

Harry seemed to brighten up at that. "What is your opinion of Divination?"

The question actually got the stern professor to snort. "Not a suitable class for anyone unless they are a seer. I would never prompt a student to take such as class, any professor who delights in predicting on a student's death every year is not worthy of respect."

Harry lightly blushed in embarrassment at the stern stare. He remembered all too well that he told McGonagall that Trelawney had predicted his death on the first day of classes. At the time it had shaken him up badly.

"You wish to drop the class, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked with a tight smile.

Harry just simply nodded his head as he muttered, "thank you…"

The professor simply nodded her head and got up from silently summoning something. It was a blank schedule and Harry's current schedule.

"Are you adding Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, or Ancient Runes?" The Head of Gryffindor asked suddenly.

The question took a moment for Harry to register. His response was almost quiet, "I'm replacing it with lessons from Madam Pomfrey."

Professor McGonagall's quill made a sudden stop as she glanced up at the student she's considered one of her lions.

Harry didn't say anything as he pulled out the parchment that the Mediwitch gave him.

Minerva glanced over the parchment her student handed her. Her eyebrows rose before casting a validation charm. Nodding in approval to herself before making the note to add Healing to Harry Potter's schedule. It took her a minute to add the class into the new schedule before comparing the new to old. The schedules were almost identical except that Divination was replaced for healing and a note that on occasion weekends Pomfrey may require his presence.

"You may want to think about still playing Quidditch this term, Mr. Potter," The Head of Gryffindor started.

Harry wanted to protest before he was silenced by the harsh glare.

"As I was saying. You may need to think about being Seeker this year or not. As Madam Pomfrey will require your assistance on certain weekends during term. You will need to think about if you consider Healing a serious career or not. Just like in my class, if you are not serious about the class. You will leave and never come back. Healing is not to be taken lightly. It is a very admirable profession and will only take the best. Any slackers will be kicked out."

Harry was thinking hard about what McGonagall said. He knew that he enjoyed Quidditch, but not enough to make a professional career about it. His cheeks did go a light pink at the indirect compliment. It was nice to know that his professor didn't ask why he didn't choose to go into becoming an Auror or not like his dad had. He didn't know what his mother did for a career.

"I understand Professor McGonagall. I want to think about it. But I am serious about being a Healer. But I do enjoy playing Quidditch," Harry responded.

Minerva gave a firm nod, "I will give you a week to let me know. You are still allowed to play during that time frame."

* * *

Harry was in the library once again as he had a few books in front of him. One of them was a potions book and another was about minor injuries. The Gryffindor honestly had hated his Potions class, mainly because of a certain professor. But a Potions OWL and NEWT was required to be a healer. Harry had already been in his first class with Madam Pomfrey. The Mediwitch had given him some of the basics on how to recognize what potions to use and when. A lot of them where potions he had already brewed in the class, Potions.

The Gryffindor finally looked up when he heard his name. He wasn't surprised to see Marcus in front of him with a nasty grin on his face. Harry instantly brightened.

"Marcus. I know that look, what did you do?" Harry asked before snorting to himself.

"Some bloody morons may have gotten a few bludgers to the head…" Flint trailed off purposely.

"Basically, a group of stupid Slytherins got on your bad side," Harry assumed.

Marcus huffed, "serves them right…" That's when the Slytherin glanced over to the books spread out over Harry's table.

"What are you reading?"

"Books about Potions and their basics. I got one or two about healing…" Harry trailed off, remembering he had to return them to the Hospital Wing.

"Pomfrey agreed to add you into her training?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "I already recognized one of the spells. I honestly thought it wasn't a real spell seeing as Lockhart casted it."

"You act like a damn Hufflepuff," Marcus muttered.

Harry fake glared at the Slytherin.

What did the spell do?" The Slytherin seemed intrigued.

"Removed all of the bones in my arm…" Harry looked at Marcus nervously. It was a common fact that Marcus was protective of him.

Harry wasn't wrong, Marcus looked murderous.

The Gryffindor had to roll his eyes, "Don't even think about it. For one, Pomfrey already healed me. Two, considering the idiot obliviated himself and it's irreversible. There's no sense on getting mad about it. The fraud's been sentenced to Mungo's for life."

"How was he a fraud?" Marcus' tone was curious, his anger tamed for now.

"Me and Ron found out that Lockhart had stolen other witches and wizards work and took them for his own and obliviated them."

The Slytherin looked thoughtful before wiping the fraud teacher's discussion aside. He honestly wasn't that surprised by the revelation. "What's the potion book for?"

Harry had looked back at his books before glancing back to meet Marcus' eyes. A bright blush formed on his face, "I've always been horrible at Potions. I want to make sure it's not me that's doing something wrong. I've always thought it was just because of Snape and Malfoy that I did horrible. But there are a lot of ingredients I need to know about. Some of them have a lot of healing qualities."

Marcus never contradicted Harry's comment against the members in his house. He knew how spiteful his Head of House could be and everyone knew about the rivalry with Harry and Malfoy. The Slytherin did notice the bright red on Harry's face, but didn't say a word. If someone were to ask Flint what his opinion of Potter a year ago, he would say a boy who has no respect for his ancestors and spoiled brat. Dare he say that the Gryffindor was very appealing to gaze at especially when he was focused on something. He didn't know what it was about Harry that seemed to draw him in and it seemed that Harry saw something in him that most overlooked. He usually didn't care much about those at Hogwarts, but something about Harry made him care. Even the first and second years, sure he cared about them. It was different somehow, though.

* * *

Harry never mentioned to Marcus about his decision to quit Quidditch. The decision wasn't too hard after what had happened at the first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. It was the first Quidditch match that Harry didn't purposely lose. The Gryffindor had been told that he had fallen off his broom because Dementors had swarmed the Quidditch Pitch.

Madam Pomfrey seemed even stricter than normal. Harry assumed it was because she thought she lost her student and trainee. The woman lightened up a little as she quizzed him about what helps against the effect of Dementors.

Somehow it was a weird feeling to be instantly surrounded when he woke up. Hermione, Ron, and the entire Quidditch team had surrounded him around his bed. It felt to be a little too much considering some of the girls had tried to curse him last year. Harry wound up giving the Mediwitch a pleading look to send them away. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't all that concerned about the broken broom. It was like an indicator to quit Quidditch.

Thankfully the older woman got the message clearly. "Out! All of you, out! Mr. Potter needs rest!"

The woman didn't get any complaints as everyone scattered out of the Hospital Wing. The Mediwitch looked slightly amused.

"Thanks," Harry's voice was shy.

"You do need rest, Mr. Potter. But I know you will not."

Harry snorted as he knew it was true. But there wasn't much anything more he could do against the effects of Dementors besides chocolate.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall said I would have to make a choice on what's important. Healing or Quidditch. I'm going to drop Quidditch," Harry admitted.

The Mediwitch gave a slight smile. "I am not surprised. Though that would explain why you wanted everyone out."

Harry nodded before his attention was adverted towards the door opening to the Hospital Wing.

"Marcus," Harry grinned.

The Slytherin's presence was no surprise. He knew that Marcus must have seen him fall from his broom. That was something that Harry wished that he didn't see. The Slytherin was already overprotective over him. Though he probably wouldn't say no to another hug by the bigger Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey looked on as if disproving before seeing the pleading look on her charge's face. The woman sighed in aspiration. "Alright, Mr. Potter. Mr. Flint is allowed to stay. But you still need rest."

Harry huffed in annoyance, though brightened as Marcus took a seat beside him.

"You're the one that decided to be her apprentice," Flint remarked.

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned.

Marcus let his hand fall on Harry's arm, almost in comfort. "Dementors…" Marcus commented.

Harry almost wanted to wince. He knew that Marcus was going to ask about that.

"You could have died…" the Slytherin almost muttered. His grip on Harry's arm tightened a little bit.

The Gryffindor instantly felt bad that he had worried Marcus. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Marcus looked at Harry critically, "what are you sorry for?"

"I could have told Professor McGonagall to go ahead and drop Quidditch. She had asked me when I put healing on my schedule. And now this happened…" Harry let off before noticing Marcus' furious expression.

"Are you that bloody insane to think this is your fault?!" The older boy snapped.

Harry's face immediately went red, "Ummm…. No…"

Marcus looked disbelieving but let it drop for the time being. He had gotten to know that Harry would feel like it was his fault that the Dementors came into the Pitch.

"You're not mad about me dropping Quidditch?" Harry asked with hesitation.

Flint raised an eyebrow, "why would I be?"

"Well… I won't be able to lose the Gryffindor Quidditch matches for you anymore."

"Harry, you are one of the best seekers I've seen at this bloody school. There is no way they'll find a replacement. And with you Gryffindors always losing points with Professor Snape. It shouldn't make too much of a difference. Gryffindor will lose either way, though if you really want to lose points. Just make Professor Snape mad."

"You expected this…" the Potter heir was shocked. He honestly expected the Slytherin to be mad. Well maybe not… maybe if he wasn't friends with Marcus the older boy would have been.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that. I knew that Madam Pomfrey would require your assistance during Quidditch practices and games."

"Right…" Harry muttered. Though it did make sense, the mediwitch would have the most injuries because of Quidditch.

Marcus' next actions almost made Harry jump out of his skin. He was very glad he didn't since Marcus had slowly wrapped his arms around his lithe body. It wasn't as tight as the last hug in the Chamber. But the embrace was just as comforting. The Gryffindor didn't want to lose the arms around him, as if trying to protect him from everything. He knew that the embrace wouldn't last, but he wanted to stay like that for as long as possible. If anything, Harry leaned into the embrace and felt Marcus' arms tighten slightly.

The Gryffindor wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he swore that Marcus was focusing on his lips for a good minute or two. Harry almost wished that Marcus would lean in. The urge to kiss the Slytherin was strong, but he barely kept it back. The Potter heir didn't want to misread the expression and piss the older boy off by reading something that was never there.

Marcus' arms stay around Harry as his growled, "You are learning that damn charm."

Harry had to blink for a minute, _'charm? What charm?'_ were his first thoughts. The Gryffindor then wanted to smack himself, of course Marcus was talking about the Patronus Charm. Afterall, Marcus had spoken about the charm when in the Hogwarts Library when talking about Dementors. Even if Marcus didn't believe Harry about the Dementor on the train, today would have definitely proven he needed to learn it. But Marcus had never doubted his word for whatever reason.

"I can ask Professor Lupin about it tomorrow," Harry supplied.

"Lupin the one who sent the Dementor away on the train?" Marcus asked.

Harry slowly nodded before grinning. "He's beyond brilliant. Definitely better than Quirrell and Lockhart."


	8. Promotion? Demotion?

Touched by Death – Chapter 8

Harry felt exhausted and tired. The Gryffindor had convinced Professor Lupin to start teaching him the Patronus Charm. He remembered Marcus telling him the spell required significant power, hence his magic would feel drained. Harry never really comprehended on what it would feel like with his magic drained. Harry had brushed aside the comment and felt like he could deal with it. It made Harry feel guilty that he didn't give Marcus' words more thought.

So far, all Harry had managed to make was the mist. Professor Lupin kept assuring him that this was very advanced magic. So that the Gryffindor could create the mist was a feat in itself. It took a while to get the mist to work, almost a month. It was weird that Marcus never mentioned what his corporal Patronus was. That made Harry backtrack in his thoughts, could Marcus cast a Patronus?

Another thing that kept nagging at Harry was his previous conversation with Professor McGonagall. His professor had increased the time limit for Harry to decide about Quidditch. The woman had decided that a week was too small of a window. So, she gave him approximately two months. The professor had explained that Madam Pomfrey had given the final decision. And considering Gryffindor wouldn't have another match for another month.

Harry wasn't sure if he was thankful for the extra time limit or not. The Gryffindor pretty much knew after the first week he was going to quit. The only thing preventing him from telling McGonagall his answer, was the backlash from the team. Harry naturally brought his concerns to Marcus to get his point of view.

The Slytherin snorted, "you realize you can just ask you Head of House to make the announcement to the team."

Harry blinked up at Marcus. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Marcus gave a small laugh, "well you are a Gryffindor. So, you answered you own damn question."

Harry gave a small huff before maturely sticking his tongue out.

"Despite your childish concerns over Quidditch, how did the conversation with your so-called friends about your classes," Marcus probed.

Harry groaned in reminder. He clearly remembered how that had gone. The Gryffindor had been the in the Gryffindor Common Room when Hermione confronted him about missing classes.

The bushy haired woman was affronted that Harry had dared to skip Divination, despite that she had started to despise the fraud woman. Harry had felt a headache coming on with the impending lecture.

Ron had seemed indifferent about the whole thing. It was more that Ron found it hilarious that Harry had skipped the fraud's class.

The Potter heir wasn't stupid, he saw the pitied looks from both Hermione and Ron. He knew they were just a fraction of scared as he was. Harry felt like his friends were more scared of this Grim. Harry didn't know what to think of it. That had been the beginning of his friends catching on what was going on. Harry knew that he needed to tell his friends that he dropped Divination and wanted to be a Healer. It was just that Harry didn't know how to bring the conversation.

It was by the fourth or fifth attempted lecture that Harry just snapped at his friend.

"I'm not skipping Divination, Hermione! I dropped the stupid class! Now lay off my back…" Harry had stormed out of the Common Room, fully aware that everyone was now looking at him.

Harry didn't look back behind him, knowing that Hermione would have a crest fallen look on her face. Usually Harry would have normally felt bad about focusing his anger at his friend. Hermione had been grating on his nerves for a while. No wonder Marcus hated to deal with most Gryffindors. Especially if they are so inquisitive as Hermione tended to be.

Ron didn't know what to think when he found out about Harry dropping Divination. On one hand he couldn't blame his friend considering his death was predicted in every class. On another hand, the red-head was mad that Harry left him alone with Hermione. His anger would go up later when Hermione would drop the class. Since he figured that Divination was a class that he could slack off with Harry.

This argument confirmed Harry's opinion to not tell Ron and Hermione about his healing lessons with Madam Pomfrey. The Gryffindor knew for a fact that his friends believed he wanted to be an Auror. It irritated him that neither of his friends had asked what he actually wanted. It was like another thing that was expected of him. Yet the only person that wanted to know about Harry and listened to him was Marcus.

Harry had to jerk himself out of his thoughts and memories and stayed silent.

"That bad?" Marcus asked.

Harry slumped back in the chair he was sitting in. "That's an understatement…"

"So, they know about your apprenticeship…" Flint left off, almost like a question.

Harry let out a snort.

Marcus looked amused, "I'll take that as a no."

Harry took comfort in that the Slytherin stayed in close proximity. "They know I dropped Divination."

Flint didn't look surprised. "But they don't know about you quitting Quidditch…"

Harry gave Marcus a scathing glare.

The glare didn't faze Marcus, who sported a smirk in response. "I'll take that as a no."

Harry's face grew hot as he mumbled, "shut up…"

Marcus barked out a laugh, "least I don't have to deal with any bothersome Gryffindorks…"

Harry almost pouted, "yeah… and leave me to their mercy…"

* * *

Harry had been all nerves as he stood outside his Head of House's classroom. It felt very similar to when he had met with the Professor over a month back. A change he was very thankful for. For this instance, Professor McGonagall had been expecting him.

"Mr. Potter, I am assuming you have made your decision," The professor inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am. I want to quit Quidditch, so I can focus on Madam Pomfrey's lessons."

Professor McGonagall didn't look surprised by her pupil's decision. Though she was a little down heartened, knowing that Gryffindor would lose their winning streak. Despite that Slytherin had won the previous year.

"May I ask a favor, Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The professor's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"Could you tell the team that I quit? I don't want another confrontation like last year," Harry's response was filled with nerves.

"Confrontation? Explain that," McGonagall asked.

"Well last year almost all the upper years had targeted me upon learning I could speak to snakes. Which included several people from the team," Harry answered.

That was when Harry for the first time saw McGonagall shocked. "Why was I not informed about this?"

The Potter heir immediately felt guilty. "To be honest, I didn't think you believe me. You didn't believe me about the Stone. I just assumed you wouldn't this time, either. It was my word against them."

Minerva was flabbergasted, "I can't tell you how much I am sorry that I gave you that impression, Mr. Potter. A student should never feel unsafe in this school and I am sorry that I let you down. Do you recall who those students were?"

Harry softly smiled, "Thanks, professor. I'm sorry I didn't go to you, I really didn't know who to go to. But I had one of the prefects from another house to help me. So, I don't think names are useful now."

Professor McGonagall almost hated that her student had to mature because of his peers. She hated that she couldn't be there for one of her students. Though it didn't escape her notice that it wasn't a Gryffindor prefect that helped her student. She was going to have a word with all her Prefects about this. "Who helped you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had to fight within himself if he should admit that Marcus helped him. "Marcus…" the Gryffindor said quietly.

The Transfiguration professor looked thoughtful. "A very talented young man. I may see if I can convince the Headmaster to approve of Mr. Flint to be Head Boy next year."

Harry looked shocked beyond belief. Did his Head of House just compliment a Slytherin and to the point of giving him a high position? Or really a higher position than he already had. "I think Marcus will greatly appreciate that…"

McGonagall nodded, "I will speak to the House of Gryffindor tomorrow about your resignation. Now, off you go, Mr. Potter. I believe you're scheduled to be in the Hospital Wing in ten minutes."

Harry looked panicked before mumbling a quick thank you and practically ran out the door.

The strict professor let out a soft laugh.

* * *

Minerva did not know what had become of her lions. It was a behavior that she would not tolerate. Gryffindor was known for Loyalty after all and she knew that Godric must have been ashamed to see what had become of his house. She didn't doubt that Godric would be the only founder ashamed to see what one of the four houses had become. The Transfiguration professor was certain that all four founders would have been disappointed and angry. If there was one thing the founders had cared about, it was their students. And that had not changed over the centuries despite the founders' deaths. The strict professor was not blind to see the prejudice from three of the houses the previous year. But there was only so much she could do unless a student came to her. There were only a few incidents that she personally witnessed, and they would realize how strict she could be.

Which now brought to what was happening now. McGonagall had asked to speak with the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and it appeared that Mr. Potter's friends were there too. Minerva wanted to sigh with annoyance.

"I believe I requested to speak to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not two nosey third-years," McGonagall's nose flared.

"We wanted to know why Harry dropped Divination…" Hermione started.

"Then I believe it is Mr. Potter that you should be asking," Minerva cut off Hermione. "Off you go since I did not request your presence."

Hermione wanted to protest before Ron nudged her. She bowed her head in defeat before dragging Ron out of the Common Room.

"Before I was interrupted, I have an announcement for you all. The Gryffindor Seeker has resigned from the team…" Minerva started to speak.

There was an uproar from their professor's last words. Minerva honestly didn't expect any better. Though she was a little surprised that both the Weasley Twins didn't say anything. It was more like the red-heads were watching their teammates' reactions. McGonagall realized that they either knew or had a suspicion that Mr. Potter would quit. The Transfiguration professor was very thankful she had decided to speak to both Weasley Twins on who actively tried to hurt one of her lions. Minerva was well aware that Mr. Potter had no intentions of revealing who his attackers were. McGonagall was not going to let it go unpunished despite that she knew that Mr. Flint most likely humiliated Mr. Potter's attackers. She already knew that she was going to let go one of her prefects. And she needed to speak with Filius and Pomona about the behavior of their prefects.

"Silence!" she barked at the Gryffindors.

The common room immediately quieted down. Nobody was brave enough to dare to anger their professor.

"Now that I have your attention, I will clear up some things. You do not have any say if any of the team decides to resign. That is their decision and only their decision. I am appalled at all of you. Gryffindor is supposed to be loyal and in this past year I have yet to see that loyalty. Three of you will be temporally suspended from the team and prefect privileges revoked. I will appoint another Gryffindor prefect in your place. And you will be serving detention with me for two months. Gryffindor House will be losing 150 points and you better hope it does not happen again. And if I find that any of you attempt anything on Mr. Potter, you will not like the punishment."

Minerva glared hard at her students and was glad to see that the ones who went after Mr. Potter looked nervous. Maybe she should have the detentions split between her and Severus. But she knew the looks were also of anger. McGonagall was silently thankful she had least chosen wisely for the Headboy, which was Percy Weasley. The young man had honestly been shocked when he realized what his house had done and it surprised Minerva as it was the first time she saw Mr. Weasley lose his cool. Yet it was no surprise that Mr. Weasley wanted retribution for those who hurt his brother (in his eyes).

* * *

Harry was caught by surprise when he was corned by two certain Weasleys.

"Harry, our dear friend…"

"So nice of you to speak with us this fine day," George finished.

Harry snorted, "what's up guys?"

"Well we had the most interesting conversation…" Fred started.

"with dear Professor Minnie…"

"Something about a certain player…"

"Decided to bail on us," George grinned.

Harry groaned, "don't tell me that Professor McGonagall asked who it was last year."

"I must admit, Gred, it was a very serious question," George said theatrically.

"Very serious indeed, we almost didn't have it in us," Fred grinned.

"I hate both you…" Harry muttered.

Harry received two identical grins in response.

"Though I must say…"

"Professor Minnie takes it very seriously…"

"When one of her lions is injured," George finished.

The younger Gryffindor couldn't help himself, he let out a small laugh. It was always interesting to hear Fred and George finish each other's sentences. Seeing as it confused most people and had to watch it like a ping pong match.

"Feel free to include us…"

"On your masterful plan…"

"Quite ingenious it is, don't you agree, Forge?"

"Alright guys," Harry laughed. "Honestly I could have dealt with people being hostile. I love Quidditch don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't be able to have the career I wanted if I stayed to play it. And I have more time for studies for once."

"Oh dear me, Gred…"

"Are we having another bookworm Granger?"

Harry snorted, "maybe another Prefect Percy."

"Did our innocent little Harry…"

"Just make a joke…"

"About our dear older brother," George laughed.

"Maybe you guys could learn something from him," Harry teased.

Just the horrified look at the twins faces made the third year double over in laughter.

The twins instantly sobered up and their eyes grew mischievous.

"I believe that our…"

"dear friend still has not included us…"

"in his grand masterful plan…"

"I agree Forge, it is very rude…"

"Very rude indeed."

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins' antics. "Well to calm your nonexistent fears. I am not going to be an Auror, Curse Breaker, or Dragon Trainer. I'm training under Madam Pomfrey."

"A very noble profession…"

"Very noble indeed…"

"Harrykins is growing up…"

"It's so heartbreaking," George said as he wiped an imaginary tear away.

Harry rolled his eyes as he muttered, "whatever…"

The twins started to laugh when Harry noticed his next class was in five minutes. It made the boys laugh even harder when Harry accused them of doing this on purpose. It was as Harry was practically running out the room that he didn't realize he had two visitors, not aware that both of them had been eavesdropping.


	9. People Think It's Murder, I Think Not

AN: Sorry for the delay between chapters. These past weeks have been very difficult with college exams and everything. Now that I have finished my exams I was able to actually work on this chapter.

Enjoy

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 9

Harry was getting annoyed as he scribbled on the parchment in front of him. Hermione and Ron seemed to act nervous around him nowadays. Like they wanted to ask him something and decided against it at the last minute. Their behavior was starting to grate on his nerves. But Harry couldn't be too mad about it. He finally got his corporal form on his Patronus. His nerves were bouncing everywhere in excitement and it overruled his annoyance. Harry had wanted to tell Marcus about it, since the Slytherin would occasional question him about his progress.

The Gryffindor hadn't seen the Slytherin in the past few days. Harry had assumed it to be because of prefect duties. He was just silently thankful that Malfoy couldn't be a prefect yet, that year no doubt would be hell. Harry did wonder if he would be appointed as a prefect, he knew that Hermione would be.

An hour had to pass when Harry had finished writing one of his essays. He was overlooking it before almost cursing when the ink well almost spilled over his new essay. The Gryffindor had to almost turn around to catch Marcus smirking at him. The Slytherin had ruffled his hair and made Harry jerk in surprised.

"I could kill you," Harry hissed.

Marcus snorted, "you couldn't hurt a fly if you tried."

Harry rolled his eyes, though he knew Marcus was right.

"I did notice a few Gryffindors looking for you. Vaguely familiar ones too," Marcus hinted heavily.

Harry groaned loudly before covering his mouth and looking around frantically. When he didn't see a certain librarian in sight, Harry noticeably relaxed.

Flint started snickering as he took the seat in front of Harry.

"I'd like to see you willingly want to face her wrath," the Gryffindor hissed.

Harry grinned in satisfaction when Marcus instantly sobered up.

"So even the noble Slytherin doesn't want to face the wrath of Madam Pince," Harry laughed.

Marcus huffed before letting out a small smile. "So, no comments from the legendary Harry Potter about your followers…"

Harry glared at Marcus before answering, "they won't leave me along. Swear if it's not about Quidditch maniacs. It's about this Sirius Black being after me fiasco. You would think the ministry would have caught him by now. I already have one supposed madman after me, why not add another…" Harry remarked sarcastically.

The Slytherin was unimpressed before Harry's last comment caught his attention. "You do realize that Sirius Black isn't really after you, right?"

"What!?" Harry almost shouted before falling out of his seat. The Gryffindor didn't even realize that he had fallen and was trying to grasp for the chair. That was when Harry realized he was on the floor. He unsteadily got up on his feet, "say that again."

Marcus didn't even look amused that Harry had fallen off his chair. This wasn't considered a laughing matter to the Slytherin. "Sirius Black isn't even after you. He never was. He's not even a Death Eater." Flint commented like it was common fact.

"How…? That's all I've heard about is that I have another killer after me," Harry felt hopeless as he crashed back into his chair. "What the bloody hell is a Death Eater?!"

"Harry… what you heard is all speculation. I can't personally say if he did kill thirteen muggles or not. One thing you need to know about Sirius Black, his family were very dark. And a Death Eater is a follower of one of your supposedly 'madmen.'" Marcus started to say. Though he had to glare at Harry when the Gryffindor started to open his mouth.

"Don't interrupt until I finish," Marcus bit out.

Harry just nodded, realizing that Marcus didn't have to tell him. And yet here was Marcus telling Harry information that Harry knew nothing about.

"Sirius' family was one of the darkest families, even more than the Malfoys. That's the thing about Sirius Black, he repelled against everything his family stood for. Nobody saw him as a Slytherin doing his school years, a brash and reckless Gryffindor through and through."

"You would think that our precious headmaster would have filled you in…"Marcus grumbled. "Or at least your so-called friends may have."

Harry was stunned, not sure what to think. Though for some reason it didn't even offend him when Marcus insulted his friends and Dumbledore.

"Why do people think he's after me, then," Harry risked asking.

Marcus didn't seem to mind the interruption, "Witches and wizards automatically thought back to his last name. That the rebel Black finally showed his true colors. There is another reason why, the main reason. Sirius Black is your father's best friend. There was this protection around your home and one person is required to keep the secret in order to keep it hidden. Everyone thought it was Sirius Black and that he betrayed your parents and was always loyal to the Dark Lord."

Harry's mouth had started to gap during Marcus' explanation. Though he appreciated that the Slytherin broke it down into something he understood. "How do you know all of this?" Harry's voice broke at the end, almost shaky. He knew the implications of how people's opinion worked. Get enough of it while pulling some strings and presto the accused lands in jail.

Marcus' eyes narrowed a little. "This conversation does not leave this room."

The words were almost dead quiet and yet threatening. The threatening tone didn't phase Harry as the Gryffindor quickly nodded.

"My mother and father were very close to the Dark Lord. It is very well known that Sirius Black was not a Death Eater. Black hated everything about them and the dark. The Dark Lord would love to have Black killed. The person that may be after you is not Black, but Peter Pettigrew. Some say Peter was killed, there's not much truth in that though."

Harry didn't make a sound as he listened to Marcus. The Gryffindor knew that Marcus had kept this solely to himself. Harry understood why. His parents were followers of Voldemort and it was obvious that Marcus wanted nothing to do with them. Even at thirteen, Harry knew what it meant if someone found out. Marcus could get killed. The truth honestly baffled him. It did make Harry wonder how much trust Marcus had in him to tell him this. The only question was if Black wasn't after him, then why did the man break out of prison.

"Did Dumbledore know any of this?" Harry asked.

Flint looked thoughtful, "Probably so. I have no doubt that Dumbledore performed the charm to hide away your family before your parents were killed."

Harry instantly heard the dislike for the headmaster in Marcus' tone and Harry couldn't blame him. It felt like the past three years the Gryffindor heard nothing but praises for the old man, but here was Marcus giving him his view point of the headmaster. Some of Flint's complaints made sense and it created distrust within Harry towards Dumbledore. It made Harry want to question the old man why he had let perhaps an innocent man spend so many years in prison.

"So, if Sirius Black isn't really a Death Eater and after me. Then why is he at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Marcus.

Marcus had already lost his tense look that he had before revealing to Harry about his family. The Slytherin looked more relaxed. "Sirius Black may have some idea that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and at Hogwarts."

Harry physically paled, "So, the real betrayer of my parents could be out there wanting to kill me…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it… I don't care that Sirius may be your godfather. You're under my protection." Marcus threatened with a growl.

Harry smiled a little bit as his cheeks grew warm. It was nice to know if there was anyone to count on, it was Marcus. It was when Harry heard Marcus' last comment did, he start to choke.

"Say, what now?!" Harry's voice screeched a little.

"Sirius Black is your godfather," Marcus said nonchalantly.

"Why did I not know this?" Harry's voice was filled with anger.

"That's probably the stupidest question you've asked. Do you really want the answer?" Marcus remarked.

Harry bit his lip, "probably not…" The Gryffindor knew the answer by Marcus' sarcastic remark. It was another strike to add against the headmaster. It made the raven-haired boy think about what made him instantly trust the old man.

* * *

It was after Harry was back in the common room that he wanted to kick himself. The Gryffindor had gotten so distracted that it slipped his mind what he wanted to talk to Marcus about. Harry couldn't find it in himself to be too disappointed about recent events. Especially since the Potter heir found out that Sirius Black wasn't really after him. From what Marcus said, it seems like Sirius only broke out of prison to protect him? The information was still a little baffling considering what he had found out in recent months. And now all that information was backwards or vice versa. It relieved him a little that he knew that another murderer wasn't after him. Though, even Marcus didn't know if Sirius really did murder those thirteen muggles. Marcus didn't seem to believe he did, considering this was a man who despised everything about his family and the dark. Harry found himself believing what Marcus had told him. Even if Harry didn't believe Marcus, he had no reason to doubt the Slytherin. After all, Marcus had never lied to him before, why would the older boy start now. And it didn't help much that the Gryffindor was developing a very hard crush on the Slytherin prefect. Harry was almost positive that the older boy liked him back too.

Harry did wonder on how much truth there was in the story about Sirius Black. If Sirius Black was really to be a hater of anything that was dark. Then it may be a set up and Black may never have killed anyone. That fact blew Harry's mind, an innocent man may have been sent to prison. Another fact that had shocked the Gryffindor was that he had a Godfather. Someone who could take him away from the Dursleys. Harry knew that Marcus had seen part of a memory that showed what his relatives looked like, hopefully Harry could keep it that way without the Slytherin finding anything else out. It made the raven hair boy wonder if he would ever escape his muggle relatives. Harry had a feeling that Marcus would find a way if he could, the Slytherin had already made clear that he was protective of him. And then there was the unknown card, his godfather. The Gryffindor didn't know anything about the man. Harry knew if Black was appointed his godfather, he had to have been close to his parents. The fact that scared the Gryffindor was, what if this apparent godfather only cared about his dead parents and not him? It did make him wonder if Gringotts had it somewhere on file who his godparents were. Harry didn't know much about Goblins, except they hated thieves and seemed very prideful. The Gryffindor didn't doubt they could be easily offended if someone insulted one of their clients and hated when wizards tried to interfere with their affairs.

There was another thing that kept nagging Harry's mind. The amount of trust that Marcus had displayed hours previous. Harry didn't think Marcus would freely offer that information to just anyone. Yet, Marcus told Harry when he had asked. Even though the Gryffindor didn't mention a word about knowing about Marcus' family. So, Harry knew that Marcus must have felt it was important to tell him. Or maybe Marcus felt it was necessary for the young boy to know. And if Harry's assumption was correct about Marcus and his family, then Marcus didn't want anything to do with the Flint's. Harry secretly hoped that was true, the Gryffindor probably wouldn't know what to do if Marcus had gone up to him and told him that he was going to be one of those 'death eaters.' Harry personally didn't want to even dare imagine if that ever happened.

Trying to tear himself from his last thoughts did Harry notice he had an approaching figure.

Harry instantly recognized the figure to be Hermione. It wasn't until the girl approached did the Potter heir notice she was nervous. Hermione had taken a seat beside Harry in the empty Common Room and couldn't quit fidgeting.

It lasted several minutes before Harry got annoyed. "Hermione, will you quit moving so much."

Hermione had instantly stopped fidgeting before she actually looked at her friend.

Harry sighed, "if you want to ask me something, go ahead. You look like you're going to burst."

Hermione looked taken back by Harry's words.

The raven-haired boy almost wanted to smack himself. Maybe he was hanging around and talking to Marcus too much. Because it seemed like he was starting to copy the Slytherin's sharp tongue.

"It's just you seemed to isolate yourself from us lately, Harry. We don't know what going on with you lately," Hermione finally let out.

Harry sighed, he had honestly been wanting to tell Hermione that he been talking to Marcus and been going to him for advice more. And it seemed Hermione's question had just opened that door.

Harry started to twiddle his thumbs at that point. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about this. I can't tell Ron; his temper and jealousy would burst. He would never listen to reason."

Hermione listened to her friend's words with rapid attention. "I think I can understand that. What's going on Harry."

"I made a new friend…" Harry started to say.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I kind of guessed that Harry. What has that have anything to do with all of this?"

Harry glared at his friend, "I was getting to that."

Hermione visibly deflated before nodding.

"Last year with everything going on, someone from another house protected me from the other houses. He's been protecting me ever since really."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. "Someone from Slytherin house helped you?"

Harry nodded before revealing the Snake pendant he never took off anymore. "He enchanted this for me to ward off any dark magic. One of the students tried their hand at it, to get revenge at me. Thankful he noticed and gave this to me."

Hermione didn't dare to touch the pendant. "It looks like very complex magic…" she said in wonder.

Harry nodded before hiding his pendant away again.

"Who is the Slytherin that helped you?" Hermione asked.

Harry was hesitant to reveal Marcus' name to Hermione. Something in him was wary to trust his friend with Marcus' name. Harry didn't think it was about that he didn't trust Hermione, maybe it was. She could easily slip up and say Marcus' name, especially to Ron. Harry didn't want to think what the house of Slytherin could do because Marcus was friends with a Gryffindor, or more specially 'The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"I don't think he wants anyone to know that just yet, Hermione," Harry tried to explain gently.

The bookworm's eyes flashed in annoyance. It was obvious the girl was curious, and she wanted to know what Slytherin had helped her friend. "Is he the same one who convinced you to drop Divination and lie to us about it?"

Harry was taken back by the harsh tone. "No, he wasn't. He didn't have to force or convince me to do anything! And he definitely didn't tell me to lie to you guys! I didn't think it was any of your business! So, what if I quit Divination, what makes you think that I needed to inform any of you guys!"

Harry's anger and annoyance were obvious. Even Hermione wasn't obvious to her friend's anger. "That's still no reason to lie to us, though!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Who said I ever lied to you guys. Maybe I wanted to have my privacy for once in my life. It's not like I can actually have privacy. Did you ever think that maybe I want to keep my own secrets and that I may tell you guys later?! But no, you have to pry and Ron's no different. If you want to have and keep my trust, why don't you try to earn it and act like you're my friend!" Harry yelled back and stormed out of the Common Room. Harry was furious and if he stayed any longer, he may have tried to curse his 'apparent friend.' The Gryffindor didn't want to head to the library as he doubted Marcus was there. The Slytherin always seemed to listen and hand out a few harsh comments. But at least he didn't lie and accuse him like Hermione just did. With that in mind did Harry head to the Kitchens.


	10. Trees Give No Answers

AN: I usually don't update literally the day after I already posted a chapter. But my best friend has been dying for this chapter, seeing she knew exactly what will be in there. I'm quite pleased with how it's turned out. I'll admit I loved writing certain scenes in this.

Enjoy

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 10

The fight with Hermione lingered on Harry's mind for several days. The Gryffindor didn't really know what to think. It felt like nowadays the girl was always trying to find out what he was doing. Harry couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see it. Maybe hanging out with a Slytherin helped him get rid of some of his obliviousness. Or that Marcus tended to point out what was in front of him, with the occasional comment that Harry was acting like a Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindor was honestly waiting for Hermione to get so annoyed at him and slip to Ron about his supposedly friendship with a 'Slytherin.' So far there hasn't been any red alarms that Ron knew. Though, Harry had a feeling that another part of that nightmare would be reenacted. Despite all of that, Harry still felt like Hermione was still his friend. Ron apparently wouldn't speak to him at the moment. There were times where Harry felt like someone was glaring at him. Harry didn't think it was his fault, considering that only the Quidditch team knew he quit. The Gryffindor didn't think Fred or George would have told his brother either.

Harry tried to push his worrying thoughts to the side. The Gryffindor secretly hoped that Hermione may take his words seriously that he wanted his own privacy and that she would treat him more as a friend.

That's where Marcus found Harry later that day. That's when Marcus brought up the conversation that Harry had forgotten last time they spoke.

"You're not in lessons with Lupin… why? I thought you were taking this Patronus stuff serious," Marcus asked.

Harry had to blink as he looked up from his healing textbook, assigned by Madam Pomfrey. That's when Harry got excited, "Ohhh! I forgot to tell you. I mastered the Patronus charm. I got distracted when we spoke about Sirius Black."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you had forgotten?"

Harry stuck out his tongue in response. "Well… I was going to tell you what form it is. But I don't think I will now."

"Impudent brat…" Flint muttered.

Flint just got a smirk in response to his comment.

"You going to calm your arse down, so you can tell me?" the Slytherin asked.

Harry smiled, "maybe I should keep it a surprise…"

"Harry… I will believe it when I see it."

The Gryffindor just huffed in response.

"Marcus, what is your Patronus?" Harry's voice grew soft.

Had it been anyone else, Marcus would have snarled and told them to fuck off. Marcus didn't believe it was anyone's business. But Harry was different.

"I don't have one…" Marcus voice was indifferent.

Harry couldn't help to softly gasp. He had assumed Marcus already had a form, he knew that the Patronus was extremely hard to cast. Marcus had always seemed to have an abundant knowledge of magic. The Slytherin also had the feel of strong magic about him.

Harry could feel Marcus almost glaring at him as if daring the Gryffindor to judge him. It was when Marcus was getting up as if to leave that the Potter heir grabbed at Marcus' sleeve.

Marcus looked shocked, as if he didn't dare to think that Harry wouldn't want him to leave.

"I'm not judging you, Marcus. So, what if you can't cast a Patronus. Like you and Professor Lupin said, the charm is very hard and incredibly draining to cast," Harry practically whispered.

Flint sighed as he looked at the pleading look from Harry. "Are you asking that you want to teach me?"

"You seem to know me more than my friends. Even they didn't know I wanted to be a healer. You may not have known. But you knew I don't want to be an Auror. I know you want help with this. But your pride is preventing you from asking. I don't care if you're a Slytherin. Just like you don't care that I'm a reckless and rash Gryffindor. You don't always have to wear your Slytherin mask. I want to help," Harry spoke urgently.

Marcus' eyes softened as he looked at Harry. Never had he encountered someone who cared so much. Normally nobody looked at him twice unless it was to throw an insult or snarl. Marcus knew that he wasn't well liked, even within the house of Slytherin. To have someone willingly wanting to talk to him was shocking in itself. To have a Gryffindor, nonetheless, the Boy Who Lived, felt like one shock of his life. Marcus thought he got the feel of talking to Harry constantly and worrying about the Gryffindor went along with that. Then Flint was thrown for another loop when Harry volunteered to help him. Never before had some actually volunteered to help him with something unless it was to mock him. Marcus knew that Harry would never mock him, he was too kind for that. Flint had thought maybe he was mistaken when Harry had gasped. He felt like he should not have been surprised when Harry had stopped him, yet he was. There were certain magics that Marcus wasn't good at, producing a Patronus Charm was part of that. Flint didn't feel like he had a happy memory to even cast the mist of a Patronus. And yet here was Harry volunteering to make sure he could cast a Patronus.

"You better be a good teacher," Marcus' voice was almost gentle.

The grin that Marcus got from Harry was worth it.

* * *

The question of Professor Lupin actually allowing Harry to use the boggart was beginning to become a problem.

The DADD professor seemed concerned since Harry had just learned the Patronus Charm. He man was unsure if he should allow Harry to teach a fellow student. It seemed that the professor believed it needed to be a professor or an older student to teach such an advance charm. In the end Professor Lupin agreed that he could use the Boggart, considering the Gryffindor could produce a corporal Patronus.

Harry had been persistent that he wanted to teach Marcus, not that the Gryffindor mentioned the prefect's name to the Professor. But Harry knew that Marcus would never attempt to perform a spell that he had trouble with around a professor he didn't know or trust. The Gryffindor doubted that Marcus would perform a spell like that with a professor he did trust. Harry was confident that Marcus trusted him a lot or his offer for help would have been shot down immediately. The Gryffindor knew that Marcus wouldn't have been nice in his response either, yet the Slytherin was.

Harry was honestly glad he had that out of the way, since he had been wanting to try to find some more information about this Sirius Black. He wouldn't try to be hopeful about any results, but he had to try. Harry knew that Marcus gave him a lot of information already, but that didn't mean he knew everything about the man.

The Gryffindor assumed the best place to look was in the library. They had to have endless amounts of knowledge of different types of families.

This is what brought Harry to find a book about the Black family tree. Harry didn't bother to even read through it, no doubt it would have a lot about pure blood supremacy. The Gryffindor still flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

It was an image of the Black Family tree, though Harry found it looked more like a tapestry if it wasn't in a book.

Harry looked through the names to see if he could find the name Sirius. Though he really couldn't find anything. It didn't help that it looked like some names were marked off. The Gryffindor didn't know that much about his Godfather to know who the man's mother or father was. Harry didn't even know if his godfather had any siblings or not. Harry wound up finding one person with the name of Sirius, but it didn't make sense for the year. The man would be dead already if the year was correct. Harry put it in his mind that the name of Sirius must have originated from like a grandfather or something, especially when he realized he found two with the name, Sirius. Considering there were two Sirius' on the family tree. That meant that Harry's godfather had to be Sirius III, but where on the family tree was, he? There were several marks, maybe that meant they were disowned or something. But there were two possibilities. His godfather was either the son of Orion and Walburga or he was the son of Cygnus and Druella Black nee Rosier. There was no way that Harry was going to send an owl to the Malfoys to ask. Harry didn't care that Narcissa was one of the daughters of Cygnus and Druella. Harry hated the Malfoys with a fiery passion and the meeting with Lucius last year didn't calm his hatred. Harry had never met Narcissa, he doubted the woman would have an approving opinion either. Especially if Narcissa was just like her husband and son.

Besides the fact that Harry still didn't know who Sirius was related to. The Gryffindor was equally shocked to know that he was technically related to his godfather. It wasn't hard to miss the last name Potter and just below it was the names of his mum and dad. His name wasn't listed, just that it said, "one son." Harry kept staring, stunned that he at least found the name of his grandmother and grandfather. He was a little saddened to know he could never get to know them. Dorea and Charlus Potter had died before he was born. Even if Harry didn't notice the name Potter in the family tree. Harry would have noticed that James and Lily Evans were on the Black Family tree. If the Gryffindor hadn't been so shocked about this revelation, he would have been angry. For years, Harry had been told that his muggle relatives were his only relatives. And yet here was this family tree that showed he had several distant relatives. Some may be not be very close in relation, but some of them were still family. They weren't even muggle families, they were families that were witches and wizards.

* * *

It soon came time to when Harry would use the same classroom to help Marcus. The same classroom that Harry had used to learn the Patronus Charm. The Gryffindor didn't know why, but he never mentioned about finding the Black Family Tree. Or maybe Marcus knew that Harry would be curious and try to find out the truth, if the Slytherin's smirk was anything to go by. Though, Harry couldn't say that. Marcus tended to smirk at a lot of things. Sometimes Marcus would smirk when he was amused, usually at someone's pain or misfortune. Though, Harry had started to be accustomed to Marcus actually smiling. He doubted he would get a sincere grin from the Prefect. But the Gryffindor did see a few small smiles, they were typically directed at him. Otherwise all Harry would see was snarls or scowls when directed at someone else.

Harry waited patiently until Marcus walked into the classroom before the door slammed shut. Harry not expecting the door to slam, jumped slightly.

"You ready for this?" Harry looked up at Marcus.

Flint rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"How much do you know about the Patronus Charm?" Harry asked.

"Are you fucking serious?" Marcus growled.

"Humor me," The Gryffindor stated.

"It's used to drive away dementors and needs a happy memory. Happy?" the Slytherin snapped.

"Ecstatic," Harry said dryly.

"Now what?" Marcus bit out.

Harry rolled his eyes at Flint's impatience.

"You're already aware of what my boggart is. There is one in this chest. It's the same one I practiced with. We're going to practice with this boggart until you master the charm," Harry commented as he fingered with the lock.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he looked behind him.

Marcus was grasping his wand tightly, "as I'll ever be."

It was when Marcus nodded did Harry unlatch the locks for the first time that night.

Despite Marcus annoyance that he couldn't produce mist yet, the Slytherin was impressed with Harry's corporal form.

"An eagle. How majestic… one would think you would gotten a lion," Flint dryly remarked.

Harry pouted, "I'm not that much of a Gryffindor…."

"Debatable," Marcus said with a small grin.

That wouldn't be the only days that Harry would meet up with Marcus to help him with his Patronus. The lessons would go on for weeks and into months. It was an understatement to say Marcus was pissed that he wasn't getting much progress. Harry saw it differently, the Slytherin had finally gotten the mist for his Patronus. Harry could see that Marcus was progressing on the charm. Flint was being impatient with it all, he wanted to be able to cast a corporal Patronus.

Harry eventually called one day to be quits. Depending on Marcus, they may continue to another hour or meet up later.

* * *

"You're not using a strong enough memory," Harry said bluntly one day.

Flint hissed under his breath, "it doesn't matter what memory I use."

"Yes, it does. The memory has to be powerful. It can't just be any happy memory. You need to feel the memory. The memory should have some raw emotion in it, that what helps fuel the Patronus. You said that casting a Patronus can be draining. That is one of the reasons why it's draining," Harry lectured.

"Fine," Marcus snarled.

Harry looked at Marcus unimpressed. "Do you have another memory that's more powerful?"

Flint didn't answer Harry for several minutes. The Slytherin sighed, "probably not…"

Harry gazed at Marcus in sympathy. The Gryffindor knew what Marcus meant of thinking he didn't have a powerful enough memory. That brought on Harry's internal debate if he should try something. He assumed the worst thing that could happen, that Marcus could curse or kill him. The Potter heir finally decided that it was worth it.

"Marcus…" Harry's voice was nervous.

Flint didn't hesitate to look at Harry.

"I have an idea that may help. But I need to try something…" Harry admitted.

Marcus looked confused before slowly nodding. "It better work," Flint eventually muttered.

Harry almost lost his nerve before trying to steel himself. The raven-haired boy was already nervous enough, so the urge to fidget was almost overwhelming.

The Gryffindor looked straight up into Marcus' eyes as he got closer to the Slytherin. Marcus' eyes were soft, although his features look rough and irritated. Marcus' robe was flung to the side earlier, though the older boy kept on his Slytherin cardigan. The tie was kept on, though slightly loosened to provide more breathing room.

Harry knew that Marcus was more pissed off about the Patronus than anything. Maybe he was the only that could read Marcus, Harry hoped.

Harry breathed evenly before stepping closer to Marcus, there were only a few inches separating them. The closeness felt intense as he felt Marcus' gaze on him. Almost shyly did Harry lean up and connect their lips together.

Harry had always felt shorter than the rest of his classmates. Today was no difference when Harry had to lean up to kiss Marcus for the first time. Marcus was already significantly taller than the Gryffindor and it was extremely noticeable today.

Marcus' lips felt rougher and bit dry. Though Harry didn't have anything to compare it to, considering he was giving away his first kiss. The Gryffindor noticed that Flint stiffened up immediately and that made Harry start to retreat away from the Slytherin. Flint's response made Harry want to regret his decision immediately.

Marcus caught on what Harry was about to do and grasped Harry's waist. The action then made Harry audibly gasp. Flint didn't waste another second and claimed Harry's lips. Marcus' grip tightened around Harry's waist, not wanting to let the younger go.

Harry moaned in Marcus mouth, the older boy was like a starved man. With one arm around Harry's waist, his other hand reached up to grasp Harry's hair.

If Harry had any expectations of his first kiss, this definitely wasn't it. His expectations were blown away the instant Marcus grabbed him. Harry then grasped at Marcus robes in a death grip as he was kissed.

It was after Marcus had grasped Harry's hair, that the Gryffindor lost all coherent thought. To say that Marcus was rough was an understatement. Marcus' lips were very demanding. Harry didn't doubt that his lips would be puffed and bruised afterwards. That was when Harry almost jumped, for a split second there had been something wet at his lips. It didn't take a genius that it was Flint's tongue.

Harry didn't know how to respond before he felt himself smashed to the nearest wall. Thankfully Flint prevented Harry's head from smashing hard in the wall. That didn't stop Marcus from taking advantage of Harry's slightly parted lips when he drew another moan from the younger boy. Marcus searched the cavern of Harry's mouth and silently moaned. Harry tasted divine to the Slytherin. That's when the Slytherin went to search out for Harry's tongue. Marcus didn't need to listen to know he pulled another moan from the Gryffindor in front on him.

When Marcus finally pulled away, though not very far. Harry was breathing hard, like he couldn't catch his breath. "Oh Merlin…" Harry breathed.

Marcus only smirked in satisfaction before leaning his forehead down on Harry's.

"Guessing that means you like me back…" Harry joked.

"You're mine…" Marcus growled possessively.

"Good to know…" Harry breathed deeply. "But that means you're mine too."

"Only you…" Flint whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry only response was to lean against Flint's big frame.

When Harry felt he could breath evenly again, he looked up at Marcus. "Try the charm."

Marcus looked doubtful at Harry's persistence. Though the Slytherin more disheartened that he would have to let go of the Gryffindor.

"Fine…" Flint muttered.

Harry had walked back over to the trunk that held the boggart. His legs felt slightly shaky, but Harry was confident that he wasn't going to fall over.

"Do it…" Marcus muttered.

The Potter heir nodded as he opened the locks.

* * *

There were identical grins as Marcus and Harry looked at each other.

"You did it!" Harry ecstatically shouted.

"It did…" Marcus was in disbelief.

Harry didn't hesitate to hug Marcus tightly, who snaked an arm around him in response. The action wasn't rough, though Marcus placed a comforting kiss on Harry's scar.

The Gryffindor wanted to melt, who knew that a Slytherin could be so comforting. A sight that only Harry would see and experience. It felt so surreal, all Harry's life did he want to actually experience someone who cared. Did Harry finally have that? Only time would tell…


	11. My Choices, Not Yours!

Touched by Death – Chapter 11

Harry couldn't help brushing his fingers across his lips. They were still tingly and bruised. The Gryffindor had been doing this for the past hour, almost unable to believe the events that had just transpired. He had just made out with Marcus Flint and he was practically ecstatic about it. Though Harry doubted that anyone in Gryffindor would be as happy as he was. Harry snorted, they probably would fall dead in shock. Harry still felt very proud of Marcus, he finally managed to cast a Patronus.

The older male had been shocked when his Patronus turned from mist and took upon a corporal form. Harry could have sworn the older boy had smiled, he didn't even smirk.

There had been a moment of confusion on Harry's part. He didn't really know what creature Marcus' Patronus took. He could tell it was some sort of horse with wings, it sort of looked like a Skeleton or something.

It wasn't a surprise that Marcus noticed Harry's confusion and begrudgingly sat on the hard floor. Harry didn't even hesitate to sit on Marcus' lap and rest against his chest.

Marcus just let out a genuine laugh at Harry's choice of seating. That didn't stop the Slytherin from wrapping his arm around Harry's waist to bring the boy even closer.

"You probably didn't recognize the form my Patronus took. It's called a Thestral."

"What type of creature is it?" Harry's voice was curious.

"It's a horse with bat shaped wings. You won't learn about Thestrals for another year or two in Creatures. They're typically gentle creatures unless provoked. They actually pull the school's carriages," Marcus explained.

"Then how have I never seen them?"

Marcus wasn't surprised that Harry had never seen them. The Slytherin didn't doubt that the Gryffindor seen his parents murdered. Marcus was pretty confident in assuming that Harry never really comprehended what death was at that age. "Thestrals can only be seen when you have seen death and accepted it."

Harry's voice was small, "ohh."

"You still have a powerful and breathtaking Patronus, Marcus. I'm assuming people doesn't understand much about Thestrals. The same with you. Nobody has gotten to really know you and I'm glad I have," Harry said.

"Sappy ass," Marcus muttered with affection.

* * *

Harry was starting to get nervous about the upcoming Quidditch game. It was a miracle that Gryffindor hasn't really played a match yet. The Gryffindor saw it more as a blessing, though students at Hogwarts were getting suspicious since they never really saw Harry at practices. Despite that the other houses had been playing, Harry felt like he should try to be in the stands at the next Quidditch match. Harry just hoped that Madam Pomfrey would summon him to the Hospital Wing and just skip the game all together.

What then came as a surprise to the 13-year-old was having Hermione and Ron approach him when he passed the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron hadn't really spoken to him in months, he assumed it was because the red-head was having jealousy issues that Harry avoid everyone. It didn't make much sense to him that Ron would then avoid him and the make the issue bigger.

Harry almost wanted to turn in the other direction when he saw the pissed off look Ron had, though Hermione looked more nervous. The Gryffindor almost wish he did was the red-head exploded with the entire common room to hear.

"When were you going to tell me you're not on the Quidditch team anymore!" Ron shouted.

Hermione winced, she realized that Ron probably could have been quieter about his remark.

The comment got the attention of the entire Gryffindor Common Room and Harry realized that he had a room full of attention.

'Might as well make it interesting,' Harry thought.

"Maybe I didn't think it was any of your concern or unless Wood decided to make you a player and it affects how you play," Harry snapped.

"Not my concern?!" Ron yelled. "You're my bloody best mate. Or I thought you were… when were you going to tell me?"

"When the hell are you going to try to act like my best friend? You already spent months not talking to me. What type of friend does that? Hermione has been more of a friend than you, and that's not saying much. But at least she'll try to find out if there's a problem. And I don't have to bloody tell you everything about my life. My life is already complicated enough with everything going on. Or have you forgotten there is another killer after me?" Harry's voice was full of venom.

Those you didn't even know much about the Boy-Who-Lived had to wince. That didn't stop anyone from continuing to eavesdrop.

"And how the bloody hell would you know about me not playing Quidditch?!" Harry's focused his anger on both Ron and Hermione.

Harry didn't expect an answer, but he received two guilty looks.

"I don't fucking believe it. Did you eavesdrop on a conversation not meant for you?" Harry accused.

"Harry, we were concerned…" Hermione tried to explain.

"What makes that right by eavesdropping on something that wasn't meant for your ears. I would have told you. But no, you had to stick your fucking nose where it didn't belong," Harry snarled.

Hermione looked crestfallen and flinched when she heard Harry curse. Ron looked a little apologetic, but not much.

"This isn't you Harry!" Hermione cried.

"How would you know?" Harry snapped at her.

"You would never curse like this or keep something from us?" Hermione claimed.

"Maybe I've had some things opened up for me and made me prioritize things more. Having another killer after you can do that…" Harry said sarcastically.

"And being friends with a Slytherin has nothing to do with that?!" Hermione finally snapped.

Harry's face darkened, and Hermione wished she could take her words back immediately. Harry had after all trusted her to keep that information to herself. She could understand a little why Harry would want it not public information. Gryffindors and Slytherins rivalry was legendary.

"You're what?!" Ron shouted.

The shout was loud enough that some covered their ears.

"Why the bloody hell would you be friends with a slimy snake for?"

Harry was seething, "well at least someone was there while everyone thought I was the heir or that this apparent killer is after me. I didn't have a damn prefect or teacher that was willing to believe me and yet that so called 'slimy snake' saved my life more than once."

Ron was gaping. "They're still a Slytherin. You're associating with someone who's evil and a Death Eater!"

Harry pointed his wand at his former friend, "let me tell you something Weasley. You may right that some Slytherins do have parents that may have been Death Eaters. But that does not mean all of them are. Maybe my friend's parents were Death Eaters. But they rather be killed than be one. Don't you dare tell me something you would never understand. You are as bad as Malfoy. Prejudice in every way about Slytherin and Voldemort. That does not go for the entire house. Like it would be stupid to say all Gryffindors are stupid and rash. I will tell you one thing. You are not my friend and don't even dare try to approach me again. Or maybe I'll ask my Slytherin friend for some useful curses." Harry wound up spatting the words at Ron and didn't even glance at Hermione as he headed for the 3rd year dorms.

Hermione looked ashamed that she had said what she had. Heartbroken that Harry couldn't even bare to look at her. Wanting to avoid the next outburst from Ron, she headed to her own dorms. The bookworm was silently hoping that Harry may forgive her for what she did.

* * *

There were still talk about the scene that happened in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ravenclaws were more indifferent about it. Passing it off as just a rumor. Hufflepuffs were acting about the same way, except for the slight curiosity who the new Gryffindor Seeker would be. Slytherins acted a little indifferent, but if you looked hard enough there was unease. None of them knew what Slytherin would be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. It was like there was an unspoken rule that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along. There was some speculation on who the Slytherin was. But the number was few. The guesses were mainly those in 3rd year and so they never got close to the real person. The only Slytherin that actually knew was Marcus Flint. The Slytherin was betting that the Gryffindors were underestimating how big the outburst from Harry and his so-called friends was. Flint knew that Harry would have been pissed in his honor. It seemed stupid to him, but he knew that's how Harry was. The Gryffindor were the worst, as they were also speculating why Potter wasn't on the Quidditch team anymore. There were some speculation on how one of their Gryffindors become friends with a Slytherin, none of them could come up with a realistic idea. There was one fact that the entire school knew, Harry Potter was not playing as Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

* * *

It was still afternoon when Harry wandered to the library. Harry knew that Marcus must have heard the rumors started by Gryffindor by now. The Gryffindor just wondered if the prefect would be mad at him. Harry didn't really think Marcus would be pissed at him, it wasn't like the school knew what Slytherin he was 'friends' with.

Harry felt like he needed some type of distraction. Between the fight between his friends and the worry about Marcus. The Gryffindor practically slumped in the closest chair and held his face in his hands. The 13-year-old tried to breathe evenly, hoping to get his thoughts more in order.

Marcus knew exactly where Harry would wander, and it was no surprise that he saw the boy slumped in his seat. The Slytherin felt worried when he saw that Harry's hands were trying to hide his face. Marcus was a little apprehensive, but he didn't let that stop him from caressing Harry's hair.

The Gryffindor preened under Marcus' touch and looked up at him.

"So, I've heard that the school now knows you're friends with a certain Slytherin...should I be jealous?" Marcus teased.

Harry almost looked offended by the question, "And you say I'm a Hufflepuff... It's you... idiot..."

Marcus rolled his eyes before muttering, "not a fucking Hufflepuff." Marcus didn't hesitate to bring Harry into a short kiss. It was soft, not as rough as last time.

Harry was grinning like an idiot after they broke apart. "Could have fooled me."

"Meet me in the abandoned classroom?" Marcus asked.

The Gryffindor started to gap at the prefect.

"That usually requires an answer…" Marcus drawled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why the hell would I be mad at you?" the Prefect asked bewildered.

"Well it's practically my fault that everyone in the school knows I'm friends with a Slytherin. Once someone sees us together, they'll know which Slytherin it is," Harry pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck what people think," Marcus snarled. "They can go fuck themselves if someone thinks they can tell me what to do."

Harry nodded, he knew that if someone tried to get Marcus what to do, someone probably would get cursed. "Why do you want meet up in the abandoned classroom?"

Marcus looked unimpressed, "you look stressed. Obviously, an argument just happened, and I doubt that's a conversation you want overheard by snooping students…"

Harry sighed, "obviously you heard about the rumors around the school."

"Hard not to…" Marcus drawled.

"Whatever," Harry muttered. "Let's just go. Doubt Madam Pince would like me cursing her precious books."

* * *

Like Harry expected, he got stares from every house when a number of students witnessed the Gryffindor willingly walk and talk to a Slytherin. Marcus had kept conversation short as he glared at anyone who passed. Harry snorted when he saw everyone cower from Marcus' glares. The Gryffindor honestly found the sight amusing as did the Prefect.

"You certainly have a reputation for people being afraid of you…" Harry commented as he sat on the couch that Marcus conjured.

"Not my fault people are fucking idiots…" Marcus muttered.

Harry snorted.

Marcus took a seat by Harry before pulling the Gryffindor in his lap. His arms automatically curling around the Gryffindor's waist.

Harry couldn't help it, he squeaked out in surprise before laughing. "Should have known you'd be a possessive Slytherin."

"Damn right…" Marcus growled. "You still owe me an explanation what happened."

The Potter heir groaned, "Well you had wanted to know months ago if I had told my friends about quitting Quidditch."

Marcus nodded, not that Harry could see it. "I remember."

"Apparently they eavesdropped on me and Ron exploded today for the entire Common Room to hear. So apparently, though know I quit the team and have no intention to be an Auror. I imagine that they'll try to ambush me for another discussion about the career. I'll probably wind up avoiding them if I can help it. Then of course Hermione lost it and revealed that I was friends with a Slytherin. Ron got even madder about that, of course. Accused you of being a slimy snake, evil, and a Death Eater."

Marcus winced, he shouldn't have been surprised what some Gryffindors thought of Slytherins. He knew that Harry's response would not have been well received. Marcus never wanted to be under the ire of the Potter heir.

Harry sighed, "so after having letting Ron and the Common Room have it. I ran out. Otherwise I may have cursed someone. And now the entire school knows I was friends with a Slytherin and they probably think I've turned evil. Probably be like a rerun of last year…"

"You do not have an evil bone in your body, Harry Potter," Marcus breathed in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered. "You could distract me…" he teased.

"Do you really want that…" Marcus growled.

Harry turned around in Marcus' lap and placed his lips on his. Harry knew his cheeks had to be red. But he was silently hoping for another make-out session like when he first kissed him.

Marcus' eyes flashed in desire, but he promised himself that he wasn't going to take it any further than Harry was willing to go. "If you want to stop, tell me."

Harry nodded as he found himself flat on the couch with Marcus hovering over him. That didn't stop Harry from flinging his robe across the room. Though he was still wearing his Gryffindor cardigan and slacks.

Marcus placed a firm hand slightly under Harry's cardigan by his waist. Harry's skin felt warm and soft to the touch.

Harry smiled at the touch as Marcus wrapped a hand around his neck to bring him into a kiss. Harry could have sworn that Marcus' lips felt softer this time.

Marcus' hand was almost possessive, though his grip was not tight enough to bruise.

Harry leaned up into the kiss and tried to give back all he could. Harry doubted that was very much since he was so inexperienced.

Marcus didn't seem to mind as he let out a moan in appreciation. Harry's lips felt hot as he snaked his tongue inside his mouth. The older teen let his hand caress Harry's cheek as he explored Harry's mouth.

The small Gryffindor felt content to let Marcus taste him so thoroughly. Though he swore he could taste chocolate. He could slowly feel Marcus back off before he wrapped his tongue around Harry's. The Gryffindor couldn't help but moan, it was more silent as he was still being kissed. That didn't stop Harry from wrapping his hands around Marcus' neck.

Harry let himself fall into the feel of being caressed. Marcus' tongue felt hot against him and definitely wet. It was more of a pleasurable feeling that Harry could get used to. Marcus wasn't even trying to control the deep kiss. The Gryffindor eventually had to pull away in an effort to breathe.

"Ohh, bloody Merlin. That was bloody brilliant," were Harry's only words. He was breathing heavily as he sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch. Once Harry knew that he could breath he leaned back against Marcus.

"Glad you approve," Marcus grinned.

"Definitely approve…" Harry muttered.

"Something else on your mind?" The prefect asked curious.

The small Gryffindor nodded, "been debating on asking you for a bit, actually."

Marcus then adjusted on the couch, so he was more of spooning Harry. It was more comfortable of a position.

"Never pictured you as someone who wants to cuddle," Harry laughed.

"If it were anyone else, you'd be cursed," Marcus commented.

"But I'm not," Harry replied cheeky.

"Dumb ass Gryffindors," Marcus muttered.

"Dumb ass Slytherins," Harry shot back.

"You're avoiding the subject," Marcus pointed out.

Harry pouted.

"I wouldn't do that. May do something you'll regret," Marcus muttered roughly.

Harry looked confused at Marcus words, "okay." The Gryffindor breathed evenly. "I found the Black's Family Tree. But I'm still confused. There were parts of it that were marked out. I don't even know who Sirius is related to. It could have been Walburga and Orion or Cygnus and Druella. They're the only ones that makes sense. I found two other Blacks' that were named Sirius, but they're already dead. It doesn't make much sense."

"Your research is pretty good. Sirius is related to Regulus and his mother and father is Orion and Walburga. To explain the marking, it is to show when a member of the family is disowned. That family tree you found has a self-updating spell. So anytime there is a new Black, the Family Tree expands and updates," Marcus explained.

"How was my godfather disowned?" Harry asked.

"That I actually don't know. I would say when Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor. But I could be wrong. I'd say the only people that would know the answer would be Sirius himself or anyone he was friends with," Marcus looked guilty as he answered.

"How exactly am I considered a Black. I saw a Potter on the tree?" Harry asked.

Marcus looked taken back, "who was the name of the Potter?"

"Charlus. Who is he?" Harry's voice was desperate.

Marcus' grip tightened around Harry. "I don't know much about him. Though he is considered your grandfather. He married Dorea Black. They had one son…"

"My dad…" Harry's voice was soft.

Marcus nodded, "I may not have known him, but it was a common fact that he was very powerful."

Harry was stunned.


	12. Night Walk

Touched by Death – Chapter 12

The rumors were getting ridiculous and the entire school knew exactly which Slytherin was friends with the "Harry Potter."

There was more speculation on how Potter managed to become friends with Flint. Even within Slytherin, Flint could be vicious and cruel. The Slytherins could tell something had shifted months ago and now they knew why. Flint had become calmer and more collected, less hesitant to throw out a curse. Course, that never stopped the Slytherin from cursing someone. But they noticed one thing that never changed, his determination to protect those under his charge. And apparently Flint saw Potter as one of his charges. The only Slytherins that complained was Malfoy and Parkinson. It wasn't too much of a surprise, after all everyone knew there was a rivalry between Malfoy and Potter.

Thankfully, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs never bothered the small Gryffindor. They were terrified of Flint afterall and they didn't want to imagine Flint's wrath if they tried to ask Potter about it.

The worst house about it was Gryffindor.

It didn't take long for Harry to be questioned about the rumors. One thing was for certain, someone caught the idea that this friendship was the reason Gryffindor lost last year.

"You lost on purpose?!" Katie screeched.

"Are you surprised!? Half of this fucking team was attacking me. Settles part of the score, don't it? Gryffindor didn't win the Quidditch Cup or the House Cup. Slytherin did." Harry's comment was practically vengeful.

The Quidditch team was stunned into silence. Though Fred and George were excluded, no doubt pranking some unaware student.

"Why would you do that to Gryffindor?"

"Why not!" Harry hissed out. "What has Gryffindor done to help me? It was a Slytherin that helped and protected me. Oh, how Gryffindor has sunken. There is no bravery anymore, only filled with bloody cowards."

Harry automatically had four wands pointed at him.

The small Gryffindor didn't look impressed. "I wouldn't if I were you. You already have a vicious Head of House on your arse. I hate to think what would happen if you received her wrath once more. After all, there were some precious positions lost. And I have a tracker in something that Marcus gave me. What's worse than a protective Head of House, a protective Snake that will do anything necessary to keep me safe… Just imagine the curses Slytherin would know, all because you lot harmed one of his charges…"

Harry noticed that the grips on their wands had slackened, almost hesitant to do anything. There were looks of disbelief.

The moment was almost opportune when the Head Boy walked in and his eyes immediately narrowed to Harry.

"What is going on here?" the voice was harsh.

"Percy," Harry said with delight. "We were having the most interesting conversation. Apparently, my former team isn't too pleased with me quitting. I almost didn't think I make it out of the Common Room alive. And here I thought it would be Sirius Black killing me. And I already have a worried Slytherin after me, I rather not have the portrait blasted off after all."

Percy made a small hmph noise, slightly amused. "I will take that into deep consideration. I believe Mr. Flint is awaiting your arrival outside the portrait. As he did look indeed irritated. I do believe Professor McGonagall would love to have a word with her team at the present moment."

"Thanks, Perce," Harry's comment sounded genuine as he raced out of Gryffindor Tower.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes at seeing Marcus' disgruntled looked. "Dare I ask why you literally went to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Because trying to find you is to near impossible," Marcus snapped.

"If you know where to look," Harry commented.

"You do realize that Black has been spotted near Hogwarts," the Slytherin asked.

"Huh? Wonder if he'll try to break into Hogwarts?"

"Its probably why he came out here. Doubtful he broke out to just have a chat with his Godson."

"Don't have to be so vain. Maybe he really is after Pettigrew. But why would Black think he's here?"

"Why don't you ask someone who fucking knows," Marcus shot at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered. "That'll only happen if I meet the man."

"Obviously," Marcus drawled.

"Sarcasm is not a humbling trait," Harry teased.

"Like I fucking care."

"Your personality is so nice to hear. Must be why the Slytherins are so endeared to you," Harry remarked.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "dumb ass Gryffindors," he muttered.

"Looks like the Gryffindors found out how they lost," Harry said brightly.

"And how did they take that?" Marcus said, curious.

"As well as expected."

Marcus snorted, "not very well, then."

"If you count four wands pointed at me and outnumbered," Harry commented.

If one was to look at Marcus, you may say he looked murderous and that someone may vanish within the night.

"If they cursed you…" Marcus let his threat hang.

"They didn't. Percy and Professor McGonagall sorted them out. And the fact they're probably terrified of you. I can't imagine why," Harry explained.

"I dare say you gained the respect of most of Slytherin House," the prefect remarked.

Harry almost tripped in shock, "say what!? How the hell did I manage that?"

Marcus snorted in amusement, "it's not hard when Slytherin House suddenly finds out that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' guaranteed their victory in the Quidditch and House Cup last year."

Harry looked thoughtful, "that'll probably do it. But that won't stop your house from looking at me in suspicion. I am a Gryffindor after all."

"And I'm a Slytherin…" Marcus retorted as if that answered the question.

Harry rolled his eyes, "whatever. It's not like Gryffindor can accuse me of cheating now. I'm not even on the bloody team, anymore. I'm positive that Gryffindor will lose again with Slytherin in the lead."

Marcus snorted, "most of those bloody rumors were ridiculous. I'm shocked someone actually got the truth. And considering that Slytherin is already in the lead, it won't be hard."

"Well, it's not too hard to believe if someone connected the events together," Harry pointed out.

"Not a Gryffindor though, they aren't that smart," Marcus bit back.

"You be surprised. I believe it was one of the Ravenclaws and course Percy, Fred, and George figured it out."

Marcus looked surprised. "Percy Weasley… a bit pompous for a Head Boy."

The small Gryffindor laughed at that, "True. But it could be worse. But Percy looks at me like I'm his younger brother. So he can be a bit protective, though he tries not to show it. I bet you don't like him because he doesn't like Quidditch."

"That has nothing to do with it," Marcus growled.

Harry didn't believe a word, "and being obsessed with Quidditch does?"

"I am not Oliver Wood!" Marcus snapped.

"Nobody is obsessed as Wood. But you didn't deny that you disliked Percy because he doesn't like Quidditch."

"You're impossible…" Marcus shook his head.

Harry grinned, "and I'm off to Transfiguration."

With nobody around did Harry lean up to peck the Slytherin's lips.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was vicious come the Transfiguration lesson. Harry didn't need to know why the Transfiguration professor was in a bad mood. Considering that Percy said she would be speaking his 'former' team. Harry assumed that she spoke with them momentarily after he left the Common Room.

Harry didn't have the chance to look at the hourglass yet, but he wouldn't be surprised to see that Gryffindor was down by one-hundred points or more. No doubt Marcus would be grinning if that happened. Though Harry probably would describe Marcus being more ecstatic about it. The Gryffindor wouldn't be surprised if Slytherin House was trying to get back their winning streak, six or seven years in a row if he remembered correctly. Though if the team was banned from playing for the year, that was a possibility that Harry didn't know anything about.

Harry knew that everyone was keeping their utter attention of Professor McGonagall and her irritated mood was duly noted. Nobody really dared to mess around in her class on a good day, so the notion wasn't in anyone's minds. And it looked like today, McGonagall was covering the lecture about the Felifors charm. There probably wouldn't be a practical demonstration until the next class. But there were no groans when the professor required an essay as homework. The small Gryffindor knew the class wasn't lucky there wasn't more, seeing teachers tended to go haywire the closer exams got.

* * *

Harry had begun to dig into his trunk. The school year was already after Yule, a holiday that Marcus had lectured about to him. Apparently, it was a Wizarding tradition to try to become more in tune with magic. It had felt like time was passing by fast and that brought Harry to pull out what he was looking for. It was a worn-out piece of parchment that Fred and George had gifted him before the truth came out about quitting Quidditch. Harry had been too busy to actually look at it and test it out himself. But Fred and George had shown him how to activate and deactivate the map.

It was already late at night and that's when Harry started to believe in Marcus' theory more. There on the map was the name, Peter Pettigrew. The Gryffindor didn't know how Pettigrew could have gotten into Hogwarts. But he wanted to find out, after all its not like Black was really after him. Though the possibility that Pettigrew may want to kill never crossed the 13-year-old's mind.

The after events made Harry want to know if his luck was cursed or if his surname was. Harry never found where Pettigrew was, though they could be because he was looking for a person and not a rat. But Harry wound up coming face to face with his least favorite professor, Professor Snape. The Gryffindor didn't dare to raise up to Snape's taunts, though they weren't as harsh as they use to be. Harry thought maybe he earned some of Snape's respect begrudgingly. Snape was after all gleeful that Slytherin won not only the Quidditch cup, but the House one as well.

It was when the next professor showed up did Harry's heart begin to sink. He respected Professor Lupin a lot and the professor looked at him with disappointment. It didn't help that Professor Snape took the Marauder's Map right out of his hands, filled with the insults from the Marauders. There was a small part of him that was glad Lupin took the Map from Snape's hands. That was when his Defense professor had him follow him, most likely the DADD classroom.

Harry knew there was probably a lecture coming from his favorite professor. But the lecture itself started to ignite his temper. A temper that he apparently inherited from his mother.

First came the confusion on how Professor Lupin knew it to be a map, even though it saved him from a detention from Professor Snape. No, the part that made Harry mad was one, that Professor Lupin was under the impression that he was in danger of Black. The second was the blow that he was throwing away his parents sacrifices. Most the time Harry didn't know what to feel about his parents, considering he never really knew them.

At the moment Harry didn't think that most people were still under the impression that Black was after him, despite that Marcus and he knew differently.

"I'm not dishonoring my parent's sacrifice and that seems to be a low blow to consider that I would. And how would you know what my parents would think? They're dead! It's not like I can ask what they think of what I'm doing!," Harry snapped.

Professor Lupin was stunned into silence. If there was any response from the Gryffindor, this definitely wasn't it. Of course, it was Remus' fault that Harry didn't know he was one of James' best friends. It was too painful for him to even think about mentioning to Harry that he was one of his dad's best friends. Even despite that Remus had instructed Harry on the Patronus charm, never once did he mention he knew James. And so, the response hit Remus hard and it didn't miss his notice that Harry had Lily's temper.

Harry was glaring at his professor. Even the small attempt of Remus claiming Sirius was after him to murder him, did not faze the Gryffindor.

"Good excuse on that one. That would scare me if Black was actually after me," Harry's sarcasm was heavy.

Harry probably would have felt sorry for his professor if he wasn't so mad. It wasn't hard to miss the stunned blank look Professor Lupin had.

"What? How?!"

Harry's anger minimized for a moment. His professor looked so lost. Maybe his professor knew this Sirius Black and his dad.

"Funny how everyone seems to think Sirius Black is after me and follows Voldemort. But the man despises anything to do with the dark arts. Maybe the real person you should be looking for is Peter Pettigrew," Harry said calmly.

"How could you possibly know that Sirius Black isn't after you?"

"I have my sources, good ones."

Professor Lupin had gained some of his bearings back, "You can't trust the words of a Slytherin. And you should know a dead man cannot return from the dead, Harry. You're confused."

"I'm not confused! And to think I felt sorry for you. I don't know if you knew this Sirius Black or my dad. Apparently not. This is why I don't trust adults. They never believe you! And you know nothing about Slytherins. You're just as prejudice as Gryffindor House. Shows what you know. And for your information it was a Slytherin that saved my life countless of times, not a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor rather sever it." Harry snapped, his anger fuming.

"I know James a lot better than you since I went to school with him and was one of his best friends," Lupin snapped, ignoring the Slytherin comment. Though Lupin silently wondered why Harry said a Gryffindor would rather sever his life than save it.

Harry was taken back and felt hurt. It was like a slap to the face.

Professor Lupin wanted to take his words back. But the damage was already done. "Harry…"

"You can go to fucking hell! And to think I could trust you. You're just like every other fucking Gryffindor in this damn school," Harry didn't even wait to see what his Defense professor would say. He stormed of the classroom, fuming all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

One thing was for sure, Peter Pettigrew was alive and in the castle. And Harry had no way of finding him without the map that he left with Professor Lupin. The young Gryffindor was silently cursing his stupidity for leaving the map with the man. But there was nothing he could do about it right now, hopefully the man wasn't aware how to activate the thing. Though Harry wasn't sure if he really wanted to try find the man. No doubt Marcus would curse him black and blue if he tried, providing the Slytherin hadn't already found out.

* * *

Turns out Marcus did hear about Harry wandering the corridors late at night. The Slytherin wasn't too pleased about it, especially when Harry finally told him that he saw Pettigrew on this map he had. That didn't stop Marcus from being automatically intrigued at the idea of there being a map of Hogwarts. The Slytherin wasn't too downhearted that the map was taken by a professor, knowing Harry, he would somehow get it back. Though, Marcus didn't doubt that sometime this year, Harry would be able to talk to this godfather of his.

When Harry finally told Marcus about what happened that night, some of it made sense. Their defense professor looked a bit downhearted and now Marcus understood why. Then of course Marcus' Head of House looked gleeful, no doubt the Potions professor found out a little what Harry said to Lupin. Everyone already knew that Professor Snape didn't like Professor Lupin, though nobody knew why.

Marcus did make it clear to Harry that he didn't want him anywhere near Pettigrew. Marcus may have the inclination that Sirius would never harm Harry, but that didn't apply to Pettigrew. Marcus was fully aware that Sirius was probably never the Potter's secret keeper. That must mean Pettigrew was the culprit. Though Marcus didn't have any evidence to support this. Despite that he had already told Harry all of this already. The older Slytherin didn't regret telling Harry either, seeing as nobody thought to tell the Gryffindor in the first place.

The small Gryffindor wound up wandering the corridors before silently groaning. He had been trying to avoid Hermione and Ron since their last 'discussion.' Harry knew he couldn't avoid them forever, seeing as they attended most of his classes and shared the tower with them. Harry had hoped that he wouldn't have to speak to Ron at all, though.

"What do you want now?" Harry said with a harsh tongue.

Hermione looked taken back and Ron just stood there awkwardly. No doubt Hermione forced Ron to come with her.

"We wanted to talk to you. I heard about what happened in the Common Room earlier and I wanted to let you know I'm sorry," Hermione almost whispered.

"Don't you mean that you wanted to talk to me, I have no interest in talking to Ron and I doubt he wants to see me. After all I'm apparently consorting with Slytherins and he doesn't think I'm a Gryffindor anymore," Harry drawled.

Ron looked like he wanted to retort, but was hushed by an intense glare by Hermione.

"And what could you possibly be sorry about. That maybe you eavesdropped on me without my permission and couldn't let me tell you stuff on my own. Stuff that I may be still trying to sort out with everything going on…" Harry snapped.

"And like you haven't been hiding stuff too!" Ron growled. "We already know that you hid the fact you quit the Quidditch team and Divination. And the fact you are so chummy with a slimy snake. Someone's who probably evil and a death eater!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, scandalized.

"You know it's the truth, Hermione! Just like the precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' still can't tell us that he's planning to become a stupid Healer. Everyone knows that James Potter was an Auror. Afraid to follow in your father's footsteps. Or is it because he's dead that you're scared…"

Ron never got to finish what he said, because Harry had his wand out and cursed the Red-head.

"For your information, Weasley," Harry snarled with contempt. "I am not following my precious daddy's footsteps because I am sick of death and the idea that someone is trying to kill me. Maybe I want a career away from that and be able to heal and not harm something. And you say something about that again… those curses won't be the only ones you'll feel. Might want to be careful when eating, I hear it won't be too pleasant of an experience."

Hermione looked beyond shocked and Ron was too busy puking up slugs again to say anything.

Harry looked a little content, he had used a mixture of three curses or charms, technically. One of them was the curse that Ron tried to use against Malfoy last year. The second was the curse that Marcus had used last year, the Defloccatus curse, a curse that made someone's hair fall off. And the last curse was something Marcus had told Harry about. It would make the target feel like anything they ate or drink taste like vinegar. The small Gryffindor still felt outraged about this confrontation, but least he gotten some payback of his own. Harry was slightly curious what Marcus would think, no doubt he would find the entire thing hilarious.

The last thing Harry noticed as he went to dinner was the hourglass for Gryffindor. Half of their points were gone. That had to be over two-hundred points deducted. The raven winced slightly, Professor McGonagall probably was furious when Percy told her. That encounter would probably not be the nicest to witness, seeing most would never want the ire of the Transfiguration professor directed at them. The house of Gryffindor would not be happy. Harry found he didn't really care if Gryffindor lost or not, but Snape looked awfully smug. The Gryffindor couldn't honestly blame the Potions professor. Harry did wonder if Fred and George would find his curses funny or not. Knowing the twins, they probably would find it hilarious and try to outdo his spells.


	13. A Slytherin Moves In

AN: I'm pretty proud how this chapter went. I had this scene planned for months, so glad I finally got to write it. It's harder to write chapters with college classes going on. Most likely my schedule will be even more hectic as the weeks and months progress.

So just a little clear up what I'll be doing with this fanfic. There is no plans for a resort. It is too overused and I like sticking with original ideas if I can help it. I don't see an Emancipation in the future, though I love that idea when reading fanfics. No plans of an early graduation either.

Enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 13

Harry could have laughed, it took to cursing the red-head for Ron and Hermione to avoid him. If he had known that, he may have tried to curse the red-head beforehand. Avoid a lot of headaches in the meantime. Harry couldn't have been happier at that moment. That didn't stop Harry from telling Marcus about the encounter between the two Gryffindors. The Slytherin was annoyed at first and then he started laughing. Marcus had never liked those two Gryffindors and to learn his Harry had cursed one of them was hilarious. Marcus would have to teach Harry how to show him that memory. He had a Pensieve at the Flint Manor, a place he hoped he would get away from this summer.

Harry didn't doubt that Marcus was probably proud that he cursed Ron. Marcus may not be cruel enough that he curses every person in his path. But Harry knew that he would curse those who deserved it. After all, Harry had seen proof that that last year. Harry didn't doubt that Marcus could be vicious on handing out detentions, if he ever did. If the Slytherin did assign detentions, most likely they were served with Snape. The Gryffindor knew that no other teacher would assign detentions in order to serve a lesson. Any other professor to him, would give the idea that the student could do it again without much repercussions. Though Harry doubted even Professor McGonagall could serve a detention to prevent a student from hitting a second offense. It seemed only Snape's detentions would serve the correct effect.

* * *

Harry and Marcus were currently roaming around the lake.

It was a month before end of term. And that meant even closer to summer vacation. And Marcus was annoyed he still had not found a way to escape the Flint Manor. He preferred not to touch the fortune that he stole from his parents into a separate account that his parent could never touch. The Slytherin doubted his family would notice the hundreds of thousands of galleons missing. He had already moved everything of value to him into the same vault, currently residing in Gringotts.

Harry was also aware of how close to summer holidays he was. And the Gryffindor was dreading it, it made it obvious that he hated his relatives. But Harry refused to budge on elaborating why to Marcus. It made the Slytherin more suspicious and even more protective of him. Harry was secretly loving the protective side of his boyfriend. He didn't show any public affection while with Marcus. They never knew who could be silently watching. But they were both on an old topic, Sirius Black.

"It's odd, Marcus. We already know that Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor Tower. But we have never seen him yet," Harry spoke softly.

"He did break out of Azkaban, so he must know how to hide well," Marcus rolled his eyes.

This was not the first time Harry had spoken about this. He knew full and well that the Gryffindor wanted to meet this supposed Godfather of his. Especially if the man really was innocent and knew his parents. Though Harry did grumble occasionally that he knew Marcus wasn't telling him something.

Marcus didn't admit to Harry just yet that he knew a few things about Sirius Black. And the question Harry had about how he got disowned from the Black Tapestry. But Marcus knew that Sirius would need to be the one to tell Harry.

Marcus was so lost in his current thoughts he didn't realize Harry had dashed away from him. Now, the Slytherin normally would never be caught running unless it warranted it. But he figured when his young boyfriend was running towards the Whomping Willow, that was a pretty good reason why.

It took Marcus literally jumping Harry to stop the running Gryffindor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Marcus hissed.

Harry looked beyond shocked, not expecting Marcus to tackle him. "We need to go to the Whomping Willow," Harry whispered.

"Why the hell do we need to do that!?"

"Because I just saw Ron being dragged by a black dog under the tree," Harry said as if it was obvious.

Marcus looked like he thought Harry just lost his mind.

Harry's body was shaking slightly as he stood up and brushed away the dirt on his robes. He grabbed Marcus' bigger hand dragged him closer to the Whomping Willow. He carefully stood several feet away as he studied the rampaging tree. That's when he noticed Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. The orange cat was darting past the tree until the cat pressed at a knob at the tree. It instantly stilled and that's when Harry took his chance. He kept the strong grip on Marcus as he run past the immobile tree and slid into the evident passage near the roots.

Marcus let Harry grab at his hand and basically guide him to the monstrous tree. The Slytherin didn't say a word as he slid into the tunnel that Harry went through moments before. He just stared around him, never had it crossed his mind that there would be a tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow.

"Must lead to the Shrieking Shack," Harry whispered to Marcus.

It felt like forever before Harry and Marcus made their way into the room where a black dog and an injured Ron was.

Despite Ron's injury, he seemed to hold his tongue when he caught glimpse of Harry with Marcus. It somehow escaped his notice that Harry was still gripping Marcus' hand.

"So, a dog really did drag Weasley?" Marcus observed.

"Shut your mouth, Flint!" Ron snapped.

"I'd watch yours, Weasley. Never know when my wand my slip…" Marcus threatened as he held his wand in Ron's direction.

Ron seemed to pale slightly before hissing in pain.

Marcus' eyes seemed to trail to the black, shaggy dog. "You're not a regular dog, are you?"

The black dog's eyes seemed to widen. As if before their eyes, the dog transformed into a man.

Marcus' eyebrows rose in interest. He had figured out how Sirius Black escaped Azkaban.

"Sirius Black!" Ron screamed.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at Ron.

Sirius seemed to be in bad shape, clothes barely hanging on him. He was dangerously thin, and his cheeks seemed hallow. But it looked like his eyes regained their light. Though he looked suspicious of the boy beside Harry. Observing well that Harry was in a Gryffindor robe and his friend was in a Slytherin one.

"You're not afraid of me?" Sirius' voice was a little soft, but audible.

"No, I'm not. I know you didn't betray my parents. I'm not sure if you actually killed 13 muggles or not. But it seems likely that Peter was responsible for that," Harry didn't hesitate to answer.

Sirius looked happy at Harry's answer.

"Are you nuts, Potter?! He's a murderer!" Ron screamed at his former friend.

"Why don't you shove your nose where it actually belongs! Obviously, that's not here," Harry hissed out.

Harry was silently thankful Ron quieted back down, if not he may have thrown a stunner at the red-head.

"Harry, are you aware that Peter is a rat?" Sirius asked gently.

The young Gryffindor found he liked the voice of his godfather, he only wished that the man was healthier. Harry shook his head.

Sirius' eyes glanced over to Ron and Harry followed sight.

Harry's eyebrows went up when he noticed that Ron was clutching Scabbers, who was making a valiant fight to escape. Harry didn't even pause for thought, he sent a stunner at the rat and the animal immediately went still.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Scabbers!" Ron shouted at Harry.

Harry winced at the loud yell, "I sent a stunner at him. And he's not a rat! He's a bloody animagus. You should be happy to note that you been harboring a criminal in your bed and house," he mocked.

Harry didn't think Ron could go any paler, but the red-head managed it.

Not wanting to hear anymore complaints from the red-head, Harry sent another stunner at Ron and the boy was out like a light.

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest but stopped when he noticed the way his godson was glaring at him.

Harry stepped closer to Ron to take a good look at Ron's leg. He had to lower himself to his knees in order to look at the wound. It was really bloody, and he didn't hesitate to vanish the excess of blood with his wand. It didn't look like the red-head would need a blood replenisher. This wasn't something the boy needed to be awake for. A lot of the skin was torn apart and all Harry needed to do was magic the skin back together. There weren't any real internal injuries, which would make the healing a bit easier. Harry's gaze was focused as his wand hovered over Ron's leg. The words were barely audible, and Harry watched as the skin slowly stitched itself back together.

The young Potter slowly raised back up and he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Sirius looked fascinated at the work that his godson did. With pride in his voice, "my Godson is aspiring to be a Healer."

Harry looked Sirius in surprise, "you're not disappointed?"

Sirius' eyes weren't the only ones that narrowed.

"I could never be disappointed in you, Harry. I won't hesitate to say it is apparently you are just as brilliant as Lily and James. Your parents would be proud of you, I know I am."

Harry's eyes watered, but he refused to let a tear drop.

Sirius' focused went back to Marcus. "Don't think I forgot about you. I may not know you, but why the hell is a Slytherin hanging around my Godson." The tone was sharp, almost accusing.

Marcus glared at Sirius, neither of them seemed to back down from the apparent challenge.

Harry sighed, he should have known this would happen. He was told that Sirius was a Gryffindor. "Marcus is here to protect me if needed and the fact he's my boyfriend."

Marcus smirked as Sirius' jaw dropped.

The older Gryffindor was beyond shocked.

Harry screamed when Sirius unexpectedly fainted.

The young Potter looked embarrassed when he realized what he did. Trying to pass it off, "Did he just faint?"

"Seeing as he's unconscious, since I rather doubt, he decided to go for a nap," Marcus drawled. "You scream like a girl."

Harry sent a minor stinging hex at the Slytherin, "Shut it. I didn't expect the man to just faint because I told him I was dating a Slytherin."

"He is a Gryffindor," Marcus remarked.

"You can't use that excuse, you're dating a Gryffindor after all," Harry reminded.

"More like a Hufflepuff," Marcus muttered.

"I still know quite a few curses, don't make me use them," Harry threatened.

Marcus didn't doubt that Harry would carry out this threat. "Spells that I taught you…"

Harry huffed, "maybe… You might want to rennervate him."

Marcus looked disgruntled, as if he preferred to have the man unconscious. He didn't hesitate to cast the spell though.

Sirius was disorientated at first but had to do a double take as seeing Harry and Marcus. It only took a moment for Sirius to remember the past few events that had occurred. It was hard for the man to wrap his mind around that his godson was with…some Slytherin. But this was his Godson, Harry. He already hated himself for deciding to go after Pettigrew and land in Azkaban. He missed the time he could have spent with Harry. And he couldn't really tell, but he was going to reserve judgement if this Slytherin could be trusted with Harry. Sirius didn't like the fact that Harry was dating a Slytherin.

"Sirius…" Harry started. "So, I know that Peter actually betrayed my parents. Even if Marcus didn't tell me, today proves that. But did you really kill those muggles?"

Sirius studied his godson for a moment. "No," he rasped. "The traitor cast a blasting curse before blaming me for Lily and James' deaths. That was before he cut his finger off and transformed into a rat." Sirius did look at Marcus in a new light. He didn't even know his last name, but if a Slytherin was the one to tell his Godson the truth, then this was someone he probably could trust.

Harry bit his lip, he had assumed as much. Marcus had even assumed that Sirius would never have killed a muggle. "So you're not a Death Eater?"

Harry could have sworn Black's eyes went a little dark at that. Marcus even moved slightly closer to Harry.

"Never…" Sirius rasped. "especially not after James and Lily. My Black family has always been known to be dark. But I refuse follow in that path, all it leads to is pain and death."

"Marcus told me," Harry whispered. "I believe you, though. For so long I didn't think I had any family yet. Nobody had told me that I had a godfather imprisoned, except Marcus. He never believed that you were guilty and that meant I didn't either."

Sirius visibly brightened at that. He knew that he probably looked horrible, but it was to be expected after 13 years of exposure to Dementors. But maybe he might be able to get his former self back.

"I saw the Black Tapestry. Why were you disowned. I don't believe it was just from being sorted into Gryffindor."

Sirius snorted, "I am not surprised that your Slytherin boyfriend knows most of this."

Harry's eyes hardened, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sirius looked immediately apologetic. "That wasn't an insult, Harry. I know your boyfriend is probably a Pureblood. Some of this information is probably common knowledge to them. Though I am not certain how your friend knew I was innocent. I am not complaining."

Harry visible calmed down. He had already heard enough from the Gryffindors about his friendship with Marcus. The last thing Harry wanted was to hear the same prejudice with someone he could consider family.

"No, I wasn't disowned for being a Gryffindor. My family decided I was to take the Dark Mark. Which is the mark of Voldemort. I refused, I ran away to your dad's place. I was always welcome at the Potters. That was the final straw for my dear mother and disowned me from the Black Family Tree," Sirius explained.

Harry blinked a few times, but it did more sense than being disowned for being a Gryffindor.

"Sirius," Marcus tried to get Sirius' attention.

Sirius looked from Harry to the Slytherin.

"You are still Lord Black, correct?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, wondering what the Slytherin was getting at. "My family apparently added me back into the family after I was imprisoned."

Marcus nodded.

Harry looked at Marcus, curious what his boyfriend was getting at.

"Would you be opposed to offer me sanctuary at one of your houses?" Marcus hesitantly asked.

Harry and Sirius' eyebrow's rose. Neither of them had expected this from him. And Harry technically knew Marcus a lot better than Sirius ever would.

"What is your last name?" Sirius asked, almost ignoring the question.

"Flint." The answer only required one word.

"You remind me a bit of myself. I do not blame you from wanting to get away from your mother and father. I have a place in mind," Sirius smiled.

Harry openly gaped at his godfather. He wasn't sure if he could believe his ears. Though it was more of Sirius agreeing to let his boyfriend live at one of his homes. Harry couldn't say he was surprised by Marcus' request. The Slytherin didn't give him too much information about his family, but it was evident they were beyond horrible. Maybe Marcus' parents were worse than Dursleys, though on a wizarding level. If Harry was to be surprised by Marcus, it would be because he asked someone he really didn't know. But he knew that Marcus could tell that he already trusted his godfather, so that meant that Marcus would try to extend the same courtesy. Though Harry was silently thankful that Marcus would be out of the grasp of his family. Even if they tried something, he would be under the protection of his godfather. Harry doubted that Marcus liked the idea of having to ask for help in the first place.

Marcus wasn't as bad as Harry, he didn't openly gap at Sirius. But he was still a bit shocked, fully expecting the man to reject his request. Marcus knew he probably underestimated the man, though he did see what Sirius meant though. Marcus probably did remind Sirius a little of himself. The man after all did run away to the Potter's in his youth. And like Sirius, it was to escape his dark family, but Marcus would never be considered a Gryffindor.

Marcus nodded at Sirius in thanks. That's when Marcus turned his attention to the unconscious red-head. "Don't you think we need to get him to Madam Pomfrey?"

Sirius didn't say a word, watching as his godson and his boyfriend interacted.

Harry shrugged, "he'll be fine. I would drop him off at the Hospital Wing though. Poppy will definitely double check to be sure, though."

Marcus snorted, "you don't care either way, do you?"

Harry grinned, "after this year. Not really…"

"You two seem quite a pair," Sirius grinned at them.

Harry's cheeks heated up slightly. "Thanks, Sirius. We still need to get you out of here and turn Pettigrew in. You can be free… An innocent man."

Some the haunted look in Sirius' eyes faded slightly. Like it would never occur to him if Pettigrew was caught.

"How are you even getting Sirius out of here? I doubt it would be a good idea for him to go around as his animagus," Marcus asked Harry as they went through passage.

Sirius looked amused as his godson cursed under his breath.

Marcus rolled his eyes before looking back at Sirius. "Do you know how to make a Portkey?"

Sirius grinned, "an illegal portkey, huh? I can do it."

All four of them had made it outside, though Marcus had Ron levitating in his unconscious state, with Pettigrew clutched in his grasp.

Harry looked confused by what they meant by portkey. He figured he could ask Marcus about it later or be shown what one was.

Marcus didn't hesitate to give Sirius Ron's wand temporarily to make the portkey. Thankfully the Weasel got a new wand after he broke his in his second year.

Sirius wound up grabbing some old, torn up boot. It wasn't perfect, but it an object to use. His voice was low when he spoke the spell, "portus."

The boot glowed for a moment, the charm had taken hold.

"I'll owl you a portkey for the summer," Sirius looked at Marcus. He didn't hesitate to pull Harry into a tight hug. "I hope to see you soon, Harry."

Harry smiled, "me too, Sirius."

That was when Sirius grabbed the old boot and he was gone.

Harry gaped at the spot where Sirius disappeared. "Did he just apparate?"

Marcus snorted, "I believe he just used a portkey, Harry."

The Gryffindor huffed, "shut it. Never knew what a Portkey was until today."

"Now you know. Let's get back to the castle and get Weasley to the Hospital Wing. You still have exams to worry about."

"Like you don't have exams as well. You have N.E.W.T.s this year after all," Harry grumbled.

"And shouldn't you be preparing for O.W.L.s in two years?" Marcus pointed out.

Harry ignored Marcus as he walked towards the castle, "Shouldn't you put Pettigrew in a cage, so he doesn't escape?"

Harry didn't notice Marcus nod as the Slytherin conjured up a small cage, it wasn't too glamorous, but it would do the job. Not wanting to touch the rat, he levitated him into the cage. He didn't hesitate to add animagus wards. "That should solve that, I would suggest getting hold of Madam Bones. She can easily take care of this case the right way."

Marcus knew that Harry would take his words at value and he probably appreciated him even more. Marcus wasn't sure why Harry would, but he would be grateful to have the raven with him.

* * *

When Harry brought Ron to Madam Pomfrey, he wasn't surprised when she asked what happened. Harry didn't say much detail except that he saw the boy get attacked by a stray dog.

Poppy seemed to take Harry's word as she examined the boy. "You did very well," Pomfrey praised. "The only thing he could really need is pain relief potion if needed."

Harry grinned, it was nice to know even with everything going on that his progress of being a Healer was going well. The Gryffindor just hoped that whatever Marcus wanted to do, it was going the way he wanted as well. Marcus never said what he wanted to do though, and Harry had never asked.

The Gryffindor was insanely curious what the house that Sirius and Marcus would probably living in would look like. Part of that curiosity was if the house would be one of the Black family homes. Then wouldn't that make it one of Harry's homes, since his grandmother was a Black?

It would be a few more weeks and after exams that Harry got his scores. Silently glad he didn't have wait into the summer like fifth years had to for their O.W.L.s.

Harry was very well aware of the grade system by now and so skipped the part where it explained what every grade meant.

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O  
Transfiguration – EE  
Potions – EE  
Charms – EE  
Herbology – EE  
History of Magic – A  
Astronomy – A  
Healing – O  
Care of Magical Creatures - EE

Harry gazed over his scores and smiled. He had done a lot better than he thought. He was positive that he would have failed Potions, but that wasn't an option for him if he wanted to be a Healer. If he kept these grades up, he definitely would be able to pass his O.W.L.s in two years and move into N.E.W.T.s classes. Harry definitely wanted to go ask Marcus what he made on his exams.

* * *

AN: Buckbeak is killed in this fanfic and Harry and Hermione never go back in time to save him.


	14. The Truth Will Out

**AN: Apologize about the long wait here. It's been very chaotic between juggling work and college. I tried to implement your ideas in this next chapter.**

 **Puck627: Sorry to say that Buckbeak will still be dead in this story. I love him, but he's just not needed in this fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **~NicoDiAngeloLover7**

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 14

Harry had his face pressed against the glass. He was currently riding on the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross. The small Gryffindor was still wearing his uniform, not wanting to change into Dudley's castaways until the last minute. He honestly was dreading the arrival, fully aware that he would be spending the summer with the Dursleys once again. The young Gryffindor couldn't believe how this year had turned out really. For one, he didn't have another murderer after him. Said accused was still awaiting trial which may not happen for another month for all Harry knew. Harry knew that Marcus would be right and the Slytherin was.

It had turned out that Bones met with Harry personally to take Pettigrew. She didn't quite believe the tale, but she said she would take a look into it. She was not going to ignore the tale like the Minister. Who heavily protested, he wanted Bones to just brush aside the inquiry. Harry had honestly been shocked to see Bones shoot down what the Minister said, even to the point of pressing charges to negligence. Harry had not expected to see the Minister again so soon, but he knew that Marcus would have loved to witness this. His boyfriend had told him once about this minster not having a spine to do much of anything. Though, Harry didn't doubt that Madam Bones would charge the Minister with negligence and everything she could if he tried to interfere. Madam Bones seemed like a strict woman, like Professor McGonagall. The small respect that Harry had for the Minister of Magic at the beginning of the year was diminishing quickly.

The thing that had shocked Harry was the fact that Dumbledore had tried to speak to him. Harry didn't really pay attention to what was said. Something along the lines that Harry should have came to him before doing something like this. Harry had finally gotten a firmer grasp on why Marcus and Slytherins hated the Headmaster so much. It made Harry wonder why Dumbledore would want to know that he sent Pettigrew with Bones. It didn't have any reassuring thoughts, the small Gryffindor wondered if Dumbledore would have tried to prevent the apprehension of Pettigrew. Therefore, preventing the possibility of Sirius being proven innocent. The idea of thinking that was horrifying to Harry. Did Dumbledore want to keep him miserable at the Dursleys? Despite that Harry would always ask the Headmaster about staying with the Weasleys or at Hogwarts opposed to his relatives. The Potter heir assumed that his question would remain unanswered forever, as Dumbledore would never elaborate on why he did things the way he did.

A very worrying thought that Harry had was what would the Headmaster do if Sirius was declared innocent and he started to live with Sirius and his boyfriend?

Harry wasn't quite sure what to believe and he couldn't write a letter to Sirius. He knew currently that Sirius was under some heavy wards on whatever property he was at. Harry couldn't risk sending a letter quite yet to find out some answers. He knew at least that Sirius would appear on the date of court in front of Wizengamot. Just like Marcus, Sirius did not trust the Ministry. After everything Harry's godfather had been through, the young Gryffindor didn't blame the man. Considering that it was the same ministry that was the one that threw his godfather in Azkaban without a trial. Leaving Sirius there to rot and let his mind go insane. And then still let an innocent man be guilty to save his own hide.

Another worry that plagued Harry's mind was about Professor Lupin. Harry wasn't sure what to feel about Professor Lupin. He had never quite forgiven the professor since the last time they spoke. And now in the open, lied the truth. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. In some Harry sort of sympathized with the man, lycanthropy was a terrible curse to bear. Although, Harry still wanted nothing to do with the man. There may be a day where he forgave him, but that was not today. That didn't change the fact that Harry was a bit happy that there was some curse on the Defense position.

* * *

Harry was already hating his summer with the Dursleys. Spending time at Privet Drive was always hell to him. It didn't help that his entire family on his mother's side of the family despised him. His Uncle and cousin made that quite clear the day he arrived on their doorstep thirteen years ago.

The young Gryffindor rubbed his arm absentmindedly. Vernon had grabbed at him earlier a little too rough and a bruise was slowly forming. It didn't help that Harry's arm was starting to ache.

There was a knock at the door. Immediately Harry grew apprehensive. As far as he knew, the Dursleys were not expecting any company. His Aunt and uncle weren't big fans of his kind, either. But as far as Harry knew, he wasn't expecting anyone to come get him yet. Though Sirius and Marcus had said something about retrieving him for the summer. They never did specify when that would be. Though Marcus hadn't stopped talking about the Quidditch World Cup that would be hosted in England this summer in his letters. Harry rolled his eyes fondly, trust that Marcus would be as much as a fanatic about Quidditch to rival Wood.

Harry was walking slowly towards the door when he heard the shout.

"Answer the door, Freak!"

The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes in the direction of his uncle's yell. Harry didn't make a retort as he opened the door. The urge to say something towards his uncle was strong.

Harry froze as the door swung open.

Before him stood Sirius grinning ear to ear with Marcus beside him. Marcus was scowling, though his expression brightened at seeing Harry.

Marcus' eyes narrowed once he saw the state of his boyfriend. It didn't help that Dudley's castaways were hanging off Harry's thin frame.

"I will kill them..." the Slytherin growled under his breath.

Sirius had noticed the state of his godson almost instantaneous. His eyes were murderous.

Harry wound up sighing, if he had known that Sirius and Marcus were going to show up. He would have tried to wear something else and damned his uncle's anger about it. That didn't stop Harry from trying to cover the bruise on his cheek. Something about him not being fast enough to dodge Vernon's swinging fist when he wasn't being fast enough to cook his breakfast.

Harry wound up staring so much and not saying a word that his uncle managed to make his way into the room.

"Boy! What is taking you so long?!" was Vernon's thunderous voice. His voice changed to accusing when he glanced who was at the door. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry's voice finally came back, "Uncle Vernon, meet my Godfather, Sirius Black and my boyfriend, Marcus."

It had almost looked with Vernon was going purple with anger until he suddenly looked very pale.

Harry almost laughed at the look. Wanting to add fuel to the flame.

"You remember hearing about Sirius, don't you Uncle Vernon? He's the same murderer you saw and heard on the telly last summer."

If you looked closely, you probably would have noticed Sirius trying not to laugh at the frightened look on Vernon's face. Even Marcus was fighting hard not to laugh.

Vernon looked deathly pale as he took a few steps back. Almost like he was telling his guests to come in. He seemed to keep choking and not able to find his voice.

Aunt Petunia seemed to come into the room to see who was at the door. "Vernon… who was at the door…" the woman cut herself off.

"Unpleasant as always, Petunia…" Sirius drawled.

The thin woman almost seemed to flinch back. "Black…" her voice shook.

"Nice to know you're as heartless as ever," Sirius stated.

"You have no business here," Petunia tried to make her voice strong.

"I think you will find, that I have every right to be here," Sirius' voice went a little cold.

Petunia froze up a little, she glanced back at the Potter boy. She didn't try to hide her glare at him. And if the boy flinched a little, that wasn't her issue.

That wasn't to say that Sirius missed that small interaction. With that did Petunia let both Marcus and Sirius into the house, if anything to prevent any spying neighbors.

Marcus had wound up looking around the dull house. He wasn't very impressed with what he saw. He become livid when he came across the cupboard under the stairs. It didn't take him long to find what was inside the cupboard. Just like it didn't escape his notice there was not a single portrait of the small Gryffindor.

No doubt if Harry had been paying what his boyfriend was doing, he would never let the Slytherin come close to that room. Harry was otherwise, occupied with what Sirius was saying to his family. He honestly rather not have anything concerning his muggle relatives be found out. But this was better than the alternative of living with the Dursleys forever. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that Sirius wasn't here just to visit him. The man had promised him that he would live with him, but his innocence had to be proven first.

By the time Harry looked around, he noticed Marcus was gone. He knew the Slytherin didn't go far. His eyes widened at the thought that Marcus must have been curious what his life was like. With that Harry dashed upstairs, not before that Sirius gave him a critical look.

Harry didn't bother to give the look much thought as he continued to race upstairs.

That's where Harry saw Marcus in the room that the Dursleys' gave him when he was eleven. Harry could feel his hands start to shake, he had never wanted his boyfriend to find out. He knew the Slytherin saw some things in his mind when he helped him out. Harry was eternally grateful that Marcus never asked him about it at the time.

Marcus was trying to control his anger, feeling that someone was behind him. No doubt Harry tried to find where he was. The Slytherin stared the broken window where iron bars used to be. "They locked you up like a fucking animal…" It never escaped the older boy's notice that there was a cat flap and several locks on the door.

Harry didn't say anything.

Marcus turned around and looked at Harry. His anger almost melted away. The Gryffindor looked vulnerable. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry planned to never let Marcus find out about his life. Marcus didn't hesitate to bring Harry in a death embrace. "Your family won't get away with this, I promise you."

Harry's sagged in Marcus' death crushing hug. He could feel the tears trying to form. Harry was pretty sure the tears were for relief.

Marcus didn't hesitate to bring his boyfriend in a searing kiss. Pushing all his emotions for the small Gryffindor.

If it wasn't for Marcus' grip, Harry's knees would have buckled underneath of him. Harry tried to return the kiss as much as possible. That only made Marcus' grip tighten slightly.

The kiss didn't last very long before they broke apart.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

Marcus glared around the room but gave a small smile at Harry. "Let's get all your stuff out of here and see if Sirius has murdered your family yet. With luck, he already has."

Harry snorted, no doubt Marcus would be disappointed if Sirius didn't let the Slytherin have his two bits worth.

Harry and Marcus slowly made their way back downstairs. Harry was trailing his trunk behind him, which included everything from the hidden loose floorboard.

Harry wasn't sure if he was surprised to not find the house not in a mess yet. He didn't quite manage to mask his laugh, the image of the Dursleys' being petrified of Sirius. Who was still standing before them.

The younger Gryffindor narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew that his godfather did something, besides his relatives knowing that a supposed murderer was in front of them.

Sirius smiled cheerfully as he noticed his godson coming down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Harry asked Sirius, his eyes narrowed.

Sirius started whistling innocently.

Harry snorted, "does that mean I get to leave now?" He would leave the question alone for now.

Sirius grinned, "you bet, pup. We'll have to apparate."

Harry grimaced, he had a feeling that he would hate it. If it was anything like Flooing, there was no doubt of hating that type of transportation.

There weren't many ways of wizarding transportation that Harry knew. But he already knew that he hated Flooing and riding the Knight Bus. Yet the young Gryffindor preferred flying over those two magical transportations. He had heard of apparition, he couldn't remember when he first heard of the concept. He definitely remembered someone mentioning apparition when everyone was talking about the Sirius Black. It was when Sirius had vanished from inside the castle and everyone thought he had apparated.

The word, apparition made Harry a bit nervous. Nobody really explained what apparition was, only the idea that Sirius Black may have done it and you learn how to between 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts.

"Don't forget that you will be taking potions as soon as we get there," Sirius warned when he saw Harry grimace at them mentioned wizarding travel.

Harry felt like he wanted to gag, it wasn't a surprise to know that he despised the taste of potions. The small Gryffindor would have bet that Snape made potions taste disgusting on purpose. He was fully aware that the Potions Master was solely providing potions for the Hospital Wing. He had suffered under a lot of potions over the years because of Quidditch. Though the taste of Skele Grow had to have been the worst.

Harry had made his own potions to help stock the Hospital Wing, though Madam Pomfrey was very critical that the potions were to be perfect. Madam Pomfrey was still very tight lipped about if there was a way to flavor potions so they would taste better. It did make Harry wonder if there was even a way to flavor disgusting potions.

The small Gryffindor looked at his godfather critically, the older man looked far too cheerful. No doubt that his godfather was going to take enjoyment of Harry apparating for the first time.

"You're taking enjoyment out of this, aren't you?" Harry glared at Sirius.

"My godson gets to side-along apparate for the first time, course I am," Sirius barked out a laugh.

Harry glowered before realizing Sirius' words. "Side-along?"

"Well there is no way you're going to apparate by yourself. And risk yourself getting splinched when it can be prevented."

Harry's head was spinning, he didn't even know what splinched meant. He had a strong feeling that Sirius wouldn't tell him until after he side-along apparated with one of them.


	15. It's All Your Fault!

Reference to the UK house I'm using for Sirius' house. (Including looks of the rooms and floor plan)  
www. zoopla. co. uk/for-sale / details / 50677899?search_identifier=0f60cf65a05985fca973ef4ca9be8704

When talking about the brick part of the house, referring to this house  
www. zoopla. co. uk/for-sale / details / 50677874?search_identifier=0f60cf65a05985fca973ef4ca9be8704

If you have issues with the URL, let me know

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 15

It was official, Harry hated side-along apparating. It had honestly felt like half his face was being ripped off. The thing left him so disoriented Harry almost couldn't see straight. Yet he preferred it to Flooing or riding the Knight Bus. Somehow it was no surprise that Sirius was laughing at the disgruntled look at his godson's face.

Even Marcus looked slightly amused.

Harry wound glaring at both of them, "yeah… laugh at my pain…" he muttered under his breath.

It was when Harry turned around to see where he was. Harry's jaw dropped, gapping at everything in sight. It wasn't quite a manor, but it was bigger than the house at Privet Drive. There was a walkway that looked to be made out of poured concrete that lead straight to the house and connected it to a driveway.

There were a few steps that led to the door to the house, which looked to be made of white concrete. It was bit of a contrast between the walkway and the steps. The house itself was a little hypocritical. Part of it was made of red brick and the other half was made of concrete. With the roof being complete with a copper shingles. Harry didn't care if the house was so vice versa or crazy in design, he loved it.

The house looked to have two floors with about five windows or more on each floor. There weren't any houses surrounding it in the distance. Harry could bet that the back yard had a Quidditch Pitch installed.

Harry was awe as he slowly walked into the house. The first thing he noticed as the staircase that would lead upstairs. The kitchen was directly to the right as you passed the stairs. Further down the hall was the loo and there were two spacious rooms to the left. Harry could almost describe them as sitting rooms.

Once the young Gryffindor made his way upstairs, he noticed there were four spacious bedrooms. No doubt the master bedroom belonged to Sirius. There was a connecting bathroom between two of the rooms. And then there was a connecting bathroom in Sirius' room.

In the living room, were Marcus and Sirius waiting on Harry as the Gryffindor checked out the house.

Sirius grinned, "welcome home, pup."

If Harry felt a little emotional, then that wasn't his fault as he grasped his godfather into a hug.

When Harry backed out of the hug, he looked at Marcus. "Have you been living here the entire time?"

Marcus snorted, "where else would I be living?"

Harry rolled his eyes, deciding to change to subject. "How strong are the wards here?"

"Considering your boyfriend created them and set it all up. I'd say strong enough to rival the goblins," Sirius commented with a laugh.

"You know wards?" Harry was gapping at Marcus in shocked, maybe some surprise.

"Considering the protections on the pendant that you're still wearing, that is technically mine. I'd say that an easy assumption to make. Unless you're a Gryffindor," Marcus drawled.

Harry's cheeks heated up as he felt for the pendant underneath his shirt, "shut it."

Sirius snorted, though he would admit that Marcus' spell work and craftmanship was truly impressive. He took Runes when he was in Hogwarts, but he would never have thought of the ways that Marcus crafted them together to make them stronger. And if you looked closely at the boundary markers, you could see a protective shield form around the property.

Sirius had first thought the shield looked pretty weak, something that could easily been taken down. Hell, Sirius had taken down wards when he was an Auror. Sirius wasn't even sure what runes Marcus had mixed together to reinforce the shield. And no matter the variety of spells he knew, the shield would not take any damage or deteriorate. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if Marcus was learning wards and runes from the Goblins themselves, despite that he was entering into his 7th year. There was no mistake, the reputation of wards made by Goblins were legendary. Even if Marcus wasn't currently learning from the goblins, Sirius would be shocked if Marcus didn't receive an internship with Gringotts before the year was out. Maybe Sirius should send a letter to Bill, so the red-head could put in a good word for the Slytherin.

* * *

It was easy to lose track of time while Harry stayed with Sirius. A lot of that time was Sirius taking both Harry and Marcus out to various magical villages. Sirius was very wary to avoid common villages to prevent a confrontation with Marcus' mother and father. They weren't as bad his own mother and father, but there was an expectancy for Marcus to take the Dark Mark.

If it wasn't going out to educate Harry more into the magical world, it was spent in the back yard with their personal quidditch pitch. And the fact that Sirius was trying to surprise Harry by tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

It didn't take much for Harry to adjust living with his godfather and boyfriend. A life that was much better than the one at the Dursleys and so it wasn't hard to forget about them. That brought to where Harry was currently lying on Marcus' bed upstairs. Sirius claimed he was going out on an errand to a nearby wizard village.

And so, Harry didn't have any qualms about Marcus crawling over him, while he was lying down on his back. Considering that he really didn't want to be caught by his godfather in this position. No matter how innocent it was, which probably wouldn't' stay innocent for very long.

Marcus had propped both hands on the bed, on both sides of Harry's head. It was more for balance and to make sure not to crush Harry's tiny form with his weight. The Slytherin sealed his lips to his boyfriend's, making sure to enjoy their uninterrupted moments while they lasted. If there was one way to make Harry breathless, it was by kissing the raven until he basically lost all air. And if Marcus had a dopey smile on his face, who was to judge him for it? Feeling no guilt whatsoever, Marcus thrust his tongue into Harry mouth, hungrily searching.

Harry silently moaned at the harsh treatment, secretly loving every moment. The young Gryffindor tried to copy the moments of Marcus as much as he could. Which is why two moans were ripped from each other when their tongues touched. Hence, why it was no surprise that Marcus twisted his tongue around Harry's and sucked.

Thank god Sirius was not in the house, because that moan was loud. Harry didn't even know if Marcus had put any silencing charms up either. All he felt was pressure and the taste of today's dinner. To Harry, the feel of everything at once felt amazing. The taste of kissing Marcus was intoxicating. All of Harry's thoughts were centered on desire and want for the male above him. For that reason, Harry had no restrains of feeling up Marcus' chest. Through Harry's touch, did the Gryffindor feel the Slytherin shiver. It made Harry feel slightly braver as he let both hands travel up his boyfriend.

The touch felt good as Marcus went from tonguing Harry to sucking on his neck. The harsh gasp let Marcus know he found a sensitive spot. Marcus found that when he was gently nipping that spot before sucking harshly, Harry unexpectedly arched up instinctively. It made Marcus lose all his smugness. He took a sharp breath, as Harry had rubbed a certain lower area. An area that tightened and intense pleasure could be found. Not realizing that Marcus' eyes had closed to gain control over himself, he noticed that Harry was in the same disheveled state.

Harry was panting heavily and there was a noticeable bulge despite the trousers he was wearing.

Marcus knew instantly that this was the first time the Gryffindor had felt that much pleasure. Knowing the Gryffindor, he was too innocent to even think about jerking off. Something that Marcus had done on several occasions. He hadn't much interest in finding a conquest, assuming that his family would set up a marriage contract and he would have no say in it. Even if his parents had tried to force him in a marriage contract, he would fight it. There was no way he was giving up Harry, despite that he was a Gryffindor. There was no way his parents could fight and win against a Potter and Black on Marcus' side. Setting up a marriage contract with Harry would immediately null the previous contract, no matter the protest.

Marcus had a mischievous look on his face and had Harry been able to think straight, he might have been slightly suspicious. The Slytherin brought his face closer to Harry's ear, "That feel good, my love?"

Marcus hadn't been a real fan of pet names, but he found he didn't care as much for them when Harry was concerned.

Harry couldn't even muster up words, he just nodded.

"Tell me if this is too much," Marcus words were soft. But he firmly meant them. He wanted to make Harry feel good, but he didn't want to scare him away. Marcus gently settled his lower body firmly against Harry's.

The moan of appreciation from Harry told Marcus all he needed to know. It was hard enough for Marcus not to let a moan slip from his lips. It felt good. The moan was enough to let Marcus know to slowly grind his groin into Harry's. And it couldn't be helped if Marcus let out a low groan, the pleasure was intense.

"Oh god…" were Harry only words. His hands fell from Marcus' body as he tried to grasp at the covers underneath him. Not knowing what he was doing, Harry grinded back to keep that feeling going. His groin felt almost painful with how hard he was, yet the grinding felt so indescribable good. It didn't take much longer for Harry to release in his trousers as he let out a loud scream.

Marcus had to slightly wince at the sudden noise, but it was hard to focus his thoughts. It didn't take much to follow after the young Gryffindor with his own choice of word, that was louder than he had hoped. The Slytherin then twitched his nose, his trousers were beginning to feel sticky. Marcus silently summoned his wand and vanished the sticky mess on both him and Harry and cast a refreshing charm.

Both of them were in a post-orgasmic bliss.

* * *

They both had gotten their Hogwarts letter for the upcoming year. It didn't escape Harry's notice that Marcus' envelope was thicker than usual. Harry couldn't help grinning, he knew what was coming. It looks like Professor McGonagall had kept her word, not that Harry was surprised.

Marcus' eyes flashed to Harry, "what are you grinning at?"

"You'll see."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "no doubt they have me as Quidditch captain again this year. I don't see why you're so excited."

"Just open it," Harry pestered.

Marcus didn't bother to open the letter gently, he ripped it open. His eyes went to the badge that fell out and he noticed it looked a little different. Marcus' eyes went wide, he caught the words on the badge that read, Head Boy. The Slytherin opened gapped at the badge before him.

Marcus closed his mouth when he heard Harry tried to stifle his snickers. His eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. "You knew about this," was the accusation.

"Now what makes you say that?" Harry asked innocently after he got control of his suppressed laughter.

"Fucking bullshit!" Marcus remarked. "Why the bloody hell would Dumbledore want to make me Headboy for?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You were a prefect last year and I believe the year before. And you're protective of your Slytherins. It doesn't hurt that Professor McGonagall is backing you up. Shouldn't be a surprise they want you as Headboy."

"Fucking knew it, it was your fault I got Head Boy."

Harry was grinning again. "Just wait till Sirius finds out."

Marcus groaned, "your godfather can be too much to deal with at times."

The Gryffindor shrugged, "he grows on you. Plus, I think he likes you."

"Fucking hell… I'm being surrounded by bloody Gryffindors," Marcus grumbled.

"Cheer up, Marcus. You're dating a Gryffindor after all," Harry grinned.

Marcus merely grumbled, all Harry caught was something about being cursed.

* * *

Turns out, Sirius had a great laugh that McGonagall was supporting a Slytherin for the Headboy post. The fact that his godson had a hand in Marcus being nominated for Headboy made it all the more hilarious. If anything, Sirius was glad that Marcus was being promoted to Headboy. The Slytherin was nothing like his parents. The older Gryffindor knew that Marcus would do anything to help Harry, which is why his worries were slightly calmed. Sirius remembered well that Harry had told him he wasn't friends with some of the Weasleys' or Hermione anymore. If Granger and Ron Weasley were as controlling as they sounded, he wouldn't want to associate with them either. And with Marcus being Headboy, he knew that the Slytherin would be given a separate room, that if needed, Harry could seek refuge if it came down to it. Sirius had recalled several times during his seventh year that the Marauders had spent a lot of time in the Headboy's dorms because of James. At the time, none of them would ever have thought James would be Headboy, if anything, they figured Remus would get the spot.

Though Sirius couldn't help but worry about both of the boys, after all he had intel about the Triwizard Tournament that the ministry was trying to bring back. And to Sirius' knowledge, their efforts were being productive.

To sweeten the deal, Sirius had revealed that he gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, that Marcus had hinted about in his letters to Harry.

The small Gryffindor was awestruck, it had never occurred to him that there were international teams that played Quidditch for a living and profit. Though Harry was more excited about the prospect of being able to see an international game of Quidditch. The smaller Gryffindor realize how idiotic that probably sounded. Considering that the Hogwarts would have Quidditch matches, it would make sense that England would have Quidditch matches against other countries as well.

Marcus wasn't as awed at the idea of seeing an international game as Harry. Though it had been years since he last attended one. But he was excited at being able to spectate the fact that Viktor Krum would be Bulgaria's seeker at the World Cup. Even in England, Krum's name is pretty famous. Marcus didn't even care that the man attended Durmstrang in Bulgaria. Though his dad had always threatened he would take him out of Hogwarts and ship him to Durmstrang. It had never happened, obviously.

To Marcus, it was the fact it was Quidditch, a game that he immensely enjoyed no matter if it was playing a match or being a spectator. That in itself would make Marcus glad to see the Quidditch World Cup. No doubt it would be the same for Harry, even if he never took up Quidditch again at Hogwarts. Knowing those idiots, they would accuse Harry of cheating just so that Slytherin would win. Marcus already knew that Harry wouldn't take up Quidditch this year, his potential career meant more to him than playing Quidditch. Hell, if Marcus was required to make a choice between Quidditch and his own career, Quidditch would fall into second place.

One thing that Marcus couldn't wait to see, was the stunned look at Harry's face when they would get to the stadium or even one of the magical tents Sirius was going to bring. The ability of magic didn't faze Marcus, he was used to it. It came with where he had grown up with magic since he was born. There weren't many things that could surprise Marcus when it came to magic. Some things still did irritate the Slytherin when Harry didn't understand something, but his anger went mainly out to those filthy muggles. The Slytherin wasn't one to ever use the Cruciatus curse, he wasn't his parents. That was one spell that he wished the Dursleys' could feel, for them to gain retribution for all the pain they caused Harry over the years. Marcus still needed to find out what Sirius did to them before they left that house that day. The older man refused to say a word about it, yet the Gryffindor kept grinning ear to ear.


	16. Events and Tragedies

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay. It's been chaotic with end the semester with college and hitting writer's block. So I had to put this on hold for a little bit. But here is Chapter 16!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Events and Tragedies**

Harry was in stunned silence as he looked around him. His hand was currently holding onto Marcus' tightly. Sirius was currently grinning ear to ear as he dragged along his godson and his boyfriend. Though according to Marcus, Sirius had managed to get hold of some VIP tickets. The Slytherin didn't doubt that Sirius had slyly mentioned about wanting to attend the World Cup and the wizarding world was trying to get into Lord Black's good graces.

There were tents everywhere and countless of wizards and witches that were wearing face paint to show which team they supported for the upcoming match. It didn't take a genius to know that green was for the Irish and red was for the Bulgarians. There were some people that Harry recognized from school, mainly people Harry knew from being in Gryffindor. Some of those included seeing Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They had hesitantly waved to Harry, almost gesturing for him to come over.

The three boys seemed to pale at little at the fact they were face to face with Sirius Black. Though Harry's godfather seemed to fail in his serious act after a few minutes. The only moments of tension were when the three Gryffindors looked at Marcus warily. It didn't help much that Marcus glared half-heartedly at them. Marcus definitely wasn't helping matters with the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry.

It was only after Seamus, Dean, and Neville left that Harry sighed in relief. There was no doubt in his mind that the Hogwarts would increase the tension ten-fold. And if the entire school didn't know that he was with Marcus, then it wouldn't take very long. Though it was a nice feeling to be able to talk to some of his friends that he knew wouldn't be judgmental of who he was with.

It was fascinating to watch the actual match between two nations. Harry hadn't never seen a match besides the ones at Hogwarts. It wasn't hard to become at the level of excitement that Marcus had been at since the Slytherin started mentioning the match. Though Harry would never be able to get Marcus to admit that he was acting like a Gryffindor.

Just like that, Harry would never realize how much excitement could be turned into absolute terror.

Before Harry knew exactly was happening, Marcus was dragging him out the tent and into the frantic crowd. All he knew was that Sirius looked the most serious he had ever known the man and that he had told Marcus to get out of here and keep Harry safe. But he kept hearing the same scared shout and they made him frightened, "It's the Death Eaters!"

The young Gryffindor didn't know what a death eater was, but he least knew it was nothing good. The term seemed vaguely familiar. And knowing his luck, he would be involved in something or least it was something concerning Voldemort.

Harry could feel the strong grip that Marcus had on his hand and before he knew it, it was gone. Fighting through the raging crowd had separated him from Marcus. Harry wouldn't be able to tell anyone how much time had passed, because he honestly had no idea. Next thing he knew he was knocked to the ground and had passed out. As he lost consciousness, he thought he heard someone yell, Morsmordre.

Harry started to flutter his eyes open, everything seemed quiet and dark. Though he heard something or someone calling his name. The voice seemed frantic. The next thing he realized was that he was on the cold, hard ground. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. He remembered Sirius having this hard look in him before demanding that Marcus get to the closest apparition point or get to the portkey they appeared at. There was a lot of running to get away from these 'death eaters.' Sirius and Marcus never elaborated on who they were, and Harry didn't think it was best to ask yet. The last thing he remembered was some male voice, shouting a spell… though he couldn't remember what spell it was. It was something he never heard of before and then it all went back. There was an acid taste in Harry's mouth as he realized that Marcus had gotten separated from him and he had no idea where he was.

It took Harry a moment to try to stand, his feet felt unsteady. He took that moment to look around him and only saw a destroy campsite. All the tents that had been standing for the match was destroyed and burnt to a crisp. Harry gulped, he didn't know where to go or how to find Sirius or Marcus. He clutched at the Slytherin pendant desperately, thankful he never bothered to take it off.

That's when Harry felt himself being grabbed into a hug and almost crushed. He almost didn't react before he realized who's grip it was. Harry frantically held him tighter, Marcus had found him.

Harry felt more than saw Marcus hands cupping his face, brushing the now dirty hair away from his eyes. "You're safe," Harry heard Marcus whisper before his lips were covered. The kiss was very brief, but the meaning was clear.

Before Harry realized what was going on, he witnessed five spells heading towards him. Before Harry could have the instinct to duck, the spells disappeared. The spells had hit a shield that Marcus no doubt created. Marcus' grip on him felt stronger than ever, safer really.

"How dare you?!" Marcus snarled.

Harry didn't say a word and just watched as the shield was kept up but five wizards came closer.

"Which one of you conjured it?!" was a furious yell in return.

"Conjured what?!" Harry yelled.

The man looked furious, "you both have been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Harry's been knocked unconscious. Crouch, are you enough of a lunatic to think an unconscious and teenager at that would be able to cast any spell? And a healer at that?!" Another man snapped.

Harry and Marcus recognized that tone immediately, it was Sirius.

The man looked stunned. Not knowing what to say. Then his gaze landed on Marcus. "And you don't think he wouldn't have conjured it?"

If Harry didn't know that Sirius was protective of his boyfriend, he sure did now.

"You're a bloody idiot if you believe that, Crouch! Marcus has been the one to protect Harry and here you all are accusing them of being a Death Eaters and casting the Dark Mark! He hates his father and for good reason and unless you're going to arrest that man. Then I would suggest finding his father at his manor. So, we're done here. Though, in case you haven't realized yet, both of them are still school aged."

Sirius didn't hesitate to go over to Harry and Marcus, wrap both of them in a tight hug and disapparated.

Once safely back inside their house did Sirius ask, "as you both alright?"

Harry not trusting his words, nodded.

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius sighed in relief. "If I had known this would have happened, we never would have gone. There might be a few things I need to find out from the Ministry, doubtful they'll be very helpful."

Marcus snorted at that.

"What's a Death Eater?" Apparently, Harry had forgotten about the brief conversation the prior year.

Marcus and Sirius' eyes focused on Harry immediately.

"Harry, a Death Eater is the name for Voldemort's followers before he disappeared. What you saw in the sky is called the Dark Mark. During the war, the Dark Mark would be placed in the sky where the Death Eaters have been…" Sirius explained.

"Their calling card…" Harry muttered to himself.

Sirius looked uneasy with the conversation. He had never pictured having to tell his godson about the Death Eaters or the murders they committed in the past. "You two need rest. You have less than a month before you're off to Hogwarts."

At the mention of Hogwarts, did Harry perk up. Despite the recent events, he was excited to go back to Hogwarts for his fourth year. The only downfall about it was that this was Marcus' last year before graduating. Though he had forgotten that he would be going back this soon. It was surreal to think about. Then there was the fact that Marcus was HeadBoy this year, something the Slytherin knew was all Harry's doing. Despite that Harry never corrected Marcus that it was actually Professor McGonagall's doing, not his.

* * *

Harry's hand felt sweaty in Marcus' firm grip. He was about to board the Hogwarts Express and Sirius decided to go early. Something about having to check something out at the Ministry. Marcus seemed to know what Sirius was talking about. Which made Harry even more frustrated since both of them had been very tight lipped about it. In the end, Harry just wound up rolling his eyes. But he was nervous, he couldn't just walk up to Ron and Hermione and chat with them like he used to.

Apparently, Harry was staring at the train too long, because he let out a high-pitched yelp. Thankfully there wasn't anyone close by around the station to hear him. Harry turned his head to glare at Marcus. The Slytherin had the audacity to slap him on the ass. He groaned when he saw the returning smirk aimed at him.

"It's not going to wait all day…"

Harry wound up rolling his eyes. But he ended up dragging Marcus behind him, it didn't take much effort.

The Gryffindor went to find a compartment towards the back end of the train. His eyebrows shot up when he saw three familiar faces.

Harry met the stunned faces of Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Umm… hi…" Harry's tone was awkward, unsure what to say.

Marcus was faced with three wary looks. The Slytherin rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with three anxious, mouthy Gryffindors.

Harry felt Marcus' heated breath touch his ear. It created a pleasurable shiver.

"Headboy meeting. I'll see you later."

"Ohh… okay," Harry was a little disappointed, but he knew Marcus would find him later. It's not like the entire school didn't know they were together. Thanks to the end of school rumors. That didn't mean he wouldn't face looks like he was confronting now.

The smaller Gryffindor felt lips touching his forehead in a feather-like touch. He let a dopey grin show on his face.

If he looked at the three others in the room, he would have seen slack jaws and wide eyes. Like the idea of Marcus having a soft side towards Harry was imposturous.

"Bye…" Harry's voice was breathy.

The young raven watched his boyfriend leave the compartment as he sat across from his dormmates.

"What!?" Harry's tone was irritable. The smile was gone, replaced by a frown.

"Tha—that was…" Seamus stuttered.

"Just didn't expect that from a Slytherin, is all…" Dean lamely finished.

Harry felt his hand twitch and he was pretty sure he was glaring by now. Considering that Dean and Seamus slightly twitched from his stare.

"This isn't going to be a repeat from what Ron did, is it? Cause I will find another compartment." Harry's voice was dead serious.

Seamus and Dead shook their head vigorously.

"You both look cute together," Neville shyly chipped in.

Harry looked relieved. "It isn't weird, is it?"

"A little bit—" Seamus commented.

Harry looked a little alarmed.

"Calm down, Harry. It's nothing bad. We just didn't expect Flint to have a soft side. We've always seen him cursing or sabotaging someone on the team," Dean quickly said.

"Thanks guys," Harry grinned.

Seamus and Dean cracked a smile.

"I still don't want to be on the other side of him, he's fiercely protective of you," Dean observed.

Neville snorted.

That comment drew a blush out of the young Potter.

"Don't even try to deny it, you know it's true," Seamus teased.

"What's it like to live with Sirius Black," Neville asked.

Harry blinked at the new question. It caught him a little off guard. The young Gryffindor shrugged, "like anything you can expect if you live with someone like Fred and George."

Neville gapped almost in horror as Dean and Seamus were awestruck. Everyone knew about the notorious pranksters in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry laughed and continued as if in forethought, "though Sirius might be a little worse than them."

The three Gryffindors in front of Harry seemed to look nervous at that thought for a spare moment.

That's when Neville decided to change the subject, "do you know what they plan for Hogwarts this year?"

Harry chewed at his bottom lip, "Not sure… Sirius and Marcus have been very tight lip about it. No doubt finding amusement out of all of this."

Dean and Seamus seemed to deflate at the answer.

Seamus was almost hesitant to ask his next question, "what happened to you guys after the match? There was a hint of something in the Prophet—"

"Not sure… I just remember Sirius yelling for me and Marcus to run and get back to the portkey. I must have gotten trampled and knocked out. I just remember Marcus finding me and being surrounded by people from the Ministry. Marcus had created a shield and suddenly Sirius was telling off some wizard by the name of Crouch."

"That makes sense, Crouch is part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There has been talk about him accepting a new position—" Dean noted as his sentence slowly died.

Harry looked at Dean, unsure why his friend had stopped talking. He soon found out when he was jerked out of his seat.

Neville was smiling as Dean and Seamus were trying to keep their snickers silent.

Marcus had come back from his meeting and decided that Harry needed a new seating arrangement.

"Possessive Slytherins," Harry muttered good-naturedly under his breath.

"Idiotic Gryffindors," was the snarky reply.

Seamus and Dean pretended to look offended as Neville let out a small laugh.

"I think someone missed you," Neville joked.

Harry huffed as he felt the vibrations from Marcus snickering. He turned slightly to get a look at Marcus and noticed there was a slight glare.

"Be nice. It's not like they will curse you. More likely they're scared you'd curse them," Harry reprimanded.

The Slytherin scoffed and acted offended, "I am nice…"

"Lies… you're nice only when you feel like it," Harry corrected.

Harry felt the shrug, Marcus was silently agreeing with him. It's not like it wasn't true. That didn't make the wary looks towards the Slytherin any better.

The small Gryffindor rolled his eyes, "Oh Merlin… it's not like he's going to curse you guys. He's not about to curse my friends and then face my wrath about it."

Dean let out a nervous laugh, "right…"

"So, does that mean you're going to tell me what happened in your meeting?" Harry's voice was hopeful.

"Nice, try. I'm still not telling you. But I will say they need to choose better prefects. Diggory isn't too bad, but he's not as bad as Weasley was. Most of them just stared at the fact they have to listen to a Slytherin Headboy," Marcus grumbled.

Harry snorted. "Don't think I won't eventually find out."

"I know you will," Marcus breathed in Harry's ear. Fully aware that the heat of his breath would make the Gryffindor shiver and lean more on him.

* * *

AN: There is a reason why Harry forgets about Marcus' previous conversation about Death Eaters.


	17. Bound by Duties

AN: I honestly didn't imagine I would have another chapter out this quickly. But my best friend and a lot of my reviewers really inspired me to get this written.

Fairing warning, my last scene in this chapter will have a little smut in it.

Enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 17: Bound by Duties

Harry wanted to curse something badly, or rather somebody. He blew air out of his nostrils harshly. The thing that Sirius and Marcus didn't tell him was the Triwizard Tournament. An event that Albus Dumbledore had explained at the opening feast. He wasn't sure what he felt about the event. Maybe excitement since he would get to meet two other wizarding schools that were like Hogwarts next month. Or maybe it was the idea of watching these dangerous events and for once not having to be part of it.

Things were a little tense in Gryffindor Tower, Harry assumed it to be the fact he was currently in a relationship with a Slytherin. Considering the infamous rivalry, but most remembered what happened last year with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Nobody was brave enough to encore the wrath of the Head of Gryffindor.

One of the pleasing sights was at the Welcoming Feast, Snape looked like he had swallowed something sour. Then the sight morphed into a satisfied smirk. Harry was watching at the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall was keeping a conversation with the Potions Master. The Gryffindor felt the corner of his lips twitch, no doubt Professor Snape didn't like being kept in the dark about one of his Slytherins. He silently wondered if the sour look was from Professor McGonagall goading Snape. Harry wondered if Professor McGonagall would mention his name being part of why Marcus was chosen as Headboy. He knew it wasn't totally true, he only held a small part of it no matter what Marcus said.

* * *

The school was in an absolute frenzy about the Triwizard Tournament. Marcus rolled his eyes at the thought of eternal glory. He honestly couldn't care about that stupid tournament, but not everyone thought the same. Slytherins were much more reserved about it, but he could see the excitement. There was no way he was going to enter, not even the award appealed to him. He had plenty of gold, considering the fact he had swiped majority right under his parents' noses. It was under another account name in Gringotts that his family wouldn't be able to link back to him or ever get back.

He was a bit thankful he had his own dorm, despite that he had to share it with the Headgirl. A fellow seventh year that was in Ravenclaw. Marcus honestly had no idea what her name was, he didn't really interact with her much. Since he had his own list of duties and she had hers, it was easier to get things done. There were a few things they worked together on, but she didn't really speak with him much. They mostly worked together on some last-minute things to do about the tournament. That was mainly about accommodation for both schools. There were extra dormitories scattered around the castle that were mostly guarded by portraits. If needed, there were additional dorms in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw dorms. The castle had a habit of extending rooms when needed, it was very sentimental. The other times was when both Headboy and girl had to speak with the Prefects on the Hogwarts Express and their patrolling schedules. Though, apparently the prefects this year were too concerned about that they had to report to a Slytherin. Marcus had wound up glaring at all of them, which seemed to shut them up. It was only then that they were able to get the Prefects patrolling schedule out for the train. It made Marcus want to curse every one of them, least the Slytherin prefects were competent enough. All the others seemed to lack brain cells and the Headgirl didn't help any. She mainly just stayed silent as everything happened. Marcus scoffed, how she managed to make Headgirl, he didn't know.

There was a silent agreement that he would arrange patrolling schedules for Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects. The Headgirl would manage the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff schedules. Marcus had a strong suspicious that Dumbledore did that on purpose. They would then coordinate the schedules, so they wouldn't clash with the other two houses. That rarely happened since Slytherins mainly patrolled the dungeons and the first two floors and Hufflepuffs usually patrolled the library and the corridor, along with the third floor. The other two houses were responsible for the remaining upper corridors. There were days when the schedules would rotate, so there wasn't really any need to communicate. Especially since it was the Heads of Houses that originally created the patrol schedules. The Headboy and girl would make modifications to it if it was needed and assigned the houses. The Head of Houses would be the ones deciding if they wanted to intermix the prefects for patrols and who would work best together. Though, there would be some days that Marcus would join the prefects on the patrols. That was mainly to ensure they weren't abusing their power as a Prefect. And if needed, the Headboy or girl would report to their Head of House or the Deputy Headmistress.

The only other times there might be a possible interaction was on the planning of Hogsmeade trips. Marcus was one of the few that knew about Quidditch being cancelled because of the tournament. He had been informed in a letter that was attached to his Hogwarts letter when he received his badge. Marcus hadn't been too happy about that fact. And opposed as what Harry might say, Sirius did not tell him and make him promise not to say anything. The Deputy Headmistress was the one that ordered that he wasn't to inform any students until it was announced at the Welcome Feast. Though, that decision had been postponed until the students from Bulgaria and France had arrived.

Normally, the Headboy and girl were responsible of organizing the Quidditch matches and working alongside with the Quidditch Captains. And then would coordinate with the heads of houses, depending on which two houses were playing for that match. That wasn't the case this year.

The school would be informed about the cancelled Quidditch matches next month, after the two schools got a little accustomed to Hogwarts after they arrived.

* * *

Marcus' lips were curled in a snarl. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were set to arrive in about a week and the preparations was exhausting. The duties at Headboy didn't bother him as much, it was the fact that Harry was worrying him. What was pissing him off was that someone dared to mess with his boyfriend's mind. He had a pretty good idea on who it was, but he wasn't stupid enough to point a wand in their face. He knew that he would destroy him if he was right. And it probably wouldn't take very much to accomplish this, but he would need Harry's help. Several of that man's titles had already been revoked due to Madam Bones. That woman didn't take kindly on those who tried to interfere with her work. Especially when she finds that 'certain' people intentionally kept this hidden. The Slytherin had a lot of respect for the Head of the DMLE. Marcus grinned, even the Minister wasn't protected from the backlash. The man hadn't been sacked, but it had been a close call. And if Dumbledore happened to get a huge stack of howlers, well he was going to watch and let the man suffer.

The first sign he noticed was when Harry had asked what a Death Eater was after the Cup. Marcus clearly remembered telling him last year about Death Eaters when the conversation about his family came up. Something was seriously wrong, there was no reason why Harry would have forgotten. Especially considering what the topic was about. That event was suspicious enough to warrant a closer look.

Marcus didn't see any aftereffects of the Gryffindor being obliviated. But he didn't hesitate to write to Sirius to express his concerns. That man was as protective over Harry as he was, maybe a little less. Maybe the man could share some light of what is going on. Considering Marcus was training to be a Curse Breaker, not delving into the arts of mind manipulation. And if Marcus happened to have a more possessive hold over Harry, well nobody could blame the Slytherin.

* * *

Harry was sitting in one of the Gryffindor chairs by the fireplace. He had one of his textbooks out for the assignment that Flitwick had set the prior day. It was set on Banishing charms, Flitwick had wanted a roll of parchment before they started on the practical lesson the next day. He only glanced up when he heard someone sit down in a chair near him.

Harry grinned, "Hey Dean."

"Not becoming another Hermione, are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Nope. But I have to keep my grades up if I want to keep training under Madam Pomfrey. Flitwick's class is easy enough."

Dean gave Harry a crazy look. "Whatever you say, mate. You hear anything about the Quidditch tryouts?"

Harry gave Dean a blank look, "you do realize that I don't play Quidditch anymore, right?"

Dean looked a little embarrassed. "Forgot… though I thought about trying out."

Harry looked at Dean for a moment, it almost made him squirm a little. "You would make a good chaser."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "How?"

"You got the build for chaser. You might be good for Seeker too, but I don't know how good your sight is. Besides, I've seen you play football on the Quidditch Pitch, you're quick on your feet. I'd say you're pretty good on a broom too."

Dean seemed to brighten at that.

"I think the school has something planned for Quidditch this year, though. Cause the notice is usually up by now. I imagine we may know in a few days," Harry thought out loud.

"Have you asked Marcus?"

Harry looked surprised at the question before smiling. It seems that some of the Gryffindors were getting used to Marcus. His smile turned to a frown before scoffing, "I doubt Marcus would tell me if he knew."

Dean looked shocked at that.

Harry laughed, "it's not as bad as you think. He tends to get amusement out of people reactions. Plus, he takes being Headboy very seriously. Just like Marcus didn't tell me about the tournament. Most likely orders from Professor McGonagall. And the fact that he wanted to see my reaction about the tournament." The small Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

Dean snorted, "Somehow I can picture that happening."

"I'm not the only one he does that to. He does it to the Slytherins all the time. He likes to watch them squirm. I'll admit it's funny when he does it to Malfoy. Apparently, he isn't too big of a fan of Marcus' curses when he whines too much," Harry smirked.

Dean laughed, "now that would be an image to remember."

"I can always ask Marcus to borrow his Pensieve," Harry suggested.

"Pensieve?" Dean was confused.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot. Marcus has been trying to catch me up with everything in the Wizarding World. A Penieve is kind of like a bowl that you can rewatch your memories."

"Oh… that be great," Dean's eyes were wide. He still wasn't sure what a Penieve was, but he was really curious to find out.

* * *

Harry was in the library with Marcus when he noticed the Slytherin reading a letter. Marcus had some books spread out, Harry assumed it was to prepare for his N.E.W.T.s this year. He had glanced over it when he first came in, it was showing a diagram of how to turn vinegar into wine. The Gryffindor couldn't' tell if it was for Charms or Transfiguration.

"What are you reading?"

Marcus made a subtle jump. Harry wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't paying so close attention to his boyfriend.

"Wrote a letter to Sirius about something. He just replied," Marcus muttered under his breath.

Harry looked surprised, "what is it about?"

Marcus frowned for a moment. He rolled the letter up and stuffed into his robes. The 7th year grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

Harry looked taken back at the sudden actions. All he managed to say was a 'huh—' before Marcus grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the library.

It took a minute for Harry to remember how to get his legs to work so he could keep up with Marcus. He was silently thankful he didn't bother getting any of his books or homework out yet. The Gryffindor let his boyfriend drag him along, figuring it was enough payback for the many times he'd done the same.

To Harry's surprise, they didn't go to their usual room where Harry taught Marcus the Patronus Charm. His curiosity was getting stronger the closer they got to the seventh floor. It was sometime during their trek to the seventh floor that Marcus moved his hand from Harry's wrist to his hand.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but stayed silent to watch Marcus.

Marcus had slowly let go of Harry's hand and was starting to walk back and forth down the corridor.

The small raven had to blink a few times to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks. Where there had been a wall, had formed a door. "What—"

Marcus smirked as he grabbed Harry's hand once more. "Gryffindors don't know everything…"

Harry huffed as he walked through the door. He was stunned when he saw an exact replica of Sirius' living room. "What—. H—How is this possible? We're not really back at Sirius' house?"

Marcus laughed, "No, we're still at Hogwarts. Sirius told me about this place. He said it's called the Room of Requirement. It appears when you walk by three times and you have to think what you want. You wanted to know what Sirius said in that letter, we needed something more private to talk about it." Marcus tone turned more serious.

Harry was openly gapping. It took him a second to find his voice again. "What's going on, then?"

Marcus had a slight scowl on his face. "Nothing good."

Harry started to follow Marcus to one of the sofa's in the spacious room. Marcus' bag was thrown to one three of the chairs in the room. Marcus sat on the left side of the couch. He dug out the letter he had stuffed into his robes earlier. Harry frowned as he dropped beside Marcus, almost curling into his side.

The letter was a little crinkled.

" _Marcus,_

 _I got your letter, which is a little worrying. You say it doesn't look like Harry has been obliviated. But my godson somehow is missing parts of his memory. The fact you believe it to be Dumbledore is worrying. I'm not sure what to think of the old man, but if you're right, then I still would be stuck in Azkaban. If that is true, I will be having some words with him. No doubt I'll have Minerva to back me up._

 _I'll speak with the Goblins of Gringotts, with some luck they will be able to help. They are experts in mind magic and have artifacts that should undo any magic if needed. I won't be surprised if Dumbledore may try to fight me on taking you both to Gringotts. He will be in for a big surprise if he tries. I know a reporter that will love to get their hands on Dumbledore._

 _Tell Harry to stay safe and I'm proud of him. That he may be a Potter, but he will always be a Black. He will always have people that love him._

 _I'll write back soon when I know a date and I'll be by to pick up you and Harry._

 _Sirius_

Harry felt his hands start to shake while he was reading Sirius' letter. He wasn't sure what to think. He had memories missing? Dumbledore was responsible? His thoughts felt frantic. Harry didn't really know what to think of Dumbledore, the man had seemed so trusting. Was it all for show? Harry hadn't really trusted that man in a while, especially when the headmaster seemed to almost glare when he was with Marcus. Harry was pretty sure he stopped trusting that man since Dumbledore had tried talking to him about why he didn't go to him about Pettigrew. Harry found that Marcus' concerns made a lot of sense. He remembered the worry he had that Dumbledore might have let Pettigrew escape so that Sirius would never see the light of day.

Harry's last thoughts were in anger. Though he didn't realize he was breathing heavily until he felt someone grab at his face.

"Harry, look at me," Marcus voice seemed strangely insistent. His hands were cupping Harry's cheeks.

"Sirius and I are looking into this. You aren't alone. And if Dumbledore is the reason for all your misery. I promise he will not get away with it. If you think I will allow anyone to mess with your mind, you are surely mistaken. Anyone dares to mess with you, they will meet my wand and it won't be pretty. But trust me when I say if it is Dumbledore, I will ruin him. And I know Sirius and your friends will be right behind me."

Marcus laid a kiss to Harry forehead before taking possession of his lips. It had a slight taste of treacle tart, Harry's favorite dessert. Marcus dragged Harry, so he was on top of him. He let his hands slip slightly under Harry's robe and cardigan, resting on the Gryffindor's hips. It felt forever since he last kissed Harry like this. His lips were addicting as he snuck his tongue past pink lips. It was feverously hot as he wrapped his tongue around Harry's.

Marcus was pretty sure he heard the words, 'oh god,' slip pass Harry's lips. The Gryffindor had broken away slightly and was gasping. The Slytherin felt a flash of pride of being able to affect the small raven. Because he definitely felt something pressing against his leg and he knew it wasn't Harry's wand.

If Harry was thinking properly, he would have blamed Marcus for being Slytherin for what he did next.

"Oh fuck…" was Harry sharp yell.

Marcus had slipped a hand beneath Harry's trousers and boxers and wrapped a hand around him. He could feel Harry instinctively buck into his hand.

"Please…" Harry whined.

Harry tilted his head back slightly as he let out a low moan when he felt Marcus' hand move again. Marcus' hand on him felt amazing and it seemed to put enough pressure to cause pleasure. He could feel his toes curl slightly as his hips rocked into Marcus' hand.

Harry can already feel the precum starting to leak. Which made the strokes a bit faster and brought Harry closer to the edge.

"Oh shit…" Harry's words were barely audible before he felt his trousers become soaked. He had to blink a few times before he realized that Marcus had his wand out. Before he knew it, his boxers didn't feel sticky. Though he felt slightly embarrassed that he didn't last as long.

"Handy spell…" Harry's voice was breathless.

Marcus smiled and kissing Harry slowly. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks, I really needed that."

Marcus smirked, "the talk or the hand job?"

Harry's face went scarlet. "Both?" was the unsure answer.

"Well you looked like you needed a distraction from your thoughts." Marcus' smile was back as he laughed a little. "You're adorable."


	18. A Watchful Eye

_AN: Here's my next chapter. Thankfully its only been around a week. I'm hoping I can keep this constant updating pattern. Though fair warning, I start college back at the end of August._

 _My best friend has helped me a lot with this chapter. I was originally going to write the Gringotts scene in Chapter 18, but somehow I forgot all about it. Got too into writing this chapter for you all, I guess. And of course I wasn't the only one, my best friend totally forgot all about it when we were discussing what I was going to write this chapter. Which I brought to her attention this morning. So I wasn't the only forgetful one. I promise it will be in Chapter 19._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~NicoDiAngeloLover7_

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 18 (A Watchful Eye)**

Harry's mind had been on Sirius' letter for the past week. The words were still a bit frightening to him, but his last words had been comforting and reassuring. He never had an adult tell him that they loved him, but Sirius was different. Marcus didn't count, though he knew that Slytherin did. It was amazing feeling to know that someone actually wanted him and wasn't just a burden that someone was forced to take care of.

The small Gryffindor was still waiting for Marcus to tell him that Sirius sent him a letter back. Unless the Slytherin thought it would be amusing to have his Godfather just surprise him. Unless… Marcus did get the letter and knowing someone was meddling with his mind, decided it was safer for him not to know. His shoulders dropped slightly, Marcus definitely wouldn't tell him, not with the risk that Dumbledore could find out and stop them. Sirius would never risk that, the man cared too much about him.

Harry's head snapped up suddenly, making Seamus and Neville jump slightly in their seats. The two Gryffindors were sitting beside him, with Dean in front of him. They were all currently in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. That was when the doors to the Great Hall had slammed open.

Harry's eyes went wide, the schools had arrived. Harry assumed they were from Durmstrang since they were wearing thick robes and cloaks draped over their shoulders. Marcus had mentioned to him that it got very cold in Bulgaria or maybe the school was cold in general. His curiosity was pipped, he wondered how they arrived. The Head of Houses, Dumbledore, Marcus, and the Headgirl were missing. No doubt they were allowed to watch how the foreign students arrived. As they had determined that it would too much of a crowd if the entire school watched. So, the entire faculty kept it a secret when they would arrive and only gave an approximate day. No doubt to keep any lurking students from snooping and wanting to watch. Harry was so getting that memory from Marcus later.

Harry studied the students from Durmstrang as they walked in. He spotted a few females, but they were mainly male. He rolled his eyes when he could hear Ron trying to get Krum's attention. The red head had tried several times since the year started to talk to him, but Harry mainly ignored him. He seemed to appear that he gave up, especially when he had caught Dean or Seamus glare at the red-head. He hadn't had Ron try to approach him since. That didn't mean that Harry didn't try to get a look at Krum, it was hard to see what he looked like during the match at the World Cup. He could understand why people seemed to flock to the Bulgarian. His hair was much shorter than Marcus'. The Slytherin's hair was still short, but it was starting to curl slightly. Krum seemed a little cold, Harry assumed that it must be a mask. Marcus had a similar one before he got to know the Slytherin better. It was amusing a little to see Marcus' mask, he definitely preferred the soft look more. Harry still thought his boyfriend was better looking.

There was a lot of disappointed looks when the Bulgarian students chose the Slytherin table to sit at. Harry did snort when he saw the outraged look on Malfoy that Krum chose to seat far away from the blonde. The snort caught Seamus and Neville's attention towards him. Harry silently gestured over to Malfoy's facial expressions and where Krum was currently sitting. Harry knew they noticed when he heard their snickers. It was hilarious that Krum had decided to sit beside his boyfriend. And he knew that Marcus surprised Krum when the Slytherin barely acknowledged him. Harry knew that Marcus was a big fan of Quidditch. But Marcus knew how much he hated his fame. And that those who didn't mind their fame as much, yet they loved any spare moment they could have. Harry was trying to stare more at Marcus, because it looked like he was working on something.

Harry tore his gaze away from Marcus when the Slytherin caught him. Harry could clearly tell he was probably raising an eyebrow at him in question before jerking his head a little to the side. A clear gesture to get his ass over here. Harry then glanced at the trio around him and gave an embarrassed smile.

Neville smiled good naturally, "go ahead. We'll meet up in the Common Room later today."

Dean grinned as he teased, "might want to hurry. He may get impatient…"

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

The Gryffindor got a lot of suspicious looks and a glare sent from the Potions Master.

There was an older Slytherin currently sitting on the other side of Marcus. He looked to be in fifth or sixth year. There was a harsh growl, "move…"

The Slytherin didn't even look at Marcus before he scrabbled for another seat, far away from Marcus.

Harry snorted, "demanding, are we?"

Marcus glanced up at Harry, "he was in your way. So yes."

Harry took the empty seat and snuck a glance at the Bulgarian seeker. Harry guessed Krum was 17 or 18, but he looked amused.

"Your friend is very interesting…" Krum's accent was very thick, and it took Harry a minute to understand him.

"Yeah… he can be very protective," Harry was stunned that Krum spoke to him, though secretly pleased.

Harry saw Krum give a small nod. "You fly pretty good." Harry flushed slightly, even to him that sounded awkward as hell.

Marcus gave him a strange look.

Harry wound up shooting the Slytherin a glare and rolled his eyes. He was not going to deal with a jealous boyfriend when he didn't need to be.

"Thank you," Krum's voice had less of an accent there, so it was easier to understand. "You play Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head. "Not anymore, I was a Seeker. Marcus was the Captain and Chaser on the Quidditch team."

The Bulgarian looked impressed, though confused when Harry said he didn't play anymore.

"Harry is a trainee Healer," Marcus explained. He glanced back down at the parchment, making a few changes in ink.

Krum nodded his head, "a worthy profession." "Was?"

"Can't really manage a Quidditch team when you're Headboy," Harry voiced drawled a little.

Marcus snorted, "Nobody can save those bloody idiots if Malfoy's on the team…"

Krum made a short laugh, he had heard stories about the Malfoy family. He was not impressed by the Malfoy heir. "A high honor. It is not easy I imagine."

Marcus made an affirmative noise.

Harry turned his attention from Krum to Marcus, "what are you writing?"

"First Hogsmeade visit next month. Professor McGonagall needed some help with planning it. She needs a possible date while working around the tournament. And no, I'm not telling you."

Harry pouted, "Fine. I'll find out later."

"Much later," Marcus added.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you have to make a list on who's allowed to go?"

Krum didn't make another comment but seemed to listen in on the conversation. It was like it was amusing the famous Seeker.

"Yes, and Malfoy is almost at the verge of not going."

Harry's eyes brightened.

"Don't even… I don't want to hear his whining anymore than I have to," Marcus' gaze snapped to Harry's 'innocent' face.

"Didn't say a word," Harry pointed out.

"I can still hear you thinking…" Marcus retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. He then took the opportunity to look at the list that Marcus was working on. There were only names from Slytherin and Gryffindor. There were a few names that Harry recognized, but the list wasn't very long. One of the names that stood out was a certain red-headed Weasley.

"So why is Weasley on here and what about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? And how do you know which students can go or not if they're not in Slytherin?"

Marcus put down his quill for a minute and quipped, "Weasley had been spotted on several occasions of bullying some of the first and second years. Guessing Granger hasn't been reeling him in or something."

Harry looked taken back for a second, "Well I know he was jealous and everything. Maybe that's striking out… McGonagall won't be pleased."

"Oh, she was livid," Marcus confirmed. "To answer your other questions, I'm only responsible for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Whoever that Headgirl is, she's over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We do our separate work and it gets done faster this way. And if you must know, I have the prefects reporting to me." Marcus last comment was teasing.

"No doubt you terrify every single Hufflepuff if you were responsible for them," Harry snickered.

Marcus never denied Harry's statement.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what to expect a few days later. The students from France and Bulgaria had arrived a week or two ago and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. There had been a big outcry about that Quidditch was cancelled. He had even caught Dean's look of disappointment, Harry knew full and well that his friend was looking forward to trying out this year.

The outcries quieted a little when Dumbledore had announced it was because of the tournament. After all, the tournament was known to be dangerous. So, naturally everyone was curious to get a hint on what the first task might be.

Harry knew they would be disappointed, no doubt nobody would know what the task was until the day of. Least the audience wouldn't know what the task was. The Gryffindor didn't doubt that the champions would know beforehand. Marcus had told them that the champions and their headmasters were known for cheating to get ahead of the other schools in the past. That wouldn't change just because the champions and headmasters were different since the last tournament.

Harry's eyes then went wide when he saw the Goblet of Fire be revealed. It looked like an ancient stone goblet, though the rim looked like it had runes glowing every few minutes. The Gryffindor was a bit curious if the goblet was an ancient artifact and if it held ancient magic as well.

Harry eyes finally left the ancient goblet and scanned the faculty table. His ears kept listening to the words from Dumbledore. The old man was currently explaining the rules behind the tournament and the new age limit. It took a sonorous charm to get the hall quiet, it was no surprise that all the outrage came from Hogwarts. It caused a silent relief that swam through him, maybe this year would be different. There was hope souring within Harry that maybe this year he wouldn't be put into any danger. Afterall, Harry was only 14, three years away from the required age.

The Gryffindor never met Dumbledore's eyes as the man continued to speak. Marcus had been serious about him not meeting his eyes, scared of another mental intrusion. Harry didn't even try to protest about it. Considering the little trust he had and the fact he was missing memories scared him, did most of the work. Harry's eyes flicked to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore was now explaining about the deadline for entering. They had set a deadline to be the night of October 30th and the selection would take place on the 31st. The day created a minor concern for 14-year-old. October 31st seemed to keep the tradition of bad luck for the raven. First it had been his parents' murder, a troll being released, the ordeal of the Chamber of Secrets, and Sirius breaking into the Tower. It was like all the bad events happened on October 31st, though Harry didn't realize knowing Sirius would be a good thing at the time.

Harry then turned to the three Gryffindors around him. Neville had said something to all of them. "Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion?"

"Could be anyone, there's several Gryffindors who's of age," Seamus pointed out.

"Don't forget about the other houses, could be any of them," Dean reminded.

"Harry, what about Marcus? He's seventeen, right?" Neville suddenly asked.

The small raven's eyes went wide, clearly alarmed. "He is, but he's not entering." Harry remembered clearly asking Marcus if he was going to enter.

Marcus had brushed the question off at first, thinking it was a stupid in the first place. Until he realized how worried the Gryffindor had gotten, Harry going pale was a fast indicator. So, Marcus had admitted that he thought the tournament was stupid and there was no way he was going to enter. Especially since if he was chosen, he would be exempt from his N.E.W.T.s, which was something he was never going to do. The Slytherin wasn't going to get this far and then just not take the required tests for his career. Marcus had noticed that Harry got calmer when he explained, it helped that Marcus had no need for the reward.

Harry's answer got all three boy's attention.

"Why not?" Seamus asked.

"It could be because I have no need for those galleons or the fame. Or maybe the fact I am Headboy and I'm not going to waste precious time for a stupid tournament," Marcus' sharp voice cut in.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville almost went into shock, not realizing that Marcus had been right behind them. Harry had seen the Slytherin coming and apparently his bright smile hadn't been a clear enough sign.

"Could have warned us," Dean muttered once he got over his shock.

Harry laughed, "and where would the fun be in that?"

Neville glared at Harry halfheartedly, "you spend too much time with Marcus."

"As do you," Harry retorted.

"He's got us there, mate," Seamus quipped.

Marcus let out a small laugh. "Never thought I see the day, I would get along with Gryffindors."

"Hey!" was Harry's outburst. "You're dating a Gryffindor, you can't complain. Unless you're going to start acting like a Hufflepuff again."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "more like I'm dating a Hufflepuff…"

Had Dean, Seamus, and Neville just met Marcus, they would be certain that Harry was going to get cursed. After all, Harry had just insulted a Slytherin, usually there was retribution for such an act. Now, they just laughed alongside with Harry as the couple bantered back and forth.

Without another word, Marcus reached and grabbed Harry out of his seat. The sharp yelp got the Gryffindor annoyed looks from everyone around him.

Harry looked up at Marcus with curious eyes. All it took was a look from the Slytherin for Harry to clue in what was going on.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville seemed to get the idea that something important was happening. Because they didn't say a word as they watched Marcus pull Harry out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had already finished speaking and dinner had appeared on the tables. But it didn't escape the three Gryffindor's notice that there were sharp eyes watching the receding steps of Harry and Marcus.


	19. Mind Warped

AN: I honestly didn't expect to have an update out this early. But I'm not complaining, I loved writing this chapter. A lot of my best friend's idea got inspired in here. And several I have already told her about, that I'm excited to see what her reaction will be.

Hope you enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 19 (Mind Warped)**

Harry's eyes went wide as soon as the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut. That was before he ran at Sirius and had the man in a crushing hug.

Sirius had hold of his godson just as tightly while grinning, "I'm happy to see you too, Harry."

"Ready to go?"

Harry was about to respond before he heard the doors to the Great Hall swing open. Harry's heart sank when he realized who it was. Apparently, Sirius was right in the letter on who would try to stop them.

Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Albus…" his tone was cold.

"Sirius, good to see you. I didn't realize you would be visiting today," Dumbledore's voice was pleasant enough, almost fake.

"I didn't think I needed a reason to visit my godson and his boyfriend," Sirius was glaring daggers at the old man.

Dumbledore cast a wary glance over at Marcus, who glared back fiercely. No doubt the Headmaster wasn't a big fan of Slytherin.

"Come on, Harry, Marcus. We need to get going," Sirius' voice suddenly cut in.

"Sirius, you realize that Harry and Marcus cannot leave the grounds," Dumbledore's voice sounded insistent.

Sirius' eyes flared with anger, "I would check that again, Albus…" he mocked, "you'll find out I do have the right. Considering that I am Harry's magical guardian. I also have to right to withdraw Harry from this school and enroll him in Durmstrang if I want!"

Sirius could see the anger in the old man's eyes before his face went slightly pale at Sirius' threat.

"And I wouldn't' threaten Marcus if I were you. He is of age and within his rights to accompany me and Harry. And don't you dare try to threaten his Headboy position. I do have McGonagall backing me up and you'll have to have the Heads of Houses backing you, which you won't have." Sirius' hand was gripping his wand tightly.

Dumbledore looked flabbergasted, like he didn't know what to say. That was when the man finally found his voice, "my dear boy. You are only his godfather, I've been appointed his magical guardian years ago."

Sirius eyes glistened with interest as if he was waiting for Dumbledore to say that. "You will find I am not your so called, 'dear boy.' And you may regret saying that as I believe Gringotts found you were well outside your rights and illegally altering legal documents that you will have to answer for. There is more, but I expect you will be receiving a letter shortly."

Sirius could see Albus narrowing his eyes at him and it seemed like the man's rage was getting stronger. But he knew that the man wouldn't be able to do anything unless he wanted to be arrested by Madam Bones. And he wouldn't be able to worm his way out of it like he had before. Sirius would make certain of it and he would make sure it would stick. He would have to send another letter and with luck, the man might be removed from his position. He didn't want his around his godson if he could help it. This confrontation was making Marcus' concerns all the more real and worrying.

Sirius gave Marcus a warning look, knowing that the Slytherin wanted to say something. He would have the chance later, but now wasn't the time. Sirius wanted all three of them out of Hogwarts and to Gringotts as soon as possible. They had an appointment to keep and goblins didn't like to be kept waiting.

Harry just watched with wide eyes as Sirius shot down the headmaster, it almost made him laugh. But he didn't want Dumbledore's eyes focused on him, so he kept silent.

"Good day, Headmaster," Sirius' voice was sarcastic. Without a word he, Harry, and Marcus made their way outside of the castle. They wouldn't be able to apparate to Diagon Alley until they were outside the gates.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as the first time Sirius had side-apparated with Harry. Harry still stumbled slightly before catching himself. Sirius had stared at Harry to make sure he was alright before heading straight for Gringotts.

Sirius made his way to the goblin at the main desk who was examining documents.

Harry thought the goblin looked irritated when Sirius cleared his throat to get the creature's attention.

"I have an appointment with Fasmork about my accounts," Sirius spoke.

Harry honestly thought the grin looked scarier on the goblin in front of them.

"If you would follow me, Lord Black," the goblin spoke before leading the three wizards down a corridor.

The hallways were confusing, they took so many twists and turns that Harry lost count. They finally came to a wooden door that the goblin knocked at. The door then swung open.

"Lord Black, I'm pleased that you could make it," there was another goblin at a desk.

"Master Fasmork, a pleasure as always," Sirius commented.

The goblin gave a toothy grin. "To business as always. I already have summoned one of my healers to look at Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced back and forth between his godfather and the goblin. That's when he noticed there was another goblin in the room.

"First we need some of Mr. Potter's blood to know what we are looking at. Mind magic is very dangerous and powerful. We need to know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Understood," Sirius spoke gently. "Come on, Harry."

Harry looked between his godfather and Fasmork before stepping closer to the desk. He was then presented a sharp dagger that had emeralds and rubies on the hilt.

"Place your finger against the blade. And let three drops of blood touch the parchment," Fasmork ordered.

Harry felt a sharp prick on his forefinger when he touched the blade. It didn't really hurt and let three drops of blood fall before the wound sealed. The magic was fascinating.

That's when Harry noticed the parchment he had his blood dripped on, had disappeared and was now covered in writing.

Harry's eyes followed the writing as it went into detail on his name, parents, godparents, magical guardians, and his future career. He assumed they self-updated if there were any changes.

"Sirius, why is Professor Dumbledore's name in red and yours in Green for my Magical Guardian?" Harry's curious voice.

Sirius looked mad, but not as enraged when he was speaking with Dumbledore a bit ago. "Manipulations by Albus… he forged the documents, so he could try to control you. Anything in red is forgery that the Goblins' magic can detect. It gives them proof and rights to prosecute those that try to temper with their clients' business."

Harry expected the answer that Sirius gave them, that didn't mean he was ready to hear it. To hear how far the Headmaster manipulated everyone. Marcus had already told him his concerns. He seen the Slytherin furious about it. All because the Headmaster only saw the boy-who-lived as an icon and weapon.

Sirius was watching the parchment intently, he wanted to know about the mind manipulations. When he spotted it, he wasn't pleased one bit.

"Fasmork, can you explain to me what these mind blocks do," Sirius' attention went away from the parchment to the goblin at the desk.

"Certainly, Lord Black. The words that are next to mind block are trigger words. When that word is said, the mind is wiped of that conversation. The blocks can be removed, and those conversations should be restored. It will not be painless," Fasmork warned.

Marcus and Sirius glared at the parchment. There were a few trigger words, Death Eater, Dark Lord, Heir Ring, Lord Ring, Dark Mark (removed), Abuse.

Sirius assumed that Dumbledore removed the mind block for Dark Mark as it would be too suspicious if Harry didn't remember considering the events at the World Cup. That didn't stop Sirius from being furious.

"He purposely made it so Harry wouldn't remember the abuse at the Dursleys or about his inheritance," Marcus harshly whispered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded as he looked to his godson. Something had to be done about this.

Harry's face went deadly pale and would have collapse if Marcus hadn't wrapped his arm around him.

"Why?" was the broken whisper.

"He's a man who needs control over others, don't worry. He's not going to get away with this. Trust me when I say, he will not be getting away from this," Sirius comforted. Comforting Harry was more important than his rage or revenge.

It took a bit for some of Harry's color to start to return, the shock was wearing off. The small Gryffindor harden his eyes when he looked more over the parchment. There were a few more blocks. Mostly on instinct abilities he was supposed to have. Like his self-healing, wandless magic, Animagus transformation, and his natural ability for mind arts. Harry then looked surprised when he saw that he broken one of his blocks, his Parseltongue ability, but not the parselmagic one.

"Master Fasmork," Harry's voice sounded hesitant.

The goblin looked directly at the young wizard.

"You will be able to undo all of this, right?"

The goblin nodded, "Of course, young wizard. If you will follow our healer. We will then meet back in here for the rest of Lord Black's business."

Harry spotted the goblin in the corner of the room again and started to follow him. He knew that Marcus and Sirius would be right behind him.

The room that Harry was directed to was bare except for a chair that looked to be made of some type of pure crystal. Like the entire chair had been made of pure crystal, melted and shaped into the form of a chair. It actually looked interesting.

The goblin gestured for Harry to take a seat and to place a hand on one of the silver crystals.

Harry almost jerked his hand away from the crystal, it felt like he had just been stabbed. But he knew that would be a bad idea and held onto the crystal. And the pressure was slowly building from his hand and travelling to his head. Which Harry knew were all the blocks were located.

The small Gryffindor didn't know how much time it took for the crystal to work its magic. But some time during the ordeal Harry's lip was starting to draw blood. That was when he realized he bit down hard when the pain turned into pins and needles. The first sharp point of pain was quick, but this was worse.

There was deep breath of relief when the pain suddenly vanished. He blinked blurry eyes at the chair. What was once a clear crystal that surrounded the entire chair, was now the color of dark black. Had the chair absorbed all the manipulative magic?

Harry stepped out of the chair to where Sirius and Marcus were standing, a mere few feet away. Thankfully the memories came back slowly as each block was removed and not all at once.

The goblin who was watching the process then commented, "That was very dark magic, Lord Black. As requested, payment will be deducted from your account. I will examine the magic in its entirety at a later date and you will receive a letter on what we find. Follow me back to Master Fasmork's office to conclude your business."

Sirius' face went a little dark but nodded.

"Lord Black, I assume you are satisfied by healer Klurkect's work?" Fasmork asked once the three wizards were back in his office.

"Of course."

"Good. Now unto the last business of the day. You wished to have the Potter Lord ring and the Black heir ring?"

Sirius nodded, not seeing a need for words.

Harry looked more aware than he had all day. "Lord and heir rings!?"

Sirius looked slightly amused, "You are the Potter Lord, after all. It's mainly just a title. You're not required to participate in Wizengamot. That is a decision you are to make on your own, but after you finish Hogwarts. You can't claim any of your seats until you're of age. But it does have a lot of benefits. Me and Marcus will help you with that later. But the Lord ring will offer you protections against at mental intrusions that Dumbledore might try."

Harry looked slightly overwhelmed but nodded. Marcus had already explained about Wizengamot to him before. He knew it wasn't a requirement, despite that his name would hold a lot of power if he participated. But he knew he didn't need to worry about for another three years.

The small Gryffindor stepped closer to the desk, so he could pick up the Lord ring. On one side it had a roaring lion and the other side was two swords crossed. Then there was a 'P' in the middle, no doubt for stand for 'Potter'. Harry slowly slide the ring on his right ring finger. He felt warmth and watched as the ring shrunk to fit his finger. Harry thought for a moment to see if he could make it invisible.

Harry turned to Sirius, "why didn't it do anything?"

Sirius laughed, "Harry, you'll still see the ring on your finger. As will me and Marcus. But if anyone tries to look, they won't see anything."

Harry's face went pink in embarrassment, "ohhh…"

Sirius chuckled before turning to face Marcus, who gave him a strange look in return. No doubt the Slytherin knew he was planning something, he just didn't know what it was. So, the look wasn't reassuring at all. No doubt that Sirius would probably take enjoyment in this later.

"Marcus, I know you have no need to worry about being Heir or Lord to the Flints. That you wish for no relation to them and that you have no need for money. And since you're basically family anyways. I want you to accept the Heir Black ring, consider it my approval for courting my godson," Sirius smiled as he watched the Slytherin lose his mask.

Harry snickered as he watched his boyfriend go slack jaw and speechless. It was like Marcus forgot how to speak or his mouth stopped working. He knew how rare it was to catch the Slytherin off guard and Sirius did it in 5 seconds. Harry knew if his boyfriend wasn't so shocked, he would be getting glared at. Harry was a bit shocked as well, he knew that Sirius approved of his boyfriend. He had gotten the slight indication when Sirius first met him and gave him a place to live. But for him to do this so officially, it was beyond baffling. Harry wondered how long Sirius had been thinking of doing this. Though if Harry hadn't been so shocked, he may have accused his boyfriend of acting like a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Harry's cheeks suddenly heated up, 'did that mean that Marcus had the intent to bond and marry him?' That was his first thought. He didn't think that would happen while he was still in school. The thought that Marcus would want to bond created a pleasant shiver to run through Harry.

It took Marcus a few minutes before he could finally find his voice. "Thank you, Sirius. This means a lot to me." With that, he went up to the Goblin's desk and lifted the Heir Black ring. He studied the design, as it was a smaller version of the Black Lord ring. There was a B in the middle with eagles on the side. He slowly slid the ring on his right ring finger. The ring had to enlarge to fit his finger before it fitted his finger. And like Harry did, he had willed it invisible to the eye to those who weren't family or to be trusted. It slightly heated up to signify that it accepted him.

Sirius smiled before turning back to Fasmork, "I appreciate your aid today. May your enemies bleed at your feet."

Fasmork grinned, "May your gold ever flow." He would speak to Lord Black later about repercussions committed by Albus Dumbledore against his clients.

There was one more thing that Sirius needed to do after dropping Harry and Marcus back at Hogwarts. He had a letter to write, he had plans in motion that needed to happen.


	20. To Be or Not To Be

**Touched by Death – Chapter 20 (To Be or Not To Be...)**

Sirius didn't tell Harry or Marcus what he had been planning. Ever since Marcus' letter about Harry missing his memories, he been corresponding with a reporter. Sirius didn't like the woman very much, but she was very good at what she did. She seemed to hold a little respect for him, after all she had written an article about him being imprisoned without a trial. That had created a massive outrage with the public, on such a level that the Minster couldn't escape the backlash. The current minister may not have sentenced him, but he had tried to prevent the truth from coming out as did Dumbledore. There was a reason why Dumbledore wasn't Chief Warlock over Wizengamot or the Supreme Mugwump anymore. Madam Bones was mainly responsible for that, but Rita Skeeter's article helped push the issue. There had been an anonymous vote in Wizengamot, turns out they weren't happy that the man helped imprison an innocent man. It was even worse that it had been Lord Black. The Purebloods may not have been a big fan of Sirius, but it was the fact a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house didn't have a trial. It created an outcry that even Dumbledore and Fudge couldn't control. Dumbledore was slowly losing influence over the Wizarding World. And it was possible that Fudge could be sacked any day now.

Sirius had also been corresponding with Fasmork about possible charges against Gringotts. The biggest ones were theft and fraud. The fraud was about Dumbledore intentionally altering legal documents. The theft was about the thousands of missing galleons from the Potter vaults. The goblins could be very vicious when they found out you were stealing from them. Sirius had to wince when he heard the amount of interest they were adding plus the amount of galleons stolen. Gringotts was adding 15 percent interest, if it hadn't been repaid by the date they set. They would put claim over any vaults in their names and send in the charges to Madam Bones in DMLE. Depending on how severe the charges were, it could mean imprisonment in Azkaban. Usually they didn't trust wizards or witches to handle their affairs, but Sirius assured them she took it as seriously as Goblins did.

Sirius was still working to get Dumbledore sacked as Headmaster, which was proving to be insanely difficult. It wouldn't be solved by having Rita writing another article, because it would take a big push to pull this off. Sirius would need the help of the Board of Governors but do to that he needed to call emergency session.

Sirius didn't know if he ever would have used the information that Harry had confided in him about the Dursleys. He didn't think he really needed to, believing his punishment for those muggles was enough. But he still had gotten permission from Harry during the past summer. To ask if Harry would allow him to persecute his relatives. Harry didn't want to at the beginning, but his godson finally agreed to it if they performed a Wizards Oath.

So, that was the current path Sirius was taking. He had called an emergency session of Wizengamot. Nobody was happy about the requirement that everyone in session were to take a Wizards Oath. Everyone knew what that meant, something top sensitive was not to spread around. So that meant, there was not to be any reporters or gossip. The way a Wizards Oath worked, the magic would literally bind their tongue, so they wouldn't speak about the matter. If they got too close to reveal the matter, their magic would be snapped. No witch or wizard in their right mind would want to lose their magic. And if everything went right with this session to call action to the impressing matter. The Hogwarts Board of Governors would be called to perform the same Wizards Oath and decide if the Headmaster was to remain, be on probation, or be sacked.

* * *

It had been a few days after Harry and Marcus had gone to Gringotts when they saw the Prophet. Unluckily, Harry had been drinking pumpkin juice that went all over Neville. Neville had been, unfortunately, sitting across from Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Neville sputtered, not expecting to be suddenly covered in pumpkin juice. Dean and Seamus just howled in laughter.

Harry was immediately apologetic and stuttering out sorry's. Most of them went unheard.

Neville all of a sudden looked behind him, because his robes suddenly felt clean and dry. "Hi Marcus."

The Slytherin nodded, "Neville, Dean, Seamus." He smiled at Harry. "I see that you've read the Daily Prophet…"

Harry had shut up by that point and rolled his eyes, "now what would give you that idea…" he said dryly.

The other three Gryffindor's eyes went wide on the front-page article. Because on the front page were the words, "Hogwarts Headmaster on Probation!"

Harry grabbed the newspaper to quickly glance over it. "Proof of child endangerment?"

Seamus, Dean, and Neville shrugged, they weren't sure what proof they found. They didn't go much into detail, due to the restrictions of the Wizard Oath. Harry's eyes landed on Marcus in suspicion.

"Why do I have the feeling you were behind this?" Harry asked his boyfriend.

Marcus just smirked, "Well you don't if I did anything for that matter, but for once I can't claim rights to this. Sirius might know."

"Might be right about that…" Harry muttered to himself. "So, basically if Dumbledore steps out of line, he's sacked…"

Marcus nodded, "it's almost like a trial period. He's already on a thin line with the Board of Governors. So, they'll be looking for any way to get him out."

"He doesn't look pleased," Seamus noted.

All five of them had glanced at Dumbledore and Seamus was right. The old man looked enraged as he was holding the Prophet. None of the faculty was speaking to the Headmaster, no doubt wary if he may try to curse them in his anger. Or the fact that they had seen the article and weren't sure if it was true or not. But it remained the fact that Gringotts had given affirmation of the Headmaster tempering with their affairs. But they would not say a client's name, that would be breaking confidentiality. But they said that the Headmaster was being charged with theft and fraud, a matter that goblins took very seriously. Though Harry wasn't sure if part of the Headmaster's rage was anything to do with that the man couldn't' read his mind anymore.

"They didn't say how long he would be on probation, though," Harry pointed out.

Marcus shrugged, "probably a year or two. It all depends on the Board, for all we know it could be a permanent probation. With luck, the Headmaster would be gone before the year is out."

Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked confused and one of them asked, "How come you guys want Dumbledore gone so badly?"

The Slytherin looked at Harry surprised, "you didn't tell them yet?"

"It's not like I had much of a chance to," Harry huffed. He then looked at his friends, "I'll explain this later to you guys."

The three Gryffindors still looked confused, but they all nodded. It wasn't like they were like Ron and Hermione who would run to the very man that was trying to control him. And he knew they wouldn't demand for the truth. Harry just wish he found them and been friends with them instead of Ron and Hermione in his first year.

Marcus turned his attention to Harry once Dean, Seamus, and Neville turned back to their food and to look at the Prophet more closely. He placed a privacy ward around himself and Harry.

Harry gave the Slytherin a curious glance.

"Privacy ward," Marcus explained as he pulled a letter out of his robes. Sirius sent us a letter.

 _Harry and Marcus_

 _I'm gonna guess by now that you've seen the Daily Prophet, as the front page is bound to catch your attention. It is true, Albus has been put on probation by the Board of Governors. I had called an emergency session at Wizengamot to bring the issue about the Dursleys. They took a Wizards Oath, so they can't speak unless they want to lose their magic and their tongue is bound. I am not the only one that wishes Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. I do not want that man around you, Harry and I know Marcus shares my opinion. The Goblins at Gringotts did offer their assistance and agreed to not mention your name. Bringing news about Gringotts. Dumbledore did not meet their deadline, so they are getting those galleons back by force. Turns out that he had a vault under the Order of the Phoenix. Every galleon, sickle, and knut was seized and returned to your trust vault. The goblins are also looking into the Hogwarts fund for students that can't pay the tuition and books. It looks like the old man was taking more than half into his personal accounts. There is a separate account opened so as soon as Dumbledore is sacked, they will return it to the fund and a letter will be sent to the new Headmaster/mistress explaining everything. And warning them that this will never happen again if they don't want the wrath of Gringotts on them._

 _Love you both and I will write soon. Hopefully I can pay another visit to the castle to see you both._

 _Sirius_

Harry was gapping at the letter. "So, Dumbledore is going to be charged with everything?"

"Everything," Marcus confirmed. "I imagine it won't take too long for the man to be sacked."

"Who will be the new Headmaster?" the Gryffindor asked.

Marcus smirked, "I believe you mean, Headmistress."

Harry looked dumbfolded. "What?"

"Headmistress. The deputy to the Headmaster would take their place. Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress," Marcus explained.

"Ohh… I definitely would prefer her than having Dumbledore."

"Obviously…" Marcus drawled. That was when Marcus decided to break the ward. "I will talk to you tomorrow. I have a meeting with McGonagall in a bit. Something to do with the selection this week."

"Have fun," Harry smiled as Marcus leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Yeah… whatever…"

Harry snickered at Marcus' disgruntled response. He knew that the Slytherin enjoyed being Headboy.

Now all that remained was the conversation with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They weren't like Ron and Hermione, so Harry wanted to tell them what was going on. And apparently Marcus assumed that Harry had already done so.

* * *

Harry honestly felt excited as he sat at Gryffindor table with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They were having the selection for the Triwizard Tournament in the Great Hall. The stone Goblet of Fire was in the center by the faculty table. There had been some space made so everyone had a walkway to the side door at the far end of the room. And you could clearly see the front of the hall to see what the Goblet of Fire would do.

Harry didn't pay much attention to what Dumbledore was talking about. It was pretty much the same stuff he spoke about before when talking about the tournament. Basically, that a champion was the be selected for each school…

Harry and his friends watched intently as the stone goblet's fire went from a royal blue to a crimson red. The goblet basically spat a piece of parchment out, no doubt it was the first selection. After it had spat it out, it returned to his royal blue color. Harry grinned when he heard that Krum had been the champion for Durmstrang, it was a little predictable.

The goblet was changing colors again to announce the Beauxbatons' champion. It was a blonde woman by the name of Fleur Delacour. Harry knew he hadn't heard of her before, which wasn't surprising since she went to school in France. He silently wondered if she could handle the tasks for the tournament. Harry's eyes went back to the goblet as it announced the Hogwarts Champion. It had the crimson color again as it spit out the parchment.

Harry's eyes went wide, as probably did the entire school, excluding Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. A Slytherin had been just chosen as the Hogwarts Champion. Harry honestly loved the fact that Slytherin was the one to be chosen for the champion. But he knew that everyone had expected it to be either from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. And if Marcus were to be looking at Harry, he knew that the Headboy would be sporting a gob smacked, stunned expression.

The 7th year in question that was picked as the Hogwarts Champion, was none other than Terrance Higgs. And Higgs looked to be just as shocked, no doubt not expecting his name to come out the Goblet of Fire.

Harry had seen Higgs around the school plenty to know him by face. It helped Harry on remembering him when he had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He recalled that Higgs had been the Seeker during his first and second year until Malfoy replaced him. The Gryffindor wondered if the Slytherin Captain had regretted that decision. Malfoy had been a horrible seeker to begin with, all because his ego was hurt that his rival got to play as Seeker his first year. There was a curiosity if the reason that Malfoy was never booted from the team was because nobody wanted to hear him whine to his father.

Even after Harry had left the team, the Gryffindor saw the 7th year plenty in the hospital wing. Something to do with him always sustaining some type of Quidditch injury. Harry believed that Higgs probably moved from Seeker position to Chaser. Higgs was an alright bloke from what Marcus has said and recalled that Higgs had been one of the more decent Slytherins. He wasn't like the other Slytherin Quidditch players that played dirty during a match. Marcus had definitely been one of those that played dirty to the extreme when he was still on the Quidditch team.

Harry was slightly impressed though, Higgs had even earned the title for Quidditch Captain this year. That position tended to be fought over more than the position of prefect. And Higgs had gained both positions in the same year. The small Gryffindor wasn't surprised about the Quidditch injuries, he always saw Slytherin and Gryffindor in the Hospital Wing frequently because of some Quidditch related injury. But least some Slytherins didn't whine or protest that a Gryffindor had to treat their wounds or injuries.

The entire school watched as Terrance Higgs got over his momentary shock, shook the Headmaster's hand. Though the Slytherin had grimaced doing so, none of Slytherins were a fan of the old coot. That was when Harry watched green robes disappear down the hallway towards the far door. And for once Harry paid attention to what Dumbledore said next, because he suddenly noticed something glowing bright blue and it wasn't the Goblet of Fire.

Apparently, it was called the Triwizard Cup, and unlike the goblet it was glowing this bright light blue. It had handles on the side and the entire thing seemed to be glowing up with runes. It was a bit stunning to look at. The Gryffindor wondered if the Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Cup shared the same runes.

Suddenly, Harry felt a nudge to his side. Seamus was trying to get his attention to look at the stone goblet. It had already returned back to its royal blue flames, but the flames were starting to go haywire. There was a small blast from it before it turned deep blood red and shot flames in the air, along with a slightly burnt piece of parchment. Harry shot Seamus a confused looked, he wasn't sure what was going on. Especially since the Goblet had already chosen three champions already.

When Dumbledore's voice rang out, Harry's face when deathly pale.

"Harry Potter!"


	21. The First Mistake

AN: I honestly loved writing this chapter, so much! So hopefully you enjoy this one! Though I was almost going to wait another day to update this since I did just update yesterday.

And to anyone who is a fan of the Marcus/Harry that I write. I have a second one I'm doing. It won't be like this fanfic, but it will be shipping Harry with Marcus. It's called A Lynx in the Past.

Enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 21 (The First Mistake)**

Harry's face was deathly pale when Dumbledore announced his name, apparently his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. He didn't want to get up. Change that thought, he wanted to get up and run out of the Great Hall. Run away from all the accusing stares that seemed to look right through him. It was unnerving. He didn't want to go to the Champion Chamber where he might get 3 glares aimed at him. Maybe he was being a little pessimistic, there would probably be one or two glares aimed at him. Slytherin house seemed to like him ever since they found out who let them win both cups his second year. His popularity with Slytherins seemed to grow when they found out that he was dating Marcus. Especially when it didn't bother him to treat Slytherins for injuries and wasn't set out to spite them. So, it was very likely that Terence would be on his side. It also seemed probable that Krum would believe him too, as he recalled the conversation from a week ago.

Harry was still lost in his internal ranting when he felt his legs being kicked from under him. The force made him get pushed off the bench he was sitting on and onto the floor. The urge to run became even greater, but he didn't hear laughter. Harry was still heavily embarrassed.

The Great Hall was almost dead silent. There might have been a laugh or two, but the Gryffindor was too focused on his inner panic. He didn't want to be in a tournament where he could die, he was only fourteen for Merlin's sake. That was when he heard Marcus' voice.

The Slytherin was livid. His anger had started when he heard Harry's name come out of the Goblet. He had a heavy suspicion that the stone goblet had been bewitched. But now his anger went tenfold on a certain brunette.

"Granger! That's 20 points from Gryffindor. I fully expect you to report to Professor McGonagall concerning your detention tomorrow night at 6. In case you may have forgotten, bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts." Marcus didn't bother to watch the girl gap like a fish. He crouched to Harry's level and helped him up. His boyfriend's legs felt unstable, like they were going to give out under him. The girl kicking him off the bench hadn't helped matters. With that, Marcus walked with Harry towards the Champion chambers, not even glancing at any of the professors or Headmaster. Marcus knew he might curse the latter if he did. He still might curse the old man later. Harry needed him at the moment, there was no way the Gryffindor was going to walk in the shock he was in.

When Marcus entered the chamber with Harry, they had the full attention of three champions.

The French champion was the first to speak. Her French accent was thick, but you could still understand her. "Why is there a little boy in here."

Marcus' eyes flashed, "I'd watch your tongue, or I might severe it!" He wasn't going to let some French witch badmouth Harry. Nor was he oblivious to the insult the blonde just gave, no matter what country she's from.

The woman snapped her mouth shut, silent fuming. Her eyes were flashing with anger, but kept her lips pursed. Not wanting to risk if Marcus' threat was for real.

Terence was the next one to speak. If anything, to get some answers and get the Headboy's anger away from the French witch.

"Marcus, what's wrong? Do they need us back in the hall?" That was when Terence realized Marcus was helping Harry walk. The Gryffindor was still in shock. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Marcus shot a glare at the shut door, daring it to open just so he could curse something. He turned back to Terence. "Someone thought it would be a grand idea to force Harry into a death threatening tournament."

Terence frowned and was about to say something before he heard the doors to the chamber slam open.

Krum who was listening in, did not like where an underage wizard would be forced into this tournament. He liked the younger wizard, he was very interesting to speak with. He may not speak very good English, but he could understand it just fine. So, he shared the frown that the Hogwarts champion had, who was wearing green robes.

The French champion didn't breathe a word, but her eyes were curious. The anger slightly leaving her.

Marcus pushed Harry a little behind him, while still holding onto the Gryffindor. He didn't want Harry in the intruders' direct sight.

It was the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Followed by Crouch Sr and both international headmaster and headmistress from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Dumbledore's pace was slowed when he got closer to Marcus. "My dear boy, I need to speak with Harry."

"No, you don't," Marcus snarled. "Haven't you meddled enough?!"

Marcus could see the old man's eyes flash before he regained composure. "Shouldn't you be doing your duties? You are not a champion, so you shouldn't be in here." The headmaster was trying for a different approach.

"I have every right to be here, old man! And I am doing my duties, one as stand-in for Harry's guardian and his boyfriend. I can just imagine the look on Sirius' face when he finds out that his godson was being put into danger once more," Marcus' tone was vicious.

Marcus could see Dumbledore clenching his fists to control his temper. No doubt he thought he was an irritating Slytherin that was getting in the way of his master plans. But he knew he couldn't do anything to Marcus because all the professors loved him as Headboy. And the old man knew he would lose if he tried to have Marcus removed. And he knew that Dumbledore knew that he was right, Marcus was of age and had every right to stand in place of Sirius. And probably the thing that pissed the old man off the most, is if he tried anything his probation would be broken. And if that happened, he be out of Hogwarts before you could say Quidditch.

It looked like nobody wanted to interfere or breathe a word. It was like a verbal debate that may end up in curses thrown. Even the champions were watching intently with bated breath. And none of the professors or ministry officials did a thing. They just watched.

Marcus was still glaring at the headmaster; the old man was still trying to get closer to Harry. So, the Slytherin aimed his wand at him. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. Afterall, you are on probation."

Apparently, the old man didn't know how to listen and took another step. The Headboy had finally reached his limit. He didn't have to say a word; the Headmaster was blown off his feet and slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Marcus smirked, he had been wanting to do that for a long time and he couldn't even get in trouble for it.

Dumbledore apparently didn't think Marcus was serious or that the 7th year would curse him. The impact rendered the man unconscious until someone decided to rennervate him. Everyone was too surprised or shocked to have much of a reaction. Even Harry just stared at Marcus, gapping at him. Harry knew that Marcus was extremely protective of him, but he hadn't realized how protective.

Harry turned to look at Terence, the 7th year Slytherin also had his wand out. There was a disappointed look at his face, as if he was put out that Marcus got to curse him first.

Then finally there was a reaction, from Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Flint!" she shouted, scandalized. Like she had never expected him to curse an authority figure.

Marcus cast a side glance at the professor. "I'm not going to apologize. He's not getting anywhere near Harry. Especially not after it was proven he altered my boyfriend's memory and mindraped him! So, I am well within my rights to do what I did."

Minerva took a step back, appalled. Maybe the Prophet was being truthful about Albus being on probation. No wonder there was a Wizard's Oath. For one it was about a minor and the Boy-Who-Lived. She tried to regain composure before speaking, "very well. I was not aware of these events. But know that you have myself and Professor Snape on your side. Trust me when I say, the Board of Governors will be hearing about his behavior. No doubt they'll find these events well deserving." The stern professor cast a nasty glance at Dumbledore. She almost wished that she could have cursed the man first. How dare that man violate a child's mind.

Professor Snape gave a brief nod, as if agreeing with Minerva's words. He may not have liked the Potter brat. But that didn't give a wizard or witch the right to mess with a person's mind, nonetheless a minor. It probably helped the idiotic Gryffindor was getting on his good side, helping Slytherin and all.

"Thank you, but I would hold off on that, Professor," Marcus cut in.

The Slytherin got a questioning look from the Deputy Headmistress.

"I believe that the Goblet of Fire to be tampered with. I have the belief that Dumbledore might have aided in Harry's name coming out of the Goblet. I've been training as a Curse Breaker and can recognize if it's been tampered with and who's magical signature it is," Marcus explained. "And if I find that his magical signature is there, Azkaban will be the least of his problems," Marcus' eyes were vengeful. He was not going to let Harry be forced into a tournament that he had no wish in participating.

Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed, "very well. Report to me on what you find."

"Thank you, Professor," Marcus replied.

If Dumbledore had been conscious and heard the conversation, there would have been a flash of fear in his eyes.

There was a lot of glances around the room before McGonagall decided that she would dismiss the students in the Great Hall and then have the headmaster levitated. She was going to have Professor Snape to do that. She didn't feel it was right to leave Harry here since she was his Head of House. But first she wanted to find out if it was binding for her student to be in this tournament.

"Barty," she called out.

Crouch Sr turned to look at her, he had been quiet since he had come into the champions' chamber.

"You are the most knowledgeable about the rules and regulations for the Triwizard Tournament. Is it binding that Mr. Potter is a champion?"

Crouch Sr. nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, once his name comes out the Goblet. He is officially a Triwizard champion. I'm sorry, Minerva. But I do not recall any loopholes. As regulations for the tournament, any witch or wizard that tries to back out after being chosen. They could lose their magic, it is a binding contract."

The stern woman's lips thinned as she nodded. "I will be back."

Harry gulped, so it was official, there was no way he could back out. He was trapped in a tournament that he could die in. The Gryffindor turned to look at Marcus, he had felt the grip on his waist tightened. Apparently, his body was starting to shake, and Marcus was getting worried about him.

"I'll find out what happened, I'm going to try my best, so you don't have to participate," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Terence could hear what Marcus had whispered, "Harry, you do have Slytherin house behind you, not including some 4th years."

Harry snorted, he knew exactly which 4th years still didn't like him.

Terence was positive that there had to be a regulations book about the Tournament somewhere. And since majority of the Slytherins knew about the tournament, there might be one somewhere. He was positive that the entire house knew that Harry wouldn't have entered. And he knew there was no way the Gryffindor could have. Marcus didn't have to say it, but he knew that the only time Harry was close to the goblet was when it was first revealed and at the selection.

The Slytherin champion snorted, he knew that the other three houses wouldn't be that smart to figure that out. He was slightly curious on what Marcus might find out, no doubt he would have some backup plan. His lips curved at the edges in amusement, he wondered if he would get to witness Lord Black's reaction.

"I do not like your Headmaster. He seems to like to control his students. It is most worrying," Krum started to speak.

Marcus snorted, "you aren't alone, Krum. And you're not wrong there."

Krum frowned at that before noticing something, "where did your friend go?"

Marcus looked confused before he realized that Harry was gone. He panicked for a moment before trying to calm down. Hoping that maybe Harry sneaked away. That was when he saw Terence coming back.

"Marcus, I just saw—" Terence cut himself off when he saw Marcus' look. "Marcus, relax. I saw Harry sneaking away, he must have felt overcrowded and needed to be alone for a while. He's fine, the old coot is probably still unconscious. You know Harry can take care of himself, should have seen what he did to the Weasel last week."

Marcus chuckled at Terence's last words. He did notice what Harry did to the red head. Apparently, the raven decided that the red-head needed a new hair color and sneaked a scratching powder when the boy didn't notice. He remembered see a pair of ginger twins looking in envy, no doubt jealous that they been upped in pranking. No doubt that the red-head had done something to piss his boyfriend off at the time. "Thanks, Terence."

"No problem, Marcus. Just wish you'd let me least get one curse at the old coot," the prefect grumbled.

"I imagine that Professor McGonagall will fight you on second place there, mate."

Terence's eyes glinted with intent. No doubt wondering if he could convince the Transfiguration professor to let him help her. It was an unspoken rule that she was very protective of her lions.

"Marcus."

The Headboy spun around to look back at Krum. It was easy to know who was talking to him, especially when he could hear the thick accent.

"The tournament was last held in Bulgaria, there might be something on the ship. I believe it would be beneficial for Harry. No wizard should be forced to play in a tournament as danger as this."

Marcus' face was grim as he nodded, "I would appreciate that, and I know Harry will too."

Krum gave a small smile before leaving the room. No doubt back to the ship to see if he could see if there was something about the tournament to help out one of his new friends. There was no reason to stick around since they wouldn't tell them about the first task anyways.

Terence had already left back towards the Slytherin Common room to see if he could do the same.

Marcus was slightly worried as he left the room. His worries were mainly for Harry, he was just hoping that maybe the Gryffindor was with his friends and wasn't alone. The one thing he didn't want was for Harry to be around other Gryffindors. He didn't doubt they would be vicious against the 14-year-old. Unlike Slytherin, they would be under the belief that Harry cheated so he could be in the tournament. Then there was the issue about Granger. No doubt the girl thought Harry betrayed her, when it was the other way around. The Slytherin was grateful that Harry had Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Harry had been grinning ear to ear when he had told Marcus that they had his side. Though there had been a lot of shocked and raged filled emotions. But least it wasn't reactions that Ron and Hermione would have had, which they probably would have sided with the old coot, because it was for Harry's ' _own protection.'_ Marcus scoffed at that thought, nothing the headmaster did was for anyone's protection. But they seemed to have Harry's side more than ever. Which made Marcus wonder what reactions those three had when Granger kicked Harry out of his seat. He was still furious about that, that girl deserved a well placed curse. But he knew that Professor McGonagall would sort out her student, that or she would pass the detention to Professor Snape.

Marcus didn't head for the Slytherin Common room yet, he wanted to get to the Owlery and send Sirius a letter first. The man deserved to know what was going on. He didn't doubt there may be hell fire. And it would all be aimed at one person and Marcus wanted to be there to witness it. He just wished that Albus would have been conscious when he informed everyone he would be inspecting the Goblet of Fire for tampering. And the fact that he currently held a license with the goblins at Gringotts, so not even the Ministry could counteract this. He was honestly surprised that nobody voiced any objections, but he wasn't going to protest on having free reign of inspecting the goblet. He had work to do and hopefully Harry and Sirius would be around by the time he found everything out.


	22. We're in Trouble

AN: Apparently I got really inspired. Because with this chapter, I wasn't going to finish up until Sunday. So all you guys get an early update. I definitely had fun writing this.

Hope you enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 22 (We're in Trouble)**

So, it turns out that Sirius was not pleased at all… Sirius didn't bother writing a letter back, he showed up in person. If Marcus wasn't so furious himself, he may have laughed. It was weird to see Sirius so 'serious', the man was usually all jokes and laughter most times. Though it was not surprising to hear that Sirius demand to see Albus, so he could curse the man dead and bring him back just to kill him again. He was not going to let his godson be forced in a tournament that would kill the fourteen-year-old. Marcus shared the same sentiment.

Sirius' temper was slightly calmed when Marcus explained that the headmaster was already unconscious at the moment. There was a flicker of amusement in the man's eyes at the fact that Marcus was the one that cursed him. And the fact that Minerva McGonagall was put out that she hadn't cursed the man first. What really calmed Sirius down was the fact there was no way Dumbledore could get out of breaking his probation and booted out of Hogwarts. The man had broken it and all Sirius had to do was report about the mind blocks and tempering with the Goblet of Fire. The man would have to grab one of the reports that Marcus would write up about the goblet.

Marcus was required to write a report and send it off to Gringotts about the damage done to the goblet and what was done in order to fix it. The Goblet of Fire was an ancient artifact and tampering with it broke more than a dozen wizarding laws dating back centuries. The Slytherin had inspected the Goblet of Fire after he sent off the letter to Sirius. Since every student had been dismissed, Marcus locked the doors to the Great Hall, so he wouldn't be disturbed. It was a lengthy process and a lot of murmuring in Latin and he would be able to read the runes. The runes would glow this bright illuminated blue before floating in the air in front of him. It was easier to make sense of the runes that way, instead of slowly going around the Goblet. Some of the runes were tinted red to show altercation to it. They were supposed to glow bright blue before shifting to gold. The gold showed the strength of the runes, which should still be as strong as when the Goblet was created. Marcus frowned as he watched some of the runes shift to a pale grey. Some of the runes were losing strength, there was a reason why the Goblet was not supposed to be tampered with. There was one good thing, none of the runes were fading to pitch black.

Marcus huffed, irritated. He wished that maybe he cast more than two curses at the Headmaster. The man had to meddle with stuff that he didn't understand. The Goblins would be pissed when they finally received his report of the damage done. Marcus flicked his wand as he muttered a few words under his breath. It was an ancient saying to help reveal a person's magical signature. It was a deep kept secret, that not many would share. The saying wasn't in Latin or English, either. And you had to perform a Goblins' version of a Wizard's Oath. Which its punishments were much more severe than a simple Wizard's Oath.

The 7th year waited for the spell to take effect before fancy script started to write it self in front of Marcus. A lot of it was runes before fading into a recognizable name. It glowed in an ugly brown color, _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_. Marcus scoffed, that man had to have a long ass name that nobody cared for. But that's how magical signatures worked, they appeared as that person's full name. A fake name wouldn't register, it would be their binding real name. That was when Marcus noticed a second name appeared, _Bartemius Crouch, Junior_. His eyebrows were ruffled in confusion. He knew the man, he had been one of the death eaters of Voldemort before he came to his downfall. The man was currently resting in Azkaban, or maybe he did and was now free. This was something that Marcus needed to report to Amelia, a check needed to be done. The goblins would have the first copies of everything and he would send an additional. The woman would require evidence for such an accusation. Marcus watched as the names faded after a few minutes. He took a deep breath, he needed to solidify the runes that had been weakened before returning the goblet back to the Goblins. After all, it had been them that the ministry had borrowed the artifact from. The Slytherin doubted they would allow another wizard or witch to use the artifact for least another few centuries. The tampering would not be well received, especially since it was by wizards. Marcus traced the malfunctioning runes with his wand as he muttered under his breath. This would take several agonizing minutes to correct. The pale grey runes brightened for a moment before it was slowly shifting back to a pale blue. That was when the runes suddenly brightened again and shifted to gold. Marcus stepped several feet back as the other gold runes also glowed brightly before there was a small blast. Had Marcus been too close, he would have been blasted off his feet. It made the Great Hall look golden for a few moments before the runes completely faded back into the Goblet of Fire. The runes were required to be in unison in order to continue to work properly. Because if the runes weren't fixed, it would spread to the other runes and eventually render the goblet useless if it got too bad. That was only when all the runes faded to a pitch black one by one. Marcus wouldn't' have to worry about that since all the runes were back to golden. Everything was back to its original state before Dumbledore decided to tamper with something he didn't understand.

Marcus sighed, the goblet was fixed but that usually took a lot of magic. So, the process left the Slytherin a little tired. Crafting runes was a lot harder than most would expect, especially when they had to be repaired. He wasn't too worried since he had a huge magical reserve, especially since his magic was fully matured. He still needed to send a letter to Gringotts, so the goblins could pick up the goblet and get it under lock and key. He would keep the Great Hall locked while he went back to the Owlery to send another letter, this time it was for Gringotts. It would make no sense for some curious student to decide to snoop and ruin the hard work he just did.

It probably would take an hour or two at most for a Goblin to arrive at Hogwarts to retrieve the artifact. Maybe sooner since certain goblins didn't have to worry about the wards at Hogwarts. Considering the fact that it was the goblins that helped craft majority of Hogwarts' wards.

As it so happened, the goblin that had chosen to go, surprised the Slytherin.

"Master Head Goblin, Xurnak. It's an honor to meet you, again," Marcus tilted his head down slightly in respect.

The goblin looked slightly impressed, it was hard to tell sometimes. "Curse Master, Flint. Good work, as always. You have done well, have you thought about our offer?"

"Black if you please, I was made Heir by Lord Black. I have thought about it and I accept. But I do not wish to retain the position at Gringotts. I would prefer the position we spoke about last time we spoke," Marcus' voice was courteous.

The goblin didn't look offended, it was evident he was thinking. "My apologies, Heir Black. Very well, it is manageable. I will note it down. I will also be recording your work today, you might be looking at some contracts in the future."

Marcus nodded, "I appreciate that. May your enemies bleed before you." Marcus was well aware, even if the Head Master goblin was speaking to him. He had things to do back at Gringotts.

Xurnak gave a nasty grin, "May your gold ever flow."

* * *

There were a lot of resources that Slytherins had, but there been very little concerning past Triwizard Tournaments. Marcus wasn't sure he was surprised or not by how many of his Slytherins wanted to help out his boyfriend. Malfoy still hated Harry's guts and Pansy went along with Malfoy. Most the material founds was most about the death rates and eventual shut down of the tournament. There had been some useful information on what the task would test you on. But for each tournament, it was different. The first task was about courage, the second around resourcefulness, and the third was about self-reliance. Typically, the third task was always about a series of challenges to test their skill knowledge and instinct. There really wasn't exactly a rule book about the tournament lying around. Since in years past, the age limit wasn't set at maturity level. Terence hadn't been too pleased about what everyone found, he had been hoping to find something that would help. He didn't like the idea that Harry would be facing the same challenges he was. But he was 17 and had more experience than Harry. Hopefully Marcus might find something out from Krum.

Turns to find out, Krum didn't have much success either. Most of the Bulgarian students were disgruntled that Hogwarts had two champions. Just like Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, they believed that the Boy-Who-Lived cheated. So, if there was any sort of book, Durmstrang wasn't up for sharing it. Krum had been really apologetic about it, though it was a bit harder to understand his words. They were still respectful that Krum might have some friendship with those Hogwarts students. But that didn't mean that they trusted them.

That had brought Marcus' conversation back with Sirius. The man was still mad about the fact his godson had been entered into the tournament.

"Where is Harry?"

Marcus had been marking up some last-minute report for Professor McGonagall before he looked up. I imagine he's with some of his friends, Seamus and them.

"So, you haven't told him?"

Marcus looked annoyed, "told him what!?"

Sirius had this wowed look on his face. "You don't know?"

"What do I not fucking know!? Spit it out, Sirius!" the hidden questions were starting to piss the Slytherin off. And being worried about Harry, was not helping matters.

"We need to find Harry, now!" Sirius snapped as he left the Great Hall. The Goblet of Fire had already been taken and returned by Gringotts by then.

Marcus rolled his eyes, but he followed Sirius to where ever he thought Harry might be. Hopefully the man would elaborate on whatever he had on his mind.

"There's a 24-hour window from the time the champions are chosen. I thought you knew about this, but I'm guessing it must be a well-kept secret," Sirius was practically running to the seventh floor by then.

Marcus almost stopped in his tracks. "So, Harry has 24 hours from the time his name came out of the goblet? He wouldn't have to participate?" The Slytherin was hot on Sirius' heels.

"Yes," Sirius didn't bother to look if Marcus was behind him. "It's a rule that goes back centuries. It all came about when a champion was chosen centuries ago and had been forced into the tournament and was pregnant at the time. It was added so she wouldn't have to lose her baby or her magic. Especially since her magic was feeding the baby."

The explanation made sense to Marcus and he wanted to kick himself for nothing thinking of asking Sirius in the first place. The Black family was an Ancestral family for a reason. They had a fountain of knowledge passed from Black to Black and kept most of it in their family library. It did make Marcus curious if one of the Blacks in the past had known that specific champion all those years ago.

Marcus cursed under his breath when he came to the Fat Lady. Sirius looked just as irritated especially when she refused to let them through without a password. There had never been a reason for Marcus to know any of Gryffindor Tower's passwords. He mainly waited outside the portrait or they would meet up somewhere. But Marcus had no idea where Harry could be. Gryffindor Tower was the only place that Marcus could think that Harry might be.

Sirius slightly winced at the string of curse words that fell from the Slytherin's lips. It made him wonder if Marcus was a lot more worried than he was. And that was saying a lot. Not even the words that Marcus was Headboy would allow the Slytherin inside. Sirius happened to glance behind and slightly winced, this wasn't going to be good.

"Mr. Flint, now what do you think you are doing!? You do realize this not appropriate behavior that I would expect from my Headboy," rang McGonagall's voice.

Marcus turned around to face Professor McGonagall and actually looked slightly embarrassed. He hadn't counted on a professor showing up.

"I need to get into Gryffindor Tower, professor," Marcus responded.

The stern professor raised an eyebrow. "And why would you need to get inside the tower. As I recall you have a dorm of your own. Even the dorms in the Dungeon."

Marcus knew that McGonagall had a point. "There is a 24-hour window, I need to get to Harry. There is a way to get Harry out from being forced into a tournament that he has no wish in being in. I'm not going to let Harry die if I can help it. The age was raised for a reason. So, I need to get into the tower."

McGonagall's eyes softened. She always had a soft spot for her lions, especially Harry. He always had a tougher life than most. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned towards the Fat Lady. "Peruvian Vipertooth."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the name of the password.

"Wait here," Minerva ordered.

It might have taken the transfiguration ten to fifteen minutes before she returned. And she didn't return with a brunette fourteen-year old.

"Where is he?" Marcus growled.

McGonagall didn't look impressed. "Mr. Flint, I would watch your tone. Nobody has seen Mr. Potter except when he entered for the first twenty minutes before running back out. According to Mr. Fred and George Weasley, there wasn't a nice welcome for Mr. Potter. They were not very pleased. Gryffindor house will be hearing from me and they won't like what I'll have to say," The hint was heavy on what the stern professor meant. And she wasn't happy with her Gryffindors. She wasn't able to do anything right now not with everything going on with Dumbledore. She had already received the report from Marcus and everything was being submitted. There was another meeting due in a few weeks to decide what to do that manipulative headmaster. She was a little impressed with how fast that Amelia seemed to work.

"Fucking hell! This is complete bullshit!" Marcus shouted, and his voice echoed through the seventh-floor corridor.

McGonagall didn't say a word about the abrasive language.

Marcus wasn't sure what to do. Harry wasn't anywhere to be found. And he could bet that Seamus, Dean, and Neville were with Harry. There was no way they would let Harry be alone. Marcus should be there for Harry as well, not trying to endlessly search for his missing boyfriend.

Sirius muttered a quiet 'fuck' underneath his breath. He didn't doubt that Minerva might try to curse him for his bad language. He wasn't a Hogwarts student like Marcus, so the restrictions didn't apply to him. And if he tested Minerva enough, he definitely would be dodging some lethal spells. Minerva was a force to be reckoned with. Sirius wasn't sure where else he godson might be. And that in itself was making Sirius and Marcus worry.


	23. Out With the Old and In with the New

AN: The scene that most have been waiting to read. If Harry will or won't have to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.

Enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 23 (Out With the Old and In With the New)**

The closer it got to the deadline the more pissed that Marcus got. The Slytherin couldn't tell if Sirius was more worried or mad about the whole situation. They only had a couple hours before it would hit the 24-hour mark.

Marcus was trying to think of any possible place Harry might have been. The library was completely empty, he checked even in the back. Marcus had checked the Room of Requirement with any possible room that his boyfriend might have thought out. He had no such luck so far, though Sirius seemed impressed with the room. Apparently, it was one of the rooms that he never found when he was in Hogwarts. Marcus even had McGonagall check several times about Gryffindor Tower. He was pretty sure the woman only did it because she was just as worried about Harry as he was. There still had been no sign of Harry in the Tower. Harry wasn't in even the abandoned classroom that the Gryffindor had helped him with the Patronus last year.

It was by the last hour that Marcus was getting desperate. Terence was trying to help look when he could, and they even had the entire house looking. Sirius had even commented about the 'Point Me,' spell. Marcus looked at Sirius like the man was an idiot.

"You realize that the Four-Point charm only points north, right?" Marcus' tone was sharp. "That's not going to help me find Harry. Unless you happen to know a locator spell…"

Sirius winced at Marcus' irritated tone. He never used the spell, he just assumed it might help find Harry. But he couldn't think of anything that would help them find his godson.

Marcus' eyes just went wide with realization, "Sirius you're a fucking genius!"

Sirius looked at the Slytherin in disbelief. He wasn't sure if the 17-year-old was being serious or not. Most people would not associate the word 'genius' with his name. "Tell me again, on why you suddenly think I'm a genius?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "the pendant I gave Harry two years ago. I had a tracker inside of it. He never takes it off. I have it connected with a pendant of mine." The Headboy showed a similar necklace that was hidden under his robes. Marcus was impatient as he waited for it to heat up before he had a location.

It would be cutting it close, but hopefully Harry was where he was about to be led to.

Turns out the place his necklace was leading them to was the Hogwarts Kitchens. Sirius had known exactly where they were going soon as they took the stairs down from the Entrance Hall. Marcus was glad that Sirius was with him, because he had no idea how to get inside whatever room Harry was in.

Hence, why Marcus looked at Sirius like he was crazy when the older man tickled the pear. But the look turned into amazement when a door handle appeared.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Kitchen," Sirius whispered to Marcus.

Marcus' gaze landed on Harry, who was sitting on one of the couches that the kitchen provided. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were joined around Harry.

Harry automatically noticed when Marcus and Sirius walked in. He was confused on why the two would be in the kitchens. Well… maybe not curious on why Sirius was there, the man was currently asking the house elves for food.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously… you had to choose the one place I didn't even know about…"

Harry looked at the Slytherin, guilty. He hadn't thought about the fact that Marcus never knew about the kitchens. He was thinking of a place where he could hide that almost nobody knew about. He just wanted to get away from everything. He had barely stepped inside Gryffindor Tower before he realized that he made a mistake. He should have never stepped inside, he was immediately met with hateful and scornful stares. That wasn't counting all the comments that were made, Harry did his best to ignore them. No doubt that they wanted to be the champion, not a Slytherin or someone they considered a betrayal to Gryffindor. No doubt that everyone in there thought he cheated so he could be a champion in a tournament that could kill him. Harry would have run immediately back out if it wasn't for his friends. He may have been in the Common room for maybe ten minutes before he headed back out. And that's when all four of them headed to the Kitchen to hide there. Harry was grateful that Seamus, Dean, and Neville believed that he was forced in the tournament. And the fact that they were willing to keep him company, though he imagined the temptation of food helped.

"Sorry, I just needed some place where nobody knew about. I don't even want to think about going back to Gryffindor Tower, honestly…"

Marcus' face still looked grim, but he nodded. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't have been as worried if it wasn't as important as this."

The Slytherin's words were making Harry curious. What was so important that Marcus needed to be where he was at, especially since it had almost been a day since the selection happened.

Marcus quickly explained where Sirius found out there was a 24-hour loophole for the Tournament.

Harry gapped in horror, he could have lost the chance of getting out of this tournament. "Do it!"

Marcus explained that Harry what he would have to say. _'Lady Magic, I wish to be withdrawn from the Triwizard Tournament.'_ It was a simple saying, but you had to have the words, 'Lady Magic' in it. After all, their magic originally came from her, its how the contract was so binding.

Marcus knew it might be a close call, he would have to speak to Gringotts for the list of the Triwizard Champions. It was updated automatically by year and was kept on record.

Harry looked so hopeful and Marcus didn't want to ruin that maybe they missed their chance by seconds or minutes.

"Harry, even if we missed this. You have me, the entire Slytherin House, Sirius, all your professors, and your friends with you. Even if we have to cheat, you will survive this," Marcus voice was firm. The Slytherin didn't care if they had to cheat, Harry was not going to die if he had anything to say about it.

Harry gave a hesitant smile. He didn't have a good feeling that the loophole worked. There was an immense guilt that he should have just chosen somewhere Marcus could have found him. Hell, even a place that Terence knew. But that hadn't happened.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville stayed silent as they watched Marcus and Harry talk. They had witnessed when Harry had been a nervous wreck when his name was called out of the Goblet. They knew immediately that something was wrong, Harry had gotten so pale and Marcus practically had to carry him. They noticed Harry had gained some color back when they saw him in the Common Room. It had taken some coaxing for Harry to let them come with him, so he wouldn't be facing this alone. The 3 Gryffindors weren't even surprised that Marcus wasn't with Harry, no doubt that he would be searching endlessly to get Harry out of the tournament. So, when Harry wanted to spend a few days in the kitchens to get away from everything, they went with him. And when Marcus had said that Harry had then, there had been furious nods from all three of them. There was still some leftover rage about what Granger did.

"We'll make Gryffindor regret wanting to accuse you of cheating, Harry" Seamus commented.

Harry's eyes glanced at Seamus and grinned, "that I have no doubt."

"Don't forget that you have your own Slytherin to give the school hell for doubting you," Dean chimed in.

Marcus snorted, "don't you mean that he'll have the entire Slytherin house?"

Neville's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Seamus and Dean gave Neville weird looks, "you need to look around more, Neville. I swear its like Slytherin views Harry as one of their own. Even Snape has warmed up to him. And that's saying something!"

Neville looked embarrassed.

Harry rolled his eyes, his mood clearly uplifted. "Lay off him guys, I can be just as bad."

Harry got four snorts for that comment, that was very true.

The small Gryffindor looked over to where Sirius was, apparently, he got plenty to eat. And decided to join Marcus on one of the couches. "You're not mad, right Siri?"

Sirius laughed at the nickname, "haven't been called that in years. I'm mad alright, but not at you. I'm furious with the situation and that a certain headmaster is part of the reason you're in danger once more. You should be mad too, I know Marcus is."

Harry's eyes went wide, "too nervous to really think about being mad. Which I know I am, but it's a lot to think about. I don't even know that much about the Triwizard Tournament."

Sirius frowned, "I'll send you everything I have about the tournaments in the past. Even if the loophole didn't work. Which is not your fault. But I still have some books leftover from Hogwarts. We're going to make sure you're prepared for this tournament, I'm not going to have my godson be left in the dark. No doubt Marcus and your friends will be helping you get up to speed. You most likely will be needing to learn up to 7th year."

Harry grimaced at that, but it was a relief that maybe he would have a chance.

Marcus frowned, he had already planned on helping Harry train for the tournament. "You aren't going back to Gryffindor Tower!"

Harry was taken back a little at the demand before it turned into amusement. "And where am I supposed to sleep."

"My dorm," like the answer was obvious.

"I doubt there's any room in the Slytherin dorms, Marcus," Harry laughed.

"You do realize that I live in the Headboy dorms, right?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"What!?" was Harry's shout.

He was met with 4 snickers. Apparently, Harry was the only one that wasn't aware that the Headboy got a dorm of his own.

"When was I going to be informed of that?" Harry looked annoyed.

"You didn't ask," was Marcus' obvious answer.

Harry grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Sirius had gone to the goblins about the list for the Triwizard Tournament champions. He needed to know for sure if his godson was required to participate or not. It didn't take long, it seemed Sirius gained a lot of respect for being associated with Marcus. He hadn't been there to witness Marcus' work on repairing the Goblet of Fire. But there had been very high praises and coming from a goblin, that was saying a lot…

His heart sank, they had missed the deadline as he saw four names with bright, emerald ink. He knew it probably would happen, but he would have preferred to have his godson out of harms way. Sirius knew that Marcus wouldn't be pleased about it, but the Slytherin wasn't as furious as when the events first came to light.

Sirius hadn't been too worried when Marcus had told Harry he wanted him to live in the Headboy dorms. He had wanted the small Gryffindor out of Gryffindor Tower, he didn't really trust what the other Gryffindors could do. Marcus had after all, informed him of the events that happened in Harry's second year. And the fact he knew that each Headboy and Headgirl dorm was set up as a four-room suite in case someone was visiting. And they were both equipped with a kitchen as well. Sirius didn't doubt there were times that Harry and Marcus probably did share a bed in his own house. But he trusted Marcus to know not to push his godson. Sirius had been 'serious' when he told Marcus that he had his approval on courting his godson.

Sirius wound up having to send a letter instead of coming in person. He didn't have time to schedule a personal visit to Hogwarts. The older Gryffindor had a meeting with Amelia about the findings concerning Albus' probation. He didn't doubt the way things would most likely go concerning these events. She would deal with the criminal charges and give the verdict to the Board of Governors.

* * *

Harry could say things weren't as bad as they were back when he was still a second year. For one, he had an entire house that had his back. And nobody would try to curse him no matter how much they might want to. If there was one thing Harry had to be thankful for that the headmaster did, it was the way all his classes were with Slytherins. The Gryffindor still had his three friends with him for most classes. If it wasn't Marcus, there was always some Slytherin around him. It was plainly obvious that Harry was under the protection of Slytherin house. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were included in that by association.

He did sigh when he got the letter back from Sirius, telling him about the list at Gringotts. The loophole didn't work, but Harry wasn't going to let that bother him. He was a bit upset about it, but Marcus had a way of distracting him most times.

Sirius wasn't kidding when he said he would be sending all his Hogwarts books. Sirius even thought it might be beneficial for Harry to learn Runes. It wasn't the extensive knowledge that Marcus knew, but it might help him for one of the tasks in the future. And if Marcus could help him, he would. Harry almost wished that he might have taken Ancient Runes, but he didn't think he honestly needed it. The electives Healing, and Care of Magical Creatures seemed more important at the time.

Marcus had liked the idea of his boyfriend knowing some runes, knowing they could be very useful and might save his life. So, the Slytherin supported Sirius' suggestion for passing on his knowledge. And hopefully, Marcus might be able to get Harry to know more than just beginners Runes.

Marcus hadn't been surprised when Terence had started helping Harry get up to speed. He was mainly helping him with fourth- and fifth-year material. Marcus would occasionally help, but he arranged with Terence that he would teach Harry sixth- and seventh-year material. And if there was one thing that Marcus wanted Harry to know, it was how to cast non-verbal.

It was easier now that the meddlesome coot was officially kicked out of Hogwarts. The whole scene had taken place in the Great Hall during breakfast. Amelia had arrived with the notice with a few Aurors, just in case. Apparently, Dumbledore had tried to worm out of it, saying that he was still Headmaster and they couldn't just dismiss him. Marcus noticed the sudden shift because the man looked more guarded. No doubt Amelia had revealed the list of charges against the old man and he wasn't happy. Even then it looked like the man was protesting on leaving, no doubt he was trying to say that Hogwarts needed him. Apparently, that had been enough for Amelia's patience because she had ordered the Aurors to arrest him and add it to the list of charges. Marcus already knew the man would be facing time in Azkaban for the manipulations for the goblet alone. The only question would be on how long the sentence would be. There was no doubt in the Slytherin's mind that there would be an article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Minerva McGonagall was officially Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	24. Hell Fire

Touched by Death – Chapter 24

It had been a few weeks since Minerva was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. The change for Headmaster or Headmistress was very sudden. Turns out that the duties for Headmistress were the same. Dumbledore had been pushing all of his duties on Minerva without her even realizing it. The man had been doing so for years. If the man hadn't already been taken into custody, she would have loved to aimed a few curses at the old man. McGonagall huffed as she looked around her new office. There were a lot of artifacts and objects in the office. It would take a while to sort through them, no doubt the goblins would want an inventory. There was some strong belief that a lot of the objects may have been stolen. She had already received the letter about the orphan's fund and the woman was livid. The Goblins had already taken every penny back, so she needed to go through how much was needed for the fund per student. And not what Dumbledore had said was left, it would make a huge difference and impact on future students.

Minerva had worried that the duties of Headmaster might overwhelm her since she was still teaching Transfiguration. She would need a temporary deputy until she had time to think and appoint one. There was also the matter of if she would remain Head of House for Gryffindor. She knew she could do it and with a Deputy, there would be less duties she'd have to worry about. She went through a possible list of who to pick from. They couldn't prejudice against of the houses, so that definitely kicked Severus out of the list. The man had gotten better about Gryffindor these past two years, but she would not pick him. She would not have a deputy that was prejudice against any of the four houses. It had to be someone who knew the students and interacted with them. So, that mainly left two people, Filius and Pomona.

There was a lot of internal debate within the new Headmistress' mind before she made a quick decision. She would notify them tomorrow of their new position. And then they could focus more on the tournament. She had already been communicating with several dragon handlers. They were already supposed to start transporting the dragons and probably would be there next week. Since the first task would in the next few weeks. November 24th was approaching very fast and she felt a little fear for the 4th year Gryffindor. Minerva might have been more worried, but she noticed the protectiveness of Slytherin house over the raven. She even saw first hand of her Headboy being overprotective of the Gryffindor. Despite the danger, she knew that Mr. Potter was in safe hands and he might survive this tournament.

* * *

Marcus had been outside when he had been confronted with Krum. Terence was doing some catching up with Harry on 5th year material. The Slytherin Champion would still refresh Harry's mind with the fourth-year spells and charms. He had finally got to witness Harry's magical prowess first hand. His boyfriend was very gifted at magic when those two ex-friends of his weren't buffering his abilities. The removed magic blocks definitely helped with that.

Marcus looked up at the Bulgarian.

"Would you give this to Harry?" his accent was still thick, but easy enough to know what he was saying.

Marcus looked at Krum with suspicion. He knew the seeker did try to help him and Harry. He still couldn't help the spike of jealousy that ran through him. "What is it?" Marcus knew that his tone was harsh and winced slightly.

Krum smiled, not taking offense. "I do not like the idea of your betrothed facing such dangerous tasks. He is underage, and your headmaster does nothing. It will help him in the tournament. It is very unwise for a boy that age to be unprepared for a time such as this."

Marcus was taken back before he felt a slight blush, something he didn't do often. He knew that he wanted to bond with Harry, for someone to notice was touching. The Slytherin didn't think it was embarrassment. Though he loved the thought of Harry being his betrothed, officially. He might have the Black Heir ring as Sirius' blessing. But he wanted Harry to wear a bonding ring.

Marcus was curious on what Krum meant by 'a time such as this.' If he was talking about the tournament or the idea of the previous war continuing. Something that even Marcus knew was inevitable.

"He will appreciate having another friend on his side. It's ex-headmaster now. We have a new Headmistress. Dumbledore has already been sentenced to Azkaban. But thank you, Krum," Marcus' gratitude was genuine.

Viktor's eyebrows raided, "That is good news."

Marcus nodded in agreement, "very good, thanks again, Krum."

"Viktor," the Bulgarian corrected. "We are friends, no?"

Marcus nodded, "Of course we are. I would be a fool if I said no to such an offer."

Kr—Viktor nodded. "I can see why Harry treasures you so. I regret that I cannot introduce you to my beloved. He is back in Bulgaria."

Marcus physically took a step back. That was something he was not expecting to hear. "It would have been an honor to meet them," Marcus almost forced himself to reply. He was still stuck speechless a little. And here he was being jealous for nothing.

"With hope, you meet him at Yule. I would not let such an opportunity pass. I miss him as well. It is difficult sometimes," Viktor said with a smile. His words had become easier to understand. Maybe it was because Marcus was getting used to hearing the accent and deciphering his words.

The Slytherin nodded, he understood what Viktor meant. He probably would be in the same situation if he went months without being able to see or talk to Harry. The Gryffindor had become his entire world. It was almost clinch to say Harry was his light in the darkness. But it had been true. Ever since he met the Gryffindor his entire world had shifted. He had thought he would have been forced to get the Dark Mark, now he would never have to worry about that. Despite that the Dark Lord was still gone, he wasn't a fool to think he wouldn't be back. Even the lingering worry that his parents would try to make a marriage contract didn't hit him as hard as it would have years ago. Sirius would easily overturn that decision. His parents could not touch him, and Sirius made that perfectly clear.

That was when Viktor took his leave after handing Marcus the roll of parchment. Letting curiosity become the better of him, Marcus opened it.

 _Marcus and Harry,_

 _I know that Harry will need all the help he can get in the first task coming up. My headmaster had revealed to me what we will be facing. No doubt the champion from Beauxbatons is aware as well. It has been decided we are to face dragons from all corners of the magical world. They will have four, one for each champion. I am unaware what the actual task will be to be concerned with dragons. But they are very vicious creatures. I warn you to be prepared, because their talons can be razor sharp and carry poisonous fangs. Dragons are very dangerous and deadly creatures. Some scales are soft while others are equipped like steel._

 _I wish you the best of luck,_

 _Viktor_

Marcus rolled the parchment up, stunned. He had been thinking of what possible tasks there might be. But he never imagined that they would bring dragons. The Slytherin knew that the tournament would be dangerous. But bringing a dragon to Hogwarts had been unthinkable. The task was only a few weeks away, Harry was going to need all the help he could get. Though, if Marcus could, he would have Harry pulled out of the tournament quick as a heartbeat. But that chance had already been missed. So, he was stuck with the second best, protect and prepare Harry as much as he could.

* * *

"Dragons!?" Harry's voice was high pitched and scared.

Marcus and Terence winced. The three boys were currently in Marcus' Head dorms.

"How the fuck am I supposed to fight a dragon!? Ask it to give up nicely…" Harry's voice was shaky as his tone grew sarcastic.

Terence's eyes lit up, "that's exactly what you're going to do!" The 7th year looked proud of himself.

"What?" Harry was caught off guard by Terence's statement.

Marcus' eyes had narrowed at the Slytherin before he realized what the champion was getting at.

"Do you want me to die!?" Harry's voice was still hysterical.

"Calm down, Harry. You'll be just fine," Terence commented.

"Calm down?" like the term was unfamiliar. "How the bloody hell will I be able to do that? I'm going to get killed!"

Terence rolled his eyes, "No you won't. Dragons are related to serpents, more specifically the Basilisk. You can speak Parseltongue and they would understand you."

Harry bit his lip and took a deep breath in and out. "I still think your idea is completely barbaric."

"Which it is…" Marcus cut in. "Harry's still going to get fire resistant runes. There's no avoiding that."

Harry smiled at Marcus, slightly calmer than he was five minutes ago. He then frowned, "least I won't burn to death then…"

"Marcus, your boyfriend is being dramatic," Terence stated like it was obvious.

Harry gapped at Terence, "maybe I should tell the dragon you said hello, and have it burn you to a crisp then…"

Terence frowned for a moment, so maybe lightening the mood wasn't working too well.

"We still don't know what breeds of dragons it will be," Marcus remarked. "They're not going to have the same breed of dragon for all the champions.

"Could be any, Marcus," Terence cut in.

"We know there's going to be a Peruvian Vipertooth," Marcus remarked.

Harry stared at Marcus before it sunk in. "The Gryffindor password! Or… was the Gryffindor password… Professor McGonagall changed it again and I don't even know what it is anymore."

"Are they trying to kill us!?" Terence basically shouted. "That dragon is known for being fast and very venomous."

Marcus winced, he was familiar with the history of that dragon as well. They had even remarked that it had a particular taste for humans as well. Marcus felt pity for whoever had to face that dragon.

"It's not like they're going to tell us what dragons we'll be facing. And according to Viktor's letter. I need to be ready in case of their fangs and scales. Though I rather not get burnt by a dragon either," Harry commented.

Marcus nodded, "which is why I'll be adding runes to extra protection. And where you're not as likely to get burnt by a dragon. Some dragons' fire would kill a person instantly."

Harry looked scared but tried to make a brave face. He wasn't facing this alone and had help. He wasn't going to be left defenseless. Though he wasn't sure about the fact that he would just 'talk' to the dragon. He would know spells, that was a given. He didn't doubt his Parseltongue ability, Sirius had explained to him about how strong that magic could be. But was it enough to subdue a fire-breathing dragon? Harry hoped so.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, the day of the first task was here. His whole body was itching with nerves. They weren't making him to run away in fear, so that part was good. He was currently in the tent with the other three champions. Terence had given a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulders to him.

His skin was still aching, but least it wasn't covered in blood. Not even an hour ago, Marcus had demanded that Harry to take off his robe. And only wear his undergarments.

The Gryffindor had blushed heavily, not sure what idea was forming in the Slytherin's head. That was when he saw the dagger.

"What are you going to do?"

"Runes," the Slytherin answered. "I have to carve them into your skin. It will hurt for a moment, but they will self-heal. These runes will only last for so long, so long enough to help you against dragons."

Harry was still scared of the notion of a dagger being carved into his skin. But he nodded, "okay."

The Gryffindor watched as his boyfriend knelt and starting drawing runes. Some of them he recognized. Marcus had been teaching him runes. So, he knew a few, protection, healing, endurance.

It had only taken a few minutes before Marcus vanished the excess blood from the dagger. The Slytherin was standing at this point. "This should help you. I wish I could do more."

Harry leaned in and pecked Marcus' lips briefly. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll be fine."

Marcus' smile was brief, but genuine. He cupped Harry's face, "stay safe."

Harry watched as his boyfriend left. He tried to steel his nerves, he needed to make his way to the Champions tent.

Harry was staring at his dragon figurine in his palm. The Gryffindor was a little familiar with the breeds of dragons. He had been looking up each one and trying to prepare for the worst for each one.

Terence had been the one to get the Peruvian Vipertooth. Harry honestly felt scared for the Slytherin champion. He remembered from reading that the Vipertooth carried venomous fangs and was wicked fast. The dragon wasn't as long as others, only reaching 15 feet. But apparently the dragon had an appetite for humans. Harry caught a glimpse of Terence's dragon figurine. The scales looked smooth and had copper colored scales. There was some kind of black ridged markings on the head near his short horns.

The girl from France apparently got a breed called the Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was said that it was the largest dragon species. They carried the eye color of blood red and had a metallic colored scale. They were said to have scales as touch as steel. The one thing that worried Harry about that dragon was exactly how hot their fire could be. It had been rumored that they could burn a human alive within three seconds. Harry had never been so glad to not get that dragon and thank that Marcus knew runes.

The next dragon that Harry noticed was Viktor's. He had gotten a breed called the Hebridean Black. Harry didn't know much about them except that they had purple eyes and dark, thick scales. He could tell by Viktor's figurine that it had a tail with an arrow shaped spike. No doubt it was an aggressive dragon.

That brought Harry's attention to his own dragon. He was familiar with the breed, a Hungarian Horntail. They were known to be very aggressive and dangerous dragons. It almost had the quality of a lizard. Especially with its yellow eyes, almost giving it a cat look to it. There were small spikes on its tail, no doubt they could create a lot of damage if provoked. Hopefully, Terence's idea would work.

It wasn't long that they were told the task was simple. They had to pass a mother dragon and collect a golden egg. Harry wanted to scoff, there was no way that would be easy. They were basically asking for a death wish.

The Gryffindor didn't pay much attention to the champions before him. He was to go third after Krum and Terence. He at least listened enough to know they had passed the first task. No doubt he would find out later what they did and hopefully they both managed to get back unscathed.

When Harry finally left to face his own dragon, he had to physically take a step back. The dragon was huge, she had to least be fifty feet or more. That was when he heard her.

"Who dares to threaten my nest!?" the she-dragon looked enraged as fire left her mouth.

Terence had been right, he would have been able to understand her. He gently took a knee as he gazed at her golden eyes.

The she-dragon actually calmed down, though let steam exhale through her nostrils.

Harry took a death breath and focused on talking in Parseltongue. "My Lady, I am not here to do you any harm."

The she-dragon looked taken back. As if she never expected a human to communicate with her. If you could call it that.

"You speak my tongue, human…."

"Yes…"

The crowd was dead silent, watching the encounter between wizard and dragon.

"It has been a long time since a mortal has shared my tongue. Tell me this… why have I been held prisoner here?"

Harry had to blink up at her, "Prisoner? Not for long," his voice was strong.

The she-dragon almost looked amused.

"I have one thing to ask of you. Your captors have placed a fake egg in your nest. It's golden and derived of life." Harry just hoped his words couldn't get him burnt to a crisp.

The dragon's temper was back. The rage that a puny human was meddling within her nest. There was a reason why you never messed with a nesting mother. It took a little bit before she breathed fire around her nest and found the fake. She was not happy.

"You may take the fake, but if you touch one of my own. Death cannot help you, human," the she-dragon was still enraged. But she was going to help harm the one that spoke her tongue. Even dragons had more pride and compassion than that. Any other, would be killed if she had anything to do with it.

Harry had not dared to come any closer until those words. He watched at the dragon moved slightly to reveal her nest. He walked slowly, fully aware that her golden eyes were watching his every move. After Harry grabbed the imposture egg, he looked at the chain holding the mother down. Not wasting as second, he held his wand, so he could break the chain. It snapped easily.

Harry watched intently as the she-dragon smelled the air, steaming rising from her nostrils. Her huge wings fluttering slightly. "Home calls to me. You are forever in my debt, young speaker."

Harry smiled, "I see no debt. But now, you're not a prisoner and free to go home."


	25. You did WHAT?

AN: This chapter actually took me a bit because I kept getting hit with writer's block. But I finally got it out. My best friend helped me a lot with this one, especially on helping me get past the writer's block and finishing this chapter so I can post it.

Fair warning, the last scene is smut. So, if you don't want to read that, Skip it. This is rated M for a reason. But enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 25 (You did WHAT?!")**

Harry was immediately brought to Madam Pomfrey, despite the fact he wasn't injured.

"Harry," Pomfrey's voice was stern.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I wasn't even injured. You know I'd rather be healing than this."

The stern mediwitch's eyes softened, "I know. And since you're not injured. How about helping me."

Harry's eyes brightened slightly as he looked to where Madam Pomfrey was gesturing to.

"This is a burn-healing paste to treat dragon burns. You'll learn how to brew the potion later. Thankfully, none of the champions managed to get burned enough to need the paste." Madam Pomfrey's eyes glanced towards the two flaps near her.

Harry's eyes grew sharp, "did something happen to one of the champions?" his breath quickened slightly, he hoped nothing happened to Terence.

"Ms. Delacour. She was hit directly from the dragon's fire blast. She didn't survive," the mediwitch's voice was softened.

Harry had to physically take a step back, he was beyond shocked. A champion had died in the tournament. He was a bit thankful it wasn't Terence, he had gained a friend in the Slytherin.

"What about Terence or Viktor?" Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey was silent for a moment, "they will be fine. Mr. Higgs got too close to the Vipertooth. He was nicked by it's talons. They're not poisonous, but it will scar. Mr. Krum managed to get hit by the Hebridean's spiked tail. There are some small scratches, but nothing to be worried about. He will heal."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, but he felt a strong amount of pity for the French witch. It was quickly dawning on Harry on how dangerous this tournament really was. After all, one of the champions had just died in the tournament.

"Their wounds are cleaned out, but if you can put some Dittany on Mr. Higgs' wounds. Then you may go back out to get your scores," Pomfrey ordered.

Harry nodded before grabbing the Dittany and making his way to Terence.

The Slytherin grinned when he saw Harry. His trousers were torn in three places, one by the knee cap, and two on the leg. Otherwise, he looked perfectly fine. "Told you my plan would work!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "and yet you're the one injured…"

Terence shrugged and watched as the Gryffindor applied the Dittany. "You're a pretty good Healer, you know that."

Harry smiled, "thanks. That doesn't mean you are to the pull the new skin. You don't want that to get infected. You'll still get a scar though."

Terence rolled his eyes, "Yes, Healer Potter…"

"Whatever… You'll still probably hear it from Marcus about being reckless. I would almost call it being a Gryffindor," Harry laughed at the thought of the lecture Marcus would give.

Terence grumbled under his breath.

* * *

A few days after the first task in the tournament, Harry invited his friends to Marcus' Headboy dorm. He knew they probably would be antsy since he spoke to the dragon in Parseltongue. That was something that the entire school had not expected. And if Terence hadn't suggested it, he probably would never have thought about it to begin with.

Harry was pretty sure his friends wanted to know about the egg that they had to retrieve. Harry hadn't tried opening it, not since Terence did in Marcus' dorm and got cursed by the Headboy for it. Last thing Marcus wanted to hear hours early in the morning was endless screeching. Terence hadn't tried to open it again in Marcus' dorm since then. No doubt afraid of the length of lethal curses that the 7th year knew.

Harry just watched them in amusement. Even Neville had to refrain from laughing. Seamus and Dean had no such restraint and were rolling around with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Though none of Harry's friends had any intentions of trying to piss off Marcus. Harry guessed Terence didn't learn from that despite knowing his boyfriend for years.

After it had calmed down slightly, Seamus finally asked. "You want to explain how the bloody hell a dragon can understand Parseltongue? Last I knew dragons weren't snakes…"

Harry grinned as Terence laughed.

"Terence actually gave me the idea for it. Certain dragon breeds are closer related to snakes than others. If you are close enough, you can see that glint in their eyes to tell that their stares are similar with snakes. Almost looks like cat eyes. I was just lucky enough to get the Horntail really."

Neville looked wide eyed and shared a stunned look with Dean.

"You'd be surprised. Most dragons are more closely related to the Basilisk," Terence commented as he stole one of Marcus' chairs.

Seamus did a double take and almost fell out of the chair he was sitting on.

"I thought they were just a myth!"

Marcus snorted, "definitely not. They are harder to find. Some kept in captivity or kept out of the human eye. Just like there are reserves for dragons, they have them for Basilisks as well. Basilisk eggs are rare, and some will sell them on the black market."

"That's horrible," Dean commented.

Marcus didn't look impressed, "it's a miracle nobody heard about the Basilisk under the school. It was a big thing two years ago." The Headboy shot a firm, accusing look at Harry.

Harry went meek under the look. He knew exactly what his boyfriend was getting to. Marcus had not been too impressed with him back then. Especially since he had almost died two years ago because of it.

Seamus' screech was a little loud, "what?! A basilisk!?"

Dean winced slightly since he was sitting near Seamus. Though he looked just as shocked.

"You're telling me that the Slytherin monster was a basilisk?"

Harry was a little sheepish when he answered, "pretty much…"

The three Gryffindors' eyes went even wider than that.

"Well, it does kind of make sense that the monster might be a snake… since I was made aware that Salazar was a Parselmouth too. And seeing that Slytherin's symbol is a serpent…" Harry's voice was nervous at the end.

Seamus looked a little guilty at that. They still felt bad that Harry had to go through all of that. And it wasn't like Ron and Hermione made it easy to befriend Harry. They hadn't really been able to be friends with Harry until this year.

Harry narrowed his eyes at them, forgetting about the topic temporarily. "Don't do that!"

Dean looked shocked and confused, what was Harry talking about.

"You're feeling guilty of not being there for me two years ago. Well, don't. We're friends now. Don't blame yourself when it was really two people's fault," Harry snapped.

Marcus snickered under his breath. He knew Harry could be vicious with his temper at times.

Harry didn't say another word, but he knew that his friends probably still felt guilty about it. It honestly didn't bother him that much, he had Marcus after all. So, it wasn't like he was alone.

"You could take the same advice…" Marcus teased.

Harry rolled his eyes, "whatever…"

"What did the dragon say?" Dean changed the subject.

"Well… she was angry that someone was trying to threaten her eggs. She calmed down when she realized that I could speak her tongue. She was a nesting mother, I think someone stole her from the wild. That she really wasn't from one of the dragon reserves. She said that home calls to her." It was clear that Harry was slightly confused.

Marcus was a little angry at that. It was against the law to take a nesting mother away from their home. There were safety precautions that warranted it, only if their home or species was in danger.

"Hang on, Dean. I want to know what happened to the Basilisk. Surely something happened otherwise there would have been more people petrified," Seamus cut in.

Neville, Seamus, and Terence looked curious on that answer. Marcus and Harry had never told the Slytherin exactly what happened. Terence didn't even know that they were involved in the first place.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Harry, as if 'go ahead'.

Harry grumbled under his breath. The Gryffindor had four intense gazes centered on him.

"Seeing as most of you knew about my Parseltongue ability two years. It came as a shock to me to know I had this ability in second year. But I was confused, I kept hearing some voice in the walls. I got told by Ron and Hermione that I shouldn't say anything," Harry started to explain.

Marcus had a tense look on his face, it was clear he wasn't happy on what he was hearing. It was more reason for him to not like his boyfriend's ex-friends. Though, Terence didn't know Ron and Hermione, he wasn't becoming a fan of them either. Neville, Seamus, and Dean already didn't like Ron and Hermione to begin with and now they had even more of a reason to.

"Then the thing with all the students attacking me happened and the only ones that seemed to be protecting me was Marcus, Fred and George, Professor McGonagall, and Percy. The entire Quidditch team hated me since I decided to quit and take up healing. It eventually happened that Hermione found out who was attacking the students. It was a piece from a book about basilisks and she had written pipes on it. She had figured out how it was getting around. Marcus was with me at the time and stopped me from rushing to get into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry continued on.

The four had stayed quiet until then, not daring to interrupt.

"Harry, the chamber is a myth. Even professor Binns admitted that," Dean cut in.

"Would you really believe what Binns says though, he's a ghost," Seamus cut in.

Harry snorted. "Oh, its real. It's the same place where the last girl died when the chamber was opened."

Terence looked at Harry in disbelief, "you mean to say the Chamber of Secrets was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom all along?"

Harry grinned, "yep!"

"That still doesn't explain why nobody else was petrified," Dean pointed out.

"Oh, that one is easy," Marcus cut in as he glared at Harry, "that idiotic Gryffindor decided to play hero and almost got killed by killing the basilisk."

Harry grinned sheepishly as his eyes met four gapping jaws.

Neville quickly closed his mouth when he realized he was gapping at his friend. That was when he realized something, "you killed it with the sword in Dumbledore's… ohhh sorry… McGonagall's office." Neville had to correct himself, it was still a little surreal that Dumbledore was no longer headmaster. He was kind of glad for it, though. He hadn't realized how manipulative the man really was. The Slytherins had been onto something the entire time with their hatred for the man.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment when he got awed looks from his friends in Gryffindor. Even Terence looked impressed.

"So, wait… how did you get out of the chamber? I doubt it had stairs." Seamus asked.

Marcus smirked and waited for Harry to respond.

"Okay… so, when we originally went into the chamber. It was a bit of a slide. I honestly just asked for stairs and they appeared…" Harry gave a hesitant smile.

"Stairs just appeared?" Dean repeated, disbelieving.

Terence looked amused, "you just used Parselmagic!"

Harry looked taken back, "what are you talking about?"

"Sirius has been trying to find books for you on Parselmagic, right?"

"Well… yeah… but I haven't been able to look at them yet…" Harry was a little unsure what Terence was getting at.

"It is very similar to the magic you know. But a little bit stronger and said to rely on intent. But you have to be able to speak Parseltongue. I would read them, may help you in the next task," Terence recommended.

Harry rolled his eyes, "it's not like you know what the next task is either."

Terence just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll figure it out. Which you need to do as well. I think the most important thing is to worry about what kind of backlash you'll have from this."

Harry looked at Terence, "what do you mean?"

"Harry, most people believe Parseltongue is a dark gift. Why do you think most houses were against you about the Chamber fiasco? Just be careful and I'd make sure you least have a Slytherin with you."

* * *

Harry was cuddled close to Marcus on the bed. Harry's room was next door, but there was a lot of times that Harry shared the bed with his boyfriend. The bed was big enough to have plenty of room for both of them. There was a lot of times where they would just kiss and make out. Not going as far as they did in Sirius' house.

Harry honestly wanted to explore more of their relationship. But he wasn't sure on how to breach the topic with Marcus. He wasn't sure how much Marcus wanted to explore, he knew the Slytherin liked it when they had been pressed together. And it had happened more than once. Just thinking about it made Harry's flush.

Marcus smirked when he saw Harry start to blush. He placed a gentle kiss to the side of Harry's head. "What are you thinking so hard about, my little lion?"

The term of endearment made the blush on Harry's face worsen. But he found he liked it.

"You should already know the answer to that one," Harry's voice was a little high pitched.

Marcus laughed at that one and pecked Harry's lips. "But maybe I need you to tell me…"

Harry would have faked being mad, but his look was already softened with the kiss. Harry wound up rolling his eyes. "No need to act like a Hufflepuff on me. And for your information, it was you. And don't let it all go to your head, either."

Marcus just grinned and hovered above Harry. "And what makes you think I'd let it go to my head?"

"You're a Slytherin. Reason enough," Harry quipped.

"True," Marcus said before sealing their lips in a short, breathy kiss. "And do I get to hear what thoughts these were?"

Harry thought Marcus was just teasing him as usual, but his boyfriend was serious. He really wanted to know. And it was his way of asking Harry about it.

"Have you ever thought about going further than just kissing?' Harry's question was shy and hesitant.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't dismiss. "Of course, I have. I may have Sirius' blessing, but that doesn't mean I want the man to kill me either."

Harry brightened at Marcus' first comment. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one that was frustrated at times. But he was slightly confused at the second.

"Think of it this way. You don't hit magical maturity until you're fifteen or sixteen. That's usually the age of magical adulthood. And unless you have a bonding ring that's blessed by Sirius' magic. He may try to kill me for doing anything inappropriate anyways. I would rather wait until I have a bonding ring on your finger before any of that," Marcus explained.

"So, basically no sex until I'm fifteen," Harry pouted at that. "I thought 17 was the age you became an adult in the wizarding world?" That was when Harry realized what Marcus said laugh, it made Harry blush even more than the thoughts had.

Marcus actually blushed at that one. The thought of having sex with Harry was very erotic. And was doing bad things in his mind, which would make a very noticeable problem appear.

Marcus winds up nodding to Harry's statement and reconfirmed, "no penetrative sex. Magic would recognize as an adult at 15 or 16. Wizarding law recognizes you as an adult at 17."

"You want to bond with me?"

Marcus had a soft smile aimed at Harry, "that I do. If you will have me?"

Harry moved his head in a fast nod.

"I'm still asking Sirius, even with his blessing to court you," Marcus stated firmly. It left no room for argument.

Harry smiled at that. "Since penetrative sex is out. Can I try something?" the Gryffindor's voice was hesitant.

Marcus looked at Harry warily, no doubt knowing his boyfriend was up to something. He slowly nodded, curious on what his boyfriend was thinking about.

Harry leaned back and hovered over Marcus, his gaze at the tent of Marcus' trousers.

Marcus met Harry's eyes and gave a reassuring smile. He had an idea what Harry was about to do, and he had no intention of trying to stop him.

Harry's placed his hands on the waistline of Marcus trousers. Seeing the reassuring look, he slowly lowered them. It was obvious that Marcus was hard from the tent that was pressing against his boxers. Harry steadied his hands to thread his fingers under the waistband and trailed them down Marcus' legs.

Harry gulped hard as he watched Marcus' erection spring from their confined prison.

Before Harry really hadn't paid much attention to what size any of his friends were. He knew he was a decent size for being 14. But it was like Marcus had several inches on him and maybe twice the girth. He couldn't stop staring and it seemed like Marcus had no issues with that. It was like his boyfriend welcomed it. He licked his lips in anticipation.

And he had heard guys in the Gryffindor dorms talking about blowjobs before. He had gotten the impression of what it was, they never really paid any attention if they had an audience while talking. And it was something he wanted to try with Marcus. He knew that grinding their cocks together was pleasurable. So, this was something he really wanted to try and bring Marcus pleasure.

Harry didn't immediately wrap his lips around Marcus' cock. He placed a light grip around Marcus and felt him for the first time. It was different than when Harry wrapped his own hand around himself. But it wasn't a bad different, especially when Marcus let a low moan at the pressure.

Harry gave a shy grin and applied a little more pressure, not enough to be constricting. And pumped his boyfriend's cock a few times. Harry could feel Marcus lean into Harry's touch and try to get more of the feeling he was providing.

No doubt Marcus would try to deny the whine that escaped his lips when Harry removed his hand. But that soon turned into a heavy groan. Marcus' legs were slightly spread as Harry ran his tongue from base to tip.

Harry's hand placements were encasing Marcus' body. Propping himself up slightly near Marcus' hips. His lower half was resting in the open space between Marcus' legs. Harry felt a small shiver travel up his spine.

When Harry finally did wrap his lips around Marcus' cock for the first time, his boyfriend let out a high drawn out, "Oh fuck…"

It was a little difficult to describe. It was like Harry was sucking in all the right places. Blood felt like it was quickly drifting to that certain area and definitely wet. Despite Harry's inexperience, it felt thrilling to Marcus.

Harry started at a gentle bob up and down, while trying to swirl his tongue around the heavy appendage. He could see at Marcus was slightly falling apart from his actions.

The Slytherin's mouth was gapped open as he let out moans and groans. It let Harry know that he was at least doing something right. If anything, it made Harry suck harder at the cock in his mouth.

Though, Harry had to slightly ease off when Marcus subconsciously bucked his hips up. It had almost made Harry gag, as it had hit his gag reflex. Harry hadn't realized that he had one to begin with. Marcus had tried to ease up and not buck his hips if he could help it.

Harry's ministrations were sloppy, but enthusiastic. He tried to go faster and get Marcus off quicker. There were a few times he gagged because he tried going too far down Marcus' cock. But Marcus apparently didn't care as his fingers were currently carded into Harry's hair. It wasn't a tight grip. Harry found that Marcus liked it a lot when he tried to hallow his cheeks and trail his tongue around.

Harry wasn't sure how long it had been since he started this. But soon he felt Marcus' hands leave his hair and grasp at his bed. All the Slytherin had managed to get was, "Gonna…Oh fuck…" That was the only warning that Harry got.

That was when Harry realized that he had made his boyfriend come in mouth. Not really thinking about it, he swallowed it. His eyes squinched slightly at the bitterness, but it wasn't too bad. And the cum that hadn't landed in Harry's mouth, the Gryffindor licked off his boyfriend's thighs. It was a bitter taste, but Harry found he didn't mind it much. No doubt if needed, Marcus could vanish the mess.

Marcus' eyes widened at Harry before he dove at him in a kiss. It wasn't one of their typical soft and gentle kisses. It was harsh, slightly biting Harry's lip intentionally. And tasting the inside of Harry's mouth as his hand cupped the back of Harry's head. No doubt Marcus could probably taste himself, but it seemed like the Slytherin didn't care.

Harry was out of breath when Marcus pulled out.

"I love you... how did I fucking deserve you?" Marcus eyes were bright with adoration.

"I ask myself the same question every day," Harry teased.

"Now it's your turn," Marcus smirked as he lowered Harry's own trousers.

Harry just gulped in anticipation.


	26. The Yuletide Spectacle

Touched by Death – Chapter 26 **(The Yuletide Spectacle)**

Harry wasn't really sure on what to do at this point. It had already been a few weeks since the Headmistress had informed the Gryffindors about the Yule Ball. A ball that apparently as a Triwizard Champion, was required to attend and dance. And since then, Marcus hadn't even brought the topic about it once. There was also the issue that Harry didn't really know how to dance. And if the slight chance that he could dance, it would be beyond horrible. Harry even tried going to some of the dance lessons that McGonagall provided. Harry could tell she wasn't pleased with his progress.

But the small Gryffindor couldn't see Marcus allowing anyone but him to dance with him. Marcus could really be jealous about that sort of thing. Terence would probably be the only one that could get away with it and not get his balls cursed off. As much as Harry liked being friends with Terence and knowing the 7th year, he only wanted to dance with Marcus. Otherwise, he didn't want to dance with anyone else. And he doubted that Professor McGonagall would be too pleased if that happened. And he hoped to Merlin that Marcus knew how to dance, otherwise they're screwed.

Harry couldn't' even remember if he ever got any dress robes. He would have remembered getting fitted for robes like he did at Madam Malkin's every year. He did recall that this year's list had asked for it, unless Sirius had gotten them when he wasn't paying attention. He may have to owl Sirius about it and check his trunk. No doubt that Sirius knew exactly what the dress robes were for and sneaked them into his trunk. He wouldn't be surprised if his Godfather found it hilarious that he was freaking out about the ball and then reveal that he had the robes the entire time. Harry had no way of knowing if Marcus may have been in on that one either.

The small Gryffindor had been eternally grateful that nobody had tried approaching him about the ball. It wouldn't surprise him if that was because it was a well known fact he was dating Marcus and everyone was terrified of incurring his wrath. Plus, he didn't even want to think about having to explain that someone tried to ask him to the Yule Ball. Despite the fact that Harry would wind up turning them down regardless.

The small Gryffindor was a little curious on who his friends were bringing to Yule. Harry could already guess who Neville was going to ask. But he wasn't sure on Seamus and Dean, though he'd assume they may not ask anyone. And Harry didn't know Terence well enough if he was dating anyone. No doubt if Harry had asked Marcus, the Slytherin would know and probably tell him. Unless Terence had asked for him not to say anything. Harry could see Terence being the one to throw everyone by surprise just for the enjoyment of it.

* * *

Harry was literally at the point of not going to the Yule Ball. He was just going to sit in the Headboy's dorm and sulk. He wouldn't even bother making an appearance at the Great Hall. And just damn the consequences that he'd face from Headmistress McGonagall. He did wind up looking into his trunk a few weeks ago and found bottle green robes. Like he assumed, Sirius or Marcus must have sneaked it in without him noticing. Harry never approached Marcus about the ball, he wasn't sure if he was too nervous or scared to bring it up. And so, the conversation never happened, and Harry was starting to regret that. Because he was sitting in Marcus room, on his boyfriend's bed staring at the wall. Last Harry knew, the Slytherin was in the loo, taking a shower. And that Marcus had no intention of going anywhere tonight. Terence wasn't there at the moment, getting ready for the ball and his date.

Harry never got out of Marcus who Terence was going with to the ball. His boyfriend claimed that Terence refused to budge on the matter. And if they wanted to know, they would find out at the ball. Even that wasn't incentive enough for Harry to go through the embarrassment of having no date.

Marcus had walked out of the shower, with a towel around his waist just to see Harry almost hiding under the covers. He just lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend, though was unimpressed to see he was still in his Gryffindor robes. Though, Harry didn't notice a thing and was completely oblivious, that was up until he saw his boyfriend was in a suit.

"You want to tell me why you aren't bloody dressed?" Marcus sharp tone made Harry's snap his eyes to him.

Harry wound up staring at Marcus for what felt like a minute before trying to reply. "For what?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and gives a look that said, 'are you an idiot?' That was before he muttered under his breathe, "this is what I get for dating a Gryffindor…" Then his voice was more audible, "the ball… what else would I be talking about…"

Harry didn't breathe a word; his eyes were wide with shock and mouth gaping. "Are you serious?"

Marcus gave Harry a blank look, "no… obviously that's your Godfather…"

Harry let out a small laugh, "I meant… I didn't think you wanted to go to some stupid ball…"

"I honestly don't give a fuck about some stupid ball. But its for you, of course I'm going. I'm not going to let some stranger put their hands on you. They'll get their balls cursed off!"

Harry felt a grin slowly spreading across your face. "Thank you."

Marcus had a soft smile on his face before dragging Harry to his feet.

The small Gryffindor stumbled slightly, not expecting the sudden movement. He may have complained but Marcus had laid a short kiss on his lips.

"McGonagall will bitch if you don't have dress robes on. And I'll hear about it," Marcus commented before turning towards Harry's trunk. He started digging through Harry's trunk before bringing out Harry's robes.

Harry snorted, he knew that Professor McGonagall would do more than just 'bitch' as Marcus put it. It would wind up being a full-blown lecture that he didn't want to sit through.

The dress robes reminded Harry a little of muggle suits. Yet, completely different as well. The white dress shirt underneath was easy enough. It was a lot easier with magic since as soon as it was on, it instantly fitted him. The dress slacks were easy enough and didn't clash with the robes. Harry couldn't tell, but the green robes instantly brought out his eyes. The bowtie instantly tied itself once it was near his neck. There was a vest that went with the robes that would cover most of the white dress shirt. He watched as the vest buttoned itself in awe. He never had to touch the vest and button it by hand. Harry could definitely tell the green robes were a lot fancier than the fabric used on his school robes. It felt like a soft and smooth material, not as smooth as silk though.

Harry tried walking around to see if the robes would be too constricting, especially since he was expected to dance in them. The robes felt slightly tight, but loose enough for fluid movement. It felt almost graceful in the robes and Harry found he actually liked it. Though he doubted he ever would be in dress robes ever again. The dress shoes seemed fancy enough, but nothing that would stand out.

Harry felt a little awkward in his dress robes as Marcus studied him. He gave a nervous smile when he saw Marcus give an affirmative nod. Not to mention the appreciative lookover that his boyfriend gave him. It helped give him a little bit more confidence that maybe tonight would go alright. Least Marcus, Terence, and his friends were there, so he wasn't completely alone at the ball. After that, Harry didn't pay much attention to the route from the Headboy's dorm to the Great Hall. And was instantly awed by the setup for the ball and that was just by the entrance.

The Great Hall's walls looked to be made of crystals. Harry knew it was probably magic that had that effect, but it was still amazing to look at. There were no candles floating, but it had the effect of endless snow falling and then disappearing. Then there were also crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Then the floor themselves seemed to have the appearance of glass. The hall literally looked like a winter wonderland.

That was when Harry noticed the presence of the other champions and Headmistress McGonagall.

Harry felt himself straighten slightly when the older woman made her way to him and Marcus.

Minerva gave them a slight nod, "Mr. Flint, punctual as always. I dare say that's why Mr. Potter is here on time."

Harry gave a sheepish smile, though he knew he had gotten better at getting to classes on time. Especially since the moment he dropped Quidditch. Plus, the fact that he didn't realize how much Ron and Hermione had been pulling him back. Not just with showing up on time, but his work ethic in his studies as well. He didn't even want to think of what McGonagall's reaction would be if he never showed up.

Marcus gave a respectful nod, "of course, Headmistress. We Slytherins have to keep Harry from being late somehow. If it's not me, it's definitely going to be Terence or some of his friends."

McGonagall gave a small smile. "Now, that all the Champions are here. We will be opening these doors and so you can begin."

"Ummm… begin… Professor?" was Harry's hesitant response.

Minerva gave Harry a dry look. "To dance… surely I told you that the champions are the ones to begin the Yule Ball."

Harry bit his lip gently, "no…"

Marcus snorted beside Harry at that. No doubt he found it amusing.

"Oh… well now you know."

"You'll be fine," Marcus wound up whispering in Harry ear. He didn't find it surprising that his boyfriend was getting worked up over the notion of dancing. He already seen what Harry's life was like, so it wasn't shocking that the 14-year-old didn't know much about dancing.

Harry slowly nodded his head, he still felt a little shaky about the whole idea.

It wasn't a moment too soon that the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Harry took a deep breath and threaded his arm with Marcus. He was second in line walking towards the dance floor. Since there were only now three champions left, Viktor was leading with Terence on the tail. Harry honestly didn't pay much attention to who was going with who. He was too at the verge of freaking out to have the attention span for that. Despite that he probably would have been able to put a face to Viktor's beloved that he'd spoken of months ago.

Harry had his feet planted firmly on the glass floor, he was surprised that he didn't slip. He imagined it was due to a non-slip charm cast on the glass. Harry's eyes darted from looking at Marcus and the crowd around them. But when the music started, he felt Marcus place a firm hand on his waist and his hand wrapped around his own. Harry was pretty sure he would have fallen from the sudden movement had Marcus not expected it.

Despite the previous freaking out he'd done earlier, Harry found it easy to follow Marcus' lead. It had seemed so hard in the lessons that Headmistress McGonagall provided. He assumed that Professor McGonagall was under the impression that he would having a leading role in dancing.

Harry actually found himself smiling during the dance and didn't notice the dance floor was suddenly full of people. And so, when Marcus decided to twirl Harry, the Gryffindor found himself laughing. He didn't even pay attention to the people around him, his attention was solely on Marcus.

So, it was no surprise by the time he and Marcus left the dance floor, Harry was out of breath and grinning ear to ear. Harry didn't see Viktor approach him until the Bulgarian was directly in front of him. Harry had to blink a few times before he realized it was real and he wasn't imagining it. That was when he unexpectedly jerked back in surprised before giving an embarrassed grin.

"Hi Viktor!"

The Bulgarian gave a gentle nod, "it is good to see you with your betrothed. I would like you to meet my beloved."

Harry found himself understanding most of what Viktor said. He was still having some issues where Viktor's accent was heavier for some words. But he still blushed when he said, 'betrothed.'

"This is Vasil."

Viktor had gestured to the young man beside him. They looked to be the same age, though Harry thought he may be wrong. But that was his assumption. Vasil had a similar athletic build and noticed that he was several inches taller than Marcus. It wasn't by much, but it was noticeable if they were standing together. And because Harry was so close, he could tell Vasil had mostly grey eyes with a tint of blue. Vasil's hair wasn't quite as dark as Viktor's, but it was a light auburn brown. Harry imagine that Viktor's beloved probably was a much better dancer than himself. But they both had matching outfits to the Ball, he assumed it to be a tradition at Durmstrang.

"It is an honor to meet all of you. Viktor has mentioned you all in his letters. It is nice to know there are some fellow friends here," Vasil's accent was almost as bad as Viktor's. But since they had gotten used to the accent, the words were easy enough to understand.

"Likewise. You will find not all students are as welcoming. But you'll find friends here," Marcus' voice was a little gruff, but not unfriendly.

There was an appreciative nod from the two Bulgarians before they left, most likely towards the dance floor.

That was when Seamus and Dean showed up with their _'respectful'_ dates.

Harry let out a snicker.

"Why Mister Potter, are you not happy to see us…"

"I don't think he is…"

"Must be because of our idiotic brother," Fred finished saying.

Harry's eyes widened at the last sentence from Fred. "Say what again?"

Seamus started laughing at that point. "Harry, you should have seen it! Ron had been mouthing off about Terence's date. I've never seen Ron more terrified in my life"

Harry chanced a glance at Marcus, who looked a little peeved at the mention of this. "You too?! Why am I the last to know of this?"

"Hey! You got to curse that fucking red-head last time. I think I deserved a shot!" Marcus backfired, though he was grinning now.

Harry chuckled at the memory of what happened last time. But he did concede that Marcus probably deserved a chance of cursing him, despite he still doesn't know what happened yet. "Who did Terence wind up asking, anyways?"

"Funny you mention that…"

"Oh yes… though I would never…" George said with a grin.

"Imagined that our dear brother…"

"Would say yes," George finished.

"You mean to tell me… that—" Harry started to say.

"That Terence asked Percy to Yule? Yep!" Dean cut in.

Harry's mouth dropped. "He asked Percy?!"

Fred grinned, "Yep!"

"And he said yes," George quipped.

Harry grinned at that, "I wish I could have seen that. I thought I saw a glimpse of red hair, but I assumed that was just Ron." Harry then turned to glare at Marcus.

The Slytherin raised his hands in innocence, "I didn't do anything this time."

Harry looked disbelieving, "what curses did you use?"

Fred grinned, "he definitely used Anakatus or Confundus."

Seamus snorted. The sight had been pretty amusing, Ron had acted more of an idiot than he already was.

"Well I can't be blamed for Condolesco, that was all on Terence," Marcus defended himself.

Harry laughed at that one, he could see Terence getting all pissed off and using that. "How bad was his migraines? Even I know Madam Pomfrey will probably tell him to let them ease on their own." Harry honestly wasn't really annoyed or mad about them cursing Ron. But he was worried that the spells may not have been exactly legal. But they were light or neutral enough to not warrant a look into. Even if Ron decided to complain that a bunch of Slytherins cursed him.

There were laughs about that one, least Ron would suffer a little while. Harry had a feeling that there were more curses cast, but he figured he would find out later.


	27. Curses and Clues

**AN:** So, bit of a forewarning. I am using the book's riddle for the egg. That will be in italics since it is from J.K. Rowlings own writing.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Though if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review. It is very likely it may end up in one of my chapters.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 27 (Curses and Clues)**

To say that Terence was pissed was an understatement. And it was all because of that Weasley prat and his ideals of what he thought of Slytherins. He was very aware that not all of the Weasleys shared the same ideas as their two youngest. Considering that Percy had agreed to accompany him to the ball. He had always been on good terms with Percy, despite the difference in house. That had been around the time he had noticed the slight change in Marcus' behavior, he just didn't realize at the time it was because of a Gryffindor. If Terence had to pick the rotten ones of the Weasley family, it would be their mother and father and the two youngest. Hence why he didn't feel any regrets about cursing the 14-year-old.

What had surprised Terence was that he didn't even protest on his youngest brother being cursed. And the Slytherin could see that Fred and George had looks of anger in their eyes, along with their respected dates. Apparently, Ron was not well liked in their family. And it all had started off with Ron spouting that it was disgusting that his brother was associating with Death Eaters and they were going to get them all killed. And that his brothers were going to follow the same path and to just wait until he told his mother about it. It wasn't until after Terence cast the Condolesco hex that he noticed Marcus was standing there.

It was no surprise that Marcus wound up shooting the next two curses. The Anakatus hex was obvious enough, because it had the similar effects to the Confundus Charm. The next obvious hex that the Headboy had cast was the Densaugio Hex and if Harry had been there to witness it, he would know exactly what it did. Because now Ron was currently holding mouth, because now his teeth had enlarged.

"You fucking say another despicable word against my friends, those won't be the only curses you'll feel. And it'll be something that even Harry or Madam Pomfrey can't fix," Marcus spat.

Terence wasn't surprised by his friends' words, because his thoughts were repeating the same thing. But then he had to physically take a step back, because the last curse was from his very own date. And that was something he hadn't expected. The hex had an immediate effect, because now Ron's hair had fallen to the ground.

Percy's eyes were fuming as he silently holstered his wand. "I would learn to hold your tongue, Ronald, before you say something you'll regret. And who do you think mother would believe more? A troublesome child or someone who has the respect of the Ministry and passed their N.E.W.T.s with distinction?" His tone was practically vengeful.

Ron's eyes were hateful as he practically ran out of the Great Hall. No doubt he was running to Madam Pomfrey and most likely try to rat them out. Not that it would do any good. There was no way he was going to be believed over his basically perfectly behaved brother or the current Headboy. Besides the fact that Percy had already graduated the previous year. And if the youngest red-head happened to fall numerous times because of a certain hex, well they weren't going to say anything. Though there might be a few laughs passed around.

"Good riddance," Percy muttered under his breath.

"Wow… Perce, I didn't think you had it in you," Fred remarked.

Percy snorted at that and rolled his eyes. "Now if you both only took your work more seriously…"

Both Fred and George looked terrified of that aspect.

Percy had to roll his eyes at his younger brothers, they were so predictable. He wasn't a fool to not know they were intelligent in their own way. Even if they never applied it to their own studies.

"As fun as this was to witness, I must find Mr. Crouch, he's supposed to have some news about the next task. I assume the Headmistress has already informed you of, Marcus," Percy commented with a grin. Then he turned to Terence, "this was fun my friend. No doubt it'll be something the houses will talk about for months to come."

Marcus nodded to his words but didn't elaborate on what Percy meant. He honestly wasn't sure himself, because Professor or Headmistress McGonagall hadn't said a word on what the 2nd task was. He wondered if that was because his boyfriend was a Triwizard Champion, something he wished wasn't possible.

Terence laughed at his words, "of course it was. Can't have Gryffindors hog all the attention."

Dean and Seamus chuckled at his words.

"Harry may disagree with you there, Perce. More like the entire year, but he's going to be pissed he missed all the action," Dean said before snorting. Though it would be amusing on what curses Harry may have thought of for the red-head. Dean clearly remembered the last time that Harry cursed Ron. The red-head had been the laughing stock of Gryffindor for months.

Percy nodded to his words, "I would imagine he would be. Give him my best would you, Marcus?"

Marcus just gave the briefest nod. Though it was a shame that Harry probably couldn't talk to Percy before he had to return to work. He knew that Harry saw the older Weasley as a protective brother, especially after the events of last year. He wasn't even sure where his boyfriend had wandered off to. Though he would later find out he was talking to Viktor and his beloved. Though the Slytherin had to guess he had returned just when Viktor had approached his boyfriend.

Marcus wasn't sure if Harry and Sirius would be furious on what the young Weasley said or laugh at the hexes he suffered by the end of it. He was still furious about it, but some of that anger had deflated. Though he vowed to show Harry and Sirius the memory of what happened later.

* * *

As it turned out, Headmistress McGonagall did know what was going on for the 2nd task. The only thing was, she wouldn't say a word on what it was to him. Though Marcus had the feeling that maybe she only knew half of what the task was. Since it really was old coot and the Ministry that was mainly planning out the tournament. That had been announced to them since the beginning and he doubted that Dumbledore informed the staff. The Headboy and Headgirl didn't really do much to help out with the tournament either. Marcus wasn't angry about it, he knew that he probably would go run and tell Harry what he knew. It was no surprise that he would do anything possible to make sure Harry survived this tournament. And that would defeat the purpose of figuring out the Golden Egg from the First Task. And Headmistress McGonagall was no doubt very aware of that fact.

And so, Marcus somehow got dragged along to the Black Lake. They were near the shore, both wearing thick cloaks since they were already in the second week of February. Making it only a little over a week till the 2nd task. And Harry had been freaking out because he hadn't figured out what the 2nd task would be. And Terence hadn't said anything about it either. So, either the 7th year had no idea, or he figured it out and hadn't said anything about it.

Marcus didn't believe it would the second option, Terence was just as worried for Harry's safety as he and Sirius were. He knew that Terence didn't care if that meant he was cheating. So, hence why Marcus was already aggravated, and the screaming of the egg wasn't helping any matters.

Harry huffed, "maybe there's some type of message in the screaming. If I could just figure it out…"

Marcus knew it probably wasn't thinking right, because the next time that golden egg was opened, he threw it into the Black Lake.

Harry didn't even say a word, he just gapped to where the egg disappeared beneath the water's surface. It was probably several minutes before he turned a full glare onto his boyfriend.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!?" Harry yelled.

"That fucking egg was giving me a headache!" Marcus snarled.

Harry sighed, he knew it wasn't a good day for either of them. Though, he agreed with Marcus, the egg was starting to give him a migraine. But that didn't solve the issue that the egg was now in the Black Lake and someone had to go get it.

"Either you go get it, since you threw it. Or cast some type of charm so I don't freeze to death," Harry wound up growling his words.

Marcus rolled his eyes but stood up. "Stand still then." The words were commanded but Harry did as he asked.

Marcus wound up charming Harry's clothing and placed several heating charms on him. It would negate the cold so he wouldn't feel it. "There, go find your damn egg."

Harry rolled his eyes and dipped a toe into the water. He grinned with he didn't feel the sharp cold, but shivered, it was similar to the feeling when a ghost flew through you. He tried to ignore the feeling as he walked more into the lake until he was underwater. He almost held his breath when he realized there was a bubble surrounding his head. The Gryffindor grinned, despite he knew that nobody could see him. He shouldn't be surprised that Marcus would think of everything.

That was when Harry almost took a step back, because the next thing he heard was music. Harry frowned, 'how the bloody hell was he hearing music underwater?' It definitely something he wasn't expecting but he kept walking forward towards the sound. He knew the egg couldn't be too far and that was he gapped when he saw what was in front of him. The egg was open and for once he didn't hear screeching. And that was when he realized the music was coming from the golden egg. And the inside of the egg you could see it had this silvery glow to it, it was almost memorizing to look at. That was when Harry actually paid attention to the words of music. And if didn't have the bubble of air around his head, he probably would have drowned in the water.

' _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour – the prospect's black_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

He gulped nervously as he listened to the music's lyrics several times. But he understood the message, they were going to take something of his and if he didn't get it… he would never see it again. Then came the worry of what would they take…

Harry didn't waste any more time, he wasn't sure on how long Marcus' charms would last. Last thing he needed was to drown in the Black Lake because he wasted precious time. Harry then grabbed the egg and closed it and treaded his way back to the surface as quick as he could. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to hear it screaming when he got back on the surface. He definitely didn't want Marcus to chuck it back into the lake, because he didn't think he wanted to go back and retrieve it.

Harry wasn't sure what look he had on his face when he reached the surface, but Marcus was instantly worried.

"What happened?" Any joking or irritation that Marcus had earlier was gone. "Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head and plopped down onto the grass completely dry. "I think I know what the 2nd task is…" were the mumbled words.

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't sure what Harry was talking about. "What is it?"

Harry shook his head, "not exactly sure yet. But they're going to take something. And unless I can get it back, it'll be gone forever."

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Could be an item… did the egg tell you this?"

Harry nodded, "somehow if its underwater you can understand it."

Marcus closed his eyes for a moment, "Must be Mermish, it's the only type of language that can be spoken underwater…"

Harry looked up at Marcus, "how would you know the language?"

"Not sure if can be learned. But you learn about the mermaids in the Black Lake in your 5th or 6th year," Marcus explained as he twirled a finger around one of Harry's dark locks.

The touch felt soothing, so Harry didn't say anything to stop him. "Maybe Terence would know something."

Marcus nodded, "wouldn't hurt to ask him. You could also ask your friends. I know your friend, Neville is brilliant at Herbology, so maybe his knowledge may help. Later you can tell me what exactly the egg said, sometimes the wording may give a clue."

Harry smiled, "thanks, Marcus." He let the Slytherin help him up before feeling a kiss on his forehead. And if Marcus happened to placed a protective arm around his waist, he didn't say a word as they walked into the castle. Just like one of Marcus' previous thoughts, he didn't know how he got so lucky, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

That brought Harry to where he was now, currently in Marcus' dorm, but in Harry's own room. Marcus and Terence weren't in the dorm at the moment, his boyfriend had gone to find his friend to inform him of the egg's clue. Marcus hadn't really bothered to get the entire clue from Harry yet, knowing he could just tell Terence to take the Golden Egg to the Prefect's bathroom and figure out the clue himself. He wasn't going to make it completely easy for Terence.

That was when Harry decided to do as Marcus suggested, try to get the advice of some of his friends until he could really talk to Marcus about it. And so, his friends wound taking up the space around him. Neville and Seamus decided to take the couch, while Dean took one of the nearby arm chairs.

Dean looked thoughtful for a minute before talking, "well… we know that you'll probably be in the Black Lake."

Harry turned to look at him, "what makes you say that?"

"Well Marcus said the language was probably Mermish, right?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded.

"Think about it, Harry. The words said, _'come seek us where our voices sound.'_ If what Marcus says is right, the Mermaids would live in the lake. So, they're expecting you to probably dive in the lake to recover this treasure or whatever." Seamus explained while Dean and Neville nodded.

Harry looked grim as he nodded. "No doubt Marcus would be saying the same thing if he were here…"

Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement. Though they almost wished they would be able to hear how Marcus said it. Both of them honestly found Marcus hilarious for a Slytherin. Though they wouldn't surprised if he commented that they were a bunch of brainless Gryffindors.

Neville looked confused, "where is Marcus anyways? Usually he's around somewhere."

Harry grinned, "he went to talk to Terence. He was going to let him know how to figure out the clue. Something about he being able to use some type of bathroom for Prefects."

Neville nodded, "I've heard about that. Must be nice to be a prefect."

Seamus snorted, "that's if you like all the responsibilities that go with it."

Harry's lips twitched at that, though he didn't think it would be such a bad idea to have that position. He knew from some of the stories that Sirius told him, that his dad wound up being Headboy. Despite that Remus had the position of Prefect for three years running. It started to peak his interest of trying to get that position and he only had a year left to do so.

"You still have to figure out one more thing, Harry," Dean said out of the blue.

Dean's comment brought Harry out of his wandering thoughts. "What's that, mate?"

Dean seemed a little troubled at the words he was about to say. "The song apparently says you need to be able to breath underwater for an hour."

Harry had to blink several times before he comprehended what his friend said. That was when he went quiet. "I'm not sure how I can do that… I don't know any spells that'll let me breath for that long…"

All four Gryffindors looked troubled by this and none of them seemed to have any solutions.

"I imagine there's something in Herbology that may help. But nothing up for fourth year…" Neville quipped in, despite he knew it wouldn't help any.

Harry brightened for a moment.

"What's up, Harry? Is there something that'll help?" Seamus asked.

"I just remembered. When Marcus had thrown the egg into the lake…" Harry started, though he didn't pay attention to the exclaims from his friends. "He had cast several charms on me so I wouldn't feel the icy waters of the lake and some type of bubble of air, so I could breath."

"Whatever possessed Marcus to throw the egg into the lake?" Seamus asked scandalized.

The young Potter laughed, remembering what led up to that, "he got irritated of constantly hearing the screaming of the egg."

Dean laughed at that, "yep… that'll do it."

Both Seamus and Neville snickered at that. It wasn't hard to picture Marcus getting annoyed at the screaming egg, they still remembered when Terence got cursed for that.

"Maybe you could have Marcus reapply the charms for the task," Neville commented with a shy grin.

Harry looked thoughtful on Neville's suggestion. "I can't see him saying no. It would be more like he wouldn't let me leave without them."

Harry had three nods of agreement. It was basically common knowledge that Marcus tended to be very overprotective of him.

That's when the small Gryffindor looked around and saw his friends grinning. The tense mood had disappeared, for which Harry was thankful for. But it was good to know that his friends had his back and were willing to help out. The only thing left on the matter was figuring out what type of 'treasures' would be taken. And if they would be revealed on the day of the task or if that was something he had to figure out.


	28. Lying Beneath the Deep

**AN** : I definitely had a bunch of fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Let me know what you think!

Don't hesitate to leave any ideas you have.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 28 (Lying Beneath the Deep)**

It was the day before the Second Task when Harry found himself walking beside his boyfriend. He had already informed Marcus of what him and his friends talked about. So, now Marcus knew what the egg said and what the task was about.

"I can't say if Terence has figured it out yet. It's hard to say what they'll use as a treasure, the Headmistress isn't being too revealing with information at the moment," Marcus commented as he threaded his fingers with Harry's.

Despite the situation, Harry grinned. "He'll figure it out. Though I'm not sure if Professor McGonagall knows herself. And I figure the other schools don't know either, otherwise Viktor would know."

Marcus nodded, "I would assume you would figure that out tomorrow. Now I would say you could use the Bubble-head Charm. But we haven't gotten that far yet and I rather we have several weeks before attempting it. That charm requires a great deal of concentration, otherwise the charm will fade. And I'm not about to let you run the risk of drowning before you can reach the surface." The Slytherin's last words were said with a growl.

"I don't expect you to. Can't you do the same runes on my clothing like last time?" Harry asked as they reached the 5th floor.

Marcus hummed thoughtfully, "it's not a bad idea. I'll have to place an endurance rune so it lasts over an hour, that should strengthen the other runes. But there is no telling what kind of creatures may be in that lake, only speculation."

Harry worried his lower lip for a moment before steeling himself. The idea of facing mysterious creatures frightened him a little. But he had a bad feeling about today, and he wasn't sure why. He tried to push the feelings down, thinking it was because the next task was tomorrow morning.

As if sensing Harry's thoughts, Marcus placed a small kiss to Harry's head. "Don't overthink it too much, you'll do terrific, just like with the dragons."

"I'm not sure if that was supposed to reassure me or not," Harry teased.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "just take the compliment, dumbass Gryffindor…"

Harry gave a cheeky smile in response.

By that time, both Harry and Marcus had reached the 3rd floor. Harry had his last lesson of the day with Professor Moody.

Marcus gave Harry a small smile before pecking his lips. "I'll see you later tonight, keep close to the Slytherins. I still don't trust those Gryffindors."

Harry smiled at the warning, "it's only Defense, plus there's no way they'll try something with that many witnesses. And besides, my friends wouldn't stand for it."

Marcus still didn't look too sure about that, but he sighed. "Still… keep a watch out, I still don't trust them…"

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Fine… I'll keep a look out, happy?"

"Ecstatic," Marcus commented dryly. He watched as Harry went inside the classroom before heading to the Great Hall. He wanted to eat before his meeting with the Headmistress in an hour.

* * *

Harry was immediately on guard as he took his seat near Neville and Blaise Zabini. Seamus, Theo, and Dean were currently sitting behind him. He made sure to make plenty of distance between him and his ex-friends. The tension in the air felt thick, almost like something was going to happen.

That was when he looked at the board and it held the words, 'Unforgivable Curses.' Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, he didn't recall every hearing about those type of curses. But when he glanced to look at Neville, he immediately noticed his friend was pale.

"Neville? Are you alright?" Harry's voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine…" was the shaky reply.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Before he could question Neville more on his odd behavior, his attention was diverted to the front of the room.

"Dark Curses," a voice boomed.

Harry's eyes went to the front of the class to see Professor Moody walk to the front of the class from his office door. It was his voice that diverted his attention from his friend.

"A topic we'll be going over for the next few days. Today will be about the Unforgivables," Moody's voice echoed throughout the classes. "Is there anyone who can tell me how many there are?" His magical eye was scanning the room, though several times it landed on Harry.

"Three, Professor," came a voice behind Harry.

Moody nodded his head, "correct, Mr. Nott. Can you also tell me why they are named so?"

"Casting any of them can serve you a life sentence in Azkaban prison."

Moody nodded in approval. "10 points to Slytherin."

It didn't take a genius to know that Hermione Granger was silently fuming and glaring at the back of Nott's head.

"Now, today's lesson will be a practical lesson of these three curses. You all around the age to know what these curses do. The Ministry argues that you are too young to witness these curses. I say different! Constant Vigilance!" Moody yelled at the end of his speech.

By now, the class expected the scream and were listening intently. Complete opposite of their first class, where the class had jumped when Professor Moody had yelled Constant Vigilance. Their professor had the habit of yelling that particular phrase in an attempt to try to catch them unaware. Some of the class had caught on what their professor was going to show them, others didn't. Though a lot of the students were apprehensive about the topic, the events before the year started was ringing clear in their minds.

"Now… who wants to tell me what one of the curses are?" Moody asked while gazing across the room. His magical eye homed onto Draco Malfoy when the blonde responded.

The blonde's posture was relaxed as he spoke, "the Imperius, Professor."

When Malfoy answered, it seemed to make Hermione even madder. But she seemed to hold her tongue for the moment.

"Correct, five points to Slytherin. As most of you know, this particular curse gave quite a few people some grief years ago," the professor responded with almost an evil smile. He went to the front of the class and released a spider. He cast an Engorgement Charm on the creature, so it was more visible as he levitated the creature all over the class. Most of the class was laughing as the creature went from student to student, even almost giving Ron Weasley a heart attack. Which Harry thought the red-head honestly deserved for everything he put him and his friends through. The class soon grew quiet when they realized that the professor could have made the creature drown or kill itself.

"The Imperius curse is no laughing matter. A person can have total control over another person or spider in this case. There are some witches and wizards that are immune to the curse and can fight it. In most cases, a person wouldn't even realize they were under the influence of the curse. Or if they did, they aren't powerful enough to fight it. Now I want all of you to line up, with any luck this will help save your life one day."

There were hesitant looks exchanged all around, but there wasn't any movement.

"Line up, now!" Moody demanded.

That seemed to make everyone rush into action and soon there was a line.

Harry cast a glance at Neville, his friend was still pale, but he seemed to regain some of the color.

"You okay?" Harry whispered.

Harry watched as Neville gave him a slight nod. Even Seamus and Dean gave Neville some curious glances.

Professor Moody started casting the Imperius Curse on each student for around ten seconds before cancelling it. As he expected, most of the class didn't have the strength to try to fight the curse. Only except a select few, which caught the man off guard.

If Harry had to explain what the Imperius felt like, he would say like a wave of warmth from a blanket. His body was completely relaxed like a fog had settled over his mind. But when Professor Moody commanded for him to jump. His mind started to rebel, and the fog was starting to clear. And without Harry realizing it, he had fought off the Imperius Curse and the professor looked pleased for some reason.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin," Moody awarded for those who were able to fight the curse. With that said, he watched as the class resumed their seats.

"That's one curse, would someone like give us the second?"

"Cruciatus," Neville muttered softly.

Apparently, Moody had exceptional hearing, because his attention was focused on Neville. He studied the boy for a moment before nodding. "Five points to Gryffindor. The Torture Curse, particularly nasty." That was said with a grin.

Harry was starting to wonder if they were right on saying Moody was completely mad or mental.

With those words, Moody turned back to the spider, which was sitting on the desk. With a cry he said, "Crucio!"

Instantly, the spider legs were twitching uncontrollably and screaming in pain.

Harry looked horrified and apparently, he wasn't the only one. If anyone were to look at him, he probably looked white as a sheet as his stomach dropped. And Neville wasn't any better, any color the boy had was gone in an instant.

Harry wasn't sure if Neville was actually breathing. And apparently that hit a nerve within him.

"You can stop with the fucking curse! We obviously can see what it does!" Harry screamed at his professor. So, maybe the cursing wasn't intentional, but he was dating a Slytherin. It was to be expected.

The scream caught Moody off guard and the curse stopped immediately. His gaze locked with the Boy-Who-Lived, who glared at him defiantly.

"Maybe you'd like to give us the final curse, Mr. Potter," Moody goaded the 14-year-old as he laid the spider on his desk.

Harry didn't say a word and continued to glare at the man. Which probably wasn't too intimidating since his face his still pale.

"Very well…" it was almost appeared that Moody was going to grab the spider back off Harry's desk and take it back up front.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody yelled as a green light emitted from his wand.

Harry's breath was caught in his throat as memories flashed through his mind. But he could still hear Moody's next words.

"Also known as the Killing Curse. There's no avoiding it, no blocking it. Yet only one person in this room has survived it," Moody's voice echoed throughout the classroom.

Harry didn't even wait, he ran from the room. He didn't even wait to hear the voices calling after him. He knew that everyone was looking at him, it was a well-known fact he was the only survivor of that curse. The only difference now was, he finally knew what curse was used to try to kill him. Before, all he knew was that Voldemort had killed his parents, just not that it was one of the Unforgivables.

He didn't go down to the ground floor towards the Great Hall or the Kitchens. He just kept running up the stairs until he reached the Headboy's dorm. He almost fell to the ground when he realized Marcus wasn't there. His hands were clenched up tightly as he dropped onto Marcus' bed. He didn't realize he had curled up into a ball as the memories kept flashing in his mind. It was like having the dementors near him again as he was tortured to watch his parents' death over and over again.

He silently watched as his father was murdered and that's when he could hear his mother screaming in his mind. Before seeing that same green flash of light that Moody had cast in class. It was like that memory was on constant replay and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Desperately trying to block out the memory. Without realizing it, he out let out a piercing scream of anguish.

Then there were images of Sirius and Marcus being killed in front of him. His friends being tortured and then that same green flash of light. Harry didn't even realize that his voice was completely hoarse before he felt someone shake him.

Harry's voice sounded broken as he whispered, "Marcus?" His face was crestfallen when he realized it wasn't his boyfriend.

Terence gasped loudly when he saw Harry's red-rimmed eyes. The young Potter looked so heartbroken when he saw who it was. Though, he did see there was some hidden relief in his eyes. It was obvious that the young champion had been crying. Neville, Seamus, and Dean weren't lying when they said they thought that their class may have affected their friend badly. He noticed immediately how shaken Neville had looked and it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Harry, I'm not quite sure where Marcus is. But you know he'd be out to kill anyone who dared to make you upset. You hear me?" Terence voice was urgent to get his message across to the young champion.

Harry actually cracked a small smile at that. "He would…"

"Now you want to explain to me what made you so upset. Your friends have been frantic to find you," Terence's voice was stern with worry.

Harry bit his lip, though he instantly felt bad that he had worried his friends. His mind was still frantic with worry about Marcus. He wanted his comfort, but he had no idea where he was. And it wasn't like he had the Marauders Map anymore.

"They showed the Unforgivables in class…" Harry's voice was barely audible.

Terence's eyes widened, he knew exactly what Harry was talking about. Professor Moody had shown them the same curses a week ago. He never expected that the Professor was showing them to the fourth years. It made sense that as a 7th year, but not to fourteen-year-olds. Everything started to click together, he had never thought about that Harry had remembered that night. He had no doubt that Marcus would be pissed when he eventually found out or Sirius for that matter. It was starting to make him wonder where Marcus was. He hadn't seen his friend since he told him about his meeting, and he was still nowhere to be found.

"Harry, I may not know what it's like to see someone I love die before my eyes. But understand this, you have friends and a godfather that cares about you. You have a boyfriend that loves you, who even wants to bond with you. We're not just going to let you do this by yourself. You have friends here who actually care. Nobody here cares about your stupid title," Terence spoke softly, hoping that Harry was getting his message.

The Slytherin was relieved to see more of that haunted look leave Harry's eyes. He wondered if the Gryffindor had the fear that his friends would leave him.

"Thanks Terence, I needed that," Harry's body uncurled from the ball he was in. Though he was still scared of the images his mind created. He wanted to see his friends, he needed to make sure it wasn't just a trick in his mind. And he desperately wanted to feel Marcus' arms around him. "Is Neville and them outside?"

Terence smiled, "yeah, they're in the sitting room. Come on, you really worried them."

Harry's legs were a little shaky when he started walking behind Terence. Once the door to Marcus' room was closed, he could see the relief in his friends' eyes.

"Harry! You're alright!" Seamus practically yelled as he grabbed his friend in a hug.

That actually got a small laugh out of the raven. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to worry you… It's just—" Harry tried to explain.

Neville smiled, his face no longer pale. "Long as you're okay. I didn't realize it was that bad. I thought I had it bad."

Harry instantly felt guilty, but then he realized what Neville said. "That second curse… something happened didn't it?"

Harry watched as Neville took a sharp intake of breath. "My parents were tortured for information after You-Know-Who fell. Bellatrix Lestrange thought they might know where he disappeared to after you know…"

There were three wide eyed looks at what Neville just revealed. Terence didn't show any outward facial expressions to the small tale, he was familiar enough with the story. There was a reason why Bellatrix Lestrange was currently residing in Azkaban prison. But apparently the other three Gryffindors had no idea of these events.

"Neville, Harry, I know this might be hard to hear. But I think you need to hear it. Neville, I know your parents aren't gone, although it feels like they are. Harry, even though Lily and James are gone… just know both your parents cared about you very much. I may be a Slytherin, but every mother and father always feel a bond towards their child. But because they were both a witch and wizard, that bond is stronger. They did that in hope that you will live in a safer world than the war they lived in. You both have faced horrors in your childhood, that's unavoidable. But you still have friends and family that love you. Just don't let that horror control your life," Terence voice was steel to get the point across to both of them, but also sympathetic.

Harry cracked a smile, "thanks Terence. I really needed that. I still want Marcus, I would think he would be back by now—"

Terence frowned, "I'll admit it is a little unusual for him not to be back by now. I would think at the very least you would at least see him in the morning. Providing he doesn't come back to the dorm."

Harry still looked unsure before sighing in defeat. "Guess you're right. That doesn't make this any better."

Neville gave a hesitant smile; Terence words helped a little. Today was just a little too realistic for his liking. It came too close to reminding him of the events when he was just a year old. But he was glad he told his friends. He wasn't surprised that Terence probably already knew. But it was a nice feeling to know he actually had friends that cared. He didn't doubt that Harry probably felt the same way.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next day, he was in a panic. He had slept in Marcus' bed, but his boyfriend never returned to the dorm. He had been hoping that Terence was right, that maybe Marcus lost track of time.

"Harry! Breathe, breathe!" was the sudden shout.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before trying to do what the voice told him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the relief in Terence's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Harry bit his lip, "Marcus never came back…"

Terence took a sharp intake of breath. Then he started thinking, he had already gone to breakfast since he still lived in the Slytherin dorms, most of the time anyways. There were a lot of times he just stayed in the Headboy dorms, privileges of being mates with the Slytherin Headboy. That was when he had come face to face with the Durmstrang's own champion. The 18-year-old had been a little frantic at the time. Any other time, the Bulgarian champion would be friendly, cool, and collected. But he managed to make out that Vasil was also missing, he briefly remembered him from Yule as Viktor's date. Terence had tried to calm the Bulgarian that maybe he would turn up. Then there was the evidence that Percy was missing, and he hadn't missed any of tasks. But now it all made sense… So, naturally Terence told Viktor of his suspicions and Viktor was instantly on edge, if not beyond furious. Terence did doubt that his _'ministry'_ didn't bother to seek permission if they could use a _'certain someone'_ for their precious Triwizard Tournament. Terence couldn't even think what Percy's thoughts must be concerning this. If anything, the red-head would be beyond pissed, more so than the situation at the Yule Ball. With that in mind, Terence tried to make Harry put two and two together, just like he had not even an hour ago.

"Harry… think about what the egg said." Terence's voice was frantic. "Something that we'll sorely miss…"

Harry's eyes practically looked vengeful once he comprehended what Terence said. His emotions were so chaotic that he made the table in front of them explode. The explosion of the table made Harry jump back, losing most of his internal rage. He had to blink several times before he realized what he… or his magic just did.

That made Terence smirk, maybe Harry could use this to his advantage. Though he wasn't sure what Harry had planned to make his way through the lake. One thing was for sure, he couldn't wait to see what the Gryffindor would do to those that _'kidnapped'_ his boyfriend. "Come on Harry, before another table explodes," Terence commanded, practically dragging the Gryffindor out of the Headboy dorm.

And before Harry knew it, he was dragged from Headboy dorms and all the way to the Black Lake. He was too in shock from making the table explode to really put up a fight. He doubted he would have, he trusted Terence, though maybe not as much as he trusted Marcus. But Terence was a close second since Marcus currently was at the bottom of the Black Lake.

* * *

Once Terence and Harry reached the lake; they had to take one of the self-propelling boats to get to the platform near the middle of the lake. That was when Harry realized that he was the only one still dressed in robes and black slacks. Both Terence and Viktor were wearing shorts and shirts to show their house and school. Though Viktor's was red for Durmstrang and Terence's was green for Slytherin. Harry was still in his Gryffindor robes, which he starting to get some odd looks for. None of them were currently shivering, probably because they used heating charms, it was the end of February after all. Though in Harry case, he wasn't wearing shorts and had on a robe.

Harry tried to not listen to where Crouch Senior was explaining that the three hostages had been taken the prior night. And that their task was to dive into the Black Lake and find them at the bottom. And just like in the riddle, they only had an hour to do so. Harry could already feel his anger building again because of what the Ministry decided to do. Though, if he probably looked to where the Headmistress was sitting, he may have seen the fury in her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't happy with what the Ministry had pulled on them. Even if Harry had looked over at the Judges table, he knew that Professor McGonagall would never have allowed this to happen.

That was when Harry heard the cannon from above and his ears started to ring. It was to signal the start of the task. The Gryffindor heard the two splashes to his left, but he remained standing on the platform. He didn't need to look to know that people were starting to whisper. His hands were clenched into fists, the plan he had initially wouldn't work. Marcus never placed the runes onto his clothing. All because the stupid ministry had decided to take Marcus the night before. And they never said anything about that the treasure taken would be a bloody human to boot. And so, he couldn't use that plan and he didn't even know how to do a Bubble-head Charm. Harry's eyes turned a more vibrant green with unleashed power. His emotions were all over the place and all his thoughts were focused on wanting Marcus back at his side. That was Harry suddenly jerked his hands up to his already messed up hair, groaning in frustration and anger.

That seemed to have done something, because Harry felt a rush of air almost pass through his ears. It was almost a numbing effect and then there was the sound of something breaking the surface with a strong force. Harry dropped his hands to his side in shock before falling back, because the body of Marcus Flint had broken the surface and landed on the wooden platform.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Marcus rolled over to his side and started coughing. He had a hand propped up as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

The Gryffindor couldn't believe his eyes, he just performed a wandless Accio on Marcus.

It was in that next second that Marcus had an armful of a certain Gryffindor. Almost colliding the both of them back into the lake. Harry didn't even care that his robes were now getting soaked.

"Hang on, Harry. Let me breath for a moment," Marcus said. The arms around the Slytherin slackened, but they didn't let go.

Marcus had to blink a few times before grabbing his wand, silently performing a heating charm on both of them. Since nobody had thought to help Marcus dry off, considering he was soaking wet at the end of February. "Better…" Then that's when his eyes narrowed, specifically at the Judges table. He was going to throttle the Ministry. But first he had a Gryffindor to worry about.

"You going to tell me why you're still clinging to me?" Marcus wryly asked.

"Thought I was going to lose you… the riddle…" Harry started with a soft voice.

"Harry… do you really think the Ministry would allow a person to die in the lake? They already facing the backlash of the first task with Beauxbatons. Not to mention what's going to happen because they decided to kidnap students without their express permission. Even international ones to boot! They won't be hearing the last of this for a long time!" Marcus last words were said with a growl.

"You got that right," said a voice, that was walking towards them.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he bearhugged his Godfather.

Sirius smiled down at Harry and lightly squeezed him back. He ruffled his godson's hair and made it more of a mess than it already was. His eyes turned to Marcus, who could tell there was an uncontrolled rage.

"No, Sirius. They get to face me first," Marcus' eyes were narrowed.

Sirius' facial expressions were for once, devoid of humor. He was pissed and rightfully so. "I won't deny you that right, Marcus. But they will be hearing from me. They fucking dare to kidnap my Heir without my expressed permission! And to force my Godson in this damn tournament that he has no reason to be in!"

Marcus actually blushed at that, he hadn't forgotten that Sirius had made him the Black Heir. Though, there was a part of him that was pleased. It wasn't a surprise that Sirius was fiercely protective of him and Harry. "I would try to talk to Headmistress McGonagall. I was supposed to meet with her for a meeting last night, but she never was there. There were only ministry officials there before I was stunned. I don't believe she knew that the Ministry was planning to use actual hostages for the task. I wouldn't doubt that the old coot probably knew."

That was when Marcus turned his head towards the water once more. He didn't see the furious looks from his boyfriend and Sirius. Harry was furious that they had to nerve to stun his boyfriend, just because they needed him for some stupid task. Sirius was just as mad about that fact, even though he knew that Marcus was of age. He was an Auror for bloody sake, there were proper channels you had to go through. And the British Ministry skipped a major one and he was going to show them exactly why you don't mess with his family. There was a good reason why most wouldn't trifle with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Not to count that Harry was considered a Lord for the Most Noble House of Potter. Not only had they kidnapped his heir, but it was Harry's betrothed as well. Sirius was well aware of the meaning of giving his blessing to Marcus. Just like he already knew that the young Slytherin had already asked him about giving Harry a betrothal ring. And Sirius may have already set up the marriage contract ahead of time, in case the Lord or Lady Flint decided they wanted to force their son in another contract. He hadn't planned on having Marcus and Harry sign it until his godson was at least fifteen or sixteen. But maybe that was a matter he needed to speak with them later about.

Marcus' head was turned when he heard something break the surface, he looked towards the open water of the lake to see what it was. Marcus wasn't surprised to see the disgruntled faces of Viktor and Terence. Terence had broken the surface five seconds before the Bulgarian. And both of them looked pissed off.

Though it did take a few seconds for Viktor's transfiguration to wear off. While for Terence, the Bubble-head charm he used popped once he reached the surface.

Marcus let Sirius talk to Harry for a moment as he helped the four get back onto the platform. That wasn't before he left a quick kiss on Harry's lips, drawing a bright blush and brilliant smile on the Gryffindor. Though the Slytherin noticed there were occasion glances from Harry aimed at him. Almost as if Harry was trying to believe that Marcus was really there. But for the most part, Harry was focusing on the conversation with his Godfather.

Marcus didn't even hesitate on casting warming charms on four of them. Since it looked like they were too mad to even think about a warming charm.

"Thank you, friend Marcus," Viktor said, though his eyes were harsh.

Marcus nodded, "I'm assuming they did not ask your permission for your _'hostage.'_

Both Terence and Viktor's eyes went darker.

"They will be hearing from us. Your British Ministry has gone too far!" Viktor vowed.

Marcus nodded in agreement, he wasn't the only one either. Percy, Terence, and Vasil also agreed with Viktor's statement.

"Percy may be of age and a Ministry employee. But they violated his rights when they didn't ask him if he wanted to participate. I'm sorry my friend, I doubt you wished to be held under the lake for this," Terence hissed out.

Marcus didn't know Percy as well as Harry did. But he could tell the red-head was furious with these past events. Maybe even more furious than what happened at the Yule ball. With this instance, it was by a Ministry he thought he could trust.

"You could always ask for a position within Gringotts, Percy. I imagine they will love to have a hard worker such as yourself. Especially with those N.E.W.T. scores I heard you had," Marcus smirked.

"I may just take you up on that, Flint. Maybe you're not so bad after all. After all, Harry and Sirius have both vouched for your character. I'll admit I had my doubts before when you and Harry started dating, but perhaps no longer. You make him beyond happy and that's all I hope for. Something I know my brothers, Fred and George will agree," Percy replied. "And I'm not as prejudiced as most Gryffindors…"

"I really appreciate that, Percy," Marcus said, not expecting to hear that from the red-head.

"Oi!" Terence yelled.

That made the four forget their anger for a moment and laugh.

"My friend, you are still a slimy snake," Percy grinned.

Terence only shrugged, he couldn't argue with that.


	29. Turbulence of Retaliation

AN: Fair warning, there is a smut scene in the middle of the second scene.

Also, there is also another matter that I apparently need to bring up. There is a good reason why I put **"Don't Like, don't read,"** in my stories. Because I have gotten flames in the past that have nothing better to do than bash because I ship slash. (M/M). Do not tell me that I need to grow a _thick skin or just not post_. I made that comment in my summaries for a reason. Plus... its for the readers benefit, to tell you that if you don't like slash. Don't click on this, because I know there are a lot of people that don't like two guys together. That helps them know, not to click on it and find the stories they want to read. Which is okay, its not that big of a deal. But it is a deal when someone purposely is trying to fuel the flame.

Because by making this more of an issue, you are also hurting those that want to read this. Which now I had to address (Which came from a comment off my Lynx fanfic). And I'm not going to penalize my readers to make me want to stop writing. Because that is exactly why authors stop writing their fanfics or remove them all together.

Btw, you guys are amazing and I'm glad that you've been enjoying my stories so far. Enjoy! And I'm also giving a shout-out to my best friend, who has helped me a lot with this chapter.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 29 (Turbulence of Retaliation)**

It had been several weeks since the 2nd task. And the Ministry was still coming under rapid fire. Harry hadn't been sure of the exact details. But Marcus had informed him that Percy had decided to sue the Ministry over violation of his rights and violating the Rules of the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius had graciously lent the book to the red-head, thinking it would be highly educational. Harry honestly thought the words 'educational' should never be associated with his godfather. It seemed to have created a great stirring within the Ministry. After all, if the rights were violated from one Ministry employee, what was to say that it wouldn't happen to another. It created a frenzy within the Ministry and that led to a series of howlers being sent to every department. And the fact that Percy had proof with his own kidnapping without consent and the rule book as well. It was a rule that was set centuries ago, but never had been changed. That was just the start of the fire that was aimed at the current Minister, Fudge. Harry still didn't know how the man retained his position after his third year of Hogwarts. But he knew it wasn't going to last long.

It did appear that Percy took advantage of Marcus' suggestion. Because he mailed his older brother, Bill, and requested to put in a word for him. Which Harry didn't find out about until later. The Gryffindor had sulked slightly over that fact, though he never let Marcus out of his sight. It had later turned into a grin, because Marcus had decided his boyfriend was acting too much like a Hufflepuff and needed a distraction.

That didn't mean Marcus was happy either when he heard from Terence what Moody's lesson had been about. Especially since his boyfriend seemed to have a panic because the Ministry decided it would be a good idea to kidnap him. And if Marcus noticed that Harry seemed to cling to him more, he didn't say a word.

Harry wasn't quite sure what the outcome of the trial was, but from Sirius' letters, the Ministry was paying… big time. And that seemed to be a small part of the backlash since the task. Viktor seemed happier since the task, he wasn't sure if that was because of his beloved or not. Marcus had hinted something about the international relations had reached a new low. Harry wouldn't be surprised if his Ministry had permanently damaged the friendship between Bulgaria and England. And there was still pending issues of England's relationship with France, which weren't look too great either.

That apparently had nothing on what Sirius had been planning. Similar to what he planned when he got the Headmaster sacked. He had decided to write a letter to one of his favorite reporters, knowing she would write it just right. Because he knew exactly what would be in the headlines the next day. It would be the start of a few things the man had planned. It had been several weeks since the article had been out. But he would never forget the reaction, it was like an explosion. Because it had said… **"Ministry Kidnaps the Most and Noble House of Black's Heir!"**

And now the Ministry was running in circle in an attempt to do some damage control. Harry hadn't really cared about some of the other major houses, though he knew it was a big deal. Though he had looked into the house of Black before. But Marcus seemed to think that the Lords were now after blood. That it was a big deal to do anything to a House's heir. Especially with how far back the Blacks' went, they weren't an Ancient house for nothing. Which seemed to make the crime all the worse. And Sirius seemed to be going after everything he could, and it looked like he was succeeding at it too. Even the Goblins at Gringotts were furious, which Harry understood why. He didn't think it was common knowledge, but he knew that his boyfriend was an apprentice under the Goblins and was therefore, under their protection as well. It definitely wasn't looking good from the Ministry's standing point. And if Marcus' prediction was correct, which is usually was… They would be calling a no confidence session at Wizengamot to sack the current Minister and elect a new minister to take their place. Because there was no way that Fudge could ever recover from this. Harry knew that changes would be demanded, especially in an effort to repair the international relations. Not to count if they wanted to regain the respect and approval from the Lords.

Harry was pretty sure there was more that Sirius was doing that he didn't know about. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know to be truthful. His godfather could be overprotective, and it was really showing.

* * *

Harry groaned as he left his face fall into his hands. He was currently sitting on the bed in Marcus' room. Where the Slytherin was at his desk, all sorts of parchments lying around him.

Marcus looked up in worry at the Gryffindor. "Tournament getting to you?"

"Yeah… and the judges refuse to tell us what they're doing for the third task."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. You literally have only a week before they say anything. Then you have three months to plan with me and Terence. But knowing your Gryffindor tendencies, you'll ignore my advice," Marcus commented dryly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I just have a bad feeling about this…"

Marcus frowned, "that certainly isn't good news. I definitely want you on your guard. But you seem to be doing better."

"Terence said it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's certainly not wrong. You said that you never knew what curse it was that killed your parents?"

Harry nodded.

"Well I for one, don't agree with Professor Moody's practical lesson. It's one thing to go over curses and learn about the effects of what each curse does. But it's another entirely when he makes it a practical and performs one of the curses on every student!" Marcus' voice was harsh. Anyone listening could tell that the Headboy was furious that if happened in the first place.

Harry bit his lip but continued listening to Marcus.

"There is something awfully suspicious about him and I can't figure out what it is…" Marcus voice trailed off.

"Do they usually teach dark curses and show what they really are?" Harry asked, curious on what Marcus was getting at.

"No… of course we haven't had an ex-auror teach the position before either. But I can't see the Ministry being too inclined to know that either," Marcus said before moving from the desk to the bed. He let Harry cuddle to his side.

"I doubt that the Ministry would care about that at the moment," Harry grinned.

Marcus laughed, "I imagine they wouldn't. Not with the damage control they're doing. Though there's been rumors that the Minister was sacked a few days ago. But I haven't heard anything on who would replace Fudge. Though there are several candidates that come to mind."

Harry's head perked up off Marcus' shoulder. "Hang on! What about that signature you found off the goblet? You already said Dumbledore's was all over it. But you said there was a second name."

Marcus' eyebrows shot up in wonder, "I honestly had forgotten about that. I had already sent a letter out to Amelia to check on the prisoners at Azkaban months ago. Because last I knew Barty Jr had a life sentence there. She even checked the files, and it claims that he's been dead for a few years. But magical signatures don't lie. Unless—"

"He's alive!" Harry cut Marcus off.

Marcus smirked, "exactly!"

That's when Harry deflated. "But how are you going to find him? I doubt that he'd be walking around, people would recognize him. And it's not like I have the Marauders' Map anymore… Stupid Lupin took it from me last year…"

Marcus' eyes brightened at the mention of that, something that Harry noticed right away. And of course, the mischievous grin didn't help the Slytherin's case any.

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I don't like that look on you. You're acting too much like Sirius. So, you're thinking of something…"

"You just reminded me of something, love," Marcus temporarily explained.

Harry's face softened at the pet name before feeling familiar lips on his. He watched as Marcus got up and started to dig around into his desk. His eyebrows raised as he watched some of the runes glow bright blue. No doubt a security measure that Marcus had placed, he was a Master in Runes and Wards, after all. And Harry wouldn't be surprised if he had several placed, even in places that only Marcus knew of.

That was when Harry's mouth fell open. Because Marcus was currently holding a very familiar piece of parchment. And the Slytherin was grinning on top of it, 'sly bastard,' Harry internally thought.

Apparently, Marcus thought Harry was taking too long to respond. He sat the parchment on the side table. And instead of just pecking his boyfriend's lips like before. He wanted to see how long it would take Harry to remember what their conversation was going to lead to. He lightly grasped the back of Harry's head and dragged him in for a kiss.

All Marcus heard was a muffled, "Wha—" And the Slytherin let a smirk show through while kissing Harry. He had decided to slip in his tongue since Harry had been gapping just moments before.

There was a resounding moan as Harry closed his eyes. And if his hips happened to jerk up to meet Marcus', well… he couldn't be blamed for that. He was positive he heard an echoing moan after him. And Harry slowly lost himself in the kiss for the moment and being surrounded by the feel of Marcus. That was when he jerked back, breaking their lip lock.

Harry's face was pink and desperately was trying to catch the air that he had lost. "No!" he denied. "You're not distracting me!"

Marcus let out of laugh, "looks like I was successful at distracting you. Want me to prove it again?" he goaded his boyfriend.

Harry looked unsure for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope! Not falling for it!"

Marcus had a devious look on his face that made Harry slide back a little. Harry didn't trust the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Is that so?" he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry felt a pleasurable shiver run through him and looked unsure at his boyfriend. His mind was telling him that he wanted to find out how Marcus had the map. But his heart and needs wanted to be distracted. And it wasn't helping that a certain lower area was throbbing with need. He didn't realize that a small whimper had escaped his lips. It didn't help that Marcus trailed a finger where there was a visible tent in his trousers. "Please…" he whimpered.

"Let me take care of you," Marcus whispered.

Harry felt himself nodding his head. That was when he took a sharp intake of air.

Marcus had snaked a hand down his trousers and wrapped his hand around him. It reminded Harry strongly when he had found out his mind had been meddled with. The memory of finding out wasn't a pleasant one, but the way Marcus distracted him, was.

Marcus smiled when he heard Harry's breath hitch. That was the reaction he was looking for. He honestly doubted that Harry hadn't quite expected the touch, if the quick intake of air was any indictor. But it was a welcome one, all the same. But he still wanted to bring his boyfriend to the brink of pleasure. He took his hand away and snorted when he heard Harry's whine. He slowly lowered Harry's trousers and boxers to around his ankles. Before wrapping his hand back around Harry's cock.

Harry let his head fall back on the bed while moaning. "Don't stop… oh god…So good…"

Marcus didn't pause in his actions as he stroked his boyfriend. It didn't even surprise the Slytherin to feel precum starting to leak. But maybe this time he didn't have to worry about cleaning the mess from the boxers.

Despite that Harry was laying down on the bed, he still tried to rock into Marcus' motions. Though he did try to hiss out a warning. "Close…"

That seemed to make Marcus even more determined to bring his boyfriend over the edge. Some of the motions were jerky, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

That was when Harry let a low whine in the back of his throat as he released onto Marcus' fingers, making them sticky and wet.

Marcus grinned triumphantly at the blissed out look on Harry's face. He silently vanished the mess on his hand as he brought Harry in for a slow passionate kiss.

Harry had a dopey smile as he looked at Marcus. "Okay… so maybe I really needed that," he admitted.

Harry blushed when Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. And the blush went redder when he realized maybe he should pull his boxers and trousers back up.

Once Harry felt like he had some decency back, he felt that maybe their previous conversation could continue. Not that Marcus would probably care about Harry's indecency, seeing as the 7th year had literally just jerked him off.

"So… the map," Harry started to say.

Marcus grinned and grabbed the parchment off the end table.

"Are you going to tell me how you managed to have it in your possession? Cause as far as I knew, Lupin still had it," Harry commented, trying to hide his excitement.

"Honestly, I had forgotten I had it. If not for that the werewolf felt guilty on how he treated you," Marcus frowned, he still wasn't a big fan of the ex-professor. And his opinion of the man decreased when he found out what the man said to Harry.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked.

Marcus had to think for a moment. It had barely been a year since Lupin gave him the map. But Marcus remembered his anger that day. He was still furious of Harry's treatment by that creature. He knew that Lupin had been part of Dumbledore's crowd. He definitely still had the Slytherin prejudice as most Gryffindors did. Though perhaps not as bad as the old coot's personal prejudice.

Lupin had been apologetic at the time, no doubt reflecting on what Harry's words to him. But Marcus didn't trust the professor. The only redeemable trait was when Lupin taught Harry how to preform the Patronus Charm. But his words had been harsh, though he never regretted them.

"You may have been James' lifelong friend during and after Hogwarts. But you know nothing about Harry. Harry is nothing like James, if anything he's better. And that's another fact, you need to stop thinking that Harry is James. Because he's not! My advice to you… stay away from him. You hurt him badly and that will take a lot to forgive, if ever. I'll tell you now… Harry hates you and so do I. So, the opinion of yourself isn't very high for the both of us. If you really want his forgiveness. You could try apologizing, not that he'd ever talk to you again. Maybe in time, he might. Sending a letter might be a first step, but I wouldn't count on it. As of right now, I don't like you, Remus Lupin, which isn't a good thing for you," Marcus hadn't snarled any of his words. But he was very close to it. His tone was mostly calm and to the point.

The Slytherin had been very close to wanting to curse Lupin. Though if he ever saw the man again, he wouldn't keep any promises.

Harry didn't say anything when Marcus had finished with his tale. The Gryffindor stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "I honestly don't think I could ever forgive him. He threw my parents' sacrifice into my face and said I had dishonored them. And I could never stand the man's prejudice against Slytherins. I don't think you're wrong, I think he only saw my dad. That I was just some carbon copy of what he thought was his friend. Even the first time I met Sirius, he's never done that. He actually saw me as Harry, not just some ghost."

Marcus threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. "You know, not everyone sees you as James. A lot of your professors here taught him. The Headmistress had always commended James' skill in Transfiguration. But she always commends your skill in her class, even better than he was. You actually have a feel for the magic. And she's noticed your skill in Healing as well, Madam Pomfrey has also been impressed. Your friends certainly only see Harry, they only know what people have told them about your dad. You'll find that people don't always look at you like you're James. You might have his looks, but you are also Harry," Marcus gazed at Harry softly.

"Thank you," the Gryffindor whispered. The young Potter had been cuddling close to Marcus. He hadn't been aware that there had been some insecurity that people only saw his dad and never him. So, when Marcus had brought to light on having the Marauders' Map, the insecurities started to pop up. He wasn't mad that Marcus never told him about the confrontation between the Slytherin and the ex-professor. He doubted he would have wanted to hear anything about the werewolf anyways. But he was glad that Marcus finally told him and that he had the Marauders Map back. And Marcus' words definitely helped ease his inner thoughts.

That was when Marcus brought Harry's mind back to focus. The Slytherin handed him the piece of parchment.

"Here, you know how it works."

Harry took the blank parchment before laying it over his lap. He quickly grabbed his wand before speaking the familiar words. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Marcus watched as the blank parchment quickly filled with words and before he knew it, he was looking at an in-depth map of Hogwarts.

"I would look for Moody's office. I honestly don't th—" Marcus cut himself off. Because on the map in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, was the name, Bartemius Crouch, Junior. He assumed the man was probably walked around in his office. But there was no denying that another Death Eater was roaming the castle, and nobody knew it.

"He is alive…" Marcus breathed.

"He's been faking as Moody the whole time?" Harry's face was slack in horror. "He's the reason why I'm in this death tournament!?"

"Harry, I don't like this as much as you do. But we'll figure this out, you are not going to die in this tournament. I told you I would make sure of it. I'm not about to break that promise, you hear me?" Marcus' voice was stern.

Harry nodded his head, he wasn't sure he could say another word at the moment.

"I'll need to bring this to the Headmistress' attention. Especially if there's a risk to the students," Marcus muttered to himself.

"Then where is the real Moody?" Harry finally asked.

"He can't be far. In order to keep the disguise of Moody, he has to be kept nearby and alive. He must be using a high-level glamour or taking Polyjuice Potion. I'll bet my galleons it's the latter," Marcus explained.

"Even if Professor McGonagall knows about it, I don't think she can do anything. And I doubt she'll just trust the words of a map," Harry grumbled.

Marcus frowned, as much as it pained the Slytherin, he knew that his boyfriend was right. The Ministry was in too much disarray at the moment and it probably would take months before something could be done. He silently cursed the Ministry's stupidity. They had to screw up so badly, so when they actually needed them, there was nothing that could be done. And what made it worse, the 3rd task was only in a few months.

"Although, I don't like it. It doesn't seem he has done anything to put your life in danger. I imagine he helped put your name so that you might die in one of the tasks," Marcus thought out loud.

Harry paled a little at the thought, though he knew it made sense. "No doubt he probably hoped the first task would have done me in."

Marcus nodded, though he didn't look pleased about it. "If the Ministry wasn't in disarray, I would report these findings to the Headmistress. She'd probably get hold of Madam Bones, it would be easy to have some aurors gathered together and arrest him. But with her being one of the candidates for the Ministry position. And its not helping that the Ministry is in complete chaos either."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together. "So, basically the best I can do is just let it play out and hope that the tournament doesn't kill me?"

"We're not going to let the tournament kill you. No doubt that was his plan. But I want you to promise me, if you think you're going to die. I don't care about you winning this damn thing! You are to use that pendant I gave you!" Marcus ordered.

Harry blinked, "I know it helps protect me against dark curses and spells? And that you placed a protection ward on it. What else is it supposed to do?"

"I crafted so it also works as a portkey."

Harry grinned, "handy. How does it work?"

"You would have to program in a passphrase. I would choose something in Parseltongue, so it doesn't accidently activate," Marcus replied wryly.

"And induce you into a panic and be overprotective as always," Harry surmised.

"With you… I always have a reason to be protective."

Harry merely gave a cheeky grin.


	30. Designating an Occupation

**Touched by Death – Chapter 30 (Designating an Occupation)**

Harry walked into Marcus' room with a scowl on his face. He had finally been able to see what the final task would be. That's when he noticed that Marcus was working on something at his desk. There were parchments scattered all around the Slytherin and he seemed to be studying them hard.

Harry let a smile grace his lips as he walked closer. "What are you studying?"

Marcus gave a half glance back at Harry, knowing the Gryffindor wasn't far away. And wasn't surprised that Harry's eyes were looking over his shoulder.

"The Goblins at Gringotts sent me several contracts for potential clients. Since most of my work is at Hogwarts, it was better this way. I already been arranging to have a private suite; the Headmistress is still working out the finer details on that."

Harry's eyes went wide, "you'll be staying here at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, as if I'd ever let you wander by yourself. You'd get into trouble at every turn," Marcus teased.

Harry rolled his eyes, "nice to know I won't have to return to Gryffindor Tower then…"

"Of course not, I wouldn't trust those Gryffindors anyways!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm a Gryffindor…"

"Don't count, you're an honorary Slytherin. Get your facts right."

Harry actually laughed at that, though he knew Marcus wasn't wrong. Most of Slytherin House already saw him as one of their own.

"What does that make Seamus, Dean, and Neville, then?" Harry pointed out.

"Slytherins by association," was Marcus' remark.

Harry chuckled at that. "If you say so, Marcus."

Marcus looked back at Harry warily, not liking the grin on his face. As if the Gryffindor was trying to insinuate something.

"So, which ones are you choosing?" Harry decided to change the subject.

Marcus pointed to a parchment in the far corner, it already had his signature on it. "This one is a given. There are certain artifacts that the Goblins have picked up in the Room of Requirement that I need to look at. It picked up on their wards and they want me to deal with it. I imagine it would take a year or two years' time to go through it all."

Harry nodded, though Marcus couldn't see it. "Is there something that the Goblins are looking for specifically?"

"Yes," Marcus confirmed. "I can't tell you about it now until I found it."

Harry frowned, but he understood what Marcus was getting at. There were bound to be things that he couldn't talk about.

Marcus turned to face him, knowing that Harry was going to be overthinking as usual. "Don't worry too much about it, Harry. It's just a long-term project I've been working on. Usually I wouldn't be able to breath a word, but the Goblins seemed to have taken a liking to you."

Harry had a hopefully look on his face at that.

"But," Marcus cut off. "I can't say anything until the project is done. Which I'm hoping will be soon."

"Fair enough," Harry grumbled.

Marcus rolled his eyes fondly but took that moment to grab Harry and pull him by his side.

Harry let out a loud yelp, not expecting the sudden movement. Though in all honestly, he should have expected it. Though he didn't complain being firmly pressed against Marcus side and cuddled into his warmth. He did take that moment to look at Marcus' desk. There were seven parchments there. The one that Marcus had pointed to, had rolled up and sealed. The others held a summary of the task they wished on Marcus. All of them about some type of cursed objects, not that Harry was surprised. His boyfriend was a Curse Breaker after all, it made sense.

Marcus snickered to himself when Harry yelped, fully expecting the glare shot at him.

"What others are you accepting?"

Marcus made a humming sound for a moment. "The contract through Bulgaria sounds the most promising. They usually have the most complex curses and enchantments, should prove to be a real challenge. Though the Goblins have several personal contracts that I may take as well."

"And Bulgaria is still willing to work with us?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes, though it helps that Viktor vouches for my character and the fact I don't work for the British Ministry. And of course, the Goblins vouch for my skills. Which is a hard thing to do, goblins don't give praise lightly. France, also wishes for my services as well."

Harry was stunned. "France might be interesting one, though."

Marcus laid a kiss to Harry's forehead. "They are, but I would like to focus on the Room of Requirement first. Though I fully intend to accept their terms."

Harry melted at Marcus' display of affection. "I can understand why. It's still hard to believe that you'll be staying here with me."

Marcus smirked down at Harry, "why do you think I declined their offer to go abroad?"

Harry's eyes went wide, "you what? Why?"

"I'll always have more opportunities to go abroad later. I rather keep a close eye on you. Especially around untrustworthy Gryffindors. Especially since with the Ministry fiasco going about…" Marcus left off.

Harry smiled at that, "I can't say I'm not happy about it, because I am. Its hard to even imagine that you won't be around. I'm so used to seeing you, despite all your Headboy duties."

Marcus carded a hand through Harry's hair, "now you won't have to worry."

"Careful, Marcus," Harry teased, "you sound like a Hufflepuff."

Marcus lightly shoved Harry off his seat and watched as Harry spiraled to the floor. He merely raised an eyebrow. "You were saying something?"

Harry gave a fiery glare, "deceitful Slytherins!"

Marcus laughed, "and don't you forget it."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing down his robes. "Why do I tolerate you?"

"Good question, why do you?" Marcus teased.

Harry huffed, "you're infuriating." But he still leaned down to kiss Marcus lips, since the Slytherin was still sitting in his chair. "Love you."

Marcus gave a soft smile, "love you, too." Marcus took that moment to rise and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "So, you going to tell me what they're doing for the 3rd task or no?"

Harry's smile brightened at that, he never would get tired of hearing that. Then his expression dampened. "Some stupid maze."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. "No doubt to test your magic and knowledge. A very good thing that both me and Terence decided to catch you up to 7th year. We still have till the end of June, we have plenty of time."

Harry grumbled at that, he just wanted this stupid tournament to be over with. "Any word on Professor McGonagall?"

"She's agreed to keep a steady eye on fake Moody for the time being. He hasn't done anything out of character. She believes the Ministry may be more organized by the time the 3rd task gets here. As it should be any day that we'll hear the results of the new Minister. I believe it would be Madam Bones, she's the most likely candidate deserving of the position. If that's the case, there's the matter of a new Head for the department that needs to be settled."

"Makes sense, don't mean I like it though," Harry mumbled.

"Neither do I," Marcus agreed. "But there's nothing that can be done at the moment while the Ministry is trying to fix their screw ups and recover from the backlash."

* * *

Marcus clearly remembered that day. It hadn't been long after Marcus and Harry's first conversation when they discovered who Moody really was. That was when Marcus decided he needed to talk to the Headmistress regardless. He knew that Harry's words rang true that the stern woman probably wouldn't be able to do anything. It was next to impossible for the Ministry to do anything when they were coming onto so much backfire. Especially with the new Minister being elected any day now. Something that he knew that Professor McGonagall was fully aware of.

But that didn't change the fact that he knew that Professor McGonagall needed to know what was going on. And so, Marcus didn't hesitate to bring the Marauders' Map with him and another piece of parchment. It was the only evidence he had to prove his words. And McGonagall was not a woman to take words at face value without proof. Though Harry didn't seem to mind if he took the Map with him, though he definitely wanted it back. Marcus honestly couldn't fault his boyfriend for that, considering Harry didn't think he'd ever get it back in the first place.

Marcus gave a gentle knock at the Headmistress' door, thankfully the woman didn't set candy names as a password. He opened the door when he heard McGonagall say, 'enter.'

Professor McGonagall looked up with a hint of surprise. "Mr. Flint, this is a surprise."

"I apologize for the unexpected visit, Headmistress," Marcus looked apologetic not noticing the last name she used.

McGonagall waved the comment off, "obviously you have a reason for stopping by. Take a seat."

Marcus gave a slight nod before taking a seat in front of her desk.

"What can I help you with?" McGonagall asked, though she raised an eyebrow at the parchment in Marcus' hand.

"I know you probably can't do much with this, especially with the Ministry being in disarray," Marcus started to speak.

McGonagall noticeably straightened, eyes focused on Marcus.

"Harry and I figured out that somebody is faking as Moody," Marcus spoke hesitantly.

"I hope you had evidence to back that up, Mr. Flint," McGonagall warned.

"Black if you please, Professor," Marcus asked.

Minerva looked taken back, surprised. "I imagine you wouldn't like that name."

Marcus nodded. "You recall when I had to do a check over the Goblet of Fire before Dumbledore was fired?"

McGonagall nodded.

Marcus laid a copy of the goblet inspection on her desk.

Minerva picked up the parchment and studied the parchment. "Crouch, Jr? He died several years ago." Her tone sounded confused.

"I had thought so as well. But magical signatures can't lie. I sent a copy of that to the goblins as well. That wasn't the reason why I knew that someone was pretending to be Moody. Harry had brought up that he missed having the Marauders' Map," Marcus started.

Minerva's eyes narrowed, she was very aware of who the Marauders were.

"I had forgotten that the werewolf had taken the map from Harry last year—"

"Professor Lupin, if you will, Mr. Black," Minerva cut in.

"I'm sorry, Headmistress. That man lost my respect once he told Harry that his parents would be disappointed in him. He had no reason to tell him that," Marcus' tone was determined.

Professor McGonagall had a scowl form on her lips but didn't try to correct Marcus again.

"Well, the werewolf wound up giving it to me, aware that I probably would give it to Harry since we were dating by that point. Though he only knew that we were close. I forgot about it until Harry brought up a few days ago. Harry had already been suspicious of him. I had been just as suspicious since I've never had a Defense professor use the Unforgivable Curses as a practical," Marcus' voice went dark with anger.

Marcus didn't see this, but Minerva held a tighter grip on her wand. She was furious.

"Well I showed Harry the parchment and it revealed a map of Hogwarts and everyone. So, we looked to where the Defense classroom and office was. There we saw Barty Jr's name, just like magical signatures, that map can't lie."

Minerva took the map from Marcus' hand and looked to where the classroom was. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she read the name, Bartemius Crouch, Jr. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I have the suspicion that he actually never died in Azkaban as we all believed. I think he had either inside or outside help and escaped. Though I would bet it was on outside help. But what is obvious is that he's currently inside Hogwarts."

"You are correct about earlier, if I wanted him sent back to Azkaban. It won't happen for several months. You as aware that the decision for the new Minister will be released any day now," McGonagall questioned.

Marcus nodded.

"The entire Ministry will be focused on that and with everything in chaos it will be near impossible for anything to get done. If one of the candidates weren't Amelia, I would send a letter to her. I still might, but there wouldn't be anything she can do. Even the Auror division is in chaos and it would take months to organize and gather the paperwork to make an arrest. Not to count the disruption they have caused because of their blunt stupidity. I will notify the staff to keep a steady watch on him. No doubt, he will want to cause harm to Mr. Potter," Minerva spoke with a hint of anger.

"That is the most I expected. Though I think he was expecting Harry to die in the first task. And I refuse to allow any harm to come to him," Marcus vowed.

Minerva let a small smile show, "I'm confident that Mr. Potter will be in excellent hands. Not just because of yourself, Mr. Black. But because of your friend and Mr. Potter's friends."

"I appreciate that, Professor."

Minerva gave a firm nod. "There isn't much I can do at the moment. Even my hands are tied. I would make sure to keep a steady watch, but do not let that counteract with your duties. You are still Headboy and I expect you to keep acting as such."

"Of course, Headmistress."

"Then I expect you to take your leave. I myself have a few colleagues I must speak with and a task to help arrange," McGonagall stood, before gesturing Marcus to the door.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Marcus said.

The stern professor gave a nod and watched as Marcus left her office. She was rather glad that Marcus was the Headboy this year, he held a deep care for the students. Not to mention the softness he held for Mr. Potter. She knew that most of the students probably found the relationship odd in the beginning. But she known that no harm would come to one of her lions. Not to count it wasn't hard to see the love and fondness Mr. Potter held for Marcus. It was why she gave permission for Mr. Potter to have a room within the Headboy and girl dorms. As much as she hated to admit, she didn't trust Mr. Potter to be around the other Gryffindors. Godric would be so disappointed to see what had become of his house.

She gave a loud sigh and started writing a letter. Might as well inform Amelia of the events and to let her know that she would be keeping a close watch. Amelia might not be able to do anything at the moment, but she might be able to get some paperwork organized to get everything prepared. It wasn't ideal, but it was least a start. There was also the question on who the new Head of the department would be as well if Amelia was selected. It didn't take long for Minerva to write the letter and send it off. All she needed now was to speak to her faculty about keeping a rather close eye on Alastor and maybe she could work out where the real one was. Severus after all had been complaining of ingredients going missing, it was a start.

* * *

Marcus had been reading the Daily Prophet before he sat it down.

"Shouldn't be surprised, you knew she would win," Terence commented.

"I had a feeling," Marcus revealed.

"You honestly expect me to believe that there was a possibility that Scrimgeour would win!?" Terence laughed at that.

That was when Harry walked into their sitting area, "what are you two arguing about?" Harry's friends were close behind him.

Dean gave Terence a weird look, not getting why he was laughing.

"Marcus thought Scrimgeour would win," Terence immediately replied.

Terence grinned when Marcus sent a deadly glare at him.

Harry shrugged, "don't even know who that is. But from the sound of it, it's a good thing he didn't win."

"He's honestly no better than Fudge," Marcus mumbled darkly.

"So, Scrimgeour is basically a coward," Harry summarized.

"It always seemed he cared more about appearances than facing the truth," Neville quipped.

Dean and Seamus shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know anything about Scrimgeour to be able to say something.

Marcus and Terence silently agreed with Neville's statement.

"So, if Madam Bones has been made Minister, then who replaces her?" Harry asked.

"She made a statement in the paper that Kingsley Shacklebolt would be taking her place. She seems to think his sense of judgement is as strong as her own," Terence commented.

Harry nodded, "I think she would make a great Minister. She actually cares to look into matters that Fudge refused to."

"You're thinking of when Sirius got his trial, aren't you?" Marcus asked.

Harry nodded.

"I won't disagree with you. And I know she won't stand for what the Ministry just pulled. If anyone is capable of healing the negotiations with the international community, it's her. Something I'm sure Bulgaria and France will soon realize, but it won't be easy," Marcus smirked. He knew that Amelia Bones would have a real challenging task in front of her. But knew that she be well up to the task.

"You really think she might be able to repair that?" Seamus asked.

Marcus nodded, "I do. The reason this started was because the Ministry didn't go through the proper channels and paperwork. I'll admit that the Ministry should have had least given the champions a week notice, but they never did. Maybe they wouldn't be facing the backlash from France. Despite that they knew for months. The major issue is what they did for the second task. They could have easily gotten permission, but no doubt they wanted to avoid the paperwork. It's makes it worse that they did this to one of their own. Bones has an advantage, she's known for getting everything done and making sure there's no loopholes. And there's never been an occasion that she's avoided going through the proper networks or skipping the paperwork. France and Bulgaria realize this, but that doesn't mean they'll make it easier for her. They will want solid proof this will not happen again, if they allow a second chance."

"Makes sense," Dean thought out loud. "And I remember it being all over the papers that she helped clear Lord Black. It makes a big statement.

Terence nodded, "Well I can say she's already won over the Purebloods for that act alone. So, it won't be hard for her to gain their respect, since she already has it. And I can't see her letting this insult of her colleagues go. We can definitely expect those departments being fined heavily and certain individuals either sacked or put on probation."

"Do you think she'll apologize to Sirius, then?" Harry looked at Marcus.

"That I have no doubt. Most likely she'll make a public apology and then speak to Sirius and myself personally. She'll probably do the same for Percy as well, though it makes it worse that he left the Ministry and is now working for the goblins. The goblins aren't very happy with the Ministry at the moment. But they respect Madam Bones for her work and reputation."

Harry nodded.

"So, then that means she'll apologize to Bulgaria too?" Seamus asked.

"Of course. They suffered insult at the hands of our Ministry. Bulgaria will honestly expect it, which may ease negotiations. It would be further of an insult if they didn't. Not to count, they will have to have a personal apology as well," Terence explained.

"So, what do you plan to do for the third task," Neville asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry hesitated to say.

Neville looked confused on that.

"What I mean… Terence and Marcus are still catching me up to 7th year. I know it's a maze, but I have no idea what I may face in there. Makes it harder to prepare," Harry elaborated.

"Well, one of the professors already had slipped that Hagrid will be providing several of his creatures," Dean chipped in.

Harry groaned, "let me guess, Hagrid accidently mentioned it in passing?"

Dean gave a sheepish shrug, it was all the answer that Harry needed.

"That's it… we know for sure there's going to be Blast-ended Skrewts," Harry grumbled.

Terence gave a warily look at that. He didn't seem too fond of the prospect that he may be facing that particular creature.

Marcus looked even more determined to catch Harry up to standard. Which they weren't too far from since Marcus was already teaching him 7th year curriculum. And Marcus wasn't too worried about the time, they still had 3 months. Then he and Terence could spend the rest of the time reviewing with Harry.

"I'm still using you as a dummy," Harry remarked, looking at Marcus.

Seamus snickered at that. Though he was pretty sure it went both ways. Marcus didn't even look perplexed at that.

"Providing you can dodge the spells fast enough," Marcus countered without heat.

Harry just grumbled at that.

No doubt there might be practice later that day now that they were off the talk about the Minister.


	31. Advancing in Preparation

Touched by Death – Chapter 31 (Advancing in Preparation)

The third task was getting closer and closer as each day passed. And Harry was getting slightly more worried as each day went by. The feeling that something would go wrong was getting stronger and stronger. And worse, Harry had no idea what to do about it. And he hated the feeling that he really couldn't do anything about it. That the only thing he could do was wait and watch and hope that one day he'd figure it out.

Marcus and Terence were confident that Harry would pass the last task with no problem. Even Harry friends shared their opinion. Marcus could see the pride those three Gryffindors had in his boyfriend. And the faith in Harry looked to be even stronger. He'd never been so glad that Harry dropped his old friendships with two others that resided in Gryffindor House.

Marcus still kept an eye on Harry to make sure that the fake Moody wouldn't try anything. But the man seemed to go about his day, as if unaware that his disguise was discovered. Which was exactly how him and the professors wanted. Several of the faculty were doing the same, though they didn't make it obvious. After all, that would just give them all away and make things possibility ten times worse. Though, Marcus wouldn't have realized they were doing so, if he wasn't already acknowledged by these past events.

That was when things started to go wrong.

And it wasn't even because of Barty Crouch, Junior masquerading as Alastor Moody.

It came in the form of one, Sirius Black.

"Marcus," Sirius' voice was insistent. There was no mischievous grin on his face. "We need to talk, urgently."

That struck Marcus into quick action and both made their way to the Room of Requirement. If there was a room in the castle that provide privacy, it was there.

"What's going on, Sirius?" Marcus asked, confused.

Sirius didn't say a word but passed a scroll of parchment over to his heir.

Marcus silently took the parchment and unrolled it. His jaw dropped. "They can't be serious!? Why now? Of all times?"

Sirius didn't even crack a joke about his name. "It may mean that his return is getting much closer than any of us expected."

Marcus huffed angrily. "What about when me and Harry signed one merely weeks ago?"

"The Goblins are checking as we speak. I'm highly confident that mine will overrule theirs. They may be part of the Sacred 28, but I'm still have the standing of an Ancient and Noble family."

Marcus cursed under his breath. He didn't even want to imagine what Harry's reaction would be to this. But he knew that he needed to bring it to his boyfriend's attention. The timing was horrible, as the last task was mere days away. He couldn't help but remember the parchment that Sirius brought to him and Harry weeks ago.

* * *

"Sirius, what is the meaning of this?" Marcus asked, not finding it funny in the slightest. The urge to curse Sirius was getting stronger as each second passed.

Harry wasn't saying anything, he was just gapping at the parchment that Marcus held with a crushing grip. It was a miracle that the parchment hadn't ripped by now. No doubt the parchment held charms to prevent that.

"This isn't to say you both are to get bonded right away," Sirius started to explain. "This is for both of your protection. There is a risk that Marcus' parents can still draft a marriage contract."

Harry's eyes were starting to shine with tears at the thought of Marcus being taken from him. "But it wouldn't hold, would it?" His voice was begging for Marcus and Sirius to banish his fears.

"Even with Marcus being my heir, he is still their son. Which is why the Goblins and I think it would be in the best interest of you both to sign. This would seal the fact that the Flints' will no longer have any control over Marcus," Sirius' tone was hard. He wasn't going to allow the Flints to have any control over his heir. He would make sure of it that they had no hold over their precious 'son.'

Marcus released the tension he had been holding, "thank you, Sirius. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Sirius smiled.

"How can you guarantee that they won't try?" Marcus asked.

Sirius shrugged helplessly, "I can't. But this should stop their efforts. The Black family still holds a lot of power. We are just lucky enough that they haven't tried anything yet."

Marcus nodded as he took the quill from Sirius, instantly noting it was a blood quill. He was never a fan of those quills, but for a contract like this, it was required. He made a hiss of pain as he signed his name, _Marcus Cahir Black_. He watched as his name on the parchment glowed golden for a moment before fading. Marcus handed Harry the quill without a word. He felt a grin of satisfaction that he would never have to use the name Flint again. He was a Black, not a Flint and maybe someday, a Potter as well.

Harry's hand slightly shook, but his eyes looked determined down at the parchment. Without making a sound, he signed his name. Harry felt his hand throb with pain for a moment before it vanished. And just like Marcus' name, his glowed golden before it faded. The young Gryffindor stared at his hand in wonder, magic would never cease to amaze him. He honestly hoped that it never would.

Sirius nodded in approval. "I still expect you both not to bond for a while. But I couldn't let you both not sign this. I still hate your parents, Marcus, but you and Harry both deserve happiness. And who am I to not allow that."

Marcus nodded, "I'm glad you did, Sirius. I know my parents, they'll try something."

Sirius looked firm at Marcus' words and he knew that he would do anything possible to not let the Flints' succeed to take away who he thought as a son and future husband of his God-son.

Harry grasped Marcus' hand, "thanks, Siri. Even though I hate the idea that his parents may try something." His cheeks went red, "I'm glad to know that one day we can bond."

Marcus placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "it'll take a lot for them to drag me away from you."

Harry melted into the touch before nodding to Marcus' words. "Don't forget that both me and Sirius will put up a fight. You won't get away from us that easily."

Marcus chuckled, "surrounded by Gryffindors… what ever will I do?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't go starting to act like a Hufflepuff now," he teased.

Marcus shoved at Harry lightly, he still fell to the floor with a laugh.

Sirius snorted at their antics. "If you two are quite finished, I need to get this finalized with the Goblins. Though Marcus, Master Head Xurnak has requested you to take a look at a certain room. He said there was something of interest there. He said you would know what he meant."

Marcus nodded his head. "I do, thanks Sirius."

* * *

Marcus stared down at the parchment that Sirius had given him in disgust. He should have known this would be coming. And down in his hands was a marriage contract. It had been signed by Lord Flint, but there was no signature where his name should have been. And Marcus had no intention of signing it either. No doubt there were probably dozens of compulsions layered within the contract. The Heir ring currently on his finger was giving him protection from it.

Not caring if Sirius was in his presence, Marcus set the contract on fire and watched as it burned.

"Marcus," Sirius voice was stern. "That was Fiendfyre," his tone wasn't pleased.

"I know," Marcus' words were blunt and uncaring.

"You realize that's a dark curse," Sirius commented.

Marcus sighed, "I know. Curse breakers are required to know it. And some of my tasks, I'm required to use it. And since its burnt to crisps…"

"The contract didn't take hold," Sirius finished with a nod. "Its good to know that they wouldn't be able to overrule mine."

"That doesn't mean they won't try again. And they'll want to know why I was able to burn it and ignore its compulsions," Marcus growled.

"Are you going to tell me why you're required to use Fiendfyre? You could have lost control," Sirius asked, hating the Flints more as each second passed. Even his parents would not have placed compulsions within a marriage contract, and it was a known fact that a lot of his family had inbreed.

Marcus shrugged. "I wouldn't lose control; the Goblins require a strict processing to make sure of that. There are certain curses objects that I've been tasked to destroy. And using Fiendfyre is the only way they can be destroyed."

"That still don't explain much. But I'm aware of the confidentiality required, so I won't ask much. I do ask that maybe sometime you will be able to tell me," Sirius relented.

Marcus nodded. "It may be a while before I'm able to do that. But I promise I will. I would if I could, but the Master Head Xurnak has forbidden it."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "if he has forbidden it, then it is for a good reason. Has this have anything to do with last summer?"

Marcus nodded, "it does. I'm sorry, Sirius. I can't say much more. But I promise to tell you when I'm able to."

"As long as it doesn't threaten yours and Harry's life. Though Harry may not like that."

Marcus smiled. "As far as I'm aware, it won't."

Marcus' smile quickly turned into a grimace, he already knew how much Harry probably wouldn't like it.

"Good. Well I have an appointment with the Goblins to let them know of these events. And see if they can do anything against the Flints," Sirius said with a grin.

"Let me and Harry know."

* * *

Harry was draped over one of the chairs in the Headboy's common area. That's where Neville, Seamus, and Dean found him and tried to hide their amusement. Harry looked absolutely bored while sighing continuously. Yet somehow the sight didn't surprise them much.

"Not bored, are you Harry?" Dean teased.

Harry slightly jumped, not expecting the voice. He gave a fake glare towards his friends. "Was not funny," he grumbled.

"It so was," Seamus quipped in.

"Oh, cheer up, mate," Neville remarked with a grin. "Can't be all bad, you have pretty much the entire Slytherin house behind you." Having an idea that Harry was probably brooding about the last task.

Harry rolled his eyes, though he didn't deny the statement.

"So, where is Marcus?" Dean asked.

"Something to do with his work with the goblins," Harry mumbled.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Seamus asked. "He's been training for years for this."

"Yeah," Harry commented.

"There's something you're not saying, Harry," Neville noted with a frown.

Harry shrugged.

Dean and Seamus started to look concerned.

"Come on, Harry. Spill, obviously something's bothering you," Dean commented.

That was when someone walked in, but nobody paid it any attention, since the three Gryffindors were focused on Harry.

"I don't know… it's just that Marcus has this certain task and been secretive lately," Harry finally mumbled.

"Don't you dare think that Potter," Terence growled, not bothering to use Harry's first name.

Harry's head shot up fast to see who spoke. He slightly tensed up, before realizing it was just Terence.

"He told you that he would tell you eventually, didn't he?" Terence questioned.

Harry nodded slowly, trying to get what Terence was trying to tell him.

"Then he will. There is obviously a reason why he can't say anything now. No doubt, he's doing it for your protection. If he knew you were thinking that, he'd curse you for those thoughts," Terence's words were firm.

Harry made a small laugh at that, knowing it was true. Though he also knew that Marcus would feel extremely guilty that he couldn't tell him. But it still was confusing on why Marcus would be gone for hours on end. It just made no sense to him. And he knew it would be a lost battle to try to get it out of Marcus.

"He said something about it was a task set by the Goblins," Harry said quietly.

Terence nodded, "Goblins are notorious for their confidentiality. Which is a trait that Marcus has to hold as a Curse Breaker. He takes his responsibilities very seriously, as you have seen."

Harry nodded, "I'm just overthinking…"

Terence snorted, "that you are, but you are a Gryffindor after all. I honestly have no idea what Marcus is doing either. But I also trust in his judgement and I know that he would never do anything to hurt you or any of your friends. In fact, he's probably doing the opposite and whatever he is doing could be something to ensure your safety. I do not know for certain, but I'm positive that I am right. But… I do think you need to focus on the task coming up, because that is the most pressing concern. And I know your friends will agree with me on that."

Neville, Dean, and Seamus nodded their head in confirmation. After all, they had seen personally that Marcus would do anything for Harry. Even though they were all curious on whatever task Marcus had been set to. But they knew better to question it.

"Yeah, okay…" Harry sighed. "Thinking maybe the tournament is just getting to me."

Terence gave a sympathetic smile, "Harry, that's bound to happen."

Harry gave a grateful smile.

"How goes your classes?" Terence asked, attempting to change the topic.

That seemed to cause Harry into a fit of giggles.

Seamus just glared at his friend. Which only seemed to make Harry laugh even harder.

"Am I missing something?" Terence asked.

Neville's lips twitched at the memory of earlier that day.

"Seamus thought it be a great idea to burn off his eyebrows… again," Harry explained, though it took a few moments to get his words out. Since he kept chuckling before he could get all his words out.

Terence snorted, though he could clear see that Seamus' eyebrows were indeed scorched.

"Not funny," Seamus grumbled.

"Oh, it totally is, just like first year, eh mate," Dean commented with a grin.

"Shut it," Seamus grumbled.

Neville, Dean, and Harry just seemed to laugh even harder at that. Even Terence was starting to chuckle.

It was beginning to become an interesting day. He wouldn't be surprised if Seamus didn't hear the end of this for a good week or two. Especially if Dean and Neville had anything to do with it. After all, three of his best mates shared a dorm in Gryffindor Tower.


	32. Face Fletched in Horror

**Touched by Death – Chapter 32 (Face Fletched in Horror)**

Harry had found out soon after Marcus' meeting with Sirius on what the Flint's had tried to pull. At first, Harry had felt scared and frightened that they would take Marcus from him. The younger Gryffindor wasn't sure on how much time had passed when he finally calmed down.

Marcus immediately tried to calm down his boyfriend. At first trying to calm down his emotions before explaining what had happened.

Harry stayed silent for a while as Marcus spoke. Though his emotions were flickering across his face and eyes. The first one had been fear of losing Marcus. The next had been annoyance and hate. Hatred aimed at Marcus' parents, because they had tried to get him under their control. The next emotion had been amusement. Harry was amused that Sirius had managed to outwit the Flint's way before they realized Marcus was firmly out of their grasp. Harry couldn't even recall when Sirius had offered Marcus his blessing to court. But apparently that was when it become official that Marcus was a Black. Harry's next emotion was surprise, he never knew what Marcus' middle name was. Harry should have, since Marcus had signed his name when Sirius drew up the original contract. He could honestly say that he loved Marcus' name. But the Gryffindor could tell that Marcus had mixed feelings about the name, since it was given to him by his parents.

"Marcus," Harry's voice was soft. "It's still your name. Don't let them take that from you. They may have given that to you, but you're the one that can earn what your name means. You aren't a Flint anymore, you haven't been for a while."

Marcus had looked unsure at first, but he finally nodded.

Harry smiled as the last expression crossed his face. It was relief and love. Relief that the plan of Marcus' parents hadn't worked. And the last one would always be love, love for the man he had fallen in love with. He leaned up and left a soft peck on Marcus' lips. "I wouldn't let it worry you. It's your last year after all."

Marcus made a small humming noise. "Though, I still have a task to make sure nobody tries anything."

Harry rolled his eyes, "with you, Terence, Sirius, my friends, and the rest of Slytherin House. I doubt they could do anything without any of you coming to my aid."

"Never said that Slytherins fight fair," Marcus smirked. "Which means… you can't expect that they'll do the same."

Harry looked grim as he slowly nodded. "I know. I don't like it. But I'm thankful to know that I won't be completely defenseless this time around."

"Quite…" Marcus commented.

* * *

Marcus had felt on edge since he first got the contract over a year ago. Or least it definitely felt that long. It had all started when he and Sirius had accompanied Harry to Gringotts, before the old coot got the boot. He remembered the shocked look Klurkect, the goblin healer in charge of the cleansing ritual. Nor did he miss the words that he would communicate with Lord Black about what he discovered. Marcus knew that the healer probably reached out to Sirius, but he doubted he told Sirius the entire story. Marcus doubted he would have been told if it weren't for his ties to Harry, Sirius and his employment with the Goblins as a Curse Breaker.

Marcus never did see the letter that must have been sent to Sirius. He wasn't sure if the letter had been sent to him either. Mainly because Sirius had never said another word about it. And Marcus wasn't about to bring the topic up for conversation.

When Marcus had gotten his letter about it, there was nothing in the letter to tell him what he was about to find out. The letter had demanded his presence at Gringotts, a matter that pertained to his employment there. The letter had instructed that it would work as a portkey for that following weekend. And even if it had been during one of his classes, he would have been excused, even if the professor didn't like it. That was when he got the full story, but only after he had signed the job contract. After all, this was a top-secret matter and it demanded confidentiality of the highest order.

It was then that Head Master Xurnak had explained the contract in full detail. It had been discovered that the darkness that had been purified from Harry, was indeed a horcrux.

Marcus had been horrified when he found out. He would have never imagined that the scar in his boyfriend's head was part of Voldemort's soul. That had also been another shocker to the Slytherin, the Dark Lord had made Horcruxes. Then things started to make sense, especially on what happened two years ago. Marcus remembered telling Harry that the diary in his 5th year was actually a horcrux, though that was when Harry was only 12. But he never did elaborate on what one was, no matter how much Harry persisted on the matter.

Head Master Xurnak had almost looked gleeful when Marcus confided in him about the destruction of one horcrux in the legendary Chamber of Secrets. Apparently, goblins weren't big fans of the Dark Lord, especially after the last war.

Marcus had been told that the fragment had been studied to determine how many there were. And since it was barely a sliver of a soul, but just as dark. They had a way to figure out how many there were and could use that to determine an approximate location. The only problem was, the smaller the soul within the horcrux, the harder it was to track the others.

And that was Marcus assignment, he was to go and track these horcruxes and destroy them. Head Master Xurnak had estimated that it would take two to five years to complete.

And so far, one year had passed since Marcus had signed that contract. Though he had requested about the possibility of informing his boyfriend. Considering that these horcruxes belonged to the being or monster who had sought after the Gryffindor's death. Plus the fact that one of them had been in Harry for least thirteen years.

Head Master Xurnak actually considered the matter, before deciding that he could be told AFTER the contract was completed. He would not risk this information getting into the wrong hands, even if it was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Marcus let the topic die on that and didn't bother to ask again. A goblin hated to repeat themselves twice or be pestered by a matter that should have been kept closed. And you DEFINITELY didn't want to do that to the Head Master goblin of Gringotts. There were just some things that you didn't do or even ponder the idea.

Following that conversation, the goblins soon discovered something in the Flint's family vault. The goblins already had a right to search that vault, but it made matters easier since Marcus also had rights to the vault. Which meant, no added paperwork needed to be sent in order to search the vault. In normal circumstances, Marcus' title as heir to the House of Flint would be revoked. Which the title technically was and so he would lose all rights to the family vault.

But it so happened, that a certain artifact was actually resting in one of Marcus' private vaults. He had happened to swipe it and several other artifacts from the family vaults, along with a considerable amount of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Marcus didn't even realize at the time what it was, but he knew it held some importance to his family. And so, he took it and put it where his family would never get their hands back on it. At the time it was petty revenge against his family, but now it would come in handy.

Marcus didn't hesitate to fetch the artifact and bring it back to Head Master Xurnak's office. Where it was be examined and destroyed. There was a small hope that they could use this more accurately to find the rest. Marcus didn't see what value there was in a stupid ring, but it apparently was something that was important to the Dark Lord. That was the first object that was found in Gringotts. There had also been another, but in the Black family vaults. A vault that Marcus also had access to, being that he was the Heir to the House of Black. That object had been a goblet that appeared to be made of gold with a Badger on the side. Though Marcus silently wondered if he would have to explain to Sirius why he was in the Black Family Vaults. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation, maybe when this whole ordeal was over with. But that would have to be saved for another day, hopefully somewhere far in the future.

"You have done well, Heir Black. It has helped reveal several locations that will quicken the length of your contract," Head Master Xurnak spoke slowly.

Marcus nodded, "Are any of them known locations for me?"

Xurnak nodded, "one is the wizard dwelling with Lord Black. Another is somewhere inside of Hogwarts."

Marcus eyebrows had shot up at that. What would a horcrux be doing inside of Sirius' house? He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. But he knew it wasn't in Sirius' new house, it had to be in the old one. Marcus knew very well that Sirius hated anything to do with his family. And that included anything that was dark. Marcus wound up nodding before excusing himself. There was no time to waste and he hoped that during that summer he could use the opportunity to ask Sirius to stop by his ancestor home. He just hoped that his excuse of the goblins having contracts to have some of them destroyed would work.

* * *

Thankfully by the next summer before Marcus' 7th year, another horcrux would be destroyed. Though this one would be in the shape of a locket with the coat of Slytherin on it. Marcus was just thankful that the artifacts were spared and purified while the horcrux from them was destroyed. Marcus would have hated to have such a priceless heirloom from the founders destroyed forever. The good news about it was, it helped narrow down the location for the next horcrux. Marcus didn't really think that Sirius would believe him when he said that several of the goblins wanted several dark artifacts destroyed. But they were aware that they were under the protection within the Black Ancestral home. Sirius had been far too glad to occupancy Marcus to his 'beloved' childhood home in hopes that the Black's precious heirlooms would be destroyed. Sirius didn't even want to step a foot back inside the old place, but let Marcus have free reign to find whatever the goblins wanted. The goblins could have the entire place destroyed if they wanted. Marcus was just thankful he didn't have to go into detail what Head Master Xurnak was really after. Though he didn't hesitate to ransack the place for other dark objects that Gringotts might be interested in. Plus, it helped with his cover story in case Sirius was waiting outside for him. Which meant that his next stop was back to Gringotts, they had another horcrux to destroy.

But there was a problem about the matter of finding the next horcrux. For one matter, it was in Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement to be exact and Marcus was very aware of how vast that room was. Not to consider the fact that students have been piling their junk in that room for years, if not centuries. Marcus wouldn't be surprised if this took him more than a year to find the sixth horcrux. He was definitely not looking forward to this. Especially considering that Harry was noticing his absence more and more. Marcus had never felt more disappointed in himself that he couldn't even tell Harry why. Terence had already confided in him that Harry was being a stupid Gryffindor and letting his doubts control him. That didn't stop Marcus from trying to spend as much time preparing his boyfriend for the upcoming tasks while fulfilling his career as a Curse Breaker. But overall, just being there for Harry when he could. There was no way he was going to let Harry face this on his own.

Marcus couldn't wait till he could find the horcrux and destroy it. Because that meant he was only one horcrux away from the Dark Lord being vulnerable. And that meant that Voldemort could be killed for good this time. And there was no way that Marcus was going to leave that duty to Harry. His boyfriend already had enough anguish in his life because of that madman's tyranny. This was his mission and he was going to see Voldemort dead for good, along with his Death Eaters. He just hoped that it wouldn't wind up killing him in the long run.

* * *

Harry felt that the night before the final task was the worst. It felt that anything that could go wrong, would. Maybe that was why he kept tossing and turning in his and Marcus bed. Even Marcus comforting touch didn't seem to help. It was like Harry couldn't feel it in his dream state.

The dream eventually ended with Harry jolting right up with a scream on his lips.

Marcus comforting arms were around him, bringing Harry to his chest. "Harry, it was just a dream."

Harry felt a slight shudder go through him. And slowly kept repeating to himself, "just a dream," over and over. The dream had felt so real, but most of it he couldn't even recall. He remembered that he had been running, but not sure if it was towards or away from something.

"What was it?" Marcus pried.

Harry frowned as he pulled slightly away from Marcus. "I'm not sure… But I was running."

Marcus looked unsure at that. "It may come back to you later. There's no sense in worrying too much about it."

"Maybe…" Harry muttered to himself. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to remember what the dream was about. Especially if it caused him to want to scream from it. But he felt that this was important somehow, he just didn't know why yet. And so, he tried to put it out of his mind for the time being.

"Well, there's no sense in trying to go back to sleep. They probably already started breakfast," Harry commented out loud.

Marcus looked like he wanted to protest that Harry should try to get some more sleep. He wound up just sighing before nodding. It would be useless to try to convince Harry to go back to sleep for another hour or two. He was well aware that after breakfast, the champions had to head out to the Quidditch Pitch for the final task.

"Well… if you won't try to go back to sleep. Just promise you'll keep my necklace on and never take it off," Marcus let his fingers thread through Harry's locks.

The small Gryffindor leaned into the touch, "I promise. It's not like I ever take it off anyways."

Marcus smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "If I can't protect you, this is the best I can do. Even if Terence will be watching your back."

"And I'll be just fine. Now come on, I want to have breakfast before I have to leave for this stupid thing."

Marcus snorted, though he didn't disagree with Harry's comment.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry and Marcus to be joined by their group of friends. Marcus was on Harry's right side, while Dean was on his left. Terence sat in from of them with Neville and Seamus on both sides.

"You ready for this, Harry?" Terence asked.

Harry grinned, "as ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't forget that Hagrid's been supplying them his creatures. I'm just glad I'm not in there," Neville said softly.

Harry slightly winced at the thought. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of facing any of his creatures. And it looked like Terence shared the same sentiment. It was common knowledge that Hagrid loved his dangerous creatures. It wasn't a very comforting thought on what was to come.

After what felt like another hour or two, Harry and Terence stood up to make their way outside. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the school made their way outside as well. But at least Harry would be able to find out what exactly they had to do in this maze. Since that had never been made clear when they revealed that they would be going through a maze.

That was when Harry caught a glimpse of Headmistress McGonagall. It looks like she would be in charge of explaining things.

"As you all are aware, this is the final task for the Triwizard Tournament. This won't be like the first two tasks. There will be no dragons or swimming in the depths of the lake. But you will find challenges in the maze. Some that you may find hard to overcome. You have one objective, to find the Triwizard Cup before your fellow champions. You will then be portkeyed to the entrance of the maze and they will be declared the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. I know you will each do your school proud. But if you chose to withdraw, simply cast red sparks with your wand and you'll be collected from the maze. Good luck," McGonagall's voice was stern as she spoke.

Harry shuffled his feet as he listened to Professor McGonagall. He knew there would be more than just finding this cup. His nerves were already ticking and just wanted this tournament to be over with. Thankfully this was the last task and then it would be over. Harry watched as Terence was deemed to go first, he did have the most points after all. Viktor would go second, and Harry would be the last to enter the maze. Harry wasn't surprised by this order, since he didn't really gain any points in the second task and had only gotten points because he technically did get the egg in the 1st task.

Terence gave a reassuring smile before entering the maze. Viktor gave a nod to him before he entered himself.

Harry took a deep breath in before walking slowly in the maze. He soon let out a breath of air as the maze closed behind him. "Of course," he muttered to himself as he cast a silent Lumos. It may have been bright outside, but the maze was dark and had only a little light. "Might as well get this over with." With that, Harry start making his way past the tall, green hedges. He soon lost count on how many turns he had taken. Felt like he was just going in circles, though he had cast a Point Me spell. He was hoping that the cup would be towards the north. That's when he started coming across the creatures.

The first creature wouldn't have been too bad if his boggart was the same. But it seemed like the form had changed. Instead of the usual form of the dementor it would take, it was something completely different. Something that started to shake Harry's world.

"Marcus," Harry choked out as he fell to his knees. He could already feel tears welling up in his eyes. "You can— you can't be dead… No…"

In front of Harry was a very still form of Marcus, lifeless eyes looking at him. He was wearing his traditional Slytherin robes. He felt at the point of sobbing before he finally snapped out of it.

Harry grasped at the pendant under his robes, it was heating up and could feel waves of love and comfort. "You're not real," Harry growled under his breath as he stood to his feet. Harry grasped his wand tightly as he cast Riddikulus at the boggart in front of him. It changed into a familiar scene when Terence had dumped water on Marcus, and he looked indignant like he couldn't believe his friend. Harry let out a small laugh and watched at the boggart exploded into smoke and was gone. Most likely it would reform somewhere else in the maze.

Harry hardened his features slightly as he continued to press on. He really didn't want to dwell on what he just saw. He knew that Marcus wasn't really dead once he felt the necklace heat up. He did wonder if Marcus was able to feel his panic and fear. He shook his head slightly as he made another several twists and turns within the maze. That was when he came across a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Harry steadied his wand and was wary to approach the creature.

But once the skrewt was aware of someone's presence, it started to make it way to its new prey.

The first thing that Harry realized was that the skrewt was fast. He started trying to back up as fast as he could. That was all it took before Harry tripped over his own two feet and fell on his backside. He felt his fear start to spike, he didn't want that stinger anywhere near him. That was when he noticed the underside of the creature. Hoping for the best, he sent an Impediment Jinx at the underside. It worked.

The creature was knocked back and didn't seem to be moving. At least for now it wasn't.

Harry didn't waste any time in getting back on his feet and making a dash away from the creature as far as he could get. He had no interest of being anywhere near that creature if he could help it.

Harry felt like he was running forever before he finally slowed to a stop. He still hadn't seen the other champions yet, not even Terence. He did get a sense of déjà vu, but simply ignored it. That was when he looked up and his breath was caught in his throat. Because not even fifty feet away was the Twiwizard Cup, glowing with a blue aura. Harry ran towards it, he didn't care. He was so close to this being over and being in Marcus arms.

Harry almost wanted to curse himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings. He shouldn't have just charged towards the cup. Because now he had a wound on his leg, all courtesy of one of Hagrid's Acromantula. He still grabbed the cup and could feel it portkey him to his destination. Just not the destination that he thought it would bring him. His leg was throbbing painful and he yelled when the cup deposited him. Because he had landed right on his now injured leg.

When Harry finally had enough senses to look around him, he was confused. Nothing around him was familiar. He had thought he be in front of a maze not what looked to be a graveyard. That was when Harry saw something approaching and they were carrying something. So, Harry attempted to crawl away back to the cup. He figured if the cup had brought him here, maybe if he grabbed it, it may take him away. Before he could think any further on his idea, he screamed.

Harry didn't notice a snake that slithered near him and had bitten deep into his other leg. He could already feel himself getting lightheaded. No doubt the snake had just injected him with its poison. Not wanting the snake to bite him again, Harry held his wand tightly. And before the snake could attack him again, Harry cast the most powerful cutting curse he knew. And since he had learned the curse from his boyfriend, he had a feeling that the curse might be a little dark in nature. At that point he didn't care, he didn't want to die.

Harry watched in silent satisfaction as the curse cut through the snake's head and was stunned to watch as the snake disappeared in black smoke. Though he could swear he thought he heard high pitch screaming. Harry felt a little disoriented and before he knew it, he was hauled to his feet and restrained by a statue.

"Harry Potter, at last we meet."

Harry had to shake his head for a moment, he still felt lightheaded. And it wasn't helping that he had Acromantula venom and snake poison coursing through his body. When he looked who spoke to him, he didn't recognize him. "Who are you?" Even to Harry, his voice sounded cracked and defensive.

If Harry hadn't been pinned by some statue, he may have flinched back at the loud laugh.

"Not surprised you don't know me. I was disguised for the entire year."

"Mad-Eye. Though I should say, Barty Crouch, Jr," Harry quietly muttered.

The skinny man looked slightly surprised.

"Several of the professors figured out who you were," Harry commented. "If not for our stupid Ministry, you would have been sent back to the Dementors where you belong!" Harry's last words were hissed out.

Barty let out a snarl, he would never go back to the Dementors. "Good thing, you'll never live to see that day."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. But he couldn't move while restrained, he couldn't even reach his necklace. So, portkeying out by his necklace was out. He wished he had the forethought to use his necklace before he got restrained by some stupid statue.

Barty Crouch, Jr went over to some cauldron he had set up.

Harry didn't have a good feeling on what was about to happen, and he knew he was going to be the center of it.

"You should be honored, Potter. You'll be the first to witness the Dark Lord's resurrection and be the first to die by his hand," Barty said with a smirk.

"Funny, I don't feel so honored while being stuck by this stupid statue," Harry commented sarcastically.

Crouch didn't say another word as he dumped some creature thing into the cauldron and his own blood.

Harry had a feeling that the creature lump thing was the malformed version of Voldemort. His feelings of fear and despair soon turned to hope when Crouch let the statue slacken its hold on him. He would have enough room to move his arm to grasp at his necklace. Though he wouldn't be quick enough to stop Crouch from using his dagger and slicing apart his arm.

Even if Harry wasn't already in pain from the previous two creatures, he would have howled in pain regardless. Trying to block out the pain when Crouch turned his back. Harry laid his bloody hand on the pendant and hissed out the password. That didn't stop him from seeing something or someone arising out of the cauldron. Harry didn't have to guess who that was as he vanished from graveyard.


	33. Darker Days Are Yet to Come

**Touched by Death – Chapter 33 (Darker Days Are Yet to Come)**

Harry felt strangely disoriented when he finally came to. And the first thing he noticed once he thought he could think straight, was that he was no longer in the graveyard. That itself would always be good news for Harry. He gave a slight shudder at the thought if he hadn't tried to portkey. He wasn't sure what to think though, was Voldemort truly back? He wasn't sure because he technically did see someone come out of that cauldron, but it wasn't like he was able to study who it was. But Barty Crouch Jr had made it pretty obvious who it was. Harry wanted to groan, this was starting to give him a headache. As if a reminder, he looked down at his arm to where Crouch had sliced it open days before. He wasn't surprised to see the skin healed and if he looked hard enough, he could make out a scar.

"You are one lucky wizard, Mr. Potter," came a familiar voice.

"Poppy," Harry greeted with a smile.

The mediwitch gave a small, but stern smile. "You are lucky that you still have Phoenix tears in your blood stream. Especially with a snake wound that venomous."

Harry had a grim look on his face, "it was that bad?" He didn't even bother chipping in that he also had basilisk venom in his blood as well. He didn't want to get cursed just yet, no matter how fond Madam Pomfrey was of him.

"Was. I managed to get most of the venom out of your blood. Though the wound did want to keep bleeding. I wasn't too worried about the acromantula wound, that's easy enough to cure and treat."

Harry winced, he already knew that acromantula wounds weren't too hard to treat. And it wasn't like it would be hard to find the creature that injected him with its venom. The Gryffindor glanced down at his leg to see it tightly wrapped in bandages. His other leg showed a thin white scar where the spider pinched him. "That's why you haven't removed the bandages?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "it'll stop bleeding given enough time. But the most I can do is make sure the wound doesn't get infected and keep having the bandages changed."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, but he knew there wasn't much he could do. And he didn't know what type of snake bit him anyways. And the way it vanished in black smoke, it wasn't very likely he could go back and get the corpse. It was easier to find a cure to snake bites when you had a sample of it to be studied. But it wasn't impossible to cure the wound without it. It just took a much longer process to do so.

"Where's Marcus?" Harry asked, just noticing his absence.

"I sent him back to his dorm to sleep, he hasn't bothered to leave your side in days. I've never seen a more dedicated wizard towards their beloved. Don't let him go," Madam Pomfrey had a soft smile.

Harry felt his cheeks start to go warm, "I don't plan on it."

"Now if you feel up to it, your godfather had stopped by to see how you were doing."

"But you sent him away while I was still out of it," Harry guessed.

Pomfrey snorted, "that man wouldn't stop getting in the way of my work."

Harry laughed, "sounds like Sirius alright. How worried is he?"

"That man has been frantic with worry as has a certain young man. And I can't say I blame them. You may also be a healer in training, Mr. Potter. But even this will be considered a close call for you," Pomfrey lectured.

Harry nodded, "I get the picture. It's not like I was trying to die this time."

Poppy's lips twitched, "that remains to be seen."

Harry didn't even jump when the doors to the Hospital Wing slammed opened. He was slightly disappointed that Marcus wasn't there with his godfather. But he knew that Marcus must have gone days without sleep. It could be hours or another day before Harry would see him. Though he knew that Marcus would want to be woken up the moment that he was awake.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, though it did sound more like a scream. He quickly ran over to his godson and did a quick check over him. As if saying that Madam Pomfrey would intentionally not heal his godson.

Harry brushed off Sirius as calmly as he could. He appreciated that Sirius was deeply worried about him, but he was still aching from the past few days. "Sirius, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey is one of the best healers. Stop your worrying."

"What if she missing something…"

"I can still hear you, Black," Poppy threatened, her wand firmly in hand.

Sirius gave a nervous gulp, his face slightly going pale.

"Sirius, I wouldn't insult Madam Pomfrey. She has a Mastery in Healing for a reason. Not to mention her Healer's Oath," Harry lectured, not finding this funny.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just worried."

"I can understand that, but not to the point of offending her. She'd bind me to the bed if that made sure I was healed one-hundred percent. Stop worrying, I feel just fine," Harry's voice was firm, though leaked a slight annoyance to it.

"Noted," Sirius mumbled. "What happened to the snake?"

Harry noted the curious tone in his godfather's voice. He sighed quietly, "dead."

"Dead?" Sirius said with surprise.

Harry nodded, "I wasn't fast enough to avoid getting bitten. But used a cutting curse and cut off the head."

"Wouldn't it be easier to find it, so that she can find an antidote faster?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged, "that's only if you can find the corpse, which I have no idea where that is."

Sirius' shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Siri. Madam Pomfrey has already drafted an antidote. So, finding it would be pointless."

"Then why is your leg still wrapped?" Sirius asked.

"If you must know Black, because it keeps bleeding. And I rather not have my trainee and charge die of blood loss. And if you have any more stupid questions, you can see yourself out," Madam Pomfrey cut in while glaring at Sirius.

Sirius grinned at her sheepish. "Sorry Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey made a noise of annoyance and turned back to her work. She didn't have to worry about healing the other champions of that stupid tournament. They only gained a few scrapes and cuts, nothing too serious. And within a few hours they had been released. So, she was focused on gathering some supplies to change Harry Potter's bandages. Which meant that she needed to have Blood Replenishers on hand.

"Black," Madam Pomfrey called out.

Sirius turned around to see what she was going to lecture him about now.

"If you want to be productive, go and summon Marcus Black," she ordered.

Sirius pouted, not wanting to leave his godson's side now that he was awake.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sirius, please. I want to see him, and you know its either that or she'll kick you out for getting in her way… again. And it's not like I can go and find him."

Sirius sighed dramatically but gave a nod. He ruffled his godson's hair and gave a smile. "I'll be back in a bit."

Harry fell back onto his bed once Sirius left. His godfather could be exhausting sometimes.

Madam Pomfrey snorted as she muttered, "peace and quiet once more…"

Harry let out a small laugh, though she wasn't wrong.

* * *

It wouldn't be a surprise to Marcus that since he found out that his boyfriend was injured during the 3rd task, that he would be frantic with worry. He didn't think Harry ever left that maze, but that was a question to ask Harry later. He felt his heart almost stop when Harry appeared at the front of the maze so suddenly before passing out. Marcus didn't hesitate to jump into action and gently carry him to Madam Pomfrey's tent. That was when Harry would eventually be transported to the Hospital Wing.

Marcus didn't want to budge from Harry's side at all, but Pomfrey practically chased him out of the Hospital Wing and demanded for him to get rest. She wasn't wrong when she lectured him that he wouldn't be any help towards Harry if he was sleep deprived and couldn't focus. Even with Pomfrey's orders to rest, he knew he should also be looking for the next horcrux in the Room of Requirement. He knew he was very close to finding it, but he couldn't find the motivation to find it while Harry was hurt. He didn't even want to think on where the last one would be, it was like it was always changing locations or the presence was magically masked.

Even when Harry was finally out of the Hospital Wing, he remained by his side, as if he never wanted to leave.

"Marcus, I will be fine," Harry huffed as he looked at his boyfriend.

Marcus gave a guilty smile. "I can't help it."

Harry gave a heavy sigh, "I swear you're just as bad as Sirius. Obviously, I'm healed and if you keep hovering, you're going to get cursed."

Marcus winced at the threat. He knew that Harry wasn't joking either.

"I get you're worried, that's fine and all. But I can take care of myself. With you constantly hovering is getting on my nerves. I love you, Marcus. But it does get annoying after a while. I'll tell you now, it'll take more than a spider and snake to bring me down," Harry's voice was soft with love.

Marcus carded his fingers through Harry's hair, "I know you can. But its hard to get the image of you unconscious after you used the necklace."

Harry brushed his fingers across Marcus' cheek. "I can't fault you for that. I know I'd feel the same if I saw that happen to you. Now are going to let me least have some breathing room?"

Marcus gave a small laugh, "yeah. Sorry…"

Harry waved off the apology as he leaned up connected their lips. And may have let a moan slip through when Marcus laid a firm grasp on his buttocks. His half-attempted glare didn't seem to cease Marcus smirk.

"I hate you," Harry muttered under his breath.

"No, you don't," Marcus commented.

Harry rolled his eyes at that, though he had a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the bandages on your leg, though," Marcus noted.

Harry groaned, "as if Poppy and Sirius would let me forget… now you."

Marcus lips twitched, "that's not answering the question. And I didn't ask them, I asked you."

Harry huffed, "something about there being a little bit left of snake venom in my system a few weeks ago that kept the wounds to keep bleeding. Madam Pomfrey says its all cleaned out, but it'll take a bit before I can actually take the bandages off."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that, "and that's not a reason for me to worry… why?"

"It'll stop eventually. Its not like it hurts me," Harry commented.

"Providing you don't bleed out," Marcus snapped back.

Harry looked slightly unsure at that moment.

Marcus felt bad for snapping back at Harry. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It already felt like I almost lost you once. I don't want to lose you for good."

"And I don't want to lose you, either," Harry mumbled back.

"Just promise me, you won't try changing them yourself. That you'll always have Pomfrey do that," Marcus asked him softly.

Harry clutched Marcus' hand tightly, "I will, I promise."

* * *

Marcus still didn't stop from keeping a close eye on Harry. Though it wasn't hovering that Harry had accused him of several weeks ago. Though he was very thankful for the day that Harry's bandages came off. There was a small scar from the bite wound, but you had to be looking to spot it.

And apparently Marcus wasn't the only one. Harry was also relieved when the bandages came out. Ever since Marcus brought it up, he had feared what would happen if he did bleed out. Somehow it didn't dawn on him when Madam Pomfrey had talked about it. But the scary realization hit him when they had argued weeks ago.

Marcus also knew that Terence and Harry's friends had to be just as worried. The secret glances to his leg, told him enough. Marcus wondered if Harry actually told them what would happen if the bandages came off early. Since Marcus hadn't breathed a word to them why Harry had been wearing them.

Though the Slytherin had been waiting for the bandages to come off to do a surprise for Harry. He would have done it straight after the task if Harry hadn't been unconscious. He was just glad he didn't yet, he didn't want this to be a spur of the moment.

It was during while Marcus was chatting to his boyfriend that he sensed something. That was when he phrased his next question, "okay, spill… Something's bothering you."

That apparently made the dam break. Harry had started to recount everything that he saw at the graveyard, the place the cup had transported him during the final task.

Marcus was quiet for what seemed like forever. Fully aware that Harry must have been holding this in since the last task. Though he was immensely proud when Harry mentioned that he used a cutting curse that he had taught him. "You said that the snake burst into black smoke?"

Harry nodded, "I had least expected that the head would be chopped off and lay there dead."

"That's why nobody would be able to get another sample of the venom," Marcus guessed.

Harry nodded, "you look like you figured something out. What is it?"

"I have an idea why that snake may have vanished in smoke. Most likely something involved with dark magic," Marcus replied.

Harry looked taken back at the answer, that was something he wasn't expecting. Though now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

"And you said, he's back?" Marcus questioned.

Harry nodded.

Marcus looked deeply troubled by that. "You will leave him for me to deal with."

"Marcus," Harry looked shocked. "I'm no—"

"Leave him for me to deal with," Marcus repeated with force.

"But why?" Harry asked, confused. "And who's going to tell everyone he's back?"

"Harry, you've had this madman plague your entire life. I'm not going to let him make you throw away your life. But, just leave it for me to deal with, I'll take care of it. But I wouldn't breathe a word that he's back just yet."

"Marcus—" Harry tried to protest.

"No! No buts, Harry. I'm not going to run the risk of losing you to that monster! You mean way too much to me for that. I'm going to deal with it! And as far as I'm aware, he may be back for now, but he won't be for long. I know what the Ministry will try to do to you, they'll make you look like the bad guy and a liar. Even if the new Minister is Bones, the Daily Prophet can be vicious," Marcus voice was firm and unrelenting.

Harry's eyes shined with unshed tears. Never had he imagined a day that he may not have to worry about Voldemort. But there was a certain fear that Voldemort may try to kill him. But did that mean that Marcus was going to get rid of Voldemort? He had a lot of questions, but he figured he ask Marcus them later. But he could see why Marcus would want him to hold off on telling the truth that Voldemort was back. Even so, it made him love Marcus all the more.

That's when Marcus suddenly got nervous. He couldn't think of a better time than now to do this. Or worse time really… He knew it was still in his robe pocket, he had started the nervous habit of having it on him. Which all started since Harry had came back from the 3rd task. Marcus didn't think there was a better time and he didn't want to wait too much longer. Especially with what he may have to do soon. Not to count, he didn't want to lose his nerve about it either.

Marcus let himself lower to one knee. Though he did admit that he found Harry's emerald eyes adorable when they shone with confusion.

"Marcus?"

"Harrison James Potter," Marcus started to say.

Harry's eyes shined wide, he never thought that Marcus would actually know his full name. Though he imagined that Sirius may have told Marcus. Even though he didn't find out until he had those blocks out of his mind.

"I never would imagined that almost three years ago that I would have fallen as hard as I have for you. I have always thought that Gryffindors were brash idiots. Never have I been proven so wrong since the day I met you. You took my breath away since the day we met. Never have I ever met someone that didn't hold to the illusion of Slytherin being heartless and evil. Never have I regretted helping you those years ago and growing closer day by day. Never would I have imagined that a year later that you would agree to be mine and I, yours. And I fell even harder for you as each day passed. You have turned my life around and are the light to the darkness of my life. I never want to spend a moment apart from you and want to treasure every moment we have together. Will you, Harrison James Potter, do the honor of becoming my bonded until the day we part?"

Harry's hands started to cover his mouth when he caught on what Marcus was doing. He could feel tears streaming down his face. He had always dreamed of the day that Marcus finally ask him to officially be his betrothed. Which made him aware on much closer it would be to the day they would finally bond.

Harry honestly couldn't remember the amount of times he practically shouted yes before slamming their lips together. He didn't realize that Marcus was presenting him their bonding ring. And he fell in love with it immediately. He knew exactly why Marcus probably had chosen it too. The ring was practically radiating an aura of the color of emerald.

When they finally separated, Marcus had a full grin on his lips. He gently took Harry hand into his own. He slid the ring onto Harry's left ring finger. Even in the wizarding world, it was a tradition that it meant closer and fonder to the heart.

Harry brought it up to study it closer. There were a lot of black swirls within the ring, maybe eternal symbols. Though he caught the image of a dragon as well. And then there was an emerald jewel resting on top. He found the ring gorgeous and knew that Marcus probably got it because it matched his eyes.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he connected their lips once more.

* * *

Remove the spaces to see what the ring looks like. It won't let me put the slash after . com.

www . esty . com listing/691036179/reg-29995-8mm-irish-green-tungsten?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_PatriotCoinRing_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=13721722&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI5LLk3un35gIVhJOzCh34JgKhEAQYASABEgLLK_D_BwE


	34. Matching Death to the Face

**Touched by Death – Chapter 34 (Matching Death to the Face)**

It had been through the next several weeks that Marcus found himself splitting time between Harry, his Headboy duties, and finding the final Horcrux. And it got to the point that Marcus had worried that he wouldn't find it before the end of the year. Though, he was well aware that he had time to search through the room for the next several years. Though, Marcus didn't like the idea of having to spend years searching through that room. But he realized that he may have no choice in that matter. All that mattered was that the horcrux was found and either destroyed or purified. And if it was another one of the Founder's possessions, he knew that the Goblins would want it purified. Even Goblins understood the importance of the ancient artifacts and were very protective of them. Especially if they were the ones that crafted the item.

Marcus was about to call it a day before he placed a hand on a box. He jerked his hand back in fright. He wasn't expecting to feel an intense wave of dark magic rush over him. His jaw dropped, he had found it… He could feel the dark curses radiating from the box, no doubt this item was very well protected. He already knew that it wouldn't be an issue on countering them. He certainly hadn't expected to find the horcrux today…

Marcus was half tempted to try to break the dark curses on the horcrux right then and there. But he hesitated. Marcus didn't think it would be a wise idea to break the curses in the middle of Room of Requirement. He would need an isolated room where no other magic would interfere. And you never knew if the room also held more dark magic, it was not a good combination. He started to frown before he dug his hand around into his bag. He was trying to find one of his bags that he had an undetectable extension charm. And the fact that it nullified the curses until he could find a suitable place to break them.

Marcus carefully placed the box into the bag and sealed it. He added a few personal wards to it as a precaution. He then placed the warded bag back into his school bag, that was currently strapped across his shoulder. He needed to head back to the dorm, though he wasn't sure if Harry was there or not. Though, he silently hoped that he would be in class for a few more hours. But there was another part of him that wanted Harry to see his work first hand. But he didn't think that watching him break the dark curses on a horcrux would be a suitable experience.

Marcus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't think he be against Harry watching him do his work on a horcrux. But he wasn't sure if he would be able to explain exactly what he was doing, since he was still under a confidentiality contract. He felt his lips frown as he slowly made his way out of the Room of Requirement. He was thinking hard as he made the slow trek back to his dorm. He knew that he wouldn't deny Harry if he wanted to watch. His lips slightly twitched, he could never deny Harry much of anything.

It was when Marcus walked into his dorm that he raised an eyebrow. Harry was sitting on his bed while chatting with Dean and Neville.

Harry gave a bright smile, "hey Marcus."

Marcus felt his frown instantly change into a soft grin. "Hello, love," he greeted.

Harry's eyes shone even brighter after Marcus leaned down to meet his lips.

"I'm afraid that your friends are going to have to depart for a short while," Marcus commented, giving Dean and Neville a short look.

Dean and Neville seemed to avoid looking Marcus in the eyes and hurried out of the room.

Marcus stared at them as they left in confusion. He turned to look back at Harry, "well… that was strange. I've never seen them act like that."

Harry rolled his eyes, "that's because they think we're going to have sex or something."

Marcus choked on air at Harry's words.

Harry's eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

It took Marcus about a minute before he felt like he could actually breathe and talk. "Don't even…" he warned.

Harry pouted at that. "You're no fun…"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "and you will manage just fine as you have before."

Harry snorted, "so why did you need to have Dean and Neville leave?"

Marcus noted the tone of curiosity in his fiancé's voice. "Curse breaking."

Harry's eyebrows raised in wonder. "Really? Can I watch?"

"Really Harry? If I didn't want you to, I would have asked you to leave as well," Marcus voice was teasing.

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot, he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or the fact that Marcus was honoring him with this chance. Considering that he knew for a fact that Marcus didn't allow ANYONE to watch him while he did his work. He wasn't sure if that was just a thing that Marcus did out of habit or if it was a requirement set by the goblins.

"You may want to stay on the bed," Marcus warned.

Harry nodded and made himself comfortable and so that he could get a good view.

Marcus dug around his bag once more to pull out the bag that held the horcrux. He tossed the other bag to the other side of the bed, he'd get it later.

Harry snorted at the action but didn't say a word. He did wonder what it was that was in the bag that Marcus sat in the middle of the room.

Marcus sat the small bag with the horcrux in it, gently down on the floor. He grasped his wand and went around the room to set us proximity protection wards. He didn't want any dark backlashes, especially with Harry in the room. He engraved the runes into the walls with his wand. It was a slow process as you couldn't make any mistakes, or he'd have to start the process all over. But it wasn't like the runes would backfire if he made a mistake. They would just become obsolete and useless.

There were a few more security and protection runes he added, he was dealing with black and dark magic after all.

Marcus let out a heavy sigh after he finished with the walls, he could feel a slight drain on his magic. He brushed the feeling off, it was a common byproduct when you dealt with his kind of work. It would only get more intense from here when he got into the actual curse breaking.

Harry looked fascinated at the runes on the wall that glowed with a golden aura. It was intriguing to look at and he almost couldn't tear his eyes away.

Marcus had started to make a runic circle, with more protection and detection wards. The detection wards were necessary since he needed to know what curses he was dealing with. And he definitely didn't want to be caught unaware. Because it was very likely that the horcrux was armed with curses that would kill him, maybe even instantly.

The runes on the floor glowed golden for a moment before turning into an electric blue. They were active and running until he cast a cancellation rune. He studied the runes on the circle for a moment, making sure they were satisfactory and would hold up for the entire ritual.

Once the runes had met his approval, Marcus carefully cancelled his wards on the bag and pulled the horcrux out slowly.

Harry watched Marcus in interest as he brought out some type of tiara. It looked ancient and gleamed in the light. Harry could kind of guess why the goblins may be interested in it, if it was some sort of artifact. He wanted to ask Marcus how old it was but held his tongue. He didn't know how critical it was that Marcus needed absolute silence and concentration. And Harry didn't want to be the reason why Marcus lost his focus and hurt himself.

Marcus breathed in deeply before exhaling. He cast a few more protection and detection wards to see what the first curse was. And he had to let out a shaky breath when he recognized the curse. It definitely could be classified as the more lethal ones. Considering the curse would cause instant death. The curse took a major hold in the horcrux, which wasn't surprising. Magna Mortis required an intense amount of energy to be cast or be contained within an object.

Marcus focused most of his energy on the next few runes he crafted. That was the first step, before he started chanting in Latin. Then came the agonizing wait time for his enchantment to take hold.

It must have taken a few minutes before Marcus sighed again. The first curse had been broken and he needed to move to the second. Which was Ambustio curse, which would cause instant disintegration. He huffed, the Dark Lord certainly liked to use some of the darkest curses. But it was nothing that he couldn't break. And just like the first curse, he started crafting more runes into the diadem. The Latin incantation wasn't as long, but it still took a good amount of power and energy. Though the wait time for it to break was much shorter.

Then came the next curse, Marcus frowned when he saw what it was. It was another one that could cause potential death. Animum Quiesce, a curse that would slow or halt the heart. Marcus rolled his eyes but used continued with breaking the curse. It was another string of runes, slightly different than the ones he used for the first two curses. It was a bit more similar to the first set of runes he used though. Mostly because they were more compatible with effects of the curse. Though the Latin incantation was just as long as the first. He had to catch his breath for a moment, he could feel the strain on his magic more prominently now. He didn't let that stop him from using another of his detection runes for the fourth curse. He let a small snort escape his lips. It was dangerously close to what the Cruciatus Curse could do. Though it could be a bit more lethal, depending how much power was put into the curse. It was known as the Succlamo curse and tended to have your victims to scream spontaneously in pain at different intervals.

Thankfully the fourth curse only needed a few runes and no incantations. Though Marcus had a feeling that the fifth and last curse would need all the power and energy he could muster. He took a deep breath before he saw a curse he didn't recognize. He had to think for a while to figure how what the curse did. Which is where most of his detection runes came in handy. He wasn't sure what the name of the curse was, but he did know what it did after some careful study. And it looked like this one was the failsafe in case the other curses failed. While all the other curses would probably kill him and cause some type of major injury or pain. This one would induce him into a magical coma that one would never wake up from.

"This is one powerful and superstitious bastard," Marcus muttered to himself, picking up on some of the muggle phrases that Sirius tended to say.

Marcus had never recalled a more intensive set of runes as he set to work once more. The curse wanted to keep fighting the runes as he continued to craft more. His lips twisted into a snarl as he kept working. Though it had to have been at least twenty minutes or more on runes alone before they would keep hold. Marcus just hoped they kept hold while he started incantation. Or he would have to start all over. He kept a very steady eye on the blue runes and didn't let the curse to try to fight. And by the time he finished, he was panting heavily. He had to duck when the curse finally broke, because it released a wave of what looked like fire. Though in closer inspection, it was just residue of the dark magic. Though if it had hit him, he would have broken the runic circle, which was not an option.

Marcus could feel the sweat forming at his brow but ignored it. He started to cast the last few runes for the night. Cancellation runes were required to break the runic circle and then he would move to the walls. Thankful this was more of a quicker process than breaking the curses on the horcrux. That was when Marcus looked up at Harry.

Harry was looking at his fiancé in awe. He had no idea exactly what went into curse breaking until he saw it with his own eyes. It was a bit breathtaking to watch and had to restrain himself from asking any questions. It was definitely a sight to watch, though he didn't know what that red ring was. He assumed it was something that was proof of breaking whatever curse was on that tiara.

"Harry, you're going to start making me blush with your star struck eyes," Marcus said with a smirk.

Harry felt his face going red in embarrassment. He knew it was true, but Marcus didn't have to say it out loud…

"Shut it," Harry mumbled under his breath. And he found that he really loved the sound of Marcus' laugh.

Marcus wound up grabbing the now, curse free diadem and stuffed it back into the bag. He reapplied all the wards once more, before shoving it back into his school bag. And landed with a thud on the bed, with Harry curling into his side. He gave a gentle smile as he ran his hand through Harry's soft locks.

Harry leaned into the touched and let out a soft sigh. "You should sleep," the raven recommended.

Marcus had his eyes fluttering a little bit. He certainly felt tired and exhausted enough to slip into a deep slumber for a few hours. But he also knew he did need to speak with Head Master Goblin, Xurnak about his progress. He may have dealt with the curses, but the horcrux still needed purifying. And it was final horcrux they needed for Marcus to be able to kill the Dark Lord once and for all. If not for him, for Harry, he certainly deserved the lifetime of peace. And it wasn't like someone could go snooping into his bag, he had his bag under heavy wards, some of his own creation.

Harry watched with gentle eyes as Marcus fell asleep. He didn't move though, he wanted to be close to Marcus' side. Though, his mind had questions rushing left and right. He had decided that Marcus had looked like he was about to fall over. He could always ask after Marcus had a decent amount of rest. He didn't know much about magical exhaustion, but Marcus had talked enough about it. Since the term had been in several of their discussions when he was still deciding on occupations. And Marcus had certainly warned him that Healing would have its own amount of magical exhaustion to it.

Harry knew that he sometimes felt some small levels of magical exhaustion, but it was nothing compared to what Marcus probably dealt with. Though, Healing did have a lot of spells that required more energy and power behind them. Though they were usually reserved for the more critical injuries. Harry had done a few in his apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. The woman sometimes took him on excursions to St. Mungos to gain more experience. And he knew that those would only increase as he got further into his training. And he still had another 2 or 3 years to go before he could become a certified Healer.

Harry gently smiled as Marcus drew an arm around him, drawing him closer into Marcus' body heat. Maybe he could sleep for a few hours. He didn't necessary need it, but he wasn't going to draw away from Marcus' embrace. Well… maybe he did, Madam Pomfrey had him under some intensive lessons earlier. It was an equivalent of her exam and just like his others, it had a written and practical. Harry was positive that Madam Pomfrey probably orchestrated the entire exam, though there was a healer from St. Mungos that stood there watching. So, maybe sleep sounded like a really good idea right now.

* * *

Marcus sighed under his breath while he waited. He was currently in Head Master Goblin, Xurnak's office. It was the middle of the summer when he had been called in for an extremely urgent matter. Sirius and Harry had been very understanding about the matter and wished him good luck on whatever task the Goblins would send him on.

Marcus already had a good idea what this could be about. He had already sent Xurnak the diadem to be purified several weeks ago. The goblin had honestly looked proud, it was hard to tell sometimes. And Marcus could imagine why, that had been the last horcrux they needed in order to make the Dark Lord vulnerable once more. Though if goblins could look taken back, he definitely was when Marcus reported that his fiancé, Harry had destroyed a horcrux. Though Xurnak had questioned him intensely if his fiancé knew about his contract or not and Marcus admitted that he did not. That it more of a stroke of luck that it happened the way it did.

Head Master Xurnak looked a lot calmer then, though impressed that a fourteen-year-old wizard could destroy something he didn't know about. Though if it had been an inanimate object, it would be near impossible. But since the snake also had a mortal life span, killing it would destroy the horcrux. Without a host body, the horcrux couldn't survive, so that matter was quickly closed.

Which brought the matter at hand. Marcus had thought this meeting was going to be more planning on how to strike down the Dark Lord. He was a menace to all anything magical – wizards, witches, and creatures alike.

Which is why he was taken back by the appearance of one of his professors.

"Professor Snape," Marcus said with a tone of surprise.

"Mr. Black," was the courtesy greeting.

"Heir Prince nee Snape has graciously been providing some vital information for your mission, Heir Black," Head Master Xurnak began.

Marcus listened carefully, this was definitely the first he heard of this. His professor was a spy? Was he spying for the goblins? Dumbledore's stupid order?

"Head Master, Xurnak," Professor Snape greeted respectfully.

"You may report," Xurnak ordered. "I need my curse breaker, Heir Black, to know all the details. Especially if this plan of yours is to succeed."

"Of course," Professor Snape agreed before turning his attention to his student. "I have been able to convince the Dark Lord, that your fiancé, is going to be moved to a safe house in a few days. He believes that because the Goblet of Fire only takes adult wizards and witches as contestants, that whatever charm protecting him will fall. And that it will truly break on his 15th birthday."

"And where is this location of this 'supposed' safehouse?" Marcus questioned.

"A location that you, Lord Black, and Head Master Xurnak are very aware of. The Black Ancestral Home," Severus explained, though he almost snarled Sirius' title.

Marcus spared a quick glance at Xurnak to see him give a nod of confirmation. Marcus quickly turned his attention back to his former Head of House. "It's an ideal location. Easily controllable if something were to go wrong. There's a lot of wards that we can place there to keep it isolated and prevent any muggles getting involved. The less risk of involvement from the Ministry, the better. Even with Bones as the new Minister, there are a lot of witches and wizards that would be in denial that he's truly back."

"There won't be any Order members there," Professor Snape reminded.

Marcus nodded, "I'm counting on it and I'd rather there not be any. They will just get in the way with their non-lethal ideals. And the less deaths, the better. And unlike them, I'm not afraid to kill in order to defend myself. And the Warrior Goblins won't hesitate either, that you can count on. They will aim to kill. I would require you to participate in the raid."

Professor Snape hesitated at the last order. He knew that if something went wrong with this, that would jeopardize his position as a spy. But if Head Master Xurnak was correct, the Dark Lord would be dead for good after this. And he already knew that Head Master Xurnak would require his presence and aid regardless. He finally nodded his head in confirmation.

"I will be there, no doubt it won't be truly convincing without my appearance," Severus commented.

"Indeed," Marcus agreed. "Is there any other information you can provide me, Professor?"

"The Dark Lord is also under the impression that this location will be the new Headquarters for the Order," Snape said lightly.

Marcus nodded before muttering, "hit two birds with one stone…"

At Xurnak's and his professor's look of confusion, Marcus had to elaborate.

"It's a muggle saying that Harry's said before."

Professor Snape wrinkled his nose in distaste. He had never been a fan of muggles and that hadn't changed much in all the years he's worked at Hogwarts. He knew that not all muggles were bad and cruel, but he still had an intense dislike for them. And most of their sayings didn't make much sense.

Head Master Xurnak then turned his full attention to Severus. "I will expect your presence here in a few days' time at the usual time. "

Severus nodded before bidding a respectful departure.

That's when Xurnak turned his attention to Marcus. "You will also need to be here in a few days, I will send a summons on the exact day and time. You will have a command of the best Warrior Goblins. I believe you will be asking one of your wizard companions to accompany you?"

When Marcus nodded, Xurnak continued as if he never asked a question to his Curse Breaker.

"You will create a small distraction to draw the creature out and his minions. Heir Prince will be aiding in that distraction, along with a few of my warriors. You and your companion will also be in the distraction. The rest will be up to you, this is your mission. You know of the consequence should this fail."

Marcus nodded, his face was determined. He didn't plan to fail in this mission. Not to consider the fact on how much was at stake right now. Plus, the fact he didn't know when another opportunity would arise. Though he did have to wait on the summons, hopefully keeping both Sirius and Harry unaware until it was over. Technically he could now explain to both Sirius and Harry was he was doing for the past few years. But he thought that conversation would be best after this entire thing was well over. And he knew that Xurnak would probably demand that action.

* * *

When the day for the raid actually came, Marcus was already fully prepared. He had runes drawn on his robes. He was going to take every precaution that he could, because it could very well turn into a bloody battle within a matter of minutes. He had protection runes all over the runes and ones to help with detecting dark magic. He was heading into a battle, it was going to be required. Marcus did add a few stamina runes in case his adrenaline failed him. He hoped that he wouldn't need them, but it was a failsafe if it came to the worse.

Harry and Sirius had been curious about the letter at breakfast. Though they quickly nodded when Marcus commented it was a summons from the Goblins about a potential contract. He had quickly glanced over it to see that the letter was a time sensitive portkey.

Harry had come over and pecked him on the cheek. "Be safe," he whispered.

Marcus had stared at Harry's retreating form, he wondered if his fiancé's intuition was kicking in. Deciding he would ask Harry more about it later when he got back, whenever that was.

That in mind, Marcus activated the portkey he was sent that morning. He knew that he would land in Head Master Xurnak's office. And there he would wait for the first order.

"Cursebreaker Black," Xurnak greeted as he walked into his own office.

Marcus tilted his head down in respect.

"You already know your orders. Meet the warriors is the side office. A mass portkey will be waiting for you. I want those wards done first!" Xurnak commanded as he sat down at his desk.

Marcus nodded, knowing there was no need for words. He gave a respectful bow before retreating out of the office and down the long hallway. Time was of the essence right now.

When Marcus arrived in the room, he was met with respectful bows and chorused greeting, "Head Cursebreaker Black, we're at your command!"

Marcus let his face show no emotion and remained stone faced. "You all know your orders. Set the wards and protections when we get there. I will pick a handful of you to orchestrate the distraction. And then you all will be in a bloody battle. Take no prisoners, I don't want any survivors in this!"

Marcus watched as the warrior goblins exclaimed their affirmation. His lips twitched when he saw someone walk to the center of the room.

"Glad you could make it," Marcus smirked.

"And miss the battle of the century?" Terence laughed.

"Just stay out of the goblins way," Marcus warned. "They only know you are a trusted ally of mine. You don't want to give them the option of thinking you are the enemy."

"Noted," Terence said with a grimace.

Marcus didn't pay much attention to Terence at that. He knew his friend would get quickly over it. He had to while in midst of a battle. There were no opportunities of second thoughts. Just like there was no room for hesitance, that would get you killed. And in this battle, they were going to be fighting to kill. There would be no ideology to fight to maim or capture.

The Slytherin started to feel the pull of the portkey and had to keep himself upright to not fall over. Mass portkeys had the tendency to have a lot more side effects than a poorly crafted one by the Ministry. And you had to be adapt to using them in order to not fall off. So, even Marcus had some trouble on staying upright when they reached the Black Ancestral Home.

Marcus turned to the goblin warriors when he felt he had his bearing, "Alright, I want teams of five to be working on proximity wards. I want one-way anti-apparation wards. They can apparate in, but not out. And don't forget the Muggle Repellance Wards, I don't need the Ministry or Prime Minister asking any questions. The best warriors will be working on detection wards and shielding."

Marcus didn't need to dismiss them, any other time, he would. Besides, they already had their orders.

"Marcus, what can I do?" Terence asked, who stood by his side.

"Don't stray too far, I'll need you for the battle. You're one of the best dualists I know, we're going to need that," Marcus commented, his eyes straying over the entire property. So, he didn't see his friend give a nod.

His professor would be apparating in about ten to fifteen minutes. That would give them plenty of time to get the wards up to not alert the Dark Lord on what was about to happen. So, he used that moment to check over the wards that the goblins were setting. He knew he would find them satisfactory, they did not do mediocre work.

When it got closer to when Professor Snape would arrive, Marcus had everyone hide under security wards. Nobody would know they were there unless he wanted them to. That was where he had assigned to have 5 warrior goblins to accompany him and Terence as the distraction. Knowing that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters would see them as weak and easy to kill. He wanted them to underestimate them. He would give a signal when the battle really began.

That was when Marcus started to hear faint pops, they were beginning to apparate in. Marcus tightened his grip on his wand, he needed to wait just a bit longer before making an appearance. Though he didn't know when the Dark Lord would be there. He assumed he would be since it was the man's mission to kill his fiancé and nobody else.

When there were a decent number of wizards and witches in black robes and masks, Marcus cast the first signal.

Marcus and Terence were at the front with five warrior goblins behind them. It was obvious they were well surrounded by now. Though Marcus could see Snape within the crowd of Death Eaters, he decided to forgo his mask.

"Where's Potter!?" someone hissed.

Marcus just raised an eyebrow, "why? It's not like you're going to kill him. Your precious master would kill you for such a mistake."

The death eater snarled at Marcus' comment, but didn't deny his words.

"Let me guess, the precious Dark Lord was too scared to face the Order and decided to send you in his stead?" Marcus said, twirling his wand.

"I wouldn't be so cocky traitor, you're outnumbered," another death eater shouted out, one of the Lestrange brothers if Marcus had to guess.

Marcus shrugged, "so it would seem. I wouldn't be worried, if he's as much as a coward as I think he is. Then his followers probably will follow soon after."

Marcus had to duck to avoid the curse aimed at his head. His detection wards on his robes were working perfectly.

"I'd watch your tongue, or you'll wind yourself up a corpse just like Potter!" hissed another death eater, one of the Carrows perhaps.

Marcus rolled his eyes before taunting, "with that slow of a curse, you couldn't hit me."

And just like Marcus expected, they didn't throw another curse, but he would guess he was pissing them off.

"Brave words for a wizard," came a hissed voiced.

Marcus smirked, finally the person he was looking for.

"Not brave if they are true," he shot back.

Marcus noticed that the Dark Lord's hand twitched in annoyance. The man's face looked like it was made from snake skin with how pale it looked. And the fact he didn't have a nose was pretty obvious as well. He wondered if that potion used to resurrect him contained snake scales.

"Give me Potter and I'll let you live. You are still a pureblood and I do not wish to spill magical blood today," was the hissed words.

Marcus scoffed, "even I know that you are lying. You don't care about spilled blood, you just want domination of the magical world. Your ways will only contain violence, you will never have complete submission. You will always have rebellion."

The Dark Lord's eyes flared with anger.

Marcus' eyes narrowed before slamming his foot on the rune by his feet. It was a strengthening ward of his own creation and would hold up any prior wards and runes crafted for twenty miles. It would also destroy the shield wards crafted around the Goblin Warriors hiding place. Marcus had the goblins craft it that way. There would be no need for subtlety right now.

He cast the first killing curse at the Dark Lord, who unfortunately ducked.

"You will pay for that with your life!" he hissed.

"Long as you don't use your minions as a shield and fight like the coward you are," Marcus yelled.

The battlefield then erupted in spells and defensive magic. And Marcus wound up losing track of Voldemort is the midst. But that didn't mean he didn't take down a few Death Eaters along the way. He lost track on how many killing curses he had cast. There were a few mixes of dark curses as well. He found his own version of the severing hex seemed to work extremely well. Considering that he was decapitating heads of Death Eaters, they definitely wouldn't be living through that. And it seemed like a lot of the Goblin Warriors had the same idea.

Marcus lost track of how many heads he came across trying to move around the battlefield. Crucio seemed to be a favorite of the Death Eaters. Though he had to duck some kind of purple flames aimed at his head. He wasn't sure what the curse was, but he knew he didn't want to be hit with that. He did wind up using some of the curses from the horcrux. One of which was Ambustio and got to watch as he blew up one of the death eaters, literally. He didn't want to think how long it would take to get the blood off his robes. Some of the Goblin Warriors near him seemed to approve of the curse.

It was obvious that some of the Death Eaters were starting to be less confident with their curses. Even though they were also fighting against Goblins, they were vastly outnumbered. And you couldn't miss all the beheaded heads rolling around near their feet. Their blades weren't covered in blood because they liked the look of red on it.

Marcus had even used the advantage of killing a Death Eater because he decided to lose his stomach upon seeing one of the heads. Marcus didn't really care that the Death Eater couldn't stomach it, it was an advantage to their side. He did catch some glimpses of his friend, Terence throughout the battle, he seemed to handling well on his own. And apparently nobody had realized that Professor Snape was working against the Death Eaters and his supposed master. Even though he had caught a glimpse of his handiwork with the curse, Sectumsempra. Marcus would definitely say it was a favored of his, for this battle at least. Because even if didn't put much power into the spell, their victims would bleed to death. Marcus thought it was a fitting end to their lives.

That was when Marcus finally caught sight of his intended target. He didn't even hesitate.

"Give it up, Voldemort! Most of your followers are dead, their heads rolling near your feet!" Marcus shouted.

Red eyes glared at him with rage. "You will regret that dearly!"

"You came after my fiancé, you should have expected it!" Marcus snapped.

Voldemort's lips twisted into a snarl. "Then I shall have the pleasure of you watching him die!"

"You'll never get your hands on him! Though you'll find that you'll be the one that ends up dead tonight," Marcus' eyes narrowed, but he didn't let Voldemort's threats get to him. You get predictable when you hit a rage during battle. And he was going to have the pleasure of killing this bastard himself.

Voldemort scoffed at Marcus' claim. He was immortal, he couldn't die. He had horcruxes, though it would be a pain to get a body again. He couldn't be killed, and he would show this foolish wizard his place.

The first few minutes had Marcus ducking from Voldemort's curses. Marcus couldn't tell what all the curses were. He definitely saw several killing curses and maybe a bone breaker. The killing curses were predictable enough and he wanted to avoid those at all cost. Though he did think he saw Snape's own curse in there somewhere. Marcus already knew he was probably bleeding under his robes, but they were minor injuries. He could deal with them after this battle was after.

Marcus then started focusing his energy and drawing as much power as he could. Mainly because he wanted to kill Voldemort with a Magna Mortem. It was definitely a risky thing to do and Harry would definitely throttle him if he ever found out. But he knew he could do it and wanted to send out a message to the rest of the remaining Death Eaters.

Marcus started to feel a little sluggish and jerky with his next movements in dodging. Even coming a bit too close to a Killing Curse. He let out a deep breath and shot the curse when he saw his opening.

The effect was immediate. Marcus could feel the energy exiting his body as his wand released white, hot lightning. It felt like his body was being shocked all over and he actually fell backwards on his bum. But it met its intended target. And he could enjoy the flash of fear that covered the Dark Lord's face. That was when Marcus was blown back several feet from the shocking blast. He grasped his head, feeling a little disoriented. But he could see that Voldemort had crumbled on the ground, very much dead. Marcus didn't move from the ground and laid there for a few moments, feeling very weak. He definitely didn't want to try that again any time soon.

Marcus wasn't sure how long had passed when he felt that he had enough strength to get back onto his feet. By then, the remaining Death Eaters had noticed their Lord's death. And he knew they would try to disapparate, but it wouldn't work. They had made precautions for a reason. He didn't try to dive back into the battle, since Terence, Snape, and the Goblins were doing that for him.

He walked towards them as the Goblins just finished decapitating the last few Death Eaters. It would seem that the battle was finally over, and they were victorious.

One of the warrior goblins seemed to notice Marcus first. "Head Cursebreaker Black, you need to rest. You are wounded."

Marcus nodded, "I know. I will see your healer once we are back at Gringotts. I will need all of you to break the wards and return."

The goblin looked at Marcus warily before he slowly nodded.

Terence looked worried, "Marcus? Are you okay?"

Marcus had to blink a few times before slowly nodding, "I'll be fine. I'll need you to apparate me to Gringotts, though. I need to see their healer."

Terence looked frightened for a moment before he steeled himself. He thought Marcus looked about to pass out. And had a feeling his friend had injuries he was not saying. He then grabbed Marcus around the waist after the wards were dismantled and pictured Gringotts before apparating. He stumbled a little when he made the landing, though was quickly directed to a side office. That's when he saw a familiar looking goblin.

"Thank you for your aid, Heir Higgs. We will take things from here," the goblins said authoritatively.

"But—" Terence started to protest.

The goblin didn't look pleased, "goblins and employees only, Heir Higgs. You will be escorted out."

Terence sighed before nodding. He knew that he shouldn't have tried to argue with a goblin, but he was worried. Marcus was injured somehow during that battle and he wouldn't know what's going on until Marcus said something. With that, he followed the goblin out of the confusing hallway back to the entrance of the bank. He'd send a letter to Marcus later.

Marcus groaned as he brought to several goblin healers and let them work their magic. He felt some pain but assumed that was because the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet. Though he felt a surge of warmth surround his body. His energy was slowly returning, which made him think on how much did that curse use to feel that depleted.

"You are healed, I will send in the Head Master Goblin, Head Cursebreaker," said the nearest goblin.

Marcus nodded and watched the golden doors open.

"Ahh, Cursebreaker Black, how are you feeling?" Xurnak asked.

Marcus frowned, "not too bad, used a lot of magic."

Xurnak nodded, "you almost depleted your magical core, not to mention your wounds. Several cutting curses had managed to hit you during the battle."

Marcus nodded, that sounded about right.

"It will take a few days to refill your magical reserves. You will be on leave until then. Your magical contract has been fulfilled with the Dark Lord's demise. Your world owes you a great debt, a statement will be released to the public in a few days. As several witches and wizards have been dispatched to the battlefield," Xurnak revealed, snarling at the mention of the British Ministry.

"So, expect a letter from Minister Bones," Marcus guessed

Xurnak nodded. "When you are fully recovered, I will have another contract waiting for you. Though not as intense as the last one."

Marcus nodded, "It will be an honor."

Xurnak nodded, "You are released, and the goblins of our nation will know the service you provided them, Master Head Cursebreaker."

Marcus' eyebrows shot up in surprise at the new title. It was a high honor to be recognized as Master Head within his profession. It showed great prowess and skill and normally took several years or decades to reach, if ever. Though he was positive that the rank would go up once it was revealed what happened during the battlefield.

That in mind, Marcus gave a respectful departure to Xurnak before leaving the room. He had a home to go back to and hopefully sleep for the rest of the day. And then tomorrow would be a very needed conversation between him, Harry and Sirius. And Marcus wasn't sure if he was looking forward to that quite yet.


	35. Promises Kept

**Touched by Death – Chapter 35 (Promises Kept)**

Marcus knew it probably would be walking into a war zone the moment he apparated onto the property. It was still daytime, so he wasn't lucky enough that everyone would be asleep. Marcus still wasn't sure if it was Harry's or Sirius' reaction, he was dreading the most. That in mind, Marcus eased the door open slowly.

Marcus already knew that Sirius and Harry were probably expecting him back someday today. Too bad he didn't have a spare set of robes before he walked into that door. He almost tried to make a run for the stairs before he was spotted.

Except for the fact that Sirius had been standing by the door, heading towards the kitchen.

The cup in Sirius' hand shattered upon looking at his Heir. The grip that Sirius had had slacken and the cup fell to the floor. It could easily be repaired by a Reparo, but Sirius was staring at Marcus in silence.

"Hey Sirius," Marcus tried to act nonchalant.

"Sirius!" Harry rushed over. "I heard something break, what hap—" The small Gryffindor cut himself off, catching a glimpse of Marcus.

"What… Did… You…Do…" Harry's voice was a deadly whisper.

"Harry—" Marcus tried to say.

"What did you do?" Harry repeated, his voice raising. His eyes were glued to Marcus' bloody robes. His lips almost trembling.

"Harry," Sirius said softly. "Maybe we should let Marcus change out of his robes?"

Harry looked uncertain at that.

"Harry, he looks in perfect health. We can all talk in a few minutes," Sirius said a little firmly.

The small Gryffindor frowned before nodding.

Marcus gave Sirius a thankful look before going up the stairs to his room. He hated that Harry had to see him in those robes. The emotions in his eyes were intense. He thought he may have seen some fear in them, afraid that he was seeing Marcus' own blood. Marcus would like nothing better than to calm those fears. But first he needed a dry set of robes, a pair without any blood on them.

It was once they were off him, he realized how much blood there was. Marcus never realized how noticeable it was until he was looking with his own eyes. No wonder Sirius had been so shocked and Harry as well. Marcus knew there had been a lot of Death Eaters that he personally killed. Maybe majority of the blood splatter had gotten on him.

Once Marcus had on a fresh set, he walked at leisure pace towards the Sitting Room. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation. And he had the feeling that he may have to dodge an angry Gryffindor very soon.

Marcus could see that Harry had a glare on his face. While Sirius just looked concerned and worried.

Sirius gestured for Marcus to sit.

The Slytherin gulped and chose a seat a little away from Harry. He didn't think sitting by his enraged boyfriend was a wise idea. And that way, he could dodge any spells, if necessary.

Sirius just rose an eyebrow at the choose of seating. But he didn't protest it. Though given the state of his godson, that may have been a wise decision.

"Want to explain what earlier was all about, Marcus?" Sirius asked.

Marcus didn't really, but he knew that he needed to explain.

"It wasn't my blood," Marcus defended himself.

"Then, who's was it?" Harry's voice was soft.

Marcus winced at that, "that is a bit of a long story…"

"Your task?" Sirius asked.

Marcus nodded.

"When does breaking curses have anything to get blood on you? Unless it was a blood ritual?" Sirius questioned.

Marcus shook his head, "nothing quite as complicated as that, Sirius. But this requires me to explain what my contract was for the past few years."

Harry looked curious at that. Though it did scare him on why Marcus may have someone's blood on him.

"Harry," Marcus asked urgently. "Do you remember what I said about Horcruxes?"

The raven was caught off guard at the question, "just that it was a dark object."

"Horcruxes?" Sirius asked, horrified. "Horcruxes," he emphasized for good measure. "Why the bloody Merlin would they want to you to go after Horcruxes for?!"

"Will someone just tell me what a fucking Horcrux is?!" Harry raised his voice. He was getting a little annoyed at this point.

Sirius looked sheepish. "A Horcrux is an object that a person can hide half their soul in. But it requires the most cruel and vile act a person can do. It can literally tear a person's soul apart."

Harry looked sickened. "Murder," he whispered.

Sirius and Marcus nodded.

"Who?" Sirius asked, looking back at Marcus.

"Who else?" Marcus prompted.

Sirius' face went pale, "how many?"

Marcus cast a side glance at Harry, his voice hoarse, "Seven."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort," Sirius whispered, not missing the side glance.

Harry almost fell out of his chair in shock. "Why?"

Sirius looked at Marcus, he was the one telling the story.

"Immortality. Without a whole soul, you cannot die. But he corrupted his soul and literally went insane. You can't survive without your soul. Maybe with half of one, you may have a chance. Considering how many times he split his soul, he didn't really have one anymore."

Harry looked a little green at that. Though that still didn't explain why Marcus was covered in blood.

"So, you destroyed, all of these Horcruxes?" Sirius asked.

Marcus nodded.

Harry's eyes widened, as if realizing something. "The tiara! That was one?"

"Ravenclaw's Diadem," Marcus smiled.

"Ravenclaw's Diadem," Sirius breathed. "Everyone said it had been lost for centuries."

"It had been," Marcus agreed. "But apparently Voldemort found it and corrupted its purpose. The goblins' purified it and returned it back to its original state."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped that the artifact wouldn't be lost forever.

"So, you destroyed all of these Horcruxes. That makes sense for having the confidentiality contract. But why are you breaking it now? Won't your magic be snapped?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked straight at Marcus, as if begging to tell him that it wasn't true.

"I didn't break the contract," Marcus replied.

Harry breathed in a sigh of relief.

"It became null and void once the contract was complete," Marcus revealed.

Sirius hummed to himself for a moment. "Then all there is, is to find Moldyshorts and put an end to him for once and for all. And have an end to this war!"

"Already too late for that, Sirius," Marcus smiled. Though he felt it wasn't going to last for long.

Sirius and Harry shared looks of confusion.

"Marcus? What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"He's already dead," Marcus divulged.

"He's gone? He's really gone?" Harry's voice broke, tears threatening to fall.

Sirius turned to look at his Heir, "Marcus," he warned. "You better not be joking."

"No joking matter, Sirius. He's dead boy is close to your Ancestral Home."

Sirius slouched back into his seat. He couldn't believe it. The monster that he been fighting for half his life was dead. Never to return. The same monster that was responsible for James and Lily's death. And the lives of so many more. But now, he was never to return again, the war was finally over.

"How?" Sirius choked.

"Professor Snape," Marcus said.

Sirius almost choked at that, "Snivellus?" He felt stunned.

Harry snorted at that; it was kind of fitting after the hell he gave him for so many years as a Gryffindor.

"I always did suspect that he was on more than one side," Sirius muttered.

"His own," Marcus smirked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, that sounded typical behavior for a Slytherin. "How did he do it?"

"An agreement with the goblins. He would make a false trial that would lead Voldemort and his Death Eaters to their death," Marcus elaborated.

"All of them? Even Malfoy?" Sirius asked, eyes sharp.

Marcus nodded.

"Professor Snape had the goblins arrange an army of Goblin Warriors and myself."

"Yourself? Why?" Sirius asked. He could understand why the Goblin Warriors were there. They were legendary and very gruesome if the tales were correct. But that didn't explain why his Heir had to be there.

"Why?" Harry growled, his eyes flashing.

Marcus looked straight at Harry, "I will not let it be your fight! You have suffered too much at his hands. You should have never had the burden thinking that this is your responsibility!" Marcus snarled.

Sirius was taken back by the emotion in Marcus' voice. He had no idea that he had felt that strongly about this. And apparently Harry was very aware of this. Maybe this had been a conversation they had before.

"You killed him?" Sirius interrupted before Harry could say another word.

Marcus' jaw was clenched tight, "I did. And Death Eaters too. Severing charms can be very useful. Not to mention they were terrified of the Warriors. Let's just say they don't have red on their swords just for the look of it."

Sirius looked impressed. One couldn't just say that they killed Voldemort singlehandedly. Though he didn't like the fact that Marcus had to be the one to do it. Since there was always a chance he could have been killed in that battle. But he was glad that it hadn't been left to his Godson. Harry was far too young to have to deal with this war. And he never wanted him to kill, it changed a person.

Sirius and Marcus waited for the explosion waiting to happen.

"And what makes you think that dying for me is alright!?" Harry screamed.

Sirius winced at the sound. His godson was furious.

"And what makes you think that I will let you die by his hand?" Marcus yelled back, rising to his feet.

"You can't just fight my battles!" Harry glared at Marcus.

"You will find that I will, and you won't stop me!" Marcus hissed.

"They are my battles to fight! I don't want you dying for me. I don't want anyone dying for me. I have had enough of that in my life!" Harry's anger was pouring out in waves.

"Did you ever spare to think that I don't want you in this war!" Marcus snapped.

"They're not your choices to make!" Harry protested.

"But it's my choice. Have you ever thought that there's people that's not dying for you! This is war! People are going to die!" Marcus retorted.

Harry stood there in silence, when had he gotten up? But h felt like Marcus had just slapped him.

Marcus took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. He didn't want to yell at Harry in the first place. But he did feel slightly bad for his last comment. That didn't mean it was any less true.

"Harry, you need to realize that people would have died in this war. That does not mean they are dying for you. They are dying for a cause. For the right to not be ruled by fear. Did you ever think that I couldn't stand the thought of you dying?" Marcus' words echoed through the room.

"Are you boys done?" Sirius demanded. "Or do I need to scream at you to shut up?"

Marcus and Harry looked embarrassed.

Sirius sighed exasperated. He was not in the mood to deal with two hormonal teenagers. Even though one of them was technically an adult.

"Marcus, why don't you go to bed. I imagine you're tired after today," Sirius ordered.

Marcus frowned, but didn't argue.

"Siri?" Harry's voice was small.

"Harry, let's talk for a bit," Sirius gave a gentle smile.

* * *

"I didn't mean to yell at him," Harry's voice sounded heartbroken.

"I know," Sirius' voice was soft. "But you were hurt and emotional."

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

"Harry, listen to me. Marcus is not mad at you. I imagine he may feel a little hurt. But he is not mad," Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Do you think I was wrong?"

Sirius was unsure how to answer at first, "I think the conversation could have been handled better. You do need to see it from Marcus' eyes too."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Marcus is in love with you. Do you really expect him to let you go marching into a battle when you're only a fourth year?"

Harry shook his head.

"Marcus is a very powerful wizard and a skilled Cursebreaker. No goblin just lets a wizard accompany them on a mission like that. Especially Warrior Goblins. What do you think Marcus would think if you charged into a battle against Death Eaters and Voldemort?"

"He would curse and confine me to a chair so I couldn't move," Harry admitted with a blush.

Sirius snorted at that. "Exactly. I wouldn't look at it that Marcus is fighting your battles. But as he fighting to make sure you have a peaceful life to live. He knows that Voldemort has been after you since you were practically born. He wants to give you that peace that you will never have to look over your shoulder."

Harry twiddle his fingers, "but why? Why did he have to go into battle like that? He could have died!?"

Sirius smiled sadly at that, "Sometimes the risk is worth fighting for someone you love."

Harry was floored at that. Did Marcus really feel that much love for him? That he was worth dying for, in order for him to live another day? He knew that he would do the same if it came down to it.

"This way, Harry. Neither you nor Marcus will have to worry about Voldemort or any Death Eaters stealing your lives," Sirius reassured his godson. "Do I like the fact that Marcus decided to take this action and go into battle? No, I don't. Do I like the fact that he probably just saved your life if you had gone into battle? Yes. He did it to protect you. I've seen you fight for others, especially your friends. Nobody has ever put your needs before their own. Don't take that away from Marcus. You deserve the world from him."

Harry bit his lip softly, "I still don't like it. But I know Marcus would kill me if I tried to do the same thing. I never wanted anyone to fight my battles for me. But maybe, I can be thankful he did." Harry's eyes shined with tears. "I only looked at it that he was going to get himself killed and I couldn't bare that. I can't even imagine a world without him."

* * *

It had been a few days since Marcus had came home with blood stained robes. That didn't make that one morning any less surprising.

Harry had been in the kitchen at the table, eating breakfast while looking over one of his books. Since Harry had decided he'll still go through and do his fifth year. Since Marcus and Terence had made it obvious to him that they didn't teach him everything. Just know enough to make it past the tasks for the Tournament. That did not mean that he would know everything to pass his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

And the Gryffindor hadn't minded that, He still wanted to finish his education at Hogwarts and hang out with his friends. Just hoping that this year would be a lot less stressful than the last. Plus, with the fact that Voldemort and all his followers were gone just added to that benefit.

Marcus had groaned when he heard the yelling. He was not awake enough to be dealing with this so early in the morning.

"Harry! Harry!" was the yell. It could be heard through the entire house.

Harry had almost jumped in fright, not expecting it.

Marcus had a smirk on his face upon seeing Harry's reaction.

Dean had come running through the house, waving a newspaper frantically in his hand. Making a sudden halt in the kitchen when he saw Marcus and Harry.

"Oh, hey Marcus," Dean greet with a grin.

"Morning people," Marcus grumbled to himself.

Harry smiled, "Don't mind him, he's still not awake yet. I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow."

"You've got to see this! Couldn't believe it when I read it this morning," Dean said in a rush.

Harry looked confused but nodded. "Something the Prophet said?"

Marcus looked interested in that, his eyes zooming to the paper in Dean's hand.

Dean gave a quick nod before laying the paper on the table. And before Harry could even look at the paper, Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Do people even look at the time anymore," Sirius complained.

Dean looked sheepish at that, assuming that he woke Sirius up.

Sirius finally looked up, "Oh, hey Dean. Wondered when you and your friends would be stopping by."

"Seamus said he be by later today. I don't know about Neville, though," Dean commented.

Sirius nodded, "Augusta said something about next week. Now, why are you running about the house?"

Dean looked slightly abashed at that, "the article in the Prophet. It was posted this morning. So, I doubt that Harry's heard yet."

Sirius took the seat by Harry and picked up the newspaper. He skimmed his eyes over it. Taking in the words that was printed.

"Nice to see for once that the Prophet got something right," Sirius snorted.

Dean's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?"

"Sirius and I found out a few days ago that Voldemort has been killed," Harry disclosed.

Dean's jaw dropped. "How?"

"Considering that, he," Harry pointed towards Marcus, "decided to do it before telling us. And only after the fact, did he finally say anything."

"You sliced off Death Eaters heads?" Dean looked awed and slightly grossed out at the same time. Considering there had been quite a few photographs of the beheaded Death Eaters.

"You left a few details out," Sirius pointed a finger at Marcus.

Marcus let a laugh at that. Course Sirius would be more offended that he wasn't told the details.

"So, he's really dead?" Dean asked nervously.

Marcus nodded. "Magna Mortem."

Sirius whistled, impressed. "That takes quite a bit of power and energy."

Marcus nodded with a grimace; he didn't want to do that again if possible.

"What's Magna Mortem?" Dean asked, interest pipped.

"It is viewed as a darker spell. It draws all the energy around you and takes a significate amount of power from yourself. Can drain your magical core dry if you don't know what you're doing. It creates hot, white lightning to be directed at your target. Instant death if your target hasn't been vaporized first," Sirius explained.

Dean looked slightly pale at that. "Said that he was almost unrecognizable. But they still knew who it was."

"With the amount of Death Eaters that had to be there. I wouldn't be surprised," Sirius remarked. He looked back down at the article and let out a snarl.

"Have you seen who they're crediting?" Sirius asked, his mood turning furious.

Harry's lips twisted into a frown, "no. But I know you're going to tell us anyways."

Sirius didn't even smile. "They're trying to credit my own godson! Fucking Ministry has no sense!"

Harry looked unnerved at the prospect. He already knew that people already paid attention to him because of his scar. It would only get worse if people believed that he destroyed Voldemort permanently.

Marcus had a dangerous look in his eyes, "not for long."

The Slytherin's comment had three stares aimed at him. Almost urging for him to explain what he had planned.

Marcus rolled his eyes, why must he have to deal with Gryffindors so early in the morning? "Gringotts is going to be publishing a nationwide statement about what happened. It's very possible that the Daily Prophet will have to retract their statement about trying to credit my fiancé."

Sirius nodded in approval. "You may have the media masses after you for a few weeks. But generally, they know not to mess with Gringotts employees. I wouldn't be surprised if they make it known who you work for. Even I wouldn't want to cross a goblin on their bad day."

Marcus' lips twitched. He knew a lot of witches and wizards wouldn't want to cross a goblin on any day. They could be vicious creatures when you insulted them.

"Are you three going to Diagon Alley today?" Sirius asked, wanting to change the subject. Knowing that Harry probably didn't like the idea of even more attention being brought to him.

Harry nodded, "I want to get some of my schoolbooks before the Alley gets too busy. And Madam Pomfrey already sent me her list. I rather not have to face everyone on the day before the train."

"Seamus can meet us there," Dean chipped in.

"And before more people can read the article," Sirius reminded. "The less I have to worry about you, the better."

Harry gave a sheepish smile.


	36. Cross the Line, Pay the Consequences

**AN:** Fair warning, this does mention a minor character's death.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 36 (Cross the Line, Pay the Consequences…)**

The day that the Goblin Nation released the statement about the execution of the Death Eaters, was an interesting one. One, that the goblins and wizards alike were expecting.

The Wizarding World already knew about the extinction of Death Eaters thanks to the Daily Prophet. It had become common knowledge up to this point of time. And the Daily Prophet had already released the names of the dead to the public. And they knew there was going to be a big outcry at one of the names. Lucius Malfoy, if you wanted to be exact.

His name was legendary in the Wizarding World, which brought up a lot of questions. A main one being, was it really true that Lucius had been imperiused like he said he was. And nobody dared to go and approach Lady Malfoy about her late husband's death. Even most wizards and witches had some form of prudence about themselves. They knew how much of an insult that could be, no matter who Lucius Malfoy was.

There had been another few well known names. Like the Carrow siblings, Greyback, Rookwood, the Lestranges, and Dolohov. There had been a surprise about the Lestranges, because everyone believed them to be locked up in Azkaban. So, it was to be expected that a search on the prison would be conducted within the next few months.

There had been several names that the public didn't recognize, but they were released all the same. They knew some of the names, they just didn't know them as Death Eaters. Like Yaxley, Rosier, Rowle, Travers, Macnair, Jugson, Gibbon, Selwyn, Mulciber, and Avery. They were mostly names to add to the dead and forever forgotten.

You could find several photographs within the Daily Prophet. Primarily their focus had been capturing the image of the Dark Mark on their arms. But the well-known wizards' families had been photographed and put on display as well.

The statement released from the Goblin Nation didn't contain any photos. It was very direct and to the point. It placed heavy warning that they owed a debt to some of wizards that they may come across with. And very bluntly released the name of their employee, Marcus Black. There was no hesitation that any actions against him, would be against the Goblin Nation. The implications of such actions were very harsh. They made it clear why these actions were warranted into going headfirst in a battle. And would not hesitate to retaliate against the Ministry if necessary.

There was some information about Marcus' title and job within Gringotts. And that he had earned the title of Goblin Warrior, which was a very high honor for a human wizard. It provided some more information on his rank as a Cursebreaker.

There was very little temptation for any wizard or witch to do anything against Marcus in retribution. One was because of the statement released from the Goblins, themselves. Another was because a lot of the wizarding world was in gratitude of what Marcus had done. Though several of them had the image that he did it out of love. It was common knowledge of who Marcus Black was betrothed to.

There was another reason why nobody dared to seek action against the Cursebreaker. Marcus was always in the presence of Goblin Warriors, at least two, at all times. No matter, if he was down the street in Diagon Alley with his betrothed. Or if he was heading towards Gringotts for an assignment. There were no wands raised in their direction.

It was up for debate what they were more afraid of, what Marcus Black was capable of, or the legendary Goblin Warriors. Likely, it was a mixture of both.

Though there had been one incident.

There had been no wands raised or spells cast. But two Ministry officials had decided to approach Marcus Black while he was occupied by two Goblin Warriors. There had been heavy argument that Marcus had needed to report to the Ministry for questioning. But they refused to say by who's orders.

Marcus had quickly shut them down, "unless you have a justifiable reason to be approaching me, you can run back to whatever hell you came from. I have no interest in speaking to you or your boss. Every good wizard and witch know not to approach someone while they're in the presence of Goblin Warriors. They could have easily mistaken your approach as a threat and annihilated you. And you would lose in court with the Head Master Goblin, as he will take the word of a goblin over that of wizarding folk. You will either send me an official order of Request of Presence or an official notice from Minister Bones. But I will not be accompanying you back to the Ministry."

Still, the two Ministry officials didn't know how to take no for an answer. They quickly dispersed once the goblin on Marcus' right claimed, "If you do not vacate this area, the Ministry will find another two bodies to add to their list."

* * *

Marcus never received an official notice for his appearance, so he brushed the matter aside. He continued working on his occasional assignments that the goblins would assign him. He was to still be stationed at Hogwarts during his betrothed's fifth year. But he wouldn't arrive with the regular students, it would be a few weeks into the year before he would arrive. Though his contract about the Horcruxes may have already been fulfilled early. He still had the contract of going through the Room of Requirement for other cursed and dangerous objects. And with how much there was in that room, that could take years.

Headmistress McGonagall promised him that she would pass word to Harry where his new quarters would be. And that he would be informed once he arrived. Which meant that Marcus had no knowledge of who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be.

That knowledge honestly mattered little to Marcus, since he was no longer a student. His position was sanctioned by Gringotts, so he wasn't actually part of the faculty. But if he were to look back on it, he should have put more effort into finding out. Especially on the way that events had transpired.

And Marcus hadn't really noticed it, mainly because it seemed Harry was constantly in detention. And Harry had never said what professor it was, so he assumed it was Snape. Which should have never come across his mind, since the man's behavior towards Harry had changed drastically since his 5th year. So, he couldn't place on who the professor may have been. Even Harry's friends hadn't been any help in the matter. They seemed to shut down the moment he questioned them about it. It was getting incredibly frustrating.

Which is why he had taken the direct approach when confronting Harry about it.

Marcus had grasped at Harry's wrist with a little bit more force than necessary. His grip loosened when he caught the slight wince.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Just because I'm still working as a Cursebreaker, doesn't mean that you can't talk to me," Marcus' voice was soft and soothing.

Harry's eyes reflected his guilt.

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could handle this on my own," he confessed.

Marcus wiped the stray tear that fell from Harry's cheek.

"You don't always have to the strong one. There are days that I just need you to remind myself that I can't always be strong for you. I want you to be able to talk to me, Harry. Anything that's troubling you, just like last year. And I know you held a lot of that in. You will always be my number one priority. Nothing will ever change that."

Harry nodded before blushing when Marcus placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I know that, or rather I should know that. Just like I know we'll have our fights from time to time. I just didn't want to worry you, especially since the news about you killing Voldemort and all his minions. And I'll admit a lot of the Slytherins are a lot more approachable now. But I think that's more to do with that one of their own was responsible for killing that monster. And it just seemed that you had enough on your plate to deal with. I didn't want to add to that burden on your shoulders," Harry revealed.

Marcus connected their lips, surprising Harry a little.

"You're right, we will always have our fights from time to time. But I fell in love with you for a reason. And I rather you tell anything that's on your mind than see that weigh you down. I want to be able to carry your burdens than have them destroy you," Marcus breathed.

Harry nodded, glancing down as Marcus brushed a thumb over the scar on his hand.

"I may need to have some Murtlap Essence on hand," Harry muttered.

Marcus watched bewildered as Harry jumped off their bed and dug around his bag. It was a bag that held most of his medical supplies as a Healer in Training. He dug out two small vials of Murtlap before handing them to Marcus.

"What are these for?" the ex-Slytherin asked.

"To apply to my hand, we will need it for this conversation," Harry elaborated.

Marcus still looked unsure at that, but he nodded. That didn't mean that he liked the sound of it, but Harry knew more about healing than he did.

"It's the temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Nobody has been able to talk to any of the professors because of what she's doing," Harry started to say, already feeling the scar starting to burn. He ignored it for the time being.

"The one that the Ministry appointed?" Marcus asked.

Harry nodded, "nobody knows how she got the temporary position, but with McGonagall still dealing with the trouble that Dumbledore left behind. And she still teaching Transfiguration and as Head of Gryffindor, there's not much she can do."

"What did she do," Marcus asked, darkly.

"She's been using a quill that splits open my skin," Harry explained, but hissed at the wound reopening. "Murtlap," he demanded.

Marcus dripped two-thirds of the vial on Harry's hand.

The Gryffindor sighed in relief, "she has been refusing to teach us actual spells. And a lot of us, including me have been voicing our displeasure. So, she assigns us detention."

Marcus didn't need to be told as he poured the rest of the vial of Murtlap on Harry's reopened scar and used up the second vial as well. That didn't mean he didn't almost crush the empty vials when he saw the words reflecting on Harry's hand.

It read; _I must hold my tongue when speaking to my betters._

Marcus could feel his anger washing over him in waves. He was going to curse this woman within an inch of her life. But first he would to speak to Master Head Goblin, Xurnak. This would be a matter that he would demand to be involved in.

"Harry, you have no idea how much this makes me angry. But never at you, at the witch that decided to inflict damage to my betrothed. She will not be getting away with this, that I promise you," Marcus' voice was gruff.

Harry looked unsure at first before a smile graced his face. He should have expected that this would bring out Marcus' protective side.

"Then you know that she's done the same to my friends as well," Harry commented.

Marcus actually did crush the empty vials then.

"She will die," Marcus vowed. He wanted her dead from just harming Harry, but harming others would sign her death warrant. Because if she dared to harm other students in Gryffindor, students that he still considered his charges. Though it did make it worse that Marcus had already seen those three young Gryffindors more as family than his own parents. But that could also mean that Slytherin was probably not out the picture either. He wasn't sure how the woman got the position, but she wouldn't have it for much longer.

Harry blinked at that, but he didn't protest Marcus' claim. He had been furious when he found out as well. The Gryffindor already knew that Marcus would want revenge for him being involved. Marcus may not say it, he knew that he viewed his friends as close family, just like Sirius was. This was something that he would not let lie down and forget about.

Marcus kissed Harry deeply, bringing his body closer to his own. Just enough to get Harry's emotions pumping before pulling away. Seeing the putout and disgruntled face was worth it.

"I'll make it up to you later," Marcus promised.

Harry's eyes were dark with lust, "you better," he warned.

Marcus gulped at the look, quickly turning to make his exit. Knowing that his resolve would break if he stayed in that room a moment longer.

* * *

Marcus had headed straight for Gringotts, using the personal Floo connection in his Sitting Room. It had been a requirement as he had needed a faster way of reporting back to his employers. It had been a nonnegotiable matter.

The conversation didn't take long, Marcus knew the way to Xurnak's office. And before long, he had two Goblin Warriors, one on each side. His orders were simple, kill the interfering witch.

Taking harm against someone that was considered one of their own was a high offense. It was not to be taken lightly. And because Marcus' betrothed was the victim in this circumstance, the insult was taken. The fact that she used a blood quill made the offense even worse.

It did not matter that Harry Potter was not an employee of Gringotts himself. He was still the betrothed of Head Master Cursebreaker Black. It was to be viewed as if the witch had done harm against Marcus, herself, not Harry. And the only retribution they would accept was her death. And they would send a letter to the Ministry informing them of their injustice against the Goblin Nation. The Ministry just better hope that the witch was only working of her own accord.

Marcus used that moment to use the return Floo to his personal quarters, the Goblin Warriors following close behind him.

He did not stay long; there was no reason to hang around to chat. He wanted this done and with no strings attached. That witch was not allowed to live a second longer than she had to and he intended to make the killing blow.

The tall eighteen-year-old, strode quickly from the seventh floor to the third. They had never changed the rooms for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and that was not likely to change any time soon.

Marcus had his wand firmly in his grasp, nonverbally blasting the door down.

The pudgy woman in pink dropped her cup of tea. The cup shattered when it hit the floor. Her face twisted into a look of disgust at seeing two goblins invading her office.

No doubt the woman was not a fan of creatures, he was going to get some enjoyment out of this.

"Who are you?! I demand you leave at once!" her voice shrieked.

Marcus had to slightly wince at the high pitch, he felt pity for the students and faculty that had to put up with her.

"I'm afraid you don't get to make the orders today," Marcus growled.

That seemed to enrage the woman even more, no doubt she liked power and control.

"If you don't shut your trap, I will have you silenced!" Marcus yelled, tired of her voice.

For once the woman actually didn't speak a word.

"Don't think about Floo-Calling Minister Bones, unless you fancy a chat on why you're using Blood Quills illegally on students under maturity," Marcus' voice was smooth, but threatening with promise.

The pudgy woman's face turned into a sickly pale color.

"And what nasty lies have they been spreading?" Umbridge spoke when she tried to regain some of her complexion.

"I would watch your tongue!" Marcus hissed, "that is my betrothed you are speaking off. Which is a very dangerous territories for you! If you value your life, you will hold your tongue!"

The woman scoffed, "no doubt someone who whores himself out."

Marcus didn't care anymore; this woman would die where she stood. He was not going to allow the blasphemy and slander about Harry.

Marcus' voice was tight with rage, "Vrokx, your sword."

The goblin in question gave a nasty, but pleased twist of grin. He presented his sword to Marcus, holding it by the hilt.

"It would be my honor, Head Master Cursebreaker," Vrokx replied.

Marcus grasped the hilt tightly before giving Umbridge a nasty look.

"You can't do this!" she screeched, realizing that she'd been immobilized. She couldn't move.

"You will find that I can, by using a Blood Quill on my betrothed, you entered into a Goblin Nation sanctioned matter," Marcus' voice was dark.

"You are a wizard!" she protested.

"I am a trusted ally and Warrior of the Goblin Nation. So, I am viewed as such! A slight against me, will be considered a slight against the Goblin Nation. And the Ministry will not be allowed to interfere, because it will be considered a Goblin matter, something the Ministry has no control over. And my betrothed is allowed this honor by extension. To create harm against him, is to create harm against me. To harm me, is to harm the Goblin Nation. And the only retribution that myself and the Goblin Nation will accept is your death!" Marcus' voice was filled with venom and hate.

If Umbridge hadn't been immobilized, she would have crashed to the floor in fear.

"Goodbye witch scum," Marcus grinned, bringing the sword up and slicing off her head.

He could have used magic, but that wouldn't be a fit enough punishment for her crimes. By using one of the Goblin Warriors' sword, it was a way of them getting their retribution as well. By using their sword, it was by their hand that her death was dealt with.

"I want her body out, you do not have to do it. But I don't want her filth contaminating this school any longer than it must," Marcus ordered, handing back Vrokx's sword.

"It will be done, Head Master Cursebreaker," was the chorus reply from the two Goblin Warriors.


	37. Celtic Knot

AN: This first scene will have some smut. As it has probably been long awaiting by now. This will be the last chapter for Touched by Death. Enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

 **Touched by Death – Chapter 37 (Celtic Knot)**

Harry had not been pleased when he saw that Marcus' robes were covered in blood. But he didn't get mad, he was more relieved. He didn't need Marcus to say that he was going to kill that toad of a woman. He knew that the moment he found out what she did to his friends, especially him, Umbridge had signed her death warrant.

"She's dead?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

Marcus grimly nodded, not liking the feel of blood that was sticking to him.

"Good," Harry commented.

Marcus' eyebrows rose in surprise, "Good? You're not mad?"

Harry gave a soft smile, "I'm actually relieved. That woman has been torture and I believe she somehow wormed into that position of hers without anyone noticing. But this way, I will never have to worry about her again. And I know that sometimes the tasks you are assigned, you have to deal with eliminating certain individuals."

Marcus gave a small smile and let Harry cup his cheek.

Harry grimaced at the feel of blood touching his hand, especially at the reminder of who's blood it was.

"You didn't do this to just kill her because you wanted to. You did it to defend my honor and maybe by extension, my friends. And I know that Sirius will be just as proud. But you really do need to wash off that blood," Harry said, before vanishing the blood off his hand.

Marcus smirked at that, though he couldn't blame him. He did get some of the warm blood on his hand.

"Does that mean you're going to help me?" Marcus growled.

Harry got that look of lust in his green eyes. He was still aroused from that hard kiss earlier. But there was no way he was going to kiss Marcus while he was covered in blood. He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"You need to burn those robes," Harry mumbled out loud.

Marcus laughed at that as he walked towards his private bathroom. Knowing him, he would probably cast his robes with Fiendfyre. He wanted all those traces vanished away. He had an itch to reach and touch Harry, but Harry's glare stopped him. Keeping the reminder clear that he was still covered in blood.

Harry laughed when Marcus grumbled under his breath. "Then you shouldn't have gotten covered in blood, shouldn't you?"

Marcus rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. It was pointless to try to argue about this right now. Plus, he was starting to feel gross since the blood was drying to his robes and skin.

Harry wound up following Marcus into the bathroom, he didn't really think Marcus needed any help. But he couldn't resist the temptation of seeing Marcus nude in the bathroom. And maybe a small part of him wanted to get clean when he had gotten some of the blood on his hand. He'd let Marcus take control over the shower, but he was taking the bath.

"Shower," Harry commented, not looking at Marcus yet.

Marcus snorted but let the water start to warm up. He had basically already ripped the robes from his body and set a nonverbal Fiendfyre to the articles of clothing. He kept it controlled and the let the flames die away when they ate up the bloodied clothing.

Harry gave a glance and felt his breath get caught in his throat.

Marcus just smirked when he heard the sharp intake of breath from his betrothed. Knowing exactly what was affecting him.

Harry felt like his eyes were glued to the athletic form of his boyfriend. He had seen him semi-nude before. But not like this. He had been aroused from earlier, but this seemed to make him even harder. And he was only looking at Marcus' backside. He knew what Marcus looked like from the front, especially his cock. Where there hadn't been any penetration yet, that didn't mean they didn't do another stuff. And from the looks of things, it would definitely be progressing to penetration. Especially if Harry had anything to say about it. He wanted Marcus so badly it hurt.

Harry felt his face flush when Marcus glanced back to look at him. There was heat in his eyes. But that smirk on his face said it all. It had deep meaning. A meaning that Harry understood, this night was going to be interesting. And not just because Marcus had killed Umbridge not even a few hours ago.

Marcus used that moment to use his personal shower and get all the blood off. While Harry sunk low into the tub filled with hot water.

Harry could feel his muscles relaxing from the water, slowly working through the tension he'd worked up since the start of his 5th year. His eyes still strayed to where Marcus was getting cleaned up, getting an eyeful of the Slytherin while he could.

Marcus definitely didn't mind the attention, soaking it up for all he was worth. But still focusing on getting all the blood off. When he finally stepped out of the shower, his eyes met Harry's.

"You going to make room for me? Or are you going to take over my bath?" Marcus teased.

Harry snorted, but didn't move. The bath could fit five people or more if they wanted, not that they would.

Marcus walked from his shower and stepped into the bath, crowding Harry into his arms.

Harry gladly accepted Marcus' lips on his own. His own hands roaming Marcus' chest while enjoying the closeness. He was very aware that the both of them were nude.

"Are you sure about this?" Marcus asked.

Harry felt his heart melt at the concern in Marcus' voice. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want this. I want you."

"You will always have me," Marcus whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry closed the bridge between them once more, pressing closer, molding his body to Marcus'. Letting out a low moan when his cock brushed against Marcus' body.

The water was still hot, and he knew that it wouldn't go cold. The benefits of being in the magical world. And it seemed to aid the pleasure from that single contact.

Marcus ran his hands up and down Harry's body, wanting to touch every part of him. His lips breaking from Harry's and wandering to his neck. He wanted to hear more moans from the Gryffindor as he attacked his neck with bites and sucks. He didn't think there would ever be a day he would get tired of having Harry in his life. He was thoroughly addicted to the Gryffindor and his presence in his life.

Marcus let a hand wander into the hot water and wrap around Harry's cock.

"Oh fuck…" Harry moaned, leaning into the hot touch.

Marcus slowly stroked Harry, enough to get him harder, not enough to make him cum.

Harry made a small whine in the back of his throat when Marcus removed his hand.

"Marcus…"

The Slytherin snorted, "there will be more to come," he growled in Harry's ear.

The small Gryffindor shivered in delight.

Marcus stroked Harry's legs that were hidden in the water. Fingers grazing his cock but not griping it like before.

Harry huffed in frustration.

"The water should have loosened you up some, let's see," Marcus mumbled.

Harry's face flashed red but smiled all the same.

Marcus slowly had Harry rest against the wall of the tub, spreading his legs to get more access to what they wanted. He let his fingers wander to underneath Harry's cock to find what he was looking for.

Harry moaned when he felt a finger pressing against his entrance. It never went in, just circled for a minute or two.

Then he felt pressure as a finger slowly pushed inside him. Harry gave a sharp breath when he first felt the intrusion.

That had made Marcus pause in his movements and look at Harry in the eyes. He didn't move again until Harry gave a firm nod.

"Just wasn't expecting that, is all," Harry grinned sheepishly. He could admit to himself that it definitely felt weird. It wasn't like he was accustomed to fingering himself. He knew he could have, but he wanted to save this for Marcus alone.

Marcus gave him a fond smile as his finger pushed deeper until it was knuckle deep.

Harry let out a deep moan when Marcus' finger briefly brushed over a certain spot inside him.

Marcus smirked at the slightly glazed eye look Harry was giving him. He knew exactly what he had brushed over and planned for Harry to feel that even more.

"Feel good?" Marcus had to ask.

Harry half glared at Marcus, as if saying, 'what do you think?'

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you," Marcus promised.

Harry had a pleased smile, though he wasn't sure how Marcus could top what he was feeling right now. He already felt like he was going to come from that alone. It was a scary and arousing thought on what was to come.

Marcus pressed his finger even deeper, as far as it would go. Straying away from Harry's prostate for now. He would have more time to make his betrothed see everything possible soon. This was more about prepping him for something bigger and pleasurable. That was when Marcus added a second finger. And he knew that Harry would feel the stretch. So, if Marcus decided to brush over Harry's prostate once more to distract him, well that was for him to know and Harry to figure it out.

Marcus was surprised and pleased at the same time when Harry started to meet the thrusts. He hadn't expected the Gryffindor to get into it just yet, it was a good surprise. He had his fingers scissored to help stretch Harry. And soon enough he took Harry being prepared enough to take a third finger.

Harry actually moaned at that.

Marcus was still scissoring his fingers to stretch Harry even more. He was going to need it to take his cock.

"Ready?" Marcus asked, as if the restraint hurt him.

Harry quickly nodded, not bothering to use words.

Marcus snorted when Harry whined when he removed his fingers. He took hold of the Gryffindor's legs and pressed them forward towards his chest. It gave him more access and a looksee at Harry's entrance.

Marcus gripped his cock firmly and stroked it twice. He leaned forward and pressed his cock against Harry's entrance.

Harry hissed when Marcus started to push past the first ring of muscle.

Marcus gave a low groan deep in his throat, he could feel the intense tightness of Harry. It was an indescribable feeling. It was squeezing his cock in all the best places. He still continued to slowly push further and further until he was balls deep inside.

Harry was breathing harshly as he tried to gain control of his emotions. The main one was want and the need for Marcus to move. He felt so turned on with just the fact that Marcus was finally inside him. He felt so full where Marcus' cock was inside his ass. He could feel it slightly brushing against that special spot and felt frustrated that he couldn't feel that familiar pleasure. He loved the feel when he was stretched, though it did slightly hurt when Marcus entered him.

That was when Marcus slowly eased three-fourths out before slamming back in.

Harry howled in pleasure as Marcus hit his prostate dead on. He couldn't quite describe what it felt like, only that he wanted Marcus to do it again and again.

"Fuck! Again," Harry begged.

Marcus' eyes grew dark when Harry begged him. He didn't have much restraint to begin with and the plea seemed to strip away any that he had. His hands firmly gripped Harry's thighs harder. He let the pace start out sort of slow, before picking up pace ever so slightly.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned out when he felt Marcus pick up speed. He had never wanted to jerk off so badly, but they were busy trying to hold onto Marcus. Since the tub was too slippery to get an actual grip hold.

That seemed to inspire Marcus to go even faster. Wanting, no needing to make Harry cum, hopefully before himself. Not even caring that water was probably splashing onto the floor.

Harry's head was thrown back as moan after moan slipped past his lips. He couldn't recall ever feeling this much pleasure in his short life. And Marcus was apparently set on hitting every button imaginable. Even ones that he never knew about.

Which was bringing him closer and closer to the brink. He didn't think he would be able to hold back much longer. Which he assumed was Marcus intention. That was when he let out an unplanned scream when he finally released.

The water in the bath wasn't very deep, so when he sagged, there wasn't a risk of drowning. No doubt most of the water had been splashed out of the bath and instantly dried upon hitting the floor. He felt exhausted, but that didn't' stop from Marcus from still thrusting inside him.

Harry felt his eyes roll to the back of his eyes in pleasure. He was positive that Marcus may even get him hard again before he came himself.

And that was when he felt it, it didn't matter that he was already in water. He could feel the cum that was released into his ass before Marcus pulled out.

Marcus cradled Harry into his arms, kissing him softly.

"I love you," Marcus said, brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Love you, too," Harry's words were soft, feeling worn out but energized from what they just did. He had lost count on how long he'd been waiting for this. But Marcus had always been adamant that they wait till he was fifteen.

Marcus smiled, "lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

Marcus had fully expected the Ministry to be outraged by the death of one of their own. But he knew, just like the goblins, they wouldn't seek retribution for his actions. Though he may have had a hand in leaking out how and why the witch had been killed.

That was when most of the public had been in outrage that a witch like that had access to their children. The Ministry would probably be investigating for months to find out how the woman managed to get the position and how she was able to get her hands on a Blood Quill.

Marcus had been surprised to see that Minister Bones even approached him to issue a formal apology. And to reassure him that she would be looking into this matter and she wished him good fortunes on his future bonding to Harry.

The Slytherin knew it may take a while for this matter to blow over. But he kept firm with the Goblins and didn't allow anyone to go after him for his actions. He saw them as just, as did the Goblin Nation. Though it did help that this matter had been deemed a goblin sanctioned affair. That prevented wizard interference no matter how much the Ministry hated it.

Sirius had even given his praise on his handiwork once he found out about it. Though that had been courtesy of Harry. Sirius had felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to enact his own form of revenge for the pain that his godson suffered.

Marcus had been all too happy to share details on what happened to the witch. Sirius had been surprised to know that a Warrior Goblin just handed him his sword when asked. It made him realize how much the goblins really did see Marcus as one of their own. He had just assumed it was because he was an employee of Gringotts. Not looking into it further that Marcus was viewed as one of their own. It shocked him, but he was thankful for it all the same. He did wonder if that extended to himself as well. It was obvious that this was extended to his godson, he was Marcus' betrothed. He would assume it would be, since Marcus is his heir and he doubted that would ever change.

Despite that this happened, there really wasn't much that happened that held any importance. Minister Bones did appoint one of the higher-level Aurors as a temporary professor until such occupation could be found. Minister Bones had been corresponding with the Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. They both believed with Dark Lord dead for good, the curse that plagued the school was gone forever. Gone with the non-existing Dark Lord.

Marcus still remained at Hogwarts, still working through the Room of Requirement and getting rid of any cursed objects he could. He was glad that the toad woman was dead, because this was Harry's O.W.L.s year. It would determine if Harry was to remain in the Healer program. He had no doubt that Harry would excel on his tests. Just like he knew that Dean, Neville, and Seamus would do just as well.

And as every day passed, the closer and closer it got to the day of their bonding.

Marcus and Harry decided they wanted a Yule Handfasting. Something that Sirius had agreed to. They had almost decided to wait until after Harry's 6th year. But quickly determined that having a Yule bonding in the middle of Harry's 6th year would be best. It wasn't All Hallows Eve when the veil was almost nonexistent, but magic could be felt almost as strongly. There were some details they needed to plan out, but those can be easily worked out.

They had already approached Headmistress McGonagall about being the officiant for the bonding. The elder woman had been shocked to be asked, but she wasn't hesitant to accept the honor.

Sirius had even suggested to have a spiral seating arrangement, an idea that Marcus and Harry agreed on. Though there was still some debate on the place for the bonding, but they still had a year to worry about that. And they didn't doubt that Sirius would have some places he would recommend.

* * *

It finally was decided that they would hold the bonding in Ireland. Sirius had recommended one of the places that James and Lily had almost got bonded at. Sirius had loved the country with all the magical energy it provided. And could understand why Lily and James had decided on Ireland.

Sirius gave both Marcus and Harry some suggestions on places to look at. And it would take a few months before they finally decided on somewhere.

Harry had fallen in love with the place, the feel of magic was strong as were the element of water.

"Torc Waterfall," Sirius commented with a smile on his face. He had a proud look on his face.

Marcus had a firm arm around Harry's waist, "you couldn't have found a more magical place, Sirius."

Marcus knew it wouldn't be hard to plan the rest with Sirius after they found the ideal bonding place. He could feel the wards pulsing, though that could do more with his experience as a Curse Breaker.

And before they both knew it, the months quickly changed into December. The month of Yule.

Harry couldn't help but find the sight gorgeous.

The water from the waterfall was glistening in the moonlight. They arranged the setup in a spiral formation instead of there being a straight aisle.

Marcus was already dressed into a formal set of robes that held the Black crest. He had chosen a deep set of green robes to represent his house and his union to Harry.

Harry would then walk in with Sirius on his arm, in dark red robes. They were to represent the Gryffindor's own house and the passion they would share.

Typically, the robes would have been shown meaning on values they held. But both Marcus and Harry wanted to show that their houses at Hogwarts didn't mean nothing compared to what they felt for one another.

Minerva McGonagall gave a warm smile as Sirius walked Harry into the water. They were all barefoot, to prevent any magical flow that may be disrupted. The robes were already charmed so they stayed dry through the ceremony.

Sirius stood by Harry's side as his godson grasped Marcus' wrists almost like an infinity knot. Both wizards were facing each other as Minerva cleared her throat.

"Family and beloved friends, we thank you all for joining us on this beautiful Yule to bear witness to the bonding of one Marcus Cahir Black and one Harrison James Potter. Just like in years before, we hope to see the protection and warmth they have both shared since the day they met. And watch as protection and love are closely weaved together in however many years they have together."

Minerva look straight at Harry and Marcus and began the vows for the Handfasting.

"Will you both share in each other's pain and seek to alleviate it?" she asked.

"We will."

McGonagall nodded, "will you both share in one another's laughter and look for the brightness and the positives?"

"We will."

"Will you both share in each other's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union? And share in one another's dreams?"

"We will."

"Will you both take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union? And honor each other as an equal in this bonding?"

"We will," Marcus and Harry replied.

"And so, the binding is made. I will now ask you to seal these vows by giving and receiving of rings. Each ring symbolizes the precious metal that came from the earth that was heated and purified. Something raw and pure shaped into beauty that both your love will share."

Sirius then came forth, as Harry and Marcus had asked for him to keep hold of the rings. They had decided to use the ones from their own family, from Potter and Black alike. Marcus had chosen one that held emeralds as Celtic Knots swirled around the ring. Where Harry had found one with rearing Griffins with an emerald in the center

McGonagall turned to Sirius, as if giving a 'go ahead' look.

Sirius took his cue for bringing out the first cord and laid it over Harry and Marcus' joined hands.

Minerva watched as the red cord was placed, "You are bound by red, symbolic of fire, so that your union may be passionate and forever burning."

Sirius then laid the second cord over their hands.

"You are bound by green, a symbol of new beginnings and blessed by mother magic so that your bonding will be nourishing and healing," McGonagall's voice was strong.

Sirius then laid the next cord, a mix of dark and light blue.

"You are bound by blue, a symbol of trust and that you may honor your vows from this day forward."

Sirius had two more cords in his hand as he placed the next one.

"You are bound by silver, a symbol of clouds that you may overcome every storm in your lives and be filled with wisdom."

Sirius then placed the final cord over Marcus and Harry's joined hands.

"You are bound by white, a symbol of new beginnings as you both may venture out together in this world anew."

Minerva then looked over at Sirius and gave a firm nod.

Sirius then walked forward to where the cords were hanging below Harry and Marcus' hands. He grabbed the ten pieces, five in each hand. He twisted them twice before bringing one set closer to the top and passed it under the ribbons laying on top. And shuffled the bonds so they were more closely tied. He then passed that same set between Marcus and Harry's hands before they rested in Harry's open palm.

Sirius then took a few steps back before nodding at Minerva.

"As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends, family, and of yourselves for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot, do we tie all the desires, love, and happiness wished here in this place of magical prosperity and for your lives to be as long as the love shall last. With this in mind, I will ask for you to both take a step back as this knot is tied, binding the both of you together," Minerva smiled as she spoke.

Everyone watched as Marcus and Harry took a step back and watched as the knot tied itself into an infinity knot. Harry kept the bonds knotted in his hands, wanting to keep hold of it.

"By this knot, I seal your bonding with a kiss. You may kiss your bonded," Minerva said.

With the knot clutched tightly in Harry's palm, he was pulled forward and his lips claimed.

Marcus had one hand around Harry's waist, the other by his neck. He pulled his now bonded into a deep, searing kiss. Claiming all that he could with a wide-spread audience.

Harry had to take a few deep breaths once they broke apart. That didn't stop from the wide grin on his face.

"It is my honor and pleasure to present to you, Mr. Marcus Cahir Black-Potter and Mr. Harrison James Black-Potter. I bless your bonding with Mother Magic and wish you both all the happiness in the world."

The entire audience burst into cheers. The bonding ceremony had managed to be a big turnout, most of them were friends and family of Harry and Marcus. A lot of their professors were there. Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, etc… Then there was also most of Slytherin house they had become friends with, some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Terence was there with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. And you couldn't have told the Fred and George no without them going anyways. But both Harry and Marcus were glad they could make it. Percy was there as well, along with his two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. And Harry and Marcus had been shocked to see that Viktor, along with his betrothed could make it. They had requested from Gringotts about an international portkey, but they didn't think he would be able to make it, with his career in Quidditch and all. There were several students they recognized from Bulgaria that was there. It definitely had been a big turnout; one they were happy to experience.

With hands clasped together, they both couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them. They would still live with Sirius; the house was big enough for all of them. And there could be plans if Harry and Marcus decided to get a house of their own. Marcus was already deep within his career and would only go up from there. He had even planned on taking some short-term international missions in the future after Harry graduated. And Harry only had a year left of his education left, as did Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

Neville had already been talking about going to see the world and expend the world in Herbology before taking a steady position as a professor.

Dean had been looking more into being a magical architect, putting his artistic talents to great use. He was already looking at international contracts, which he was excited to get started on. Not before promising that he would visit as often as he could.

Seamus had decided to go more into engineering without having to set his eyebrows on fire. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. Maybe something as a Pyrotechnician, he knew he would do well at it. He had even heard Fred and George asking for his expertise when they were creating their fireworks and pranks.

Harry was just happy that all of his close friends were doing well with their careers as he was as well. He hoped that maybe one day that he would take over Madam Pomfrey's job as the years went on. But he was in no hurry for the years to rush on by, especially with Marcus forever at his side.

* * *

AN: For those that wish to see how to do an Infinity Knot for the Handfasting, this is the Youtube video that I got inspiration from.

www . youtube .com watch?v=SdGldkd8YJ8

(just know to remove the spaces and put a slash after com) Or you can search: How to Tie Handfasting Ribbons

~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
